


盛夏之死

by AUGUSTBAI



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 186,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUGUSTBAI/pseuds/AUGUSTBAI
Summary: 《二三事》后半部分中，一个戏中戏番外留夏×吴恙，虚构名字，同音姓氏主体算是不太正经的校园文，下一章是本人名字的版本，方便阅读大家的校园生活各地千差万别，就当打发时间看个乐子。
Kudos: 4





	1. 盛夏之死（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 《二三事》后半部分中，一个戏中戏番外
> 
> 留夏×吴恙，虚构名字，同音姓氏
> 
> 主体算是不太正经的校园文，下一章是本人名字的版本，方便阅读
> 
> 大家的校园生活各地千差万别，就当打发时间看个乐子。

00.

今年十月，留夏即将年满三十岁。所有的采访和撰文中，无一例外都称他为“一位年轻的导演”。

很多时候也会有些许变化，加上丰富的定语，新生代最年轻最有创造力的导演，天赋值极高的年轻导演，会讲故事、才华横溢的年轻导演。

总归，他年将三十，他在拍电影，他自己写剧本，有时候人手不够了凑上去人堆里演个背影。

不断有人想挖掘他的过去，循循善诱，期待他讲出一点十几岁的故事，只言片语也行，剩下的他们自行加工。  
留夏坐在红墙绿瓦的四合院里喝茶。身旁有摄影师，拍了一张他的背影，黑色的上衣黑色的帽子，有一缕从边缘翘了起来。仍然像个高中生。  
他假装认真地想了想，回答道：“我的青春期好像没什么故事，我一直生活得很顺利，不缺钱也不缺爱。我们家没人做这行，所以刚开始不太同意，后来也默许了。十八岁来北京参加考试，然后考上了。就这么简单。”  
“可你的作品总是很孤独，孤独得铺天盖地。”编辑追问。  
“孤独啊……”留夏摸摸下巴，“人之常情吧，不稀奇。”

看了眼腕上的表，时间到了，留夏的车在门外等着，没有熄火。  
握手告别的时候，对面的人不无遗憾，“每次影片结尾的时候，总能看到一句‘献给你，爱人’，实在令人好奇，到底还是没能问出来。”  
留夏笑了笑，没有接话，采访已经结束了。

车子后排放了一张慈善晚宴送来的目录册，他随手翻着看了看。  
导演也有喜欢的导演，留夏看上了一张前苏联导演的分镜手稿和一幅来自欧洲巴洛克风格的版画，如果出价合适，打算晚上拍下来，聊表心意。

坐在晚宴厅里，留夏出了几次价，有人一直在继续加，仿佛跟他杠上了。  
留夏喝了一口酒，打算放弃，一张版画而已，不值这个价了。

拍卖师环顾四周，叫到了第二次，有人拉开留夏身边的椅子解开西装扣轻轻坐了下来。  
“再加一次，它是你的了。”  
吴恙的声音时隔了十一年，又从他耳边传来。恍若隔世。  
他看着他。  
留夏没有回头，盯着台上的画说，“不了，不值。”  
“据我所知，画家身体很差活不长了。明年一死，东西绝版，价格立刻翻天。”吴恙拿过桌上的牌子，替留夏又举了一次。

“我已经要忘记你了，你又出现了。我不喜欢这样的重逢。”  
“可是我从来没有忘记你，连一秒钟也没有。”  
“我不想听。”  
留夏说完起身，从吴恙背后走了。

01.

“我还是一个孩子时，想知道人生是否为了进步，为了取得成就，在世上出人头地，为了创造能够延续尽可能久的事物，或人生的目的是否更应为了过得快乐。我仍然感到疑惑。  
暗中绝望、感觉忧郁时，我……” *

桌面被有节奏地敲击两下，留夏余光一扫抬起头合上了书。  
“吓了我一跳。”  
“看什么呢这么认真？”站着的高个子男生问。  
“闲书呗，要是在学习至于被吓得……”书扔进抽屉，留夏从最后一排位置上站起来，摘下眼睛，饭卡装进校裤口袋，“走吧。”

六月二号，夏天已经到来，校园里绿树浓荫。下午最后一节课，教学楼里很安静，高一自习，高二自由活动课，一半人留在教室写作业，一半人出去四处走走。至于高三，从昨天开始，他们不用再来学校了。

留夏和几个身高相仿的男孩走过那些曾经坐得满满当当现如今空荡荡的教室，从窗户外面探着向里看。  
“这就腾空了，天哪，再过几天等他们考完……”  
“就该我们受死了。”一个欲言又止另一个上来补刀。  
留夏隔着玻璃看教室里整齐排列的桌椅和擦得干干净净的黑板，心里不由得羡慕。无论如何，走到6月，木已成舟，他们之中的大部分已不必再纠结，只需静静等候时间到来。不像他和他们，还在煎熬。

说起来，他们几个贱兮兮的，以前老爱多绕几步路，特意经过高三的教室，一间一间看过去，看到里面的课桌上书本试卷垒成了塔，坐在塔后的人已然目光涣散，然后得到了一种提前受虐的快感。  
这下好了，等月底考完期末试，昔日看热闹的人即将搬进新教室，重新填满这些空间，成为新的猴儿，被小一级两级的弟弟妹妹们观摩。  
其他老师的声音也会同样振聋发聩，“你们不信我的话就去旁边高三教室门口看看，看看那些人是什么样子看看他们是怎么学的。你们现在但凡多学一点学扎实了，等升上去了痛苦就会轻一点。”

餐厅提前吃过饭，留夏跟着同学们一起溜达到操场。  
下午最后一节课是各个校队的常规训练时间，助跑器摆在直道的起点，面黑的教练一旁掐表计时。其他闲散人士如他们，三三两两沿着足球场的草坪走在跑道的内侧。

几个人吃着甜筒，各有心事，磨磨蹭蹭还想在外面多走走，不想回教室去。  
“吃饱了也走了一会儿了，回去吧？晒。”留夏站住不走了，拉长声音问，他实在是不喜欢走在太阳底下暴晒，教室里开着空调要舒服得多。  
“再走两步，这还撑着呢。”  
“我还没吃完，你看。”高未举起手上的甜筒。班主任不让他们带零食进教室，要吃外面吃。

留夏嫌弃地指，“化了都……”话还没说完，空中飞来一球。  
足球场上射偏的一脚球打在门柱，弹出来，直接冲向操场边上站着的人。  
留夏的身体率先作出反应，身边的人还没来得及喊出一句小心，侧身躲了过去。球被跑道外半人高的栏杆挡住，弹回来，滚落在红色跑道上。

留夏瞟了眼地上的球，心有余悸，想象这一脚要是落在自己身上，现在什么也别干了，直接去医院拍片子检查自己的肠肠肚肚。  
于是他带着愤怒转向球飞来的方向，想要看看罪魁祸首究竟是哪个不长眼的。  
而吴恙就是那个时候出现的。

好一出恶俗的校园爱情剧开场。

骄阳之下，绿茵场上，穿着白色球衣，球袜几乎拉到膝盖的男孩满头大汗，前额的头发也湿透了，喘着气边跑边喊：“哥们儿不好意思，没事吧？”  
留夏觉得好笑，谁跟你哥们儿，你倒是挺会沾亲带故。  
话没出口，脾气还没来得及发作，男孩的队友扯着嗓子叫：“五，快跑，主任来了！”  
“我操！”吴恙回头一看果然如此，捋起袖子掉头就跑，他也不知道为什么要跑，这么大的校园迟早会被抓到，反正就是先跑了再说。人类趋利避害的本能反应。  
吴恙跑路不忘足球，冲着一脸懵的留夏嘱托：“哥们儿麻烦你保管一下我的球，有时间我来找你拿。”  
说完脚底生风，不见了踪影。

留夏一时之间反应不过来，脚踝一勾，把地上的球送到手上，托起问道：“我看起来像脾气很好的样子吗？我是不是太好说话了？”  
“像。”  
“是。”

得到两个肯定的回答后，留夏哑然失笑。  
“这球怎么办，咱又不认识他，还给他保管，美得他，保管到什么时候，丢了算谁的？”姜荀问了一连串。  
低头转着检查了一下，留夏手上的东西是个好牌子，一个得花不少钱。

“我推测那小子肯定是高一的，自习偷偷出来踢球，不然看见德育处主任他跑什么……反正楼下就十个班，留夏你每个课间去找一个，一两天之内也能把人找出来。”  
留夏不可思议道：“我？找他？做梦吧。一个星期不来拿，大扫除的时候扔掉。”  
说完拿着球走了。  
与此同时，下课铃声响起，三五秒后整个校园又变得喧闹躁动。  
留夏逆着人流上楼回到教室，站在教室后面打开写有自己名字的柜子，腾出一部分书，球塞到最里面，免得被老师看见。

一周后的上午，大课间前是数学课，数学老师仗着这个课间长，铃声响了以后又心安理得多讲了五分钟才恋恋不舍地合上书，带着满手的粉笔灰站在讲台上亲切地招呼：“有不懂的地方来办公室问，同学们先休息。”  
昨晚没睡好的留夏听见休息二字仿佛得了特赦，正昏头昏脑地打算一头栽下去睡上十五分钟，醒来以后精神百倍。  
但有人托住了他的下巴，阻止了倒下的动作。

“看不出来啊，你还在重点班。”  
留夏清明过来，睁开眼。吴恙笑眯眯地拿开了自己的手。  
不说废话，留夏拉开椅子站起来，身后就是占了半面墙的储物柜，他打开属于自己的那一个，从最里面拿出球扔给了姗姗来迟的吴恙。  
“你要是今天再不来，下午全校大扫除的时候我就扔了。”

吴恙露出了“好险好险”的表情，把球抱在怀里。他自来熟，进来以后翻转了前排同学的凳子一屁股坐下，现在更是手肘撑着下巴拿出闲聊的架势。  
“大扫除，那我完了……那天跑得太冤了，主任明明是开完教职工大会路过操场，我的倒霉同学就以为来抓人的，本来没事，我一跑，他就追，抓住了就是两周卫生加检讨。”  
吴恙讲得绘声绘色的，人又长得好，大眼睛深轮廓高个子，格外醒目，引得其他人频频往这边看，在闹哄哄的课间窃窃地问：“这是谁，哪个班的？”

留夏觉得解气极了，绷着的脸也放松下来，“至少人家跑路还叫你了，兄弟同心。”  
“我倒宁愿他们这回别叫……”球在吴恙手里左手倒右手，“这回摊上大扫除了，又不知道要被派去扫哪儿。”  
“挺好，校园清洁有你一份贡献。”留夏火上浇油。  
瞥见班主任提前进了教室，留夏冲吴恙抬抬眉毛示意。吴恙抱着球站起来要走，又转过身掀开留夏课本的封面。  
“原来你叫留夏。走了，回见。”说罢大大方方地从后门扬长而去。

留夏目送吴恙走出自己教室的班门，很轻地笑了一下。转过头来，视线回到讲台上，班主任说起了昨天结束的高考问他们在家提前做过题没有。  
他个子也高，视力虽然不好配了眼镜也能看清，图清净和宽敞不要同桌常年坐在最后一排。偶尔一次，从试卷和书本中抬起头来，看着坐在自己面前的几十号人埋头沙沙地写字演算，笔耕不辍，也会看得出神。最近随着诸如“高考”“大学”“估分”“志愿”之类的词汇高频出现，留夏盯着大家的背影出神的频次也变高了。

他们在本市有口皆碑的名校里读书，每年夏天向各大高校输送一大批优秀生源。同学之间为了几分几名的差距明里暗里较劲，越是聪明越是努力，一个赛一个办公室跑得勤。  
班门口的墙报做展望大学的主题，每个人在自己名字后面写下的学校都鼎鼎有名，其中不乏清北，个个表情认真。只有留夏难以下笔，站在人群的外围靠在栏杆上，最后说要去卫生间，丢下一句“帮我写个跟你一样的”给关系好的同学。

那天以后，留夏又遇见过一次吴恙。  
晚自习还剩十分钟结束的时候，他去了英语老师办公室，等再回来，班里快要走空了，只有白色的顶灯明晃晃亮着。慢吞吞收拾好书包下楼，听见不远处有人在说话，走下一层转过来看见吴恙手上拿着拖把，手机夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，拖一级台阶，向下走一级，时不时“嗯”一声。

他挂了电话抬起头，才看见留夏站在楼梯的最上面，一步一步向下朝着他走来。  
当时天色已经暗了下去，留夏还是看见了吴恙明朗的笑容，冲他打了一声招呼。留夏猜想自己的脸色应该不是很好看，临近期末，又被冠上了准高三的名头，班里的学习氛围越来越紧，往往一天下来，离开教室的低温，踏进夏天暖烘烘的晚风里才觉察出身上的疲惫不堪。

点了点头算作回应，留夏越过吴恙打算离开。  
“等等我吧，一起走，我完了……呃不是，我是说我地拖完了。”吴恙好像在故意逗留夏似的，抓了一下留夏的手肘拦住了他的去路。  
吴恙的口误让留夏笑得非常明显，只一下，周身放松了下来。  
“你去拿书包，我就在这儿等你。”  
“好嘞。”吴恙答应了一声，提着拖把走了。

两个人在校门口分开，客客气气地道别说了再见。  
留夏走在自己已经来回往返了两年的路上，心里想，要是能像吴恙那样一直是笑着的多好。他见了吴恙一次两次三次，每一次他都是笑眯眯，看起来身上很松弛，似乎毫无烦恼。也可能是因为吴恙是他见过卧蚕长得最显眼的男孩，所以即使没什么表情，也看起来像在微笑。  
“又忘记问他叫什么名字了。”留夏突然想起，站在大马路上顿了一下。

想知道吴恙的名字一点也不难，留夏很快就和全校师生一块知道了。  
因为下雨耽搁了一次的升旗仪式，又因为考试，拖了两周，最后和期末的表彰一起在星期一早上举行。  
那天早上的留夏格外忙碌，先是国旗下演讲，他和学习委员代表本班，两个人一男一女，一中一英，站在台上落落大方，话筒里传出的声音沉稳又动听。画面养眼，同学们起哄不断，还有人想偷偷拍张照，结果正好被站在队尾的老师看见，顺手缴获手机一部。

等升旗仪式结束了，副校长操着不甚标准的普通话，开始宣读手上的获奖名单。真是个漫长的过程，大部分人根本不在意，小声说起话来，少数人在名字被读到时脸上闪现出不加掩饰的荣光。  
留夏和学委从台上下来顺势站在队伍的最前面，身后的同学戳他的背，在他耳边传话，“班主任说咱班的一会儿让你代领，你在前面方便上去。”留夏无声点了点头。

冗长的颁奖以及领导合照结束后，大家都以为仪式结束该散去了，纷纷活动起了腿脚准备随时走人。  
德育处李主任这时候上台来，目光严厉扫视了底下一圈，“我宣布散会了吗？最近学校快放假了，纪律也松散了，有些同学越来越没有样子。”  
下边立刻噤了声。比起自家班主任和任课老师，好歹大伙还有日日相处的情谊，大家更讨厌学校里这些莫名其妙的主任。走在路上生怕被抓住，晚一分钟进大门啦，仪容仪表不合格啦，又从外面偷带外卖啦，不胜枚举，反正总有由头。

当天最后一项宣读了一些处分决定，留夏的目光随着人群的声音转到台侧，看到吴恙和几个男生站在那儿手里各捏着一页纸，心里不由得替他紧张了一下，可吴恙看着不像有大麻烦的样子，说话的时候用纸挡着半张脸，表情始终没严肃起来。

吴恙是最后一个读检讨的。原来还是月初自习课踢球的事儿，说自己不应该在替同学抱作业的途中跑去踢球，虽然没人想做作业，深知自己犯下了严重错误，现在后悔不已，决心好好改正，恳请老师同学们监督。念完乖乖退后一步，和难兄难弟们站在了一起。

李主任又唾沫横飞陈词总结了三分钟后，才挥手让他们几个下去。留夏就站在主席台下，他们实在是离得近，难免要对视。吴恙挪了挪步子，嘴巴张了两次没忍住对看着他的留夏说：“留夏你鞋带开了。”  
他离话筒不远，声音全收了进去，底下顿时笑声一片。留夏应声蹲下去系起了鞋带，周围投来的全是看他的目光，耳边是李主任愤怒的声音：“立刻下去！谁允许你随便在台上发言的！没有规矩！”

散会以后，大家结伴走在人潮里，慢悠悠上楼。  
“吴恙就是上次球踢飞那小伙儿？”身边人问。  
不等留夏回答，有人抢去话头，“是他，留夏还给他保管了一个礼拜球呢。”  
“唉我们留夏怎么这么善良啊，差点让人踢断肠还给人看球……”说着去搂留夏。  
留夏打断，“行了行了，别球啊球的了，让人家听见了不知道以为你们在说什么……”  
走在留夏左侧的男生胳膊肘捅他，“我们刚才都给你拍照了，顶风作案。上去发给你，金童玉女，般配极了。”  
男生的女朋友听见了鼻子里哼了一声，“般配个屁，要说般配，我看刚才台上调戏他的吴恙更般配一点。”

面对空中飞来的两轮拉郎配，留夏无奈，“你们一天脑子里就在想这些……”  
“想想怎么啦，我们留夏这身高，这长相，这人缘，这成绩，却在打光棍，谁听了都觉得不应该。”  
留夏插了一句，“这成绩就算了吧。”  
说话的人升高二以后就不和留夏在一个班，散会的时候遇到走在一起闲聊，反问：“怎么，期末考得不好？”  
“老样子，班里中游。”留夏答。  
“瞧瞧，这就是饱汉子不知饿汉子饥，你要点脸。”  
留夏习惯了大家的互相打趣，你搡我一把，我抽你一下，说说笑笑中各回了各的班，各坐了各的位置。

盛夏到来之时，学校彻底放了假，校园空了。  
第一中学没有疯狂补课的传统，最多在期末考试后连着试卷讲评再加上一周，即使是这样，学生们已经偷着给教育厅上上下下各个部门疯狂打匿名电话投诉了好几轮。  
不管在什么学校，总有一部分人不是很在乎准高三或者升高二，他们最需要的是放暑假。  
暑假是他们漫长无望的学生生涯里唯二的盼头和慰藉。还有一个是寒假。

留夏乐得有人投诉，在宿舍收拾起东西，虽然只是偶尔没睡好了回来午休，学期结束了该带回去的东西还是要带回去。一个二十寸大小的箱子全搞定了。  
顶着烈日，出租车停在楼下，打开门发现家里有人，母亲难得这个点儿在家里。  
留夏放下身上的东西叫了声妈。

“回来了，今天开始放假了？”  
“嗯，放了。”  
“那从明天起就可以去奶奶那儿住了，奶奶给你做饭，你们有暑假我们可没有，忙起来总是顾不上你。”  
“嗯，好。”  
“学习上不能松懈，七月好好上课，老师如果不对你的胃口我们就换，换到满意为止。加把劲，就这一年了。”  
“嗯，知道了。你怎么在家？”  
“今天上午头疼，请了假回来休息，一会儿下午还得去单位。帮妈妈拿一下药，在桌上。”  
“好。”

*开头引自《樱桃的滋味：阿巴斯谈电影》 阿巴斯

02.

这一年的七夕来得早，八月才刚打头，日子就到了。  
再遇上周末，商场里四处热热闹闹。  
留夏坐着扶梯上了三楼，三楼比起其他楼层要安静得多，走近以后自带的古朴和素雅的氛围感染着人。市里一家有名的大型书店开在此处，今天承办了一位知名导演宣传新书的对谈会。

书的内容是自传体性质的随笔，写了下从业三十年有关电影的种种回忆和感悟。  
留夏到的时间不早不晚，进去坐在后面，书一发售他就买了，读来觉得很有意思，今天这样的机会难得，更是不能错过。

吴恙迟到一小会儿，本来天气热还想买杯冰美式，到商场门口一看时间来不及了，赶忙跑了上来。  
他看到留夏的身影起先以为是自己看错，正好那个人旁边的位置是空着的，便猫着腰过去挨着坐下。  
“真的是你，巧了。”

留夏也觉得不可思议，没想到在这样的场合会碰见吴恙，也轻声说了句巧了。  
目光转回台上时，留夏在脑海里不住地想，他对吴恙不是没有过想象，就如同坐在地铁里为打发时间或兴趣使然，视线掠过对面的陌生人，根据他手里的书，脸上的表情，或者衣着打扮接电话的谈吐，心里会为陌生人勾勒出一个大致的轮廓。

依照之前的几次碰面，他以为吴恙是那一类男孩，脑袋聪明但不爱学习，热爱运动，会顶着烈日打一上午球，一个夏天过去晒得多黑也满不在乎，视电竞为生命，游戏可以打通宵，自来熟又健谈有很多好哥们勾肩搭背，躺在家里邀约不断，还有耐心不错，挺会哄女朋友……自己应该有一些和他相同的地方，但更多的可能性是他们属于完全不同的两类人。

无论如何，在一个常住人口破千万的城市里，没有任何约定能再遇见，并坐在了一起，属实是奇妙的缘分。

对谈结束后，导演给热心的读者和影迷签名，大家排着队挨个走过长桌。  
当天到场的人里，留夏和吴恙应该是年纪最轻的，即使没有校服，高中生身上也会自带着一股青春气。  
年过花甲的老人笑着问：“小朋友还想签什么？”  
留夏愣了一下，他原本以为导演没有架子肯留下给这么多人签名已经够好了，吴恙在一旁出声道：“那我要最俗气的，天天开心。”  
导演低着头写字，笑意从声音里透出来，“天天开心多好啊，一点也不俗。”  
“您说的是，那我也要一样的。”留夏想好了，跟身旁的吴恙对视了一眼。

从书店出来，留夏和吴恙结伴走到地铁站，坐上了同一列车，两个人各怀揣着一本作者亲笔签名的新书，同样的喜悦溢于言表。

“你去哪里？”吴恙看着电子屏上的站名问。  
“工大。”留夏说完又补充，“暑假暂时住在那儿，我奶奶以前是工大的老师，放了假爸妈忙不管我，我去她那儿住，吃喝学习一条龙。”  
吴恙了然，“原来是住在大学里。”  
又问：“放假不补课，今天还有空出来？”  
留夏答：“七月补过了，我把课全排在七月一口气上完了。早上家教一对一，中午去上个精品小班，晚上才有空做点自己的事，还得写作业。”

吴恙笑着摇头，唏嘘不已，“这也太可怕了……我不能想象，如果是我……”  
“习惯了，没事。”留夏早已过惯了这样的生活，他要做的是尽全力为自己争取一切个人时间去做想做的事，没空唉声叹气。  
“你呢，在哪站下？”  
吴恙盯着已经标红的站名，摇头，“我已经坐过好多了。”  
留夏没想到，特别不好意思，“是我话太多了。”  
“不不，是我待在家好几天没跟人说话，问个不停。下一站到了去对面坐回去就好。”

眨眼的功夫，地铁门开了，吴恙站起身要走，留夏几乎是下意识地抓住他的手肘，吴恙不解。  
“既然家里没人，不如跟我去学校里转转，看看书。”  
吴恙茫然地点点头。

暑假大学的校园里人也骤然少了，走在长长的林荫道上，吴恙环视了一圈前前后后路上只有他们两个。  
留夏七月以后结束了密集的课程，八月开始过起了自己的时间。上午睡起来吃点东西，背着书包去自习教室，中午回来午饭午休，醒来以后再去坐一下午。按他自己的说法是“磨洋工，一磨一天。”

校园的西北角有一座红砖三层小楼，僻静又阴冷，常年开放给学生做自习教室。留夏在二楼上去第一间阶梯教室的最后一排有一个自己的专属位置，靠窗，上面放着一摞沉甸甸不愿意背来背去的书。

下午大教室里没几个人，吴恙压着嗓子问：“你就在这儿学习？”  
“嗯，”留夏说话的声音正常，“这是我最喜欢的位置。平常人多的时候，氛围更好，也有附中的学生来自习。”  
吴恙问留夏怎么知道是附中的学生。  
留夏比划了一下，“暑假，还穿着校服，巴不得大家都知道他是打哪儿来的。”  
吴恙嗤笑一声，“以前有所耳闻，没想到是真的。”  
见又有人进来了，留夏收声，“好了，我们各读各的书吧。”

吴恙和留夏是隔着一个座位坐下的，两人中间有留夏放在教室里的各种书籍习题集和试卷册做格挡。一个下午直到教室里开了灯，谁也没打扰谁。只有吴恙中途趴过来问留夏要了支铅笔。  
留夏在翻书的间隙用眼角捎带着看吴恙，余光里吴恙又静静翻过一页，再把下巴搁回书上，好不惬意。  
“还真能坐得住，两个小时了。”留夏默默心里想。

书签夹在中间，吴恙终于合上了书，枕着胳膊侧头看留夏。  
窗外茂密的树叶几乎长进教室里来，也许再有几天功夫，哪一片会落在留夏肩上也说不定，吴恙想。  
留夏胳膊底下压了张数学模拟卷，手在白纸上一步一步演算，直到得出结果，长舒一口气。他本以为题目读着怪里怪气其中应该有什么不同寻常的地方，做到一半发现新瓶装旧酒，还是老一套。  
放下笔，才发现吴恙不知道什么时候合上了书，正趴在桌子上看自己。  
“怎么了？”留夏拧开杯子喝水。  
“你做题的样子特别投入，很吸引人。”  
“你也试试。”  
吴恙身体后倾露出恐惧来，连说两个“别”。  
接了奶奶叫他回去的电话，留夏从位置上站起来，“走吧，我送你出去。时间不早了。”

折返回林荫道上，落日以后，路上人稍微多了起来，三三两两肩并肩，情侣搂搂抱抱，手上提着小吃和水果，或是附近超市买回的大袋日用品。  
留夏送到学校门口，出去右拐走路两分钟就是地铁站。

“想来随时可以再来，直到开学前，我估计一直在这儿。”话说出口了，留夏才想起问自己什么时候变得如此热情好客，两度邀请。  
“真的可以吗？太打扰你了，怎么说你也高三了。”吴恙的眼睛在路灯下亮了起来，随后又言不由衷地推辞。  
“没关系，像今天这样就很好，我们谁也不打扰谁。”  
吴恙点点头冲留夏挥挥手走了，消失在华灯初上的夜色里。

吴恙来的次数不多也不少，隔几天带着一本新书，在夏天的午后毫无预兆地闪现。从后门进来，坐下，照旧坐在留夏旁边的旁边。  
两回以后，吴恙也想表达表达对留夏的关心，开始给留夏带吃的，每次来手上都不空着。有时候是奶茶和刚炸出锅的粗薯，有时候是柠檬水和肠粉，也有炸串儿，反正到了附近有什么他就买什么，终于有一次，吴恙站在后门没进来，手里提溜着两碗红通通的酸辣粉，冲留夏直招手，叫他出去吃。

“下午茶越来越重口了。”食物吃得辣，留夏吸了吸鼻子，抽出张纸擦汗。  
吴恙捧着纸盒喝了口汤，又捞了一筷子，反问：“好吃吧？越是夏天吃这些越带劲。”  
“好吃，好吃的不得了，看你的汗。”留夏顺手给吴恙擦去淌到颊边的汗，动作带着亲昵。  
吴恙扭头，“这边，这边也来一下。”  
“懒死了你。”  
“这不是没你吃得快，顾不上么。”吴恙回嘴。

留夏和吴恙坐在红砖小楼背后树下的长椅上，四下里无人只有蝉鸣划破长空。间或有风，吹得树叶沙沙作响。  
“夏天好像快要过去了。”留夏向后靠，伸了个懒腰舒展开长腿。  
“之前已经立秋了。”  
“我总以为八月还是不折不扣的夏天，没想到秋天已经在路上了。”  
“是啊……”吴恙吃完东西也像留夏一样垮在长椅上，两个人懒洋洋的。

“抽烟吗？”留夏突然问。  
吴恙“啊？”了一声，坐直了身体转向留夏，手肘搭在椅背上，笑称：“我发现你这个人秘密不少。”  
“我能有什么秘密，”留夏从书包的夹层里翻出包已经开封的云斯顿，绿色的盒子，“要不要？”  
“甜的？”  
“甜的。”  
“那我要。”吴恙伸出手抽走一支，点燃以后是哈密瓜的味道，和薄荷的凉意混合在一起，格外衬夏天，也衬头顶的绿树和红砖小楼。

“说说吧，还发现我什么秘密。”  
“你不打算自己跟我说吗，我以为我们已经很熟了……你桌上压在最下面的电影专业书，不像是心血来潮随便看看，还有很多笔记，至少已经读过两遍的样子。”  
留夏没有立刻回答，站起身把两个人的外卖盒子和烟头一起扔进不远处的垃圾桶。吴恙的目光跟随着留夏的身影，想要知道自己的推测是否正确。

留夏重新坐下，问：“看过我的书了？”  
吴恙点头，“无聊的时候随便翻了翻，你是……不想上综合类大学想读艺术？”  
留夏不置可否，笑了一下。

期末考试结束后，吴恙路过布告栏里贴出的百名榜，没费什么功夫就在第一列找到了留夏的名字，跟在名字后面的成绩每一科都拿得出手，没有短板，尤其数学好得吴恙翻白眼。  
在他的想象中，明年留夏的大名会移到学校大门口红色的光荣榜上，位列前茅。9月他会去一个大多数人艳羡的好大学，读其中最热门的专业，继续做“别人家的孩子”。坦途似乎就在脚下，只要他安安稳稳走过这一年。后来，他发现的事实和他的想象大相径庭，却也不违和，在留夏身上总有一种感觉，他明明只了一句，后面似乎还有意犹未尽的一百句，叙述起来慢条斯理，这样的人适合去拍电影适合给大家讲故事。

“除了我和我自己找的辅导老师，你是第一个知道的人。我学过一小段时间钢琴，后来喜欢拍拍照片，看过不少电影以后慢慢萌生了自己将来也想进入电影行业的想法。可对于我的父母来说，不管是学琴还是摄影，都毫无意义，最多只是饭桌上聊起孩子的谈资，作为爱好当然可以，但要直接提出来，想成为未来的发展方向，几乎不可能，我不会得到任何支持。”  
吴恙问：“一点可能性没有？”  
“以前试探过，结果都和我想象得差不多。”  
“可是你能瞒多久。”  
“到今天了，只能走一步看一步。有很多事情，现在做不了可以放一放以后做，只有这件事，如果现在不做，以后就更做不了。我想试一试，看看电影学院的大门会不会为我敞开。”  
“我很期待，真的。虽然我既没有看过你拍的照片也没有读过你写的剧本。”  
“是不是太盲目了？”  
“不，你绝不会是庸才。”吴恙的眼神坚定。

烟毕竟是烟，不管甜的凉的都会有味道，要想不被人嫌弃善后工作很重要，留夏从包里掏出免洗洗手液和湿巾，往吴恙手里挤了一泵，“擦擦。”  
吴恙边擦手边感叹，“这里坐着好怪的两个人。”

八月下旬，夏日即将退潮。  
吴恙有好几天没来。  
留夏偶有晃神，转头看向右侧，下意识想突击吴恙是不是又枕着书借窗外送来的午后清风睡着了，可身旁的座位空荡荡的。没有认真阅读的侧影，也没有熟睡时垂下的睫毛，什么都没有。  
他从位置上起来，缓和久坐后腰背的酸痛，站在窗边想，今天又变得很热，吴恙不喜欢天气太晒，待在家里是对的。过两天下起绵绵细雨时，留夏又想，下雨了，出门不太方便，是该待在家里。雨声阵阵，打在仍旧翠绿的树叶上，打在窗台上，聚成小小的水坑，也打在留夏心里，滴滴答答。

同个教室里自习的本校生修过留夏家里长辈的课，也认得他，路过的时候开玩笑打趣：“哟，你的小男朋友连着几天没来了？吵架了？”  
“别乱说别乱说。”留夏挥着手把人赶走，面上的神色却有了被人道破心事的羞怯，转瞬即逝。

等留夏为吴恙找到第六条理由——快开学了，他肯定在家狂补暑假作业——吴恙出现了。来得很晚，教室里的常驻人口都拿着自己的东西去吃晚饭了，只剩留夏。

吴恙什么都没带，轻飘飘一个人只身而来，面对留夏疑惑的眼神，自己先莫名其妙地笑了，“我也不知道为什么，刚去机场送机，出来以后看到天边好大一片晚霞，心里很想来找你，就来了。还好你还在。”  
他这几天果然有事，不是把我置之脑后，留夏想。  
“你不觉得我们像古人吗，不留电话不加微信，碰见全凭缘分。”  
“谁说不是呢，”吴恙摸过留夏放在桌上的手机打开，“可能是每次都聊得太开心了，来不及客套要联系方式。”

从小楼里出来，吴恙说果然要开学了，进来的时候校园里人明显多了起来，四处都有学生的身影，不像月初他初来乍到的时候。  
留夏说是，明天下午他也要收拾东西回家了，南边的家离学校更近，平时方便。从9月开始，奶奶被返聘到一个小时车程邻市的大学上课。他在周末也不会来了。

也许这样的夏天在留夏过往的生命中不足为奇，可对于吴恙来说却是独一无二的。  
安静的夜里传来断断续续不甚熟练的琴声，吴恙好奇地四下里看了一圈。  
“前面有几间琴房，给艺术学院的学生练琴用的。”留夏解释，“我们去看看。”

走近以后，琴房里亮着灯却空无一人，其中一架旁边的凳子上放着琴谱和水杯。  
“上洗手间去了？”  
“可能。”  
吴恙压下白色的琴键，“弹一个吧，留夏，我想听。”他还记着留夏说自己学过琴。  
“很多年不弹了，都不记得了。”留夏看着钢琴确实感到陌生。  
“一小段，挑你最熟练的。”吴恙怂恿。

留夏坐了下来，手指放在琴键上，闭眼短暂回想了几秒，弹起了记忆中的A小调圆舞曲。  
起初有些生疏，后来变得流畅，手指开始在琴键上从容不迫。回忆起来后，第二遍已经有点行云流水的样子了。  
旋律在空气中流转，似乎有什么东西在如水的月光下盛开了，像在怀念，也像在倾诉。

“诶？谁在琴房里？”声音从前门传来。  
两人对视一秒，吴恙的口型是“糟了”，来不及多想留夏拉着吴恙从后门跑了出去。一直向前跑，好像身后有人在穷追不舍，只要停下来一切就会消失，月光会消失，身边的人会消失，连同最后的夏夜也一并会逝去。  
吴恙拽了一把留夏，“没事了，不跑了。”松开手靠在墙上喘气。

方方正正的教学楼之间围出一小块四方的天空，上有一轮月亮。  
留夏看着站在自己面前的吴恙，逐渐平静了下来，圆舞曲从耳边褪去，一切山呼海啸都停止了，身边静得出奇，他确认了自己不是被任何东西裹挟着情之所至有感而发，而后上前亲了吴恙，吻落在少年薄而柔软的嘴唇上。

03.

九月，留夏和他的同学们终于正儿八经地继承了西楼的高三教室。  
他仍然坐在最后一排，发书发卷子的时候常常传到他前面就断了。

前桌手里拿着一沓年级自印的试题，趁乱转过来说话，“我早晚一把火烧了他们那个复印室，这玩意儿一天到晚能整出来多少。”  
留夏等着别的组发完多出的卷子递到他这儿来，顺便回道：“别人不好说，我肯定是百分百喜闻乐见的。”  
“留夏这有多的。”声音从靠门的最后一排传来。  
留夏伸长胳膊接过轻飘飘的几页纸说了声谢谢。

自那晚以后，他和吴恙再没见过。  
吴恙倒不是诚心躲他，分开的时候甚至还宽慰他，亲一下没什么大不了的，有次朋友生日大家喝多了玩游戏，最后互相亲到脱敏了，再也不知恐同为何物。

开学像是拉下了一道蓝色的卷帘门，隔开了夏天和秋天，封缄了留在盛夏的所有秘密和遗憾。  
共同度过不止一个夏日的人重新回到自己的轨道上，平行着驶向前方，驶向未知。

课间的时候，留夏的桌子突然成了阵地，围着一圈人为了一道大题争论不休。留夏坐在人堆中看似啃手实则在听解法中的漏洞。  
毕业班睡眠少，为了保证听课质量时不时有人主动要求站在后面听课，老师虽然觉得他们的要求奇葩，但也没什么理由不同意。后来成了特有的风气，谁困了就自己拿着卷子找留夏去了，也不用举手。  
“留夏我来了。”  
“您请……站。”留夏把搁在空桌子上的东西往自己的方向拨一拨，给对方腾个地儿。

等围着的人散去，课间只剩三分钟了，留夏本想上个卫生间，站起又坐下，想着忍忍下节课再去。  
“我的天哪，低年级的同学太夸张了吧，现在小孩都疯了？”从外面回来的同学手上还挂着没擦干的水珠子，“女生揍女生，就为了一个男的？”  
留夏抬起头来，闲聊天的人正坐在斜前方，他听得很清楚。  
“对啊，我一直不敢相信，咱们学校也会出这种事，以为都是安安分分的好孩子。反正闹挺大的。”

留夏听了个七七八八，也明白是什么事了。刚进校的高一女孩对高二的学长一见倾心，人又比较泼辣大胆，打听了两天找准机会就到男生班门口要电话要微信要约出去玩了。结果当天下午就被男生的同班同学，也是爱慕者但一直没得手，课间堵在厕所，摁在墙上扇了十几个巴掌，问一句错了没打一耳光。被打的觉得没脸回教室，偷跑回家以后被父母撞见。当爹的看见孩子被打成这样，根本受不下去，立马叫了一车人返回学校要校方把打人的学生交出来。

当时正在晚自习，校门口乱成一团，几个保安拦着外人不让进，当值的老师和两个班的班主任、年级组长在校门口交涉。  
天色暗了下来，教学楼所有的灯亮起，老师不在的班级学生们站在门口看热闹，互相打听发生什么了满脸的激动和亢奋。

“家长的情绪我们能理解，真的理解。孩子在学校出了这种事我们老师都有责任，难辞其咎。您是大人先冷静一下，不要冲动，不要让事情无法收场。学校一定会给出让你们满意的解决方案。”  
学生家长情绪激动，“大家都是过来人，孩子之间能发生什么了不起的大事，把人打成这样，我们做父母的想视而不见都难。老师你们不要管了，我们不是不明事理的人，一个班几十个学生你们哪能看住，学生私下里发生什么不会全知道。我不要什么解决方案，你们就把打人的交出来。”  
老师们尽力想控制住场面，最好不要把警察叫来，上社会新闻对学校的声誉百害无一利这才刚开学一个多礼拜，也不能把惹事的学生交出去以牙还牙以眼还眼。最后还是有人在混乱中报了警，十来分钟后长街的尽头警车鸣笛而来。

留夏昨天下午请假出去上了课，对学校发生的事情毫不知情，今天来了也没人跟他提起昨天这茬。重点班一向比其他班级冷漠一些，事发的当时八卦也八卦，过了以后立刻抛诸脑后。早上来了以后注意力就全在第一次模拟考了。

有一种很糟糕的直觉萦绕在留夏心头，不知道为什么，他直觉这件事和吴恙有关系。  
等下了课，他坐了过去，同学问：“怎么，要讲题？”  
“不，我是想问，昨天那事儿，牵扯进去的人你们认识吗？”  
“不认识，不是一级，咱们的教室又搬到这边了，我们没看见，也是听别人说的。”  
后桌拿笔戳正说话的女孩，“不对，我好像有点印象，那个男孩是不是来过咱们班找过留夏？”  
“对对，是姓吴吧？”  
留夏怔了一下点头，“吴恙。”

“那就是他了。他也是倒霉，明明什么都没干，整件事却因他而起。就咱学校的阵仗，最近几天少不了被叫去车轮问话。”  
“他也不一定无辜，万一其实是脚踏两条船结果东窗事发呢？你看长得好看的男的哪个是省油的灯。”  
留夏坐在八卦阵中，左边说一句看左边右边说一句看右边，说得他心里乱哄哄的。  
预备铃响的时候，他在桌下给吴恙发消息，措辞了一下，写：我听说了，你没事吧。老师夹着书进来的同时，留夏把手机扔进抽屉深处，犹豫了一下又拿出来装进贴身口袋，以便震动的时候自己能感觉到。

留夏没能等来吴恙的回复，隔了两天碰见了吴恙本人。下午最后一节课，他替老师去教师办公楼里交表，办公室出来，和吴恙迎面撞上。

九月有很多阴天，到了下午，天色暗暗的，和吴恙的脸色一样。  
“好久不见。”吴恙先开口打招呼。  
“是好久了……我给你发消息你没回我。”留夏说。  
吴恙短暂回想了一下，放弃了，“最近手机打开太多消息，可能我看过忘记了……也可能还没来得及看，不好意思。”  
“没关系，我没什么事，就……问问你怎么样，我听说……”留夏没把话说完。

吴恙笑了一下，留夏说不上来这是一个什么意味的笑，也无奈也疲惫也有很多不愉快，有的人遇到事情了下意识给出的反应是笑一下。  
“确实跟我没关系，她们其中一个我不知道名字，另外一个我只知道名字。最近天天被叫去问话，过来过去是一样的问题，反正总想从我身上找出点问题来。事情闹得人尽皆知传了不知道多少版本。”  
“我听到的是说你脚踏两条船东窗事发。”  
“我自己听到的是，是我唆使她去打她，也不知道两个哪个能强点。”  
“都很烂。”  
“不说了，我要上去了，校长办公室，”吴恙抬了抬下巴向上指，“希望今天真的是最后一次，以后不用再来了。”

擦身而过告别时留夏补了一句，“不知道能帮什么忙，有需要随时来找我。”  
吴恙凑上来很轻声地问：“最近外面课上得怎么样？”  
“还不错。”留夏没想到吴恙这个时候还有心情关心自己。  
得到肯定的回答，吴恙飞快地上楼去了，不再多说。

周五下午，校园里总是洋溢着欢快的气息，即使周六还要上小半天课，师生们各自的喜悦都无法掩藏，周末没排课的老师更甚。

晚自习，趁老师出去大家留在教室里写题，前排转过来气声叫留夏，声音在安静的教室里格外明显。  
留夏抬起头来，眯了眯眼睛。  
对方连说带比划，“一会儿，放学，去不去，来一把。”敲键盘的手势。  
“你想死我还不想。”留夏回。  
“去嘛去嘛咱们几个都去嘛，就一会会儿。”男同学使出杀招，连撅嘴带瞪眼还晃身体。男高中生的底线你不知道在哪儿，也不知道存不存在。  
两个人是隔着几排同学说话的，中间有人受不了了，“操，留夏你快答应他吧，我要吐了。”  
留夏视力一般听觉灵敏，听见了老师走路的声音，迫不得已比了个“OK”让他赶紧转过去别恶心人了，心里盘算了一把下课了该怎么逃脱。  
又不能晚回家，玩也玩不爽，才不去。

放学了，几个人拖拖拉拉，主要是留夏拖拉，收拾了书包嘻嘻哈哈走出校门。  
“款爷”拿出一排储值会员卡，“让我看看咱们去哪家爽一把……哎呀真的快憋死了，这是人过的日子吗，家里网停了电脑锁了，好不容易让我等到我妈出差我爸应酬。一会儿到时间了要走你们尽管走，别管我，我干脆玩到明儿早上直接来学校。”  
“你可悠着点，你爸是去应酬不是旅游。”有人提醒。  
“我认识我爸十八年了，我了解他，他得喝到位了才摸家门，等他到位了，哪还顾得上我。”

几个人在便利店门口等留夏买水出来，左手边站着三个社会闲散气十足的小痞子抽着烟也在等人。  
留夏白天忘带水杯，渴得嗓子冒烟，出校门第一件事就是买喝的，现在正拉开冰箱门拿放在最里面最冰的那一瓶。  
外面阴阳怪气催他，“留夏，太持久了也不是好事喔。”  
留夏打算等下出去一人给一脚。

吴恙走得晚，没和哥们儿一起走，想一个人清净。单肩挎着包，一边看手机一边从校门口踱着走出来。  
一出来就被截住，一左一右把他夹在中间，剩下的那个问：“吴恙是吧。”语气不是疑问，十分笃定。  
“你们谁啊，松开，别在学校门口搞这么难看。”吴恙挣了一下，往保安室的方向看去。

右手边隔着衣服用刀柄捅了捅他的肋骨，“乖一点，别喊，跟我们走。”  
吴恙识相地闭了嘴，跟着往学校旁边的背巷子里走去。

留夏从便利店出来，拧开水瓶仰头喝了一半，拧着瓶盖胳膊肘碰旁边的人，“你们看什么呢？”  
其中有人出声：“留夏，你看那是谁，是不是最近特别倒霉的小学弟？”

留夏随着其他人的眼神看过去，吴恙已经跟着三个人走出一段距离了。他们有时候能敏锐感受到有些人的来者不善，感受到那些人身上的凶恶气息。  
“是他，怎么回事。”  
“不知道，他们仨刚才就在我们边上站着等人，等小学弟出来了，问了名字就把人带走了，我们都没来得及反应。”

留夏把手里的水瓶塞给身边的人，跟了上去，“看来那事儿还没完。”  
几个人愣了一下，“他要干什么呀，快跟着一块去。”  
留夏在进巷子口前停下了脚步，转身对追上来的人说：“你们就站在这儿，先不要进来，咱们几个气势汹汹的，别进去二话不说打成一片，万一没什么事呢。看情况不对再过来帮忙，记得先报警。”  
留夏说得有道理，毕业班谁也不想平白无故惹事，能大事化小小事化了再好不过。  
“好，我们就在这儿看着你，人家揍你你就喊啊。”

有出事了带一车人来学校的爹，就有明明事情已经解决了还想私下来教训一把的表哥。

吴恙被推了一把，向后扶的时候擦破了手上的一块皮。他沉默着一句话也不说，捡起地上的玻璃瓶砸在墙上摔碎了瓶底，既然对方带家伙了，他也给自己就地取材了一件。

留夏看情况转瞬之间变得糟糕，冲了过去挡在吴恙身前，没有回头把吴恙向后推。  
“有话好好说，不要上来就动手，话说开了就好了。”

对方扯扯他身上的校服，“你看看你们穿着这身皮一个个人模狗样的，以为自己算个什么东西，出事的时候怎么不见有人上来帮忙说有话好好说？啊？”

“这件事从始至终跟他没关系，他什么都不知道，被所有老师领导还有警察挨个盘问，已经够倒霉了，谣言传得到处是，名声也坏了。”

“当我们三岁小孩骗呢？你看他那张霍霍姑娘的脸无辜个屁，哪里像他妈什么好东西。”

对面的手指快要越过留夏戳到吴恙脑门上，吴恙火气上来了打掉对方的手，“你他妈再说一遍？”  
留夏护着吴恙，“你闭嘴。哥我不是说你。学校的处理结果已经出来了，如果他从中做了什么坏，处分少不了他的。”  
“那是学校袒护你们这些有钱小孩儿，王八羔子。”  
留夏不知道为什么自己也被骂了进去，大概袒护吴恙也是跟他“蛇鼠一窝”，“这件事闹得非常非常大，我们学校是什么学校你们也知道，根本没必要袒护不无辜的人，再说，”留夏喘了一口气，“再说，他的清白也是当事人，包括你妹妹在内，一起证明的。这还不够吗？”  
表哥往旁边推了一把留夏，问吴恙，“你就一点儿也不喜欢她？她被开除了还在家哭以后见不到你了，我今天来主要是想看看，她到底因为个什么样的人搞成现在这个样子的……小白脸儿，你要不补偿一下她，跟她好了吧。”

留夏侧目。

吴恙简直没话说了，火气也上不来了，起初他连对方名字也不知道——当然现在知道了，且铭记于心——某天下课突然来了个女孩，缠着他问他要联系方式，他从不觉得自己有什么特殊的，大家都是同学，要就给了。如果他能预见后来发生的事，一定会当场拔腿就跑，不给自己惹事也不给对方惹事。  
“喜欢这种事，喜欢就是喜欢，没有喜欢一点，喜欢两点的道理。我们没可能。”吴恙硬着声音回答。

社会哥不爽极了，“你如果没撩她她能喜欢你？”

吴恙气极反笑，“所以说到底，你还是觉得我……行吧，告诉你也没关系，不然我今天怕是走不了了。”  
盯着表哥的眼睛，吴恙一字一句说：“我喜欢男生，不喜欢女生。”

留夏和社会青年们一起愣住了，心想，非亲非故的也没必要当人面出柜吧。  
“别不信，这是我学长，”吴恙捉住留夏的胳膊，“我喜欢他一年多了，但是他一直不肯给我个准确答复，我就这样被他吊着，茶饭不思，哪还有心思管别人。”  
留夏突觉自己身上投来了几道被称作“人渣”的目光，心里大骂吴恙好心当成驴肝肺猪八戒倒打一耙，低下头哼唧了一句，“嗯，是真的。”

话说到最后，人家走的时候拍拍吴恙肩膀又怕同性恋有毒似的拿开，“小兄弟下次要放亮眼睛看男人啊，太不值得了。”  
吴恙站在原地鼻子里哼了一声算是回应。

人走以后，留夏从地上捡起吴恙的书包，两个人对视半晌，留夏有很多话想说想问，最后只憋出了一句，“走吧。”  
从巷子里出来，等得心焦的人们围住留夏和吴恙七嘴八舌问了起来，“小学弟你没事吧，他们没对你怎么样吧？”  
吴恙摇头，“没事，以后应该也不会有事了。谢谢。”  
“手给我看看……擦破皮了。”留夏检查了吴恙的手。  
旁边立刻有人说：“往前走五百米，路东就是社区诊所，带去清洗一下消消毒。”  
留夏说好，又说：“今晚耽误你们时间了，我带他去诊所清理一下，你们去玩吧我不去了。”  
几个人彼此对视了一下，有点可惜，眼下的情况又没法勉强，只好跟留夏道别，“那我们走了啊，明天见。小学弟拜拜，跟学长们拜一下。”  
吴恙举起自己那只烂手，挥了挥。

其他人一溜烟走后，空气里骤然安静下来。留夏和吴恙站在路灯下看着对方，吴恙垂下头，一言不发。  
留夏提着吴恙的书包向诊所的方向走去，吴恙在原地愣了一下，跟了上去。  
两个人一前一后走着，昏黄的路灯把他们的影子拖得好长。又孤单又喜悦的两条影子，在地上时而重叠，时而并排。

诊所护士看了一下吴恙的手，二话不说把人带到白色屏风后面处理。  
留夏坐在屏风另一侧的椅子上发呆，吴恙的声音从后面传来，一句“今天谢谢你，不然我现在不知道在哪儿躺着”读不出情绪。  
留夏回过神来反应了一下，说了两次没事。  
屏风两侧再次沉默了下来，各坐着满怀心事的少年人。

吴恙手上创面不大，不用敷料。护士嘱咐了两句别碰水小心护着，打发他们走了。  
从诊所出来，吴恙先说话，“现在没事了，今天耽误你太多时间。太累走不动了，我就在这里门口打个车。”  
留夏张了张嘴，“好，注意安全，我先走了。”说着把书包递给吴恙，转身走了。

没有走远，几步之后，留夏回了头，看见吴恙走到公交站牌旁边的长椅上坐下，良久地闭着眼睛。  
站牌旁亮着灯的大幅宣传隔十秒轮换一次，红色的饮料广告变成蓝色的手机广告，再变成金黄色的月饼广告，五光十色在吴恙紧闭着双眼疲惫不堪的脸上变换。

留夏站在一旁看了很久。他曾想，要是像吴恙一样一直是笑着的该多好，他看起来那么无忧无虑，快乐天真，毫无烦恼，到头来，大家都差不多。大街上车水马龙人来人往，吴恙坐在路边闭着眼睛，像没有家。

“你要不要跟我回家？”留夏缓步走过去，上前问道。

04.

“本来打算享受一下久违的、一个人的周五。”  
留夏进门以后打开灯，头顶和偌大的客厅顷刻间亮起，房子很新，很干净，风格像最近几年受欢迎的简洁欧式。弯腰从鞋柜里给吴恙找了双拖鞋，“好不容易，我爸妈两个人都出差了，太难得了。”  
吴恙说了声“打扰了”蹲下去换鞋。

“没事，本来他们叫我一起去打游戏，我嫌累又怕学校抓人不想去，一会儿吃完饭了咱们两个也可以玩。”  
留夏把两个人的书包扔沙发上，坐在地上掏出手机，“好晚了，不想做饭，点外卖吧，川菜你喜欢吗？”  
吴恙也过来坐下，“你还会做饭？”  
“有闲心的话，蒸个米饭炒俩家常菜还行，再难的……面食炖肉这种技术活儿是完全不行。”  
“是不是小时候家里人忙，如果不自己琢磨着吃，早饿死了？”  
“完全属实，难道你也？”  
吴恙点头。  
两个境遇相同的人不禁惺惺相惜起来，简直想拥抱对方。

半个小时以后，留夏开门拿了两大袋外卖进来放在茶几上，川菜的红油已经渗到了盒子外面，掀开盖子饭还没吃上油先沾了一手。  
留夏深知“半大小子吃穷老子”的道理，点的时候就多点了一些，到时候吃不完放冰箱，在家里大人回来之前他还能凑合一顿。

最大的盒子摆在中间里头装着红油浸泡的钵钵鸡，水煮牛肉和毛血旺的表面铺满了热油淋过的红辣椒段，用筷子拨开才能吃到底下的肉，鱼香肉丝和麻婆豆腐下饭，最边上是清炒时蔬。“最重要的是，一定要有这个，”留夏往吴恙手里放了一碗红糖冰粉，“我有时候甚至觉得我去吃川菜只是因为想冰粉了。”

吴恙盘腿坐在茶几旁边先吃了半碗冰粉，凉凉的甜甜的滑滑的，滑过喉头后，本来没食欲的人胃口大开。从飘满白芝麻的辣椒红油中拣出一根串着莲藕的竹签，白白的藕切成薄片，咬在嘴里脆生生的。  
“嗯，好吃，很入味。”吴恙点评道。  
“觉得辣吗？”留夏问。  
“有一点，还好。”吴恙喝了一口放在手边的冰镇可乐。

留夏听见有手机一直在震动，找了一圈发现声音来自吴恙的口袋。  
“不接吗，又有什么麻烦？”  
“不想接，是我妈，打了一下午了。她跟我爸吵架，如果没吵赢，拿我爸没办法就会来折磨我，不管我在哪里在干什么。用她的话来说是反正你们都姓吴。”  
吴恙不急不慢地说话，眼皮不抬，语气里带着嘲讽，满不在乎地又抽出一串牛肉送进嘴里。  
“我妈也说过，生气的时候骂人，说反正你们都是一家人，只有老娘是外人。”留夏深有同感。

连环的电话变成了短信，这次只震了一下。  
吴恙从口袋里掏出来看，屏幕上写：你再不接电话我就报警。  
紧接着又跳出来一条，报警也无所谓我就去死。  
吴恙把手机反扣在桌面上，沉默了下来。过了十秒手机再响起时，他点了接听。

客厅里很安静，电视调成了静音，当下只有画面在跳动。留夏吃东西的声音也不大，轻轻地咀嚼，偶尔拿起喝口饮料。他不想偷听，断断续续的声音却从身边传来。  
吴恙把手机放在耳边，一动不动，面无表情。过了很久才说：“说完了吗，说完我要继续吃饭了。”

拿开手机时屏幕亮起来，一不小心手指碰到了免提。  
“反正你每次都是这样，你是我亲生的吗？你们一家姓吴的血都是冷的。你爸又给你打电话了吧，他是不是又让你去找他，也好啊，你早点跟他去，下个星期就去，下个月就去，我帮你去学校办手续。我们两个顺便再把婚一离，你全满意了，你本来也没想要这个家……”  
吴恙的眼神很绝望，他已经没有力气去点下红色的挂断，直到对面喝醉的女人发够了疯说到尽兴才自行断线。他经年累月受着这样的折磨，在外粉饰太平，今日终于一个不小心袒露在外人面前了。

留夏不知道该说些什么，伸出的手也不知该放在何处，最后拍拍吴恙的膝盖，他还没发现吴恙的异样。  
吴恙扶着桌子站了起来，走了两步，突然蹲下趴在垃圾桶旁无法抑制地干呕起来。因为连续不断地干呕，迅速红了眼眶，生理性的泪水沾湿睫毛。

留夏吓了一跳，跑过去手足无措地拍吴恙的背，才发觉他浑身轻微地发抖，“没事儿吧，要喝水吗？怎么才能让你舒服点，吴恙？”  
吴恙摇头，半晌才说：“没事，你别怕，很快就好。”

他什么都没吐出来，干呕了一阵，坐在地上用手背擦了擦眼睛，“对不起，我太丢人了。给你添麻烦了。”抱着膝盖蜷缩起来，全然没有一米八身量的样子。  
“还顾得上说这些。”留夏见吴恙没事了，松了口气，起身兑了杯温水递给坐在地上的人。

“你是不是，有一点点焦虑，我总觉得你刚才像急性焦虑发作了……”留夏试探着问。  
“你知道这个啊……”吴恙挠了挠头，“是有一点，很轻微，其实没怎么犯过，症状只有干呕，不像别人有濒死感那么严重。”

还好是轻症，留夏放心了，安慰道：“没事的，我妈年轻的时候也得过，当时她在事业的关键上升期，我又小，家里的事外面的事分身乏术，经常搞得她神经紧张，有一段时间很严重，最后没办法去看了医生。但我家里现在也没有药可以给你吃。”  
“最近事情太多了，学校因为那件事不停在找我，有时候正上着课或者我们在排练，突然就有老师敲门，点我的名字让我出去。本来以为处理方案出来，我要解脱了，结果……”  
剩下的事，留夏全都经历了。校门口的威胁，家里人的电话成了最后一根稻草，让他彻底崩溃了。

“会过去的，会好的。”留夏话说得很真诚，不像一般敷衍的宽慰，真诚到让吴恙也跟着点点头。  
“嗯。”

饭是吃不成了，留夏收拾了大大小小的饭盒端进厨房，盖子不能用的撕下保鲜膜封了起来，通通放进冰箱。  
出来以后问坐在沙发上发呆的吴恙，“那你现在想干点什么，我陪你。”  
“我想泡澡，你有浴缸吗？”  
留夏斟酌了一下，“有倒是有，可你现在这个状态，我怕你淹死在里头。”  
“你看着我不就好了。”  
“不好吧……”  
你赤身裸体在里面躺着，我在边上盯着，像什么话。  
吴恙一声不吭看着留夏，直勾勾的，不达目的不罢休。最后留夏受不了了，“行行，你跟我来。”

留夏卧室的卫生间里面装了浴缸，他用的次数不多，但还算干净。花洒拿在手里打开冲了冲，弯了腰给浴缸里放起热水。

“我可没什么彩色浴球给你玩花样。”留夏说话的时候背对着吴恙，拉开柜子找出新的毛巾浴巾和牙刷。  
“不要那个，有热水就很好了。”吴恙侧身坐在浴缸边，手放在水里试探温度。  
留夏在镜子里看见吴恙解开胸口的一颗扣子，双手交错抓着衣服的下摆把蓝白的校服短袖脱了下来。里面还套了一件白色的t，吴恙又脱了一次，终于脱完，光着上半身站了起来。

留夏下意识地垂下眼睛，直到吴恙问：“衣服怎么办，现在洗了明天能干吗？”  
“可以，给我吧，我去扔洗衣机里。”  
留夏接过吴恙的两件衣服要走又被拉住，“我还没脱完呢。”  
“我还要看着你脱完？什么癖好啊你。”  
气氛松动了很多，好像又回到往日里打趣聊天的样子。  
“不是，裤子呢？”  
“裤子算了吧。”  
“那内裤呢？”  
“……手洗，”留夏无言以对，心下确定吴恙只是想调戏他，“我再去给你拿条新的。”  
“用还吗？”  
“不用，送你了。快松手。”留夏拉开吴恙的手，走了出去，听见吴恙在身后笑。

再进来时，吴恙已经泡进了热水里，闭着眼睛，头枕在边缘歪向一侧。  
留夏拍拍吴恙的头顶，“坐起来一点，别让水漫过胸口，会晕的。”  
吴恙噢了一声，乖乖坐起来。让肩膀和胸膛从水面露了出来。水热，泡得他皮肤红红烫烫的。  
卫生间里很明亮，留夏从前喜欢这样的灯光，什么都能看得清楚，现在他倒希望，要是灯光可以调节，他宁愿昏暗一些。

“我可以抱一下你吗？”吴恙突然问。  
留夏正坐在浴缸边跑神，思考灯光与氛围的关系以及到现在这个点儿了，他的作业还一字未动。吴恙的声音将他从遥远的地方拉了回来。

“亲都亲过了，抱一下不算什么。”本来想开个玩笑，结果留夏说完发现一切变得更加诡异了。所幸吴恙也不在意，身上湿淋淋的抱住了他的腰。  
留夏手下吴恙的皮肤是炽热的，吴恙不说话，他也不说。等吴恙抱够了的同时也泡够了，慢慢松开手，抹了一把脸，摊开放在手边的浴巾。

从浴缸里出来，吴恙拿起水杯发现旁边还放着三分之一颗药，“这是什么？”  
“右佐匹克隆，刚去主卧药箱里偷的，加了镇静成分的安眠药，不知道你需不需要？”  
“太需要了。”吴恙拿起放进嘴里用水送了下去，药苦得他皱眉。

9月中，正是这个城市最舒服的季节，不热不冷，不再需要空调也不需要暖气，躺进被子里似乎就能一直沉沉地睡下去。  
在吴恙失去意识前，听到留夏说：“睡眠是这个世界上最好的东西，想不明白的时候就蒙头大睡，一觉醒来，没什么大不了的。”

留夏从房间里退出来，坐在外面写作业。  
夜里，客厅沉静的像一片湖，又大，又空，而他是身处其中的一尾鱼，孤独地游来游去。  
假使今天还有其他人在，也跟平常没区别，吃晚饭的时候看看新闻，饭后各回各的房间。父母早在几年前搬来新家后顺理成章地开始分房而睡。有时候他拉开门走出来想倒杯水，房子里静得像全世界只剩他一个。他常说这样也挺好，还剩半句留在心里——也挺没意思。

写着写着，留夏抬起头来，望向自己卧室的方向，盯着关起的门，想到睡在里面的人，又否认，不，今晚是不一样的。

实在是困了以后，剩下课排在后面的作业留夏打算用早上的课间和中午再补，现在只想睡觉。  
推开门，吴恙躬身睡在床的一侧，紧靠着床沿，缩成一团被子外只露了个头顶。留夏担心他再翻一个身就要掉下床去。  
脱了衣服躺下，留夏一点也感觉不到拥挤，吴恙睡觉很安静，好大一张床两个人中间仿佛隔了条河，潺潺地淌过秋夜里。

吴恙比留夏醒来得早，睁开眼先反应了好几秒身处何处，镇静成分似乎在身体里还有残留，他平静得像另外一个人。但转头看到身边躺着个大活人，男的，不免还是吓了一跳。  
吓过以后又凑了上去，近距离地观察起留夏的脸。

留夏和他是两个完全不同类型的长相，喉结显眼，肤白，唇线利落，高鼻梁单眼皮，细看才能看到眼睑上有一道浅浅的褶子。吴恙想摸，刚刚碰到就被留夏捉住了手，留夏没有睁开眼，翻身留了个背影继续睡，嘟囔了句：“闹钟响了再起。”

周六早上没有早读和早操，起得可以比平常晚一个半小时，去了直接上第一节课，大家都是踩点到教室。  
留夏一直睡到天全亮了才醒，吴恙睡得早醒得早在床上百无聊赖，一直趴在旁边看留夏，见他睁眼了，以为要起床，结果留夏只是卷着被子翻过身来发呆。  
毫无意义的片刻对视之后，留夏问：“我们一会儿吃什么，你饿不饿？”  
“饿死了，快起吧。”吴恙催促。  
“饿了为什么不自己起床去找点吃的，反正家里也没人。”  
吴恙坐起来穿裤子，头也不回地揶揄，“我这不是珍惜和你同床共枕的机会，舍不得起。”

洗漱后出门前，留夏热了两盒牛奶，给吴恙手里塞了一个，暖手宝一样握在手心里，温温热热的。  
留夏家离学校不远，按到他的速度，十来二十分钟也走到了。骑过一段时间车，后来嫌存车麻烦又绕路，还不如步行。他在路上可以一边把自己从睡意里抽离出来一边规划一天要做的事情。

秋天的早晨起了大雾，出门的时候还未散去。吴恙昨晚没注意，下了出租车以后失魂落魄地跟着留夏向里走。眼下小区里有一大片人工开凿的湖，造型奇特，形状不规则。留夏带着他正从湖上的木桥走过。

吴恙走在留夏左边若有所思，现在他们拥有着彼此的秘密，关系突飞猛进，一言一行都变得亲密起来。曾经在他人面前绝口不提的过去，他都想告诉留夏。他想了解留夏，也想被留夏了解。

“我妈妈她平常不是这样的，其实在我心里她是一个很好的人，就是喝了酒以后控制不住。”吴恙开口。  
留夏迅速瞟了一眼身旁的人，继续向前看，“我以为你不想提的，不用解释什么，我们可以当昨晚什么都没发生，我会很快忘记的。”

“不，没关系，随便聊聊嘛，”吴恙和留夏并肩走在清晨人烟稀少的路上，“我们认识这么久了，都变成一个床上睡觉的关系了还对对方一无所知的话，太奇怪了。”  
留夏没有辩驳那句“一个床上睡觉的关系”，转而问：“她为什么要把你推给你爸，她不爱你了吗？”  
“我想，问题所有的症结在于，她不能接受我爸不再爱她了，他们明明是因为爱情在异国他乡走到一起的，两个人读过誓言，共克过难关，伉俪情深。当然，她也不能接受自己在日积月累的心碎中，爱都转变成了恨……恨曾经爱过的人很痛苦吧？我没有经历过，猜的。”

留夏想了想，“夫妻到中年了，大多数不会再说爱了，日子能过得下去已经不错。更何况，有很多人当初也不是因为爱情结合的。相处了一段时间，觉得对方各方面合适，渐渐成了搭伙过日子的人……说起来，我爸妈好像就是这样的。”  
“比起一开始就没有，得到过又失去可能更难受。”  
“我想也是。”

吴恙说起自己家，妈妈以前是学美术的，但是已经很久不画转做策展了。二十多年前年轻又没名气的亚裔画家想要出售作品却总是处处碰壁，在最绝望的时候他母亲和做艺术品经纪人的父亲在里昂一家画廊邂逅，一见钟情。

吴恙笑道：“其实我爸自己也挺喜欢画的，但他实在是没那个天赋，后来转变了思路，如果做不了艺术家，不如做为艺术家服务的人，成了艺术品商，也还是在他喜欢的领域混。”  
留夏仿佛得了启发，“我懂了，如果我最后做不了导演，那我可以换个别的工种，研究电影史、电影理论或者去搞搞发行和采购。”  
吴恙急了，“你还没考试就敢说丧气话，我可是你第一个粉丝。”  
“好了好了，开玩笑的，你继续说，听起来他们好像一直在国外，怎么又回来了，你是生在哪儿的？”  
“国内。怀上我的时候回来的。家里老人年纪大了，她在外面也待够了。人总要回家的，不然一直是无根的浮萍……这可能就是他们分歧的开始，我们一直背地里偷叫我爸假洋鬼子。”吴恙说到这里声音也故意压低。  
“反正他也跟着回来了几年，我四岁的时候，他又回了法国，说是有一个很好的机会。后来也确实，家里条件完全上了另一个台阶。想想我也‘父母双全’地幸福了几年，可惜那时候太小了，都记不清了。”  
记不清，只好当没发生过，没拥有过。得过且过。

“你法语好吗？”留夏突然问。  
吴恙脸上闪现了骄傲的神色，“还不错。我虽然在个别科目上砸出了天坑，但挺有语言天赋的，也没特别下过苦功。除了英语和法语，还会一点点西语。”  
“所以语言是你最大的兴趣？”  
骄傲的神色不见了，取而代之的是一种名为失落的情绪出现在吴恙身上，他踢着脚下的小石子儿走了好几步没说话，渐渐才谈起相比家庭关系他更不愿意触及的一部分回忆。

“我小时候就长得长手长脚的，一入学，体育老师们就会挑看上的好苗子进校队。我当时还蛮抢手的，好几个老师想要。最后进了校田径队，刻苦努力地练了小半年，嘴上不说其实心里目标很大。我很喜欢跑步的，心里甚至希望过它能成为我的一条路。”

半年头上吴恙开始频繁地觉察出身体的不适，他先是下意识地忍耐，后来抗不过去做了精密的检查。最终查出了问题，身体不适合再做高强度的训练和比赛。  
吴恙一直记得那天下午在医院里，医生对他妈妈说，让小孩儿做个快快乐乐的普通人，过一辈子吧，不必非得走这条路。  
“可他很喜欢跑步，还说将来想成为国家级运动员。”  
“不要强求。”

从医院出来，那天外面也有很美的夕阳。吴恙拉着妈妈的手，没有哭也没有闹什么都没有说，反倒是妈妈掉了一路眼泪，擦也擦不完。吴恙第一次懂了什么叫父母与孩子之间的“痛在我身，疼在你心”。大概也是从那个时候开始，秉持着开心就好的理念，家里不太管他了，爹不在国内，妈工作忙，经常在几个城市之间来回，他渐渐成了班里最自在的人。退了校队不再起早贪黑训练，不用被作业和考试绑架。有时候早上起不来，家里的阿姨给老师打电话替他请半天病假。

而与自由并肩野蛮生长的还有焦虑。  
“我的焦虑应该就是从那个时候开始的，失去一个本来坚定的目标后，人变得茫然。我经常躺在床上翻来覆去地想，我该做什么，我要成为什么样的人。”  
“这个问题挺大的。”  
“首先得做个好人吧。”  
“那是。”

说话的功夫，校门就在眼前了。  
好巧不巧，昨天和留夏分开的同学们重新出现了，几个人勾肩搭背从另一边走来，看见留夏了扯着嗓子喊住了两人。  
“站住，怎么回事啊，你俩还在一块，昨晚干嘛去了？”  
“小学弟早啊。”  
还有人记得正事，问：“英语作业写完了没，借我抄一下选择题答案。”  
留夏不知道先回答哪个，从书包里抽出张活页扔给扒拉他书包的人，又说：“他昨晚住我家了。”  
“可以啊，我们都没去过，留夏家好睡吗？”  
“留夏好睡吗？”  
“卧槽你也真敢问。”

人多了说话总是没个正形儿，留夏飞快瞥了吴恙一眼，拉上了书包拉链。  
吴恙答：“挺好睡的，你们有空也试试。”  
“不敢不敢，怕折寿。”  
留夏打断问：“你们吃过了吗，我俩还没吃早饭。”  
“吃过了，我们有汤有干，我馄饨他热干面他嗦了碗粉。”  
“你们一个个倒是吃饱了闲出屁，抓着我们在这儿说废话。吴恙，走。”留夏抓了一把吴恙的书包带，拉走了人。

学校餐厅里早饭高峰已经过去，人不多，坐得很散，稀稀落落的。  
找了个靠角落的位置放下书包，留夏问吴恙吃什么。吴恙说餐厅他来得少，随便，吃一样的。  
留夏看到窗口里阿姨把小米粥熬得浓稠，色泽金黄，想起大人说喝小米粥养胃，给吴恙要了一碗，又点了两屉小笼包，一转身吴恙已经把两碟蘸汁儿和小菜端在手里了。

“你昨晚等于什么都没吃，先喝点粥，让胃里舒服一下。”  
吴恙用勺子在碗里搅来搅去，“太烫了，晾一晾……好可惜啊昨晚那么多好吃的，我都没怎么吃，太可惜了。”  
吴恙在旁啧啧叹息自己没口福，说话的时候眼神灵动，笑容也在脸上。留夏抬头看了吴恙一眼，又低下头舀粥喝，一切令他恍惚，眼前大清早说个不停的吴恙和昨晚坐在地上捂着自己眼睛和额头的是同一个人吗，留夏也问自己。仿佛日出以后，和浓雾一起消散了。  
“我把店名地址给你，想吃了自己再去吃，外卖也是全城送的。”  
吴恙高兴地答应了一声，低下头风卷残云起来。

两人吃得认真，聊得认真，留夏从包里拿出免洗洗手液擦干净手剥鸡蛋，绕着磕了一圈，蛋壳剥下来一连串，白白净净的水煮蛋先往吴恙面前放了一个，再管自己。吴恙说起自己被临时拉去给迎国庆的汇演节目做伴奏，星期六下午放了学也不能走要排练，丝毫没注意到有老师从他们身旁路过，往桌上投来轻轻一瞥。

吃过热乎乎的早饭，留夏走的时候又买了两个厚墩墩的照烧鸡腿三明治。吴恙想掏钱，到处摸不着自己的卡，说了好几个“等等”，急得要出汗。  
留夏给吴恙包里塞了一个，特别大方，“跟哥在一块，能让你刷卡？”  
吴恙问：“这是午饭？”  
“哪能等到中午，一会儿课间吃了。”  
“吃不少啊你。”  
“那你是不知道我们高三狗的苦。有多苦就有多饿。”  
留夏说完上楼去了，和吴恙在楼梯口分开。

校园里铃声大作，催促着未进教室学生的脚步。吴恙没有动，看着留夏远去的背影，一直到他的身影消失在自己的视线里。  
心里某处久违地跳动起来，他感受到一种阔别已久的喜悦重新在身体里铺陈开来。  
游走，然后沸腾。

05.

开学不久，月中的时候考了一场试，被老师们亲切地称为“收心考试”。  
只有结果的目不忍视才能让学生们一颗浮躁的心暂时沉淀下来，高三也一样，不同年级有不同年级的燥。艰难的一年才刚刚开始。

最后一节晚自习，教学楼灯火通明，教室里静得似乎能听见旁人的呼吸声。低头写作业的人心不在焉，又怕老师进来，手里捏着薄薄一张纸，上面的表格里有自己的名字，后面跟着各科成绩、排名、位比。最后的框里小箭头向上是进步，向下是退步，横线是没有变化。他们更怕老师不进来，变成叫自己出去，麻烦就大了。

班主任进了教室，身上什么也没带，绕着走了两圈，站在讲台上无声地审视底下埋头坐着的几十号学生。  
最后走到了留夏跟前，敲了敲他的桌子，示意他跟她出去。

留夏放下笔走了出去，跟在班主任身后一直走到办公室。  
办公室里加班的两个老师正收拾好东西准备走，留夏打了声招呼问老师好。  
气氛并不紧张，班主任坐下来指着身旁的椅子说：“坐，别紧张，不是训你。”  
“没有。老师找我有什么事？”  
“最近感觉怎么样？”老师翻着手上的工作记录随口问道。  
“挺好，能应付得来。”  
“我本来以为咱们班没有，都不准备问，刚才一看那天交上来的表，才发现你填了艺术。”

终于来了。

被问到了，留夏反而放松下来，“是，我准备参加明年2月底的艺考。”  
班主任“噢”了一声，“在准备哪几所学校？”  
“电影学院的导演系。”  
“只有一个？我以前带过的学生会报好几所学校，时间不冲突的情况下多考两个专业，争取多拿证。”  
“我的目标比较明确……风险是不小，所以开始之前先做好心理准备了。”留夏答。

“昨天晚上，你妈给我打电话了，问你这次考得怎么样，最近在学校的状况。我说老师们卷子还没改完，先出来的两科都不错。你的状态也可以，一向稳定。”  
留夏不知道该接什么话，能做的只有抿着嘴点头。  
“……但是她没有提起你要走艺术这件事，听起来还是对你期望很大，希望你明年能上更好的学校。老师今天找你来，是想问，你家里对这件事知情吗？”  
“不知道，我还没有说，怕他们不同意。”

班主任脸上露出了“果不其然”的表情，“确实，人各有喜好，我不能说你这样稳定的成绩是浪费了。每年学校也有很多人考上专业院校，一样高兴，是喜报。作为老师，学生的个人选择我们要尊重，无权干涉。但是我不能帮你隐瞒家长，等到十一月底，高考报名了，家里才发现不对劲，到时候找来学校，问责老师。”

留夏忙着摇头，“不，您放心，没有要您隐瞒的意思。我会跟家里说的，这是迟早的事。”  
“后面你还会遇到很多事，刚开始是周内的晚上和周末给你上课，你能顾及。到了后期，你要从学校请很多假，甚至只能把文化课放到一边，模考也不能完全参加，压力比现在大得多。那绝不对不是一条轻松的路，好走的路。你需要家人在身边，陪伴你，支持你。回去想想该怎么说，好好跟你妈聊一下。如果最终不同意，还是早点收心比较好。”

“嗯，我知道了。”留夏听话听音以为谈话到尾声了，做了站起来说老师再见的准备，哪想到，话锋一转，班主任把话题引到了留夏意想不到的人身上。

“你和高二的吴恙很熟？上周六看见你们俩在餐厅吃早饭，聊什么呢那么开心。”  
留夏被问了个措手不及，眼神慌乱了一瞬间又收起来，“还好，见过几面，不是一个年级能熟到哪里去。吃早饭碰见了，自来熟。”  
“不对吧，上学期升旗的时候站在台上叫你系鞋带的是不是他？好像也来过咱们班找你。老师不是第一年带班了，这些还是能看出来的。你们关系好，我跟他们班主任关系也挺好，听了不少那孩子的事，可能你都不知道。”  
无法确定话题会往哪里引，留夏干脆闭了嘴。反正老师的每句话总有目的，他听着就是了，最后总会听明白。  
“我倒是没想到你会和吴恙交朋友，因为你们俩实在是不像。我记得应该是去年有一次，吴恙的家里人打电话给老师说他感冒了，请了一天假。下班以后，他班主任和另一个老师去看电影，正正好遇见他挽着他妈妈从影厅里走出来，母子俩有说有笑。场面别提尴尬了，老师比家长还尴尬。”

留夏没想到还有这一出，周六的早上吴恙也没给自己讲，没绷住笑了出来。  
老师也笑了，缓声说道：“你说有这样的大人，老师还瞎操心什么呀，巴不得这样的学生多几个。什么都不要求，学校对他们来说充其量是个托儿所。吴恙那小孩除了自由散漫，品行没问题，懂礼貌嘴又甜。”  
“不过对你来说，交这样的朋友除了新奇感，来往多了，没有好处。”  
没有说出的言下之意是，你们不是一路人，他会害了你。

留夏慢慢收住了笑容，心下了然，老师在告诉他，他们的不同。  
自己是从小被寄予厚望的一方，每一步都不容闪失。开学第一次考试卷子没改完家里人就打来电话询问情况。他想学电影，目标定下了几个月甚至上过几次课了却犹豫再三始终不敢开口，怕引来家里的一场大战。  
而吴恙确实不一样，虽然有这样那样的原因在先，可他确实拥有着一个对他无欲无求的家庭，自由蓬勃地生长在校园里，成为某种令人嫉妒的异类。踢球，乐队排练，上台演出，给戏剧节写稿子，不怕出丑扮演别人不要的角色，最后赢得满堂喝彩，爱慕者为了他大打出手轰动一时。他以后可能不会参加高考，不必受此一遭苦难。

如果他不认识吴恙，也许他也会成为暗自嫉妒吴恙的一类人，即使道听途说过他的一些故事，也会不屑道，这世上又比他不幸又没他那条件的人多了去了。  
可他还是认识了吴恙，先是差点被他砸了一球，后来在城市里不期而遇，两个人喜欢同一个导演同一本书，在夏天的大学校园里散步吃东西，坐在树下打无聊的嘴炮。他给吴恙弹过自己最喜欢的A小调圆舞曲，也在吴恙焦虑发作的夜晚抱过他。  
这些都是别人不知道的，以后也不会有人知道。  
他不嫉妒吴恙，甚至希望他变得更好，更幸福。

从办公室出来，校园里变得寂静暗淡，晚自习结束很久了。谈话持续的时间比留夏想象得久。  
明明只是坐着动动嘴皮子，更多是听老师说，每次从办公室出来，还是有一种自内而外的疲惫感涌出，连大脑也停止运作。

吴恙在楼梯口抱着留夏的书包等他，无所事事地来回踱步。留夏走过来的时候看见吴恙愣了一下，他还以为全学校现在只剩他一个了。  
吴恙转身望见留夏了，小跑两步过来，“我没敢在办公室门口等，怕你们一起出来，让老师看见了不好……”  
吴恙不知道的是，留夏已经因为他被谈过话了。  
“有什么不好的。”留夏接过吴恙肩上的书包。  
“我自己的风评我知道。”  
“你风评挺好。”吴恙也不知道，留夏其实在实话实说。  
“扯吧，我可是靠着站在班门口和办公室门口补作业被全校老师认识的。”

留夏今天话出奇得少，大多数时候沉默着，脑子里乱哄哄的，一下是办公室里交谈的场面，一下是晚饭桌上的询问，还要抽空回应吴恙，出声“嗯”一下。  
经过一段没有开灯的空旷走廊，吴恙拉住了留夏，抓着他的小臂。  
夏日落幕已久，热潮一天一天散去。城市九月的下旬刚开了个头，夜里就变得凉飕飕，连同吴恙手下，留夏的皮肤也带着凉意。

“老师说你什么了，你今天好不高兴。”  
“我有吗？”  
“有，都写脸上了。”  
留夏自以为情绪稳定控制得不错，也很少有人如此细微地观察他的一言一行，在乎他的乐与哀。  
吴恙是第一个。  
叹息着拥抱了一下吴恙，他将下巴放在吴恙肩上说：“十七岁，想要按照自己的意愿生活，难于上青天。”

吴恙陪着留夏走回了家，在小区门口分开，转身向另一个方向去了。  
接下来的一个星期，他没能再见到留夏。  
课间经过留夏的班门口，他的位置是空的，问就是去老师办公室了。放了学过来，留夏连人带书包都不见了，碰见叫他小学弟的，吴恙问人去哪儿了。  
“走了啊，还没下课东西都收拾好了，铃一打老师前脚出门他后脚出，跑得真快。我怀疑他是不是谈恋爱了。”  
其他人附和道：“有可能，不然跑什么。”  
“有种，高三了，还敢搞事。他就不怕被他妈和班主任一起活撕了。”  
吴恙变了脸色。

起先以为是偶然，后来吴恙也豁出去自己这张脸了，试了好几天，有空就往留夏的教室跑。直到班里的女生都认识吴恙了，从外面接完热水回来捧着保温杯问：“又来找留夏？”  
“嗯。他又不在？”  
“不在，喏，位置上空的。”  
吴恙嘀咕了一句：“你说你们老师也不拖个堂什么的。”  
女生们听了直笑，“你到底找他什么事呀？要不我们帮你捎个话。”  
“他拿我东西了，要么他得给我个说法，要么东西还回来。”吴恙理直气壮。  
听的人面面相觑，不知道留夏拿人什么东西了，搞这么严肃。  
“行，我们把话替你带到。”

晚自习的时候，数学老师讲了半节课，主要针对改卷过程中集中暴露出来的问题。剩下的时间让他们写作业，自己在办公室。  
留夏跟班长说了一声自己头疼，去宿舍休息了。

懒得开灯懒得脱鞋，留夏爬到床上躺下，脚踝伸到栏杆外面。  
还没有下课，整栋楼静默在黑夜里。走廊上偶尔有脚步声，很快消失在远处。  
留夏闭上眼睛一个人难受。  
曾经他和吴恙隔三差五打个照面的时候，并不会如此频繁地想起他。不过一个星期，他总算是体会到度日如年的滋味，也看清了自己的心。想见的人不能见，原来这么让人难过。他不喜欢现在的自己。  
昨天回到教室，班里同学郑重其事地让他快去物归原主。留夏先是愕然，反应过来又觉得好笑，笑过之后又怅然若失。  
要怎么还啊。

敲门声响起时，留夏并未在意，动也不动地躺在上面说：“请进。”  
人进来以后又不作声。留夏发觉不对劲，坐了起来，看到吴恙站在门口。走廊上的灯在他身后，勾勒出他的轮廓。

两个人互相看着对方，谁也不说话。

留夏先认了输，结束了漫长的对视，脸转向一边。  
吴恙关上门，向前走了一步，抬着脸问：“你们班同学说你头疼回宿舍了，你不舒服吗？”  
虽然情理之中，留夏倒也没想到吴恙开口第一句话是问自己身体。  
“没有，我作业写完了，又不想学习，编了个借口跑出来。”留夏又躺了回去，盯着屋顶说话，“……上来吧。”  
吴恙手脚敏捷两步爬上了床，学校的床窄，并排躺不下两个人，只好手肘撑在留夏身体两侧，自上而下看着他。  
窗外，对面宿舍楼只有一层一层昏黄的感应灯亮着，无序地明明灭灭，星星点点。

“我拿你什么了，你让人家捎话要我还回去。”  
“废话，当然是老子的心。”  
“酸死了。”留夏做了个牙酸的表情。  
“那你就是不喜欢我还耍我。”  
“我哪里耍你了，我对你不好？”  
“你亲我。”  
“你自己说没关系的。”  
“我当然只能说没关系了，不然呢，要你负责吗？”  
“又不是不能。”  
“你亲我，给我弹钢琴，替我解围，带我回家，但是你又不喜欢我，一声不吭走掉，躲着我不见我。”吴恙一字一顿咬牙切齿，留夏听出了百般委屈。  
“你不喜欢我。”他重复。  
怎么会委屈成这样，留夏想。

手臂支撑身体的力量越来越弱，吴恙和留夏的下半身贴合在一起，留夏可以感受到吴恙呼吸的起伏。  
“你还是喜欢我吧，因为我太喜欢你了。”留夏听见吴恙说。他耳旁轰鸣，犹如飓风压境。  
留夏手放在吴恙后腰，抬起头消除了他们最后的距离，又亲了一次吴恙，还亲了他的鼻尖和下巴。  
“我当然喜欢你，没有人比我更喜欢你。”

吴恙眨了几次眼睛，彻底压在了留夏身上，卸下包袱，如同得了大赦。  
欢天喜地了一会儿，又要跟留夏算账，算着算着又肆无忌惮地吻了起来，手伸进留夏校服里摸他的腰，被留夏按住。  
“别乱来。”上下颠倒后，留夏压着吴恙，膝盖卡进吴恙腿间。  
吴恙喘着气明知故问，“乱来什么……”  
留夏膝盖上移几寸，“我能感觉到。”  
火速推开留夏，吴恙坐了起来，“好了，你离我远点，本来没事被你蹭得都要有事了。”

晚自习结束的铃声响彻校园，留夏下意识回头看了一眼。用不了多久其他人会回来，楼里上上下下再次陷入喧闹之中。  
“我们走吧。”留夏从床上跳下来，带着吴恙离开了。

留夏第一次送吴恙回家，九月末的秋夜里飘起细雨。地上落满厚厚一层树叶，路灯笼罩在雨丝里。撑开藏蓝色的伞，留夏将两个人掩在伞下。  
吴恙的校服外套丢在了教室的柜子里，萧瑟秋风一吹，冷得牙齿打颤，伸出胳膊抱住了留夏的腰。靠得近，闻见他校服上淡淡的味道，衣领之上露出的一小段皮肤白净，吴恙喜欢的心满得要溢出来了。

走到小区门口了，吴恙不愿意回家，把伞拉得更低，借一片藏蓝色做蔽护和留夏再接一个吻。

“我以前讨厌秋天，现在不了。”


	2. 盛夏之死（上）’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 刘昊然×吴磊

00.

今年十月，刘昊然即将年满三十岁。所有的采访和撰文中，无一例外都称他为“一位年轻的导演”。

很多时候也会有些许变化，加上丰富的定语，新生代最年轻最有创造力的导演，天赋值极高的年轻导演，会讲故事、才华横溢的年轻导演。

总归，他年将三十，他在拍电影，他自己写剧本，有时候人手不够了凑上去人堆里演个背影。

不断有人想挖掘他的过去，循循善诱，期待他讲出一点十几岁的故事，只言片语也行，剩下的他们自行加工。  
刘昊然坐在红墙绿瓦的四合院里喝茶。身旁有摄影师，拍了一张他的背影，黑色的上衣黑色的帽子，有一缕从边缘翘了起来。仍然像个高中生。  
他假装认真地想了想，回答道：“我的青春期好像没什么故事，我一直生活得很顺利，不缺钱也不缺爱。我们家没人做这行，所以刚开始不太同意，后来也默许了。十八岁来北京参加考试，然后考上了。就这么简单。”  
“可你的作品总是很孤独，孤独得铺天盖地。”编辑追问。  
“孤独啊……”刘昊然摸摸下巴，“人之常情吧，不稀奇。”

看了眼腕上的表，时间到了，刘昊然的车在门外等着，没有熄火。  
握手告别的时候，对面的人不无遗憾，“每次影片结尾的时候，总能看到一句‘献给你，爱人’，实在令人好奇，到底还是没能问出来。”  
刘昊然笑了笑，没有接话，采访已经结束了。

车子后排放了一张慈善晚宴送来的目录册，他随手翻着看了看。  
导演也有喜欢的导演，刘昊然看上了一张前苏联导演的分镜手稿和一幅来自欧洲巴洛克风格的版画，如果出价合适，打算晚上拍下来，聊表心意。

坐在晚宴厅里，刘昊然出了几次价，有人一直在继续加，仿佛跟他杠上了。  
刘昊然喝了一口酒，打算放弃，一张版画而已，不值这个价了。

拍卖师环顾四周，叫到了第二次，有人拉开刘昊然身边的椅子解开西装扣轻轻坐了下来。  
“再加一次，它是你的了。”  
吴磊的声音时隔了十一年，又从他耳边传来。恍若隔世。  
他看着他。  
刘昊然没有回头，盯着台上的画说，“不了，不值。”  
“据我所知，画家身体很差活不长了。明年一死，东西绝版，价格立刻翻天。”吴磊拿过桌上的牌子，替刘昊然又举了一次。

“我已经要忘记你了，你又出现了。我不喜欢这样的重逢。”  
“可是我从来没有忘记你，连一秒钟也没有。”  
“我不想听。”  
刘昊然说完起身，从吴磊背后走了。

01.

“我还是一个孩子时，想知道人生是否为了进步，为了取得成就，在世上出人头地，为了创造能够延续尽可能久的事物，或人生的目的是否更应为了过得快乐。我仍然感到疑惑。  
暗中绝望、感觉忧郁时，我……” *

桌面被有节奏地敲击两下，刘昊然余光一扫抬起头合上了书。  
“吓了我一跳。”  
“看什么呢这么认真？”站着的高个子男生问。  
“闲书呗，要是在学习至于被吓得……”书扔进抽屉，刘昊然从最后一排位置上站起来，摘下眼睛，饭卡装进校裤口袋，“走吧。”

六月二号，夏天已经到来，校园里绿树浓荫。下午最后一节课，教学楼里很安静，高一自习，高二自由活动课，一半人留在教室写作业，一半人出去四处走走。至于高三，从昨天开始，他们不用再来学校了。

刘昊然和几个身高相仿的男孩走过那些曾经坐得满满当当现如今空荡荡的教室，从窗户外面探着向里看。  
“这就腾空了，天哪，再过几天等他们考完……”  
“就该我们受死了。”一个欲言又止另一个上来补刀。  
刘昊然隔着玻璃看教室里整齐排列的桌椅和擦得干干净净的黑板，心里不由得羡慕。无论如何，走到6月，木已成舟，他们之中的大部分已不必再纠结，只需静静等候时间到来。不像他和他们，还在煎熬。

说起来，他们几个贱兮兮的，以前老爱多绕几步路，特意经过高三的教室，一间一间看过去，看到里面的课桌上书本试卷垒成了塔，坐在塔后的人已然目光涣散，然后得到了一种提前受虐的快感。  
这下好了，等月底考完期末试，昔日看热闹的人即将搬进新教室，重新填满这些空间，成为新的猴儿，被小一级两级的弟弟妹妹们观摩。  
其他老师的声音也会同样振聋发聩，“你们不信我的话就去旁边高三教室门口看看，看看那些人是什么样子看看他们是怎么学的。你们现在但凡多学一点学扎实了，等升上去了痛苦就会轻一点。”

餐厅提前吃过饭，刘昊然跟着同学们一起溜达到操场。  
下午最后一节课是各个校队的常规训练时间，助跑器摆在直道的起点，面黑的教练一旁掐表计时。其他闲散人士如他们，三三两两沿着足球场的草坪走在跑道的内侧。

几个人吃着甜筒，各有心事，磨磨蹭蹭还想在外面多走走，不想回教室去。  
“吃饱了也走了一会儿了，回去吧？晒。”刘昊然站住不走了，拉长声音问，他实在是不喜欢走在太阳底下暴晒，教室里开着空调要舒服得多。  
“再走两步，这还撑着呢。”  
“我还没吃完，你看。”高未举起手上的甜筒。班主任不让他们带零食进教室，要吃外面吃。

刘昊然嫌弃地指，“化了都……”话还没说完，空中飞来一球。  
足球场上射偏的一脚球打在门柱，弹出来，直接冲向操场边上站着的人。  
刘昊然的身体率先作出反应，身边的人还没来得及喊出一句小心，侧身躲了过去。球被跑道外半人高的栏杆挡住，弹回来，滚落在红色跑道上。

刘昊然瞟了眼地上的球，心有余悸，想象这一脚要是落在自己身上，现在什么也别干了，直接去医院拍片子检查自己的肠肠肚肚。  
于是他带着愤怒转向球飞来的方向，想要看看罪魁祸首究竟是哪个不长眼的。  
而吴磊就是那个时候出现的。

好一出恶俗的校园爱情剧开场。

骄阳之下，绿茵场上，穿着白色球衣，球袜几乎拉到膝盖的男孩满头大汗，前额的头发也湿透了，喘着气边跑边喊：“哥们儿不好意思，没事吧？”  
刘昊然觉得好笑，谁跟你哥们儿，你倒是挺会沾亲带故。  
话没出口，脾气还没来得及发作，男孩的队友扯着嗓子叫：“五，快跑，主任来了！”  
“我操！”吴磊回头一看果然如此，捋起袖子掉头就跑，他也不知道为什么要跑，这么大的校园迟早会被抓到，反正就是先跑了再说。人类趋利避害的本能反应。  
吴磊跑路不忘足球，冲着一脸懵的刘昊然嘱托：“哥们儿麻烦你保管一下我的球，有时间我来找你拿。”  
说完脚底生风，不见了踪影。

刘昊然一时之间反应不过来，脚踝一勾，把地上的球送到手上，托起问道：“我看起来像脾气很好的样子吗？我是不是太好说话了？”  
“像。”  
“是。”

得到两个肯定的回答后，刘昊然哑然失笑。  
“这球怎么办，咱又不认识他，还给他保管，美得他，保管到什么时候，丢了算谁的？”姜荀问了一连串。  
低头转着检查了一下，刘昊然手上的东西是个好牌子，一个得花不少钱。

“我推测那小子肯定是高一的，自习偷偷出来踢球，不然看见德育处主任他跑什么……反正楼下就十个班，刘昊然你每个课间去找一个，一两天之内也能把人找出来。”  
刘昊然不可思议道：“我？找他？做梦吧。一个星期不来拿，大扫除的时候扔掉。”  
说完拿着球走了。  
与此同时，下课铃声响起，三五秒后整个校园又变得喧闹躁动。  
刘昊然逆着人流上楼回到教室，站在教室后面打开写有自己名字的柜子，腾出一部分书，球塞到最里面，免得被老师看见。

一周后的上午，大课间前是数学课，数学老师仗着这个课间长，铃声响了以后又心安理得多讲了五分钟才恋恋不舍地合上书，带着满手的粉笔灰站在讲台上亲切地招呼：“有不懂的地方来办公室问，同学们先休息。”  
昨晚没睡好的刘昊然听见休息二字仿佛得了特赦，正昏头昏脑地打算一头栽下去睡上十五分钟，醒来以后精神百倍。  
但有人托住了他的下巴，阻止了倒下的动作。

“看不出来啊，你还在重点班。”  
刘昊然清明过来，睁开眼。吴磊笑眯眯地拿开了自己的手。  
不说废话，刘昊然拉开椅子站起来，身后就是占了半面墙的储物柜，他打开属于自己的那一个，从最里面拿出球扔给了姗姗来迟的吴磊。  
“你要是今天再不来，下午全校大扫除的时候我就扔了。”

吴磊露出了“好险好险”的表情，把球抱在怀里。他自来熟，进来以后翻转了前排同学的凳子一屁股坐下，现在更是手肘撑着下巴拿出闲聊的架势。  
“大扫除，那我完了……那天跑得太冤了，主任明明是开完教职工大会路过操场，我的倒霉同学就以为来抓人的，本来没事，我一跑，他就追，抓住了就是两周卫生加检讨。”  
吴磊讲得绘声绘色的，人又长得好，大眼睛深轮廓高个子，格外醒目，引得其他人频频往这边看，在闹哄哄的课间窃窃地问：“这是谁，哪个班的？”

刘昊然觉得解气极了，绷着的脸也放松下来，“至少人家跑路还叫你了，兄弟同心。”  
“我倒宁愿他们这回别叫……”球在吴磊手里左手倒右手，“这回摊上大扫除了，又不知道要被派去扫哪儿。”  
“挺好，校园清洁有你一份贡献。”刘昊然火上浇油。  
瞥见班主任提前进了教室，刘昊然冲吴磊抬抬眉毛示意。吴磊抱着球站起来要走，又转过身掀开刘昊然课本的封面。  
“原来你叫刘昊然。走了，回见。”说罢大大方方地从后门扬长而去。

刘昊然目送吴磊走出自己教室的班门，很轻地笑了一下。转过头来，视线回到讲台上，班主任说起了昨天结束的高考问他们在家提前做过题没有。  
他个子也高，视力虽然不好配了眼镜也能看清，图清净和宽敞不要同桌常年坐在最后一排。偶尔一次，从试卷和书本中抬起头来，看着坐在自己面前的几十号人埋头沙沙地写字演算，笔耕不辍，也会看得出神。最近随着诸如“高考”“大学”“估分”“志愿”之类的词汇高频出现，刘昊然盯着大家的背影出神的频次也变高了。

他们在本市有口皆碑的名校里读书，每年夏天向各大高校输送一大批优秀生源。同学之间为了几分几名的差距明里暗里较劲，越是聪明越是努力，一个赛一个办公室跑得勤。  
班门口的墙报做展望大学的主题，每个人在自己名字后面写下的学校都鼎鼎有名，其中不乏清北，个个表情认真。只有刘昊然难以下笔，站在人群的外围靠在栏杆上，最后说要去卫生间，丢下一句“帮我写个跟你一样的”给关系好的同学。

那天以后，刘昊然又遇见过一次吴磊。  
晚自习还剩十分钟结束的时候，他去了英语老师办公室，等再回来，班里快要走空了，只有白色的顶灯明晃晃亮着。慢吞吞收拾好书包下楼，听见不远处有人在说话，走下一层转过来看见吴磊手上拿着拖把，手机夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，拖一级台阶，向下走一级，时不时“嗯”一声。

他挂了电话抬起头，才看见刘昊然站在楼梯的最上面，一步一步向下朝着他走来。  
当时天色已经暗了下去，刘昊然还是看见了吴磊明朗的笑容，冲他打了一声招呼。刘昊然猜想自己的脸色应该不是很好看，临近期末，又被冠上了准高三的名头，班里的学习氛围越来越紧，往往一天下来，离开教室的低温，踏进夏天暖烘烘的晚风里才觉察出身上的疲惫不堪。

点了点头算作回应，刘昊然越过吴磊打算离开。  
“等等我吧，一起走，我完了……呃不是，我是说我地拖完了。”吴磊好像在故意逗刘昊然似的，抓了一下刘昊然的手肘拦住了他的去路。  
吴磊的口误让刘昊然笑得非常明显，只一下，周身放松了下来。  
“你去拿书包，我就在这儿等你。”  
“好嘞。”吴磊答应了一声，提着拖把走了。

两个人在校门口分开，客客气气地道别说了再见。  
刘昊然走在自己已经来回往返了两年的路上，心里想，要是能像吴磊那样一直是笑着的多好。他见了吴磊一次两次三次，每一次他都是笑眯眯，看起来身上很松弛，似乎毫无烦恼。也可能是因为吴磊是他见过卧蚕长得最显眼的男孩，所以即使没什么表情，也看起来像在微笑。  
“又忘记问他叫什么名字了。”刘昊然突然想起，站在大马路上顿了一下。

想知道吴磊的名字一点也不难，刘昊然很快就和全校师生一块知道了。  
因为下雨耽搁了一次的升旗仪式，又因为考试，拖了两周，最后和期末的表彰一起在星期一早上举行。  
那天早上的刘昊然格外忙碌，先是国旗下演讲，他和学习委员代表本班，两个人一男一女，一中一英，站在台上落落大方，话筒里传出的声音沉稳又动听。画面养眼，同学们起哄不断，还有人想偷偷拍张照，结果正好被站在队尾的老师看见，顺手缴获手机一部。

等升旗仪式结束了，副校长操着不甚标准的普通话，开始宣读手上的获奖名单。真是个漫长的过程，大部分人根本不在意，小声说起话来，少数人在名字被读到时脸上闪现出不加掩饰的荣光。  
刘昊然和学委从台上下来顺势站在队伍的最前面，身后的同学戳他的背，在他耳边传话，“班主任说咱班的一会儿让你代领，你在前面方便上去。”刘昊然无声点了点头。

冗长的颁奖以及领导合照结束后，大家都以为仪式结束该散去了，纷纷活动起了腿脚准备随时走人。  
德育处李主任这时候上台来，目光严厉扫视了底下一圈，“我宣布散会了吗？最近学校快放假了，纪律也松散了，有些同学越来越没有样子。”  
下边立刻噤了声。比起自家班主任和任课老师，好歹大伙还有日日相处的情谊，大家更讨厌学校里这些莫名其妙的主任。走在路上生怕被抓住，晚一分钟进大门啦，仪容仪表不合格啦，又从外面偷带外卖啦，不胜枚举，反正总有由头。

当天最后一项宣读了一些处分决定，刘昊然的目光随着人群的声音转到台侧，看到吴磊和几个男生站在那儿手里各捏着一页纸，心里不由得替他紧张了一下，可吴磊看着不像有大麻烦的样子，说话的时候用纸挡着半张脸，表情始终没严肃起来。

吴磊是最后一个读检讨的。原来还是月初自习课踢球的事儿，说自己不应该在替同学抱作业的途中跑去踢球，虽然没人想做作业，深知自己犯下了严重错误，现在后悔不已，决心好好改正，恳请老师同学们监督。念完乖乖退后一步，和难兄难弟们站在了一起。

李主任又唾沫横飞陈词总结了三分钟后，才挥手让他们几个下去。刘昊然就站在主席台下，他们实在是离得近，难免要对视。吴磊挪了挪步子，嘴巴张了两次没忍住对看着他的刘昊然说：“刘昊然你鞋带开了。”  
他离话筒不远，声音全收了进去，底下顿时笑声一片。刘昊然应声蹲下去系起了鞋带，周围投来的全是看他的目光，耳边是李主任愤怒的声音：“立刻下去！谁允许你随便在台上发言的！没有规矩！”

散会以后，大家结伴走在人潮里，慢悠悠上楼。  
“吴磊就是上次球踢飞那小伙儿？”身边人问。  
不等刘昊然回答，有人抢去话头，“是他，刘昊然还给他保管了一个礼拜球呢。”  
“唉我们昊然怎么这么善良啊，差点让人踢断肠还给人看球……”说着去搂刘昊然。  
刘昊然打断，“行了行了，别球啊球的了，让人家听见了不知道以为你们在说什么……”  
走在刘昊然左侧的男生胳膊肘捅他，“我们刚才都给你拍照了，顶风作案。上去发给你，金童玉女，般配极了。”  
男生的女朋友听见了鼻子里哼了一声，“般配个屁，要说般配，我看刚才台上调戏他的吴磊更般配一点。”

面对空中飞来的两轮拉郎配，刘昊然无奈，“你们一天脑子里就在想这些……”  
“想想怎么啦，我们昊然这身高，这长相，这人缘，这成绩，却在打光棍，谁听了都觉得不应该。”  
刘昊然插了一句，“这成绩就算了吧。”  
说话的人升高二以后就不和刘昊然在一个班，散会的时候遇到走在一起闲聊，反问：“怎么，期末考得不好？”  
“老样子，班里中游。”刘昊然答。  
“瞧瞧，这就是饱汉子不知饿汉子饥，你要点脸。”  
刘昊然习惯了大家的互相打趣，你搡我一把，我抽你一下，说说笑笑中各回了各的班，各坐了各的位置。

盛夏到来之时，学校彻底放了假，校园空了。  
第一中学没有疯狂补课的传统，最多在期末考试后连着试卷讲评再加上一周，即使是这样，学生们已经偷着给教育厅上上下下各个部门疯狂打匿名电话投诉了好几轮。  
不管在什么学校，总有一部分人不是很在乎准高三或者升高二，他们最需要的是放暑假。  
暑假是他们漫长无望的学生生涯里唯二的盼头和慰藉。还有一个是寒假。

刘昊然乐得有人投诉，在宿舍收拾起东西，虽然只是偶尔没睡好了回来午休，学期结束了该带回去的东西还是要带回去。一个二十寸大小的箱子全搞定了。  
顶着烈日，出租车停在楼下，打开门发现家里有人，母亲难得这个点儿在家里。  
刘昊然放下身上的东西叫了声妈。

“回来了，今天开始放假了？”  
“嗯，放了。”  
“那从明天起就可以去奶奶那儿住了，奶奶给你做饭，你们有暑假我们可没有，忙起来总是顾不上你。”  
“嗯，好。”  
“学习上不能松懈，七月好好上课，老师如果不对你的胃口我们就换，换到满意为止。加把劲，就这一年了。”  
“嗯，知道了。你怎么在家？”  
“今天上午头疼，请了假回来休息，一会儿下午还得去单位。帮妈妈拿一下药，在桌上。”  
“好。”

*开头引自《樱桃的滋味：阿巴斯谈电影》 阿巴斯

02.

这一年的七夕来得早，八月才刚打头，日子就到了。  
再遇上周末，商场里四处热热闹闹。  
刘昊然坐着扶梯上了三楼，三楼比起其他楼层要安静得多，走近以后自带的古朴和素雅的氛围感染着人。市里一家有名的大型书店开在此处，今天承办了一位知名导演宣传新书的对谈会。

书的内容是自传体性质的随笔，写了下从业三十年有关电影的种种回忆和感悟。  
刘昊然到的时间不早不晚，进去坐在后面，书一发售他就买了，读来觉得很有意思，今天这样的机会难得，更是不能错过。

吴磊迟到一小会儿，本来天气热还想买杯冰美式，到商场门口一看时间来不及了，赶忙跑了上来。  
他看到刘昊然的身影起先以为是自己看错，正好那个人旁边的位置是空着的，便猫着腰过去挨着坐下。  
“真的是你，巧了。”

刘昊然也觉得不可思议，没想到在这样的场合会碰见吴磊，也轻声说了句巧了。  
目光转回台上时，刘昊然在脑海里不住地想，他对吴磊不是没有过想象，就如同坐在地铁里为打发时间或兴趣使然，视线掠过对面的陌生人，根据他手里的书，脸上的表情，或者衣着打扮接电话的谈吐，心里会为陌生人勾勒出一个大致的轮廓。

依照之前的几次碰面，他以为吴磊是那一类男孩，脑袋聪明但不爱学习，热爱运动，会顶着烈日打一上午球，一个夏天过去晒得多黑也满不在乎，视电竞为生命，游戏可以打通宵，自来熟又健谈有很多好哥们勾肩搭背，躺在家里邀约不断，还有耐心不错，挺会哄女朋友……自己应该有一些和他相同的地方，但更多的可能性是他们属于完全不同的两类人。

无论如何，在一个常住人口破千万的城市里，没有任何约定能再遇见，并坐在了一起，属实是奇妙的缘分。

对谈结束后，导演给热心的读者和影迷签名，大家排着队挨个走过长桌。  
当天到场的人里，刘昊然和吴磊应该是年纪最轻的，即使没有校服，高中生身上也会自带着一股青春气。  
年过花甲的老人笑着问：“小朋友还想签什么？”  
刘昊然愣了一下，他原本以为导演没有架子肯留下给这么多人签名已经够好了，吴磊在一旁出声道：“那我要最俗气的，天天开心。”  
导演低着头写字，笑意从声音里透出来，“天天开心多好啊，一点也不俗。”  
“您说的是，那我也要一样的。”刘昊然想好了，跟身旁的吴磊对视了一眼。

从书店出来，刘昊然和吴磊结伴走到地铁站，坐上了同一列车，两个人各怀揣着一本作者亲笔签名的新书，同样的喜悦溢于言表。

“你去哪里？”吴磊看着电子屏上的站名问。  
“工大。”刘昊然说完又补充，“暑假暂时住在那儿，我奶奶以前是工大的老师，放了假爸妈忙不管我，我去她那儿住，吃喝学习一条龙。”  
吴磊了然，“原来是住在大学里。”  
又问：“放假不补课，今天还有空出来？”  
刘昊然答：“七月补过了，我把课全排在七月一口气上完了。早上家教一对一，中午去上个精品小班，晚上才有空做点自己的事，还得写作业。”

吴磊笑着摇头，唏嘘不已，“这也太可怕了……我不能想象，如果是我……”  
“习惯了，没事。”刘昊然早已过惯了这样的生活，他要做的是尽全力为自己争取一切个人时间去做想做的事，没空唉声叹气。  
“你呢，在哪站下？”  
吴磊盯着已经标红的站名，摇头，“我已经坐过好多了。”  
刘昊然没想到，特别不好意思，“是我话太多了。”  
“不不，是我待在家好几天没跟人说话，问个不停。下一站到了去对面坐回去就好。”

眨眼的功夫，地铁门开了，吴磊站起身要走，刘昊然几乎是下意识地抓住他的手肘，吴磊不解。  
“既然家里没人，不如跟我去学校里转转，看看书。”  
吴磊茫然地点点头。

暑假大学的校园里人也骤然少了，走在长长的林荫道上，吴磊环视了一圈前前后后路上只有他们两个。  
刘昊然七月以后结束了密集的课程，八月开始过起了自己的时间。上午睡起来吃点东西，背着书包去自习教室，中午回来午饭午休，醒来以后再去坐一下午。按他自己的说法是“磨洋工，一磨一天。”

校园的西北角有一座红砖三层小楼，僻静又阴冷，常年开放给学生做自习教室。刘昊然在二楼上去第一间阶梯教室的最后一排有一个自己的专属位置，靠窗，上面放着一摞沉甸甸不愿意背来背去的书。

下午大教室里没几个人，吴磊压着嗓子问：“你就在这儿学习？”  
“嗯，”刘昊然说话的声音正常，“这是我最喜欢的位置。平常人多的时候，氛围更好，也有附中的学生来自习。”  
吴磊问刘昊然怎么知道是附中的学生。  
刘昊然比划了一下，“暑假，还穿着校服，巴不得大家都知道他是打哪儿来的。”  
吴磊嗤笑一声，“以前有所耳闻，没想到是真的。”  
见又有人进来了，刘昊然收声，“好了，我们各读各的书吧。”

吴磊和刘昊然是隔着一个座位坐下的，两人中间有刘昊然放在教室里的各种书籍习题集和试卷册做格挡。一个下午直到教室里开了灯，谁也没打扰谁。只有吴磊中途趴过来问刘昊然要了支铅笔。  
刘昊然在翻书的间隙用眼角捎带着看吴磊，余光里吴磊又静静翻过一页，再把下巴搁回书上，好不惬意。  
“还真能坐得住，两个小时了。”刘昊然默默心里想。

书签夹在中间，吴磊终于合上了书，枕着胳膊侧头看刘昊然。  
窗外茂密的树叶几乎长进教室里来，也许再有几天功夫，哪一片会落在刘昊然肩上也说不定，吴磊想。  
刘昊然胳膊底下压了张数学模拟卷，手在白纸上一步一步演算，直到得出结果，长舒一口气。他本以为题目读着怪里怪气其中应该有什么不同寻常的地方，做到一半发现新瓶装旧酒，还是老一套。  
放下笔，才发现吴磊不知道什么时候合上了书，正趴在桌子上看自己。  
“怎么了？”刘昊然拧开杯子喝水。  
“你做题的样子特别投入，很吸引人。”  
“你也试试。”  
吴磊身体后倾露出恐惧来，连说两个“别”。  
接了奶奶叫他回去的电话，刘昊然从位置上站起来，“走吧，我送你出去。时间不早了。”

折返回林荫道上，落日以后，路上人稍微多了起来，三三两两肩并肩，情侣搂搂抱抱，手上提着小吃和水果，或是附近超市买回的大袋日用品。  
刘昊然送吴磊到学校门口，出去右拐走路两分钟就是地铁站。

“想来随时可以再来，直到开学前，我估计一直在这儿。”话说出口了，刘昊然才想起问自己什么时候变得如此热情好客，两度邀请。  
“真的可以吗？太打扰你了，怎么说你也高三了。”吴磊的眼睛在路灯下亮了起来，随后又言不由衷地推辞。  
“没关系，像今天这样就很好，我们谁也不打扰谁。”  
吴磊点点头冲刘昊然挥挥手走了，消失在华灯初上的夜色里。

吴磊来的次数不多也不少，隔几天带着一本新书，在夏天的午后毫无预兆地闪现。从后门进来，坐下，照旧坐在刘昊然旁边的旁边。  
两回以后，吴磊也想表达表达对刘昊然的关心，开始给刘昊然带吃的，每次来手上都不空着。有时候是奶茶和刚炸出锅的粗薯，有时候是柠檬水和肠粉，也有炸串儿，反正到了附近有什么他就买什么，终于有一次，吴磊站在后门没进来，手里提溜着两碗红通通的酸辣粉，冲刘昊然直招手，叫他出去吃。

“下午茶越来越重口了。”食物吃得辣，刘昊然吸了吸鼻子，抽出张纸擦汗。  
吴磊捧着纸盒喝了口汤，又捞了一筷子，反问：“好吃吧？越是夏天吃这些越带劲。”  
“好吃，好吃的不得了，看你的汗。”刘昊然顺手给吴磊擦去淌到颊边的汗，动作带着亲昵。  
吴磊扭头，“这边，这边也来一下。”  
“懒死了你。”  
“这不是没你吃得快，顾不上么。”吴磊回嘴。

刘昊然和吴磊坐在红砖小楼背后树下的长椅上，四下里无人只有蝉鸣划破长空。间或有风，吹得树叶沙沙作响。  
“夏天好像快要过去了。”刘昊然向后靠，伸了个懒腰舒展开长腿。  
“之前已经立秋了。”  
“我总以为八月还是不折不扣的夏天，没想到秋天已经在路上了。”  
“是啊……”吴磊吃完东西也像刘昊然一样垮在长椅上，两个人懒洋洋的。

“抽烟吗？”刘昊然突然问。  
吴磊“啊？”了一声，坐直了身体转向刘昊然，手肘搭在椅背上，笑称：“我发现你这个人秘密不少。”  
“我能有什么秘密，”刘昊然从书包的夹层里翻出包已经开封的云斯顿，绿色的盒子，“要不要？”  
“甜的？”  
“甜的。”  
“那我要。”吴磊伸出手抽走一支，点燃以后是哈密瓜的味道，和薄荷的凉意混合在一起，格外衬夏天，也衬头顶的绿树和红砖小楼。

“说说吧，还发现我什么秘密。”  
“你不打算自己跟我说吗，我以为我们已经很熟了……你桌上压在最下面的电影专业书，不像是心血来潮随便看看，还有很多笔记，至少已经读过两遍的样子。”  
刘昊然没有立刻回答，站起身把两个人的外卖盒子和烟头一起扔进不远处的垃圾桶。吴磊的目光跟随着刘昊然的身影，想要知道自己的推测是否正确。

刘昊然重新坐下，问：“看过我的书了？”  
吴磊点头，“无聊的时候随便翻了翻，你是……不想上综合类大学想读艺术？”  
刘昊然不置可否，笑了一下。

期末考试结束后，吴磊路过布告栏里贴出的百名榜，没费什么功夫就在第一列找到了刘昊然的名字，跟在名字后面的成绩每一科都拿得出手，没有短板，尤其数学好得吴磊翻白眼。  
在他的想象中，明年刘昊然的大名会移到学校大门口红色的光荣榜上，位列前茅。9月他会去一个大多数人艳羡的好大学，读其中最热门的专业，继续做“别人家的孩子”。坦途似乎就在脚下，只要他安安稳稳走过这一年。后来，他发现的事实和他的想象大相径庭，却也不违和，在刘昊然身上总有一种感觉，他明明只说了一句话，后面似乎还有意犹未尽的一百句，叙述起来慢条斯理，这样的人适合去拍电影适合给大家讲故事。

“除了我和我自己找的辅导老师，你是第一个知道的人。我学过一小段时间钢琴，后来喜欢拍拍照片，看过不少电影以后慢慢萌生了自己将来也想进入电影行业的想法。可对于我的父母来说，不管是学琴还是摄影，都毫无意义，最多只是饭桌上聊起孩子的谈资，作为爱好当然可以，但要直接提出来，想成为未来的发展方向，几乎不可能，我不会得到任何支持。”  
吴磊问：“一点可能性没有？”  
“以前试探过，结果都和我想象得差不多。”  
“可是你能瞒多久。”  
“到今天了，只能走一步看一步。有很多事情，现在做不了可以放一放以后做，只有这件事，如果现在不做，以后就更做不了。我想试一试，看看电影学院的大门会不会为我敞开。”  
“我很期待，真的。虽然我既没有看过你拍的照片也没有读过你写的剧本。”  
“是不是太盲目了？”  
“不，你绝不会是庸才。”吴磊的眼神坚定。

烟毕竟是烟，不管甜的凉的都会有味道，要想不被人嫌弃善后工作很重要，刘昊然从包里掏出免洗洗手液和湿巾，往吴磊手里挤了一泵，“擦擦。”  
吴磊边擦手边感叹，“这里坐着好怪的两个人。”

八月下旬，夏日即将退潮。  
吴磊有好几天没来。  
刘昊然偶有晃神，转头看向右侧，下意识想突击吴磊是不是又枕着书借窗外送来的午后清风睡着了，可身旁的座位空荡荡的。没有认真阅读的侧影，也没有熟睡时垂下的睫毛，什么都没有。  
他从位置上起来，缓和久坐后腰背的酸痛，站在窗边想，今天又变得很热，吴磊不喜欢天气太晒，待在家里是对的。过两天下起绵绵细雨时，刘昊然又想，下雨了，出门不太方便，是该待在家里。雨声阵阵，打在仍旧翠绿的树叶上，打在窗台上，聚成小小的水坑，也打在刘昊然心里，滴滴答答。

同个教室里自习的本校生修过刘昊然家里长辈的课，也认得他，路过的时候开玩笑打趣：“哟，你的小男朋友连着几天没来了？吵架了？”  
“别乱说别乱说。”刘昊然挥着手把人赶走，面上的神色却有了被人道破心事的羞怯，转瞬即逝。

等刘昊然为吴磊找到第六条理由——快开学了，他肯定在家狂补暑假作业——吴磊出现了。来得很晚，教室里的常驻人口都拿着自己的东西去吃晚饭了，只剩刘昊然。

吴磊什么都没带，轻飘飘一个人只身而来，面对刘昊然疑惑的眼神，自己先莫名其妙地笑了，“我也不知道为什么，刚去机场送机，出来以后看到天边好大一片晚霞，心里很想来找你，就来了。还好你还在。”  
他这几天果然有事，不是把我置之脑后，刘昊然想。  
“你不觉得我们像古人吗，不留电话不加微信，碰见全凭缘分。”  
“谁说不是呢，”吴磊摸过刘昊然放在桌上的手机打开，“可能是每次都聊得太开心了，来不及客套要联系方式。”

从小楼里出来，吴磊说果然要开学了，进来的时候校园里人明显多了起来，四处都有学生的身影，不像月初他初来乍到的时候。  
刘昊然说是，明天下午他也要收拾东西回家了，南边的家离学校更近，平时方便。从9月开始，奶奶被返聘到一个小时车程邻市的大学上课。他在周末也不会来了。

也许这样的夏天在刘昊然过往的生命中不足为奇，可对于吴磊来说却是独一无二的。  
安静的夜里传来断断续续不甚熟练的琴声，吴磊好奇地四下里看了一圈。  
“前面有几间琴房，给艺术学院的学生练琴用的。”刘昊然解释，“我们去看看。”

走近以后，琴房里亮着灯却空无一人，其中一架旁边的凳子上放着琴谱和水杯。  
“上洗手间去了？”  
“可能。”  
吴磊压下白色的琴键，“弹一个吧，刘昊然，我想听。”他还记着刘昊然说自己学过琴。  
“很多年不弹了，都不记得了。”刘昊然看着钢琴确实感到陌生。  
“一小段，挑你最熟练的。”吴磊怂恿。

刘昊然坐了下来，手指放在琴键上，闭眼短暂回想了几秒，弹起了记忆中的A小调圆舞曲。  
起初有些生疏，后来变得流畅，手指开始在琴键上从容不迫。回忆起来后，第二遍已经有点行云流水的样子了。  
旋律在空气中流转，似乎有什么东西在如水的月光下盛开了，像在怀念，也像在倾诉。

“诶？谁在琴房里？”声音从前门传来。  
两人对视一秒，吴磊的口型是“糟了”，来不及多想刘昊然拉着吴磊从后门跑了出去。一直向前跑，好像身后有人在穷追不舍，只要停下来一切就会消失，月光会消失，身边的人会消失，连同最后的夏夜也一并会逝去。  
吴磊拽了一把刘昊然，“没事了，不跑了。”松开手靠在墙上喘气。

方方正正的教学楼之间围出一小块四方的天空，上有一轮月亮。  
刘昊然看着站在自己面前的吴磊，逐渐平静了下来，圆舞曲从耳边褪去，一切山呼海啸都停止了，身边静得出奇，他确认了自己不是被任何东西裹挟着情之所至有感而发，而后上前亲了吴磊，吻落在少年薄而柔软的嘴唇上。

03.

九月，刘昊然和他的同学们终于正儿八经地继承了西楼的高三教室。  
他仍然坐在最后一排，发书发卷子的时候常常传到他前面就断了。

前桌手里拿着一沓年级自印的试题，趁乱转过来说话，“我早晚一把火烧了他们那个复印室，这玩意儿一天到晚能整出来多少。”  
刘昊然等着别的组发完多出的卷子递到他这儿来，顺便回道：“别人不好说，我肯定是百分百喜闻乐见的。”  
“昊然这有多的。”声音从靠门的最后一排传来。  
刘昊然伸长胳膊接过轻飘飘的几页纸说了声谢谢。

自那晚以后，他和吴磊再没见过。  
吴磊倒不是诚心躲他，分开的时候甚至还宽慰他，亲一下没什么大不了的，有次朋友生日大家喝多了玩游戏，最后互相亲到脱敏了，再也不知恐同为何物。

开学像是拉下了一道蓝色的卷帘门，隔开了夏天和秋天，封缄了留在盛夏的所有秘密和遗憾。  
共同度过不止一个夏日的人重新回到自己的轨道上，平行着驶向前方，驶向未知。

课间的时候，刘昊然的桌子突然成了阵地，围着一圈人为了一道大题争论不休。刘昊然坐在人堆中看似啃手实则在听解法中的漏洞。  
毕业班睡眠少，为了保证听课质量时不时有人主动要求站在后面听课，老师虽然觉得他们的要求奇葩，但也没什么理由不同意。后来成了特有的风气，谁困了就自己拿着卷子找刘昊然去了，也不用举手。  
“昊然我来了。”  
“您请……站。”刘昊然把搁在空桌子上的东西往自己的方向拨一拨，给对方腾个地儿。

等围着的人散去，课间只剩三分钟了，刘昊然本想上个卫生间，站起又坐下，想着忍忍下节课再去。  
“我的天哪，低年级的同学太夸张了吧，现在小孩都疯了？”从外面回来的同学手上还挂着没擦干的水珠子，“女生揍女生，就为了一个男的？”  
刘昊然抬起头来，闲聊天的人正坐在斜前方，他听得很清楚。  
“对啊，我一直不敢相信，咱们学校也会出这种事，以为都是安安分分的好孩子。反正闹挺大的。”

刘昊然听了个七七八八，也明白是什么事了。刚进校的高一女孩对高二的学长一见倾心，人又比较泼辣大胆，打听了两天找准机会就到男生班门口要电话要微信要约出去玩了。结果当天下午就被男生的同班同学，也是爱慕者但一直没得手，课间堵在厕所，摁在墙上扇了十几个巴掌，问一句错了没打一耳光。被打的觉得没脸回教室，偷跑回家以后被父母撞见。当爹的看见孩子被打成这样，根本受不下去，立马叫了一车人返回学校要校方把打人的学生交出来。

当时正在晚自习，校门口乱成一团，几个保安拦着外人不让进，当值的老师和两个班的班主任、年级组长在校门口交涉。  
天色暗了下来，教学楼所有的灯亮起，老师不在的班级学生们站在门口看热闹，互相打听发生什么了满脸的激动和亢奋。

“家长的情绪我们能理解，真的理解。孩子在学校出了这种事我们老师都有责任，难辞其咎。您是大人先冷静一下，不要冲动，不要让事情无法收场。学校一定会给出让你们满意的解决方案。”  
学生家长情绪激动，“大家都是过来人，孩子之间能发生什么了不起的大事，把人打成这样，我们做父母的想视而不见都难。老师你们不要管了，我们不是不明事理的人，一个班几十个学生你们哪能看住，学生私下里发生什么不会全知道。我不要什么解决方案，你们就把打人的交出来。”  
老师们尽力想控制住场面，最好不要把警察叫来，上社会新闻对学校的声誉百害无一利这才刚开学一个多礼拜，也不能把惹事的学生交出去以牙还牙以眼还眼。最后还是有人在混乱中报了警，十来分钟后长街的尽头警车鸣笛而来。

刘昊然昨天下午请假出去上了课，对学校发生的事情毫不知情，今天来了也没人跟他提起昨天这茬。重点班一向比其他班级冷漠一些，事发的当时八卦也八卦，过了以后立刻抛诸脑后。早上来了以后注意力就全在第一次模拟考了。

有一种很糟糕的直觉萦绕在刘昊然心头，不知道为什么，他直觉这件事和吴磊有关系。  
等下了课，他坐了过去，同学问：“怎么，要讲题？”  
“不，我是想问，昨天那事儿，牵扯进去的人你们认识吗？”  
“不认识，不是一级，咱们的教室又搬到这边了，我们没看见，也是听别人说的。”  
后桌拿笔戳正说话的女孩，“不对，我好像有点印象，那个男孩是不是来过咱们班找过刘昊然？”  
“对对，是姓吴吧？”  
刘昊然怔了一下点头，“吴磊。”

“那就是他了。他也是倒霉，明明什么都没干，整件事却因他而起。就咱学校的阵仗，最近几天少不了被叫去车轮问话。”  
“他也不一定无辜，万一其实是脚踏两条船结果东窗事发呢？你看长得好看的男的哪个是省油的灯。”  
刘昊然坐在八卦阵中，左边说一句看左边右边说一句看右边，说得他心里乱哄哄的。  
预备铃响的时候，他在桌下给吴磊发消息，措辞了一下，写：我听说了，你没事吧。老师夹着书进来的同时，刘昊然把手机扔进抽屉深处，犹豫了一下又拿出来装进贴身口袋，以便震动的时候自己能感觉到。

刘昊然没能等来吴磊的回复，隔了两天碰见了吴磊本人。下午最后一节课，他替老师去教师办公楼里交表，办公室出来，和吴磊迎面撞上。

九月有很多阴天，到了下午，天色暗暗的，和吴磊的脸色一样。  
“好久不见。”吴磊先开口打招呼。  
“是好久了……我给你发消息你没回我。”刘昊然说。  
吴磊短暂回想了一下，放弃了，“最近手机打开太多消息，可能我看过忘记了……也可能还没来得及看，不好意思。”  
“没关系，我没什么事，就……问问你怎么样，我听说……”刘昊然没把话说完。

吴磊笑了一下，刘昊然说不上来这是一个什么意味的笑，也无奈也疲惫也有很多不愉快，有的人遇到事情了下意识给出的反应是笑一下。  
“确实跟我没关系，她们其中一个我不知道名字，另外一个我只知道名字。最近天天被叫去问话，过来过去是一样的问题，反正总想从我身上找出点问题来。事情闹得人尽皆知传了不知道多少版本。”  
“我听到的是说你脚踏两条船东窗事发。”  
“我自己听到的是，是我唆使她去打她，也不知道两个哪个能强点。”  
“都很烂。”  
“不说了，我要上去了，校长办公室，”吴磊抬了抬下巴向上指，“希望今天真的是最后一次，以后不用再来了。”

擦身而过告别时刘昊然补了一句，“不知道能帮什么忙，有需要随时来找我。”  
吴磊凑上来很轻声地问：“最近外面课上得怎么样？”  
“还不错。”刘昊然没想到吴磊这个时候还有心情关心自己。  
得到肯定的回答，吴磊飞快地上楼去了，不再多说。

周五下午，校园里总是洋溢着欢快的气息，即使周六还要上小半天课，师生们各自的喜悦都无法掩藏，周末没排课的老师更甚。

晚自习，趁老师出去大家留在教室里写题，前排转过来气声叫刘昊然，声音在安静的教室里格外明显。  
刘昊然抬起头来，眯了眯眼睛。  
对方连说带比划，“一会儿，放学，去不去，来一把。”敲键盘的手势。  
“你想死我还不想。”刘昊然回。  
“去嘛去嘛咱们几个都去嘛，就一会会儿。”男同学使出杀招，连撅嘴带瞪眼还晃身体。男高中生的底线你不知道在哪儿，也不知道存不存在。  
两个人是隔着几排同学说话的，中间有人受不了了，“操，刘昊然你快答应他吧，我要吐了。”  
刘昊然视力一般听觉灵敏，听见了老师走路的声音，迫不得已比了个“OK”让他赶紧转过去别恶心人了，心里盘算了一把下课了该怎么逃脱。  
又不能晚回家，玩也玩不爽，才不去。

放学了，几个人拖拖拉拉，主要是刘昊然拖拉，收拾了书包嘻嘻哈哈走出校门。  
“款爷”拿出一排储值会员卡，“让我看看咱们去哪家爽一把……哎呀真的快憋死了，这是人过的日子吗，家里网停了电脑锁了，好不容易让我等到我妈出差我爸应酬。一会儿到时间了要走你们尽管走，别管我，我干脆玩到明儿早上直接来学校。”  
“你可悠着点，你爸是去应酬不是旅游。”有人提醒。  
“我认识我爸十八年了，我了解他，他得喝到位了才摸家门，等他到位了，哪还顾得上我。”

几个人在便利店门口等刘昊然买水出来，左手边站着三个社会闲散气十足的小痞子抽着烟也在等人。  
刘昊然白天忘带水杯，渴得嗓子冒烟，出校门第一件事就是买喝的，现在正拉开冰箱门拿放在最里面最冰的那一瓶。  
外面阴阳怪气催他，“刘昊然，太持久了也不是好事喔。”  
刘昊然打算等下出去一人给一脚。

吴磊走得晚，没和哥们儿一起走，想一个人清净。单肩挎着包，一边看手机一边从校门口踱着走出来。  
一出来就被截住，一左一右把他夹在中间，剩下的那个问：“吴磊是吧。”语气不是疑问，十分笃定。  
“你们谁啊，松开，别在学校门口搞这么难看。”吴磊挣了一下，往保安室的方向看去。

右手边隔着衣服用刀柄捅了捅他的肋骨，“乖一点，别喊，跟我们走。”  
吴磊识相地闭了嘴，跟着往学校旁边的背巷子里走去。

刘昊然从便利店出来，拧开水瓶仰头喝了一半，拧着瓶盖胳膊肘碰旁边的人，“你们看什么呢？”  
其中有人出声：“昊然，你看那是谁，是不是最近特别倒霉的小学弟？”

刘昊然随着其他人的眼神看过去，吴磊已经跟着三个人走出一段距离了。他们有时候能敏锐感受到有些人的来者不善，感受到那些人身上的凶恶气息。  
“是他，怎么回事。”  
“不知道，他们仨刚才就在我们边上站着等人，等小学弟出来了，问了名字就把人带走了，我们都没来得及反应。”

刘昊然把手里的水瓶塞给身边的人，跟了上去，“看来那事儿还没完。”  
几个人愣了一下，“他要干什么呀，快跟着一块去。”  
刘昊然在进巷子口前停下了脚步，转身对追上来的人说：“你们就站在这儿，先不要进来，咱们几个气势汹汹的，别进去二话不说打成一片，万一没什么事呢。看情况不对再过来帮忙，记得先报警。”  
刘昊然说得有道理，毕业班谁也不想平白无故惹事，能大事化小小事化了再好不过。  
“好，我们就在这儿看着你，人家揍你你就喊啊。”

有出事了带一车人来学校的爹，就有明明事情已经解决了还想私下来教训一把的表哥。

吴磊被推了一把，向后扶的时候擦破了手上的一块皮。他沉默着一句话也不说，捡起地上的玻璃瓶砸在墙上摔碎了瓶底，既然对方带家伙了，他也给自己就地取材了一件。

刘昊然看情况转瞬之间变得糟糕，冲了过去挡在吴磊身前，没有回头把吴磊向后推。  
“有话好好说，不要上来就动手，话说开了就好了。”

对方扯扯他身上的校服，“你看看你们穿着这身皮一个个人模狗样的，以为自己算个什么东西，出事的时候怎么不见有人上来帮忙说有话好好说？啊？”

“这件事从始至终跟他没关系，他什么都不知道，被所有老师领导还有警察挨个盘问，已经够倒霉了，谣言传得到处是，名声也坏了。”

“当我们三岁小孩骗呢？你看他那张霍霍姑娘的脸无辜个屁，哪里像他妈什么好东西。”

对面的手指快要越过刘昊然戳到吴磊脑门上，吴磊火气上来了打掉对方的手，“你他妈再说一遍？”  
刘昊然护着吴磊，“你闭嘴。哥我不是说你。学校的处理结果已经出来了，如果他从中做了什么坏，处分少不了他的。”  
“那是学校袒护你们这些有钱小孩儿，王八羔子。”  
刘昊然不知道为什么自己也被骂了进去，大概袒护吴磊也是跟他“蛇鼠一窝”，“这件事闹得非常非常大，我们学校是什么学校你们也知道，根本没必要袒护不无辜的人，再说，”刘昊然喘了一口气，“再说，他的清白也是当事人，包括你妹妹在内，一起证明的。这还不够吗？”  
表哥往旁边推了一把刘昊然，问吴磊，“你就一点儿也不喜欢她？她被开除了还在家哭以后见不到你了，我今天来主要是想看看，她到底因为个什么样的人搞成现在这个样子的……小白脸儿，你要不补偿一下她，跟她好了吧。”

刘昊然侧目。

吴磊简直没话说了，火气也上不来了，起初他连对方名字也不知道——当然现在知道了，且铭记于心——某天下课突然来了个女孩，缠着他问他要联系方式，他从不觉得自己有什么特殊的，大家都是同学，要就给了。如果他能预见后来发生的事，一定会当场拔腿就跑，不给自己惹事也不给对方惹事。  
“喜欢这种事，喜欢就是喜欢，没有喜欢一点，喜欢两点的道理。我们没可能。”吴磊硬着声音回答。

社会哥不爽极了，“你如果没撩她她能喜欢你？”

吴磊气极反笑，“所以说到底，你还是觉得我……行吧，告诉你也没关系，不然我今天怕是走不了了。”  
盯着表哥的眼睛，吴磊一字一句说：“我喜欢男生，不喜欢女生。”

刘昊然和社会青年们一起愣住了，心想，非亲非故的也没必要当人面出柜吧。  
“别不信，这是我学长，”吴磊捉住刘昊然的胳膊，“我喜欢他一年多了，但是他一直不肯给我个准确答复，我就这样被他吊着，茶饭不思，哪还有心思管别人。”  
刘昊然突觉自己身上投来了几道被称作“人渣”的目光，心里大骂吴磊好心当成驴肝肺猪八戒倒打一耙，低下头哼唧了一句，“嗯，是真的。”

话说到最后，人家走的时候拍拍吴磊肩膀又怕同性恋有毒似的拿开，“小兄弟下次要放亮眼睛看男人啊，太不值得了。”  
吴磊站在原地鼻子里哼了一声算是回应。

人走以后，刘昊然从地上捡起吴磊的书包，两个人对视半晌，刘昊然有很多话想说想问，最后只憋出了一句，“走吧。”  
从巷子里出来，等得心焦的人们围住刘昊然和吴磊七嘴八舌问了起来，“小学弟你没事吧，他们没对你怎么样吧？”  
吴磊摇头，“没事，以后应该也不会有事了。谢谢。”  
“手给我看看……擦破皮了。”刘昊然检查了吴磊的手。  
旁边立刻有人说：“往前走五百米，路东就是社区诊所，带去清洗一下消消毒。”  
刘昊然说好，又说：“今晚耽误你们时间了，我带他去诊所清理一下，你们去玩吧我不去了。”  
几个人彼此对视了一下，有点可惜，眼下的情况又没法勉强，只好跟刘昊然道别，“那我们走了啊，明天见。小学弟拜拜，跟学长们拜一下。”  
吴磊举起自己那只烂手，挥了挥。

其他人一溜烟走后，空气里骤然安静下来。刘昊然和吴磊站在路灯下看着对方，吴磊垂下头，一言不发。  
刘昊然提着吴磊的书包向诊所的方向走去，吴磊在原地愣了一下，跟了上去。  
两个人一前一后走着，昏黄的路灯把他们的影子拖得好长。又孤单又喜悦的两条影子，在地上时而重叠，时而并排。

诊所护士看了一下吴磊的手，二话不说把人带到白色屏风后面处理。  
刘昊然坐在屏风另一侧的椅子上发呆，吴磊的声音从后面传来，一句“今天谢谢你，不然我现在不知道在哪儿躺着”读不出情绪。  
刘昊然回过神来反应了一下，说了两次没事。  
屏风两侧再次沉默了下来，各坐着满怀心事的少年人。

吴磊手上创面不大，不用敷料。护士嘱咐了两句别碰水小心护着，打发他们走了。  
从诊所出来，吴磊先说话，“现在没事了，今天耽误你太多时间。太累走不动了，我就在这里门口打个车。”  
刘昊然张了张嘴，“好，注意安全，我先走了。”说着把书包递给吴磊，转身走了。

没有走远，几步之后，刘昊然回了头，看见吴磊走到公交站牌旁边的长椅上坐下，良久地闭着眼睛。  
站牌旁亮着灯的大幅宣传隔十秒轮换一次，红色的饮料广告变成蓝色的手机广告，再变成金黄色的月饼广告，五光十色在吴磊紧闭着双眼疲惫不堪的脸上变换。

刘昊然站在一旁看了很久。他曾想，要是像吴磊一样一直是笑着的该多好，他看起来那么无忧无虑，快乐天真，毫无烦恼，到头来，大家都差不多。大街上车水马龙人来人往，吴磊坐在路边闭着眼睛，像没有家。

“你要不要跟我回家？”刘昊然缓步走过去，上前问道。

04.

“本来打算享受一下久违的、一个人的周五。”  
刘昊然进门以后打开灯，头顶和偌大的客厅顷刻间亮起，房子很新，很干净，风格像最近几年受欢迎的简洁欧式。弯腰从鞋柜里给吴磊找了双拖鞋，“好不容易，我爸妈两个人都出差了，太难得了。”  
吴磊说了声“打扰了”蹲下去换鞋。

“没事，本来他们叫我一起去打游戏，我嫌累又怕学校抓人不想去，一会儿吃完饭了咱们两个也可以玩。”  
刘昊然把两个人的书包扔沙发上，坐在地上掏出手机，“好晚了，不想做饭，点外卖吧，川菜你喜欢吗？”  
吴磊也过来坐下，“你还会做饭？”  
“有闲心的话，蒸个米饭炒俩家常菜还行，再难的……面食炖肉这种技术活儿是完全不行。”  
“是不是小时候家里人忙，如果不自己琢磨着吃，早饿死了？”  
“完全属实，难道你也？”  
吴磊点头。  
两个境遇相同的人不禁惺惺相惜起来，简直想拥抱对方。

半个小时以后，刘昊然开门拿了两大袋外卖进来放在茶几上，川菜的红油已经渗到了盒子外面，掀开盖子饭还没吃上油先沾了一手。  
刘昊然深知“半大小子吃穷老子”的道理，点的时候就多点了一些，到时候吃不完放冰箱，在家里大人回来之前他还能凑合一顿。

最大的盒子摆在中间里头装着红油浸泡的钵钵鸡，水煮牛肉和毛血旺的表面铺满了热油淋过的红辣椒段，用筷子拨开才能吃到底下的肉，鱼香肉丝和麻婆豆腐下饭，最边上是清炒时蔬。“最重要的是，一定要有这个，”刘昊然往吴磊手里放了一碗红糖冰粉，“我有时候甚至觉得我去吃川菜只是因为想冰粉了。”

吴磊盘腿坐在茶几旁边先吃了半碗冰粉，凉凉的甜甜的滑滑的，滑过喉头后，本来没食欲的人胃口大开。从飘满白芝麻的辣椒红油中拣出一根串着莲藕的竹签，白白的藕切成薄片，咬在嘴里脆生生的。  
“嗯，好吃，很入味。”吴磊点评道。  
“觉得辣吗？”刘昊然问。  
“有一点，还好。”吴磊喝了一口放在手边的冰镇可乐。

刘昊然听见有手机一直在震动，找了一圈发现声音来自吴磊的口袋。  
“不接吗，又有什么麻烦？”  
“不想接，是我妈，打了一下午了。她跟我爸吵架，如果没吵赢，拿我爸没办法就会来折磨我，不管我在哪里在干什么。用她的话来说是反正你们都姓吴。”  
吴磊不急不慢地说话，眼皮不抬，语气里带着嘲讽，满不在乎地又抽出一串牛肉送进嘴里。  
“我妈也说过，生气的时候骂人，说反正你们都是一家人，只有老娘是外人。”刘昊然深有同感。

连环的电话变成了短信，这次只震了一下。  
吴磊从口袋里掏出来看，屏幕上写：你再不接电话我就报警。  
紧接着又跳出来一条，报警也无所谓我就去死。  
吴磊把手机反扣在桌面上，沉默了下来。过了十秒手机再响起时，他点了接听。

客厅里很安静，电视调成了静音，当下只有画面在跳动。刘昊然吃东西的声音也不大，轻轻地咀嚼，偶尔拿起喝口饮料。他不想偷听，断断续续的声音却从身边传来。  
吴磊把手机放在耳边，一动不动，面无表情。过了很久才说：“说完了吗，说完我要继续吃饭了。”

拿开手机时屏幕亮起来，一不小心手指碰到了免提。  
“反正你每次都是这样，你是我亲生的吗？你们一家姓吴的血都是冷的。你爸又给你打电话了吧，他是不是又让你去找他，也好啊，你早点跟他去，下个星期就去，下个月就去，我帮你去学校办手续。我们两个顺便再把婚一离，你全满意了，你本来也没想要这个家……”  
吴磊的眼神很绝望，他已经没有力气去点下红色的挂断，直到对面喝醉的女人发够了疯说到尽兴才自行断线。他经年累月受着这样的折磨，在外粉饰太平，今日终于一个不小心袒露在外人面前了。

刘昊然不知道该说些什么，伸出的手也不知该放在何处，最后拍拍吴磊的膝盖，他还没发现吴磊的异样。  
吴磊扶着桌子站了起来，走了两步，突然蹲下趴在垃圾桶旁无法抑制地干呕起来。因为连续不断地干呕，迅速红了眼眶，生理性的泪水沾湿睫毛。

刘昊然吓了一跳，跑过去手足无措地拍吴磊的背，才发觉他浑身轻微地发抖，“没事儿吧，要喝水吗？怎么才能让你舒服点，吴磊？”  
吴磊摇头，半晌才说：“没事，你别怕，很快就好。”

他什么都没吐出来，干呕了一阵，坐在地上用手背擦了擦眼睛，“对不起，我太丢人了。给你添麻烦了。”抱着膝盖蜷缩起来，全然没有一米八身量的样子。  
“还顾得上说这些。”刘昊然见吴磊没事了，松了口气，起身兑了杯温水递给坐在地上的人。

“你是不是，有一点点焦虑，我总觉得你刚才像急性焦虑发作了……”刘昊然试探着问。  
“你知道这个啊……”吴磊挠了挠头，“是有一点，很轻微，其实没怎么犯过，症状只有干呕，不像别人有濒死感那么严重。”

还好是轻症，刘昊然放心了，安慰道：“没事的，我妈年轻的时候也得过，当时她在事业的关键上升期，我又小，家里的事外面的事分身乏术，经常搞得她神经紧张，有一段时间很严重，最后没办法去看了医生。但我家里现在也没有药可以给你吃。”  
“最近事情太多了，学校因为那件事不停在找我，有时候正上着课或者我们在排练，突然就有老师敲门，点我的名字让我出去。本来以为处理方案出来，我要解脱了，结果……”  
剩下的事，刘昊然全都经历了。校门口的威胁，家里人的电话成了最后一根稻草，让他彻底崩溃了。

“会过去的，会好的。”刘昊然话说得很真诚，不像一般敷衍的宽慰，真诚到让吴磊也跟着点点头。  
“嗯。”

饭是吃不成了，刘昊然收拾了大大小小的饭盒端进厨房，盖子不能用的撕下保鲜膜封了起来，通通放进冰箱。  
出来以后问坐在沙发上发呆的吴磊，“那你现在想干点什么，我陪你。”  
“我想泡澡，你有浴缸吗？”  
刘昊然斟酌了一下，“有倒是有，可你现在这个状态，我怕你淹死在里头。”  
“你看着我不就好了。”  
“不好吧……”  
你赤身裸体在里面躺着，我在边上盯着，像什么话。  
吴磊一声不吭看着刘昊然，直勾勾的，不达目的不罢休。最后刘昊然受不了了，“行行，你跟我来。”

刘昊然卧室的卫生间里面装了浴缸，他用的次数不多，但还算干净。花洒拿在手里打开冲了冲，弯了腰给浴缸里放起热水。

“我可没什么彩色浴球给你玩花样。”刘昊然说话的时候背对着吴磊，拉开柜子找出新的毛巾浴巾和牙刷。  
“不要那个，有热水就很好了。”吴磊侧身坐在浴缸边，手放在水里试探温度。  
刘昊然在镜子里看见吴磊解开胸口的一颗扣子，双手交错抓着衣服的下摆把蓝白的校服短袖脱了下来。里面还套了一件白色的t，吴磊又脱了一次，终于脱完，光着上半身站了起来。

刘昊然下意识地垂下眼睛，直到吴磊问：“衣服怎么办，现在洗了明天能干吗？”  
“可以，给我吧，我去扔洗衣机里。”  
刘昊然接过吴磊的两件衣服要走又被拉住，“我还没脱完呢。”  
“我还要看着你脱完？什么癖好啊你。”  
气氛松动了很多，好像又回到往日里打趣聊天的样子。  
“不是，裤子呢？”  
“裤子算了吧。”  
“那内裤呢？”  
“……手洗，”刘昊然无言以对，心下确定吴磊只是想调戏他，“我再去给你拿条新的。”  
“用还吗？”  
“不用，送你了。快松手。”刘昊然拉开吴磊的手，走了出去，听见吴磊在身后笑。

再进来时，吴磊已经泡进了热水里，闭着眼睛，头枕在边缘歪向一侧。  
刘昊然拍拍吴磊的头顶，“坐起来一点，别让水漫过胸口，会晕的。”  
吴磊噢了一声，乖乖坐起来。让肩膀和胸膛从水面露了出来。水热，泡得他皮肤红红烫烫的。  
卫生间里很明亮，刘昊然从前喜欢这样的灯光，什么都能看得清楚，现在他倒希望，要是灯光可以调节，他宁愿昏暗一些。

“我可以抱一下你吗？”吴磊突然问。  
刘昊然正坐在浴缸边跑神，思考灯光与氛围的关系以及到现在这个点儿了，他的作业还一字未动。吴磊的声音将他从遥远的地方拉了回来。

“亲都亲过了，抱一下不算什么。”本来想开个玩笑，结果刘昊然说完发现一切变得更加诡异了。所幸吴磊也不在意，身上湿淋淋的抱住了他的腰。  
刘昊然手下吴磊的皮肤是炽热的，吴磊不说话，他也不说。等吴磊抱够了的同时也泡够了，慢慢松开手，抹了一把脸，摊开放在手边的浴巾。

从浴缸里出来，吴磊拿起水杯发现旁边还放着三分之一颗药，“这是什么？”  
“右佐匹克隆，刚去主卧药箱里偷的，加了镇静成分的安眠药，不知道你需不需要？”  
“太需要了。”吴磊拿起放进嘴里用水送了下去，药苦得他皱眉。

9月中，正是这个城市最舒服的季节，不热不冷，不再需要空调也不需要暖气，躺进被子里似乎就能一直沉沉地睡下去。  
在吴磊失去意识前，听到刘昊然说：“睡眠是这个世界上最好的东西，想不明白的时候就蒙头大睡，一觉醒来，没什么大不了的。”

刘昊然从房间里退出来，坐在外面写作业。  
夜里，客厅沉静的像一片湖，又大，又空，而他是身处其中的一尾鱼，孤独地游来游去。  
假使今天还有其他人在，也跟平常没区别，吃晚饭的时候看看新闻，饭后各回各的房间。父母早在几年前搬来新家后顺理成章地开始分房而睡。有时候他拉开门走出来想倒杯水，房子里静得像全世界只剩他一个。他常说这样也挺好，还剩半句留在心里——也挺没意思。

写着写着，刘昊然抬起头来，望向自己卧室的方向，盯着关起的门，想到睡在里面的人，又否认，不，今晚是不一样的。

实在是困了以后，剩下课排在后面的作业刘昊然打算用早上的课间和中午再补，现在只想睡觉。  
推开门，吴磊躬身睡在床的一侧，紧靠着床沿，缩成一团被子外只露了个头顶。刘昊然担心他再翻一个身就要掉下床去。  
脱了衣服躺下，刘昊然一点也感觉不到拥挤，吴磊睡觉很安静，好大一张床两个人中间仿佛隔了条河，潺潺地淌过秋夜里。

吴磊比刘昊然醒来得早，睁开眼先反应了好几秒身处何处，镇静成分似乎在身体里还有残留，他平静得像另外一个人。但转头看到身边躺着个大活人，男的，不免还是吓了一跳。  
吓过以后又凑了上去，近距离地观察起刘昊然的脸。

刘昊然和他是两个完全不同类型的长相，喉结显眼，肤白，唇线利落，高鼻梁单眼皮，细看才能看到眼睑上有一道浅浅的褶子。吴磊想摸，刚刚碰到就被刘昊然捉住了手，刘昊然没有睁开眼，翻身留了个背影继续睡，嘟囔了句：“闹钟响了再起。”

周六早上没有早读和早操，起得可以比平常晚一个半小时，去了直接上第一节课，大家都是踩点到教室。  
刘昊然一直睡到天全亮了才醒，吴磊睡得早醒得早在床上百无聊赖，一直趴在旁边看刘昊然，见他睁眼了，以为要起床，结果刘昊然只是卷着被子翻过身来发呆。  
毫无意义的片刻对视之后，刘昊然问：“我们一会儿吃什么，你饿不饿？”  
“饿死了，快起吧。”吴磊催促。  
“饿了为什么不自己起床去找点吃的，反正家里也没人。”  
吴磊坐起来穿裤子，头也不回地揶揄，“我这不是珍惜和你同床共枕的机会，舍不得起。”

洗漱后出门前，刘昊然热了两盒牛奶，给吴磊手里塞了一个，暖手宝一样握在手心里，温温热热的。  
刘昊然家离学校不远，按到他的速度，十来二十分钟也走到了。骑过一段时间车，后来嫌存车麻烦又绕路，还不如步行。他在路上可以一边把自己从睡意里抽离出来一边规划一天要做的事情。

秋天的早晨起了大雾，出门的时候还未散去。吴磊昨晚没注意，下了出租车以后失魂落魄地跟着刘昊然向里走。眼下小区里有一大片人工开凿的湖，造型奇特，形状不规则。刘昊然带着他正从湖上的木桥走过。

吴磊走在刘昊然左边若有所思，现在他们拥有着彼此的秘密，关系突飞猛进，一言一行都变得亲密起来。曾经在他人面前绝口不提的过去，他都想告诉刘昊然。他想了解刘昊然，也想被刘昊然了解。

“我妈妈她平常不是这样的，其实在我心里她是一个很好的人，就是喝了酒以后控制不住。”吴磊开口。  
刘昊然迅速瞟了一眼身旁的人，继续向前看，“我以为你不想提的，不用解释什么，我们可以当昨晚什么都没发生，我会很快忘记的。”

“不，没关系，随便聊聊嘛，”吴磊和刘昊然并肩走在清晨人烟稀少的路上，“我们认识这么久了，都变成一个床上睡觉的关系了还对对方一无所知的话，太奇怪了。”  
刘昊然没有辩驳那句“一个床上睡觉的关系”，转而问：“她为什么要把你推给你爸，她不爱你了吗？”  
“我想，问题所有的症结在于，她不能接受我爸不再爱她了，他们明明是因为爱情在异国他乡走到一起的，两个人读过誓言，共克过难关，伉俪情深。当然，她也不能接受自己在日积月累的心碎中，爱都转变成了恨……恨曾经爱过的人很痛苦吧？我没有经历过，猜的。”

刘昊然想了想，“夫妻到中年了，大多数不会再说爱了，日子能过得下去已经不错。更何况，有很多人当初也不是因为爱情结合的。相处了一段时间，觉得对方各方面合适，渐渐成了搭伙过日子的人……说起来，我爸妈好像就是这样的。”  
“比起一开始就没有，得到过又失去可能更难受。”  
“我想也是。”

吴磊说起自己家，妈妈以前是学美术的，但是已经很久不画转做策展了。二十多年前年轻又没名气的亚裔画家想要出售作品却总是处处碰壁，在最绝望的时候他母亲和做艺术品经纪人的父亲在里昂一家画廊邂逅，一见钟情。

吴磊笑道：“其实我爸自己也挺喜欢画的，但他实在是没那个天赋，后来转变了思路，如果做不了艺术家，不如做为艺术家服务的人，成了艺术品商，也还是在他喜欢的领域混。”  
刘昊然仿佛得了启发，“我懂了，如果我最后做不了导演，那我可以换个别的工种，研究电影史、电影理论或者去搞搞发行和采购。”  
吴磊急了，“你还没考试就敢说丧气话，我可是你第一个粉丝。”  
“好了好了，开玩笑的，你继续说，听起来他们好像一直在国外，怎么又回来了，你是生在哪儿的？”  
“国内。怀上我的时候回来的。家里老人年纪大了，她在外面也待够了。人总要回家的，不然一直是无根的浮萍……这可能就是他们分歧的开始，我们一直背地里偷叫我爸假洋鬼子。”吴磊说到这里声音也故意压低。  
“反正他也跟着回来了几年，我四岁的时候，他又回了法国，说是有一个很好的机会。后来也确实，家里条件完全上了另一个台阶。想想我也‘父母双全’地幸福了几年，可惜那时候太小了，都记不清了。”  
记不清，只好当没发生过，没拥有过。得过且过。

“你法语好吗？”刘昊然突然问。  
吴磊脸上闪现了骄傲的神色，“还不错。我虽然在个别科目上砸出了天坑，但挺有语言天赋的，也没特别下过苦功。除了英语和法语，还会一点点西语。”  
“所以语言是你最大的兴趣？”  
骄傲的神色不见了，取而代之的是一种名为失落的情绪出现在吴磊身上，他踢着脚下的小石子儿走了好几步没说话，渐渐才谈起相比家庭关系他更不愿意触及的一部分回忆。

“我小时候就长得长手长脚的，一入学，体育老师们就会挑看上的好苗子进校队。我当时还蛮抢手的，好几个老师想要。最后进了校田径队，刻苦努力地练了小半年，嘴上不说其实心里目标很大。我很喜欢跑步的，心里甚至希望过它能成为我的一条路。”

半年头上吴磊开始频繁地觉察出身体的不适，他先是下意识地忍耐，后来抗不过去做了精密的检查。最终查出了问题，身体不适合再做高强度的训练和比赛。  
吴磊一直记得那天下午在医院里，医生对他妈妈说，让小孩儿做个快快乐乐的普通人，过一辈子吧，不必非得走这条路。  
“可他很喜欢跑步，还说将来想成为国家级运动员。”  
“不要强求。”

从医院出来，那天外面也有很美的夕阳。吴磊拉着妈妈的手，没有哭也没有闹什么都没有说，反倒是妈妈掉了一路眼泪，擦也擦不完。吴磊第一次懂了什么叫父母与孩子之间的“痛在我身，疼在你心”。大概也是从那个时候开始，秉持着开心就好的理念，家里不太管他了，爹不在国内，妈工作忙，经常在几个城市之间来回，他渐渐成了班里最自在的人。退了校队不再起早贪黑训练，不用被作业和考试绑架。有时候早上起不来，家里的阿姨给老师打电话替他请半天病假。

而与自由并肩野蛮生长的还有焦虑。  
“我的焦虑应该就是从那个时候开始的，失去一个本来坚定的目标后，人变得茫然。我经常躺在床上翻来覆去地想，我该做什么，我要成为什么样的人。”  
“这个问题挺大的。”  
“首先得做个好人吧。”  
“那是。”

说话的功夫，校门就在眼前了。  
好巧不巧，昨天和刘昊然分开的同学们重新出现了，几个人勾肩搭背从另一边走来，看见刘昊然了扯着嗓子喊住了两人。  
“站住，怎么回事啊，你俩还在一块，昨晚干嘛去了？”  
“小学弟早啊。”  
还有人记得正事，问：“英语作业写完了没，借我抄一下选择题答案。”  
刘昊然不知道先回答哪个，从书包里抽出张活页扔给扒拉他书包的人，又说：“他昨晚住我家了。”  
“可以啊，我们都没去过，刘昊然家好睡吗？”  
“刘昊然好睡吗？”  
“卧槽你也真敢问。”

人多了说话总是没个正形儿，刘昊然飞快瞥了吴磊一眼，拉上了书包拉链。  
吴磊答：“挺好睡的，你们有空也试试。”  
“不敢不敢，怕折寿。”  
刘昊然打断问：“你们吃过了吗，我俩还没吃早饭。”  
“吃过了，我们有汤有干，我馄饨他热干面他嗦了碗粉。”  
“你们一个个倒是吃饱了闲出屁，抓着我们在这儿说废话。吴磊，走。”刘昊然抓了一把吴磊的书包带，拉走了人。

学校餐厅里早饭高峰已经过去，人不多，坐得很散，稀稀落落的。  
找了个靠角落的位置放下书包，刘昊然问吴磊吃什么。吴磊说餐厅他来得少，随便，吃一样的。  
刘昊然看到窗口里阿姨把小米粥熬得浓稠，色泽金黄，想起大人说喝小米粥养胃，给吴磊要了一碗，又点了两屉小笼包，一转身吴磊已经把两碟蘸汁儿和小菜端在手里了。

“你昨晚等于什么都没吃，先喝点粥，让胃里舒服一下。”  
吴磊用勺子在碗里搅来搅去，“太烫了，晾一晾……好可惜啊昨晚那么多好吃的，我都没怎么吃，太可惜了。”  
吴磊在旁啧啧叹息自己没口福，说话的时候眼神灵动，笑容也在脸上。刘昊然抬头看了吴磊一眼，又低下头舀粥喝，一切令他恍惚，眼前大清早说个不停的吴磊和昨晚坐在地上捂着自己眼睛和额头的是同一个人吗，刘昊然也问自己。仿佛日出以后，和浓雾一起消散了。  
“我把店名地址给你，想吃了自己再去吃，外卖也是全城送的。”  
吴磊高兴地答应了一声，低下头风卷残云起来。

两人吃得认真，聊得认真，刘昊然从包里拿出免洗洗手液擦干净手剥鸡蛋，绕着磕了一圈，蛋壳剥下来一连串，白白净净的水煮蛋先往吴磊面前放了一个，再管自己。吴磊说起自己被临时拉去给迎国庆的汇演节目做伴奏，星期六下午放了学也不能走要排练，丝毫没注意到有老师从他们身旁路过，往桌上投来轻轻一瞥。

吃过热乎乎的早饭，刘昊然走的时候又买了两个厚墩墩的照烧鸡腿三明治。吴磊想掏钱，到处摸不着自己的卡，说了好几个“等等”，急得要出汗。  
刘昊然给吴磊包里塞了一个，特别大方，“跟哥在一块，能让你刷卡？”  
吴磊问：“这是午饭？”  
“哪能等到中午，一会儿课间吃了。”  
“吃不少啊你。”  
“那你是不知道我们高三狗的苦。有多苦就有多饿。”  
刘昊然说完上楼去了，和吴磊在楼梯口分开。

校园里铃声大作，催促着未进教室学生的脚步。吴磊没有动，看着刘昊然远去的背影，一直到他的身影消失在自己的视线里。  
心里某处久违地跳动起来，他感受到一种阔别已久的喜悦重新在身体里铺陈开来。  
游走，然后沸腾。

05.

开学不久，月中的时候考了一场试，被老师们亲切地称为“收心考试”。  
只有结果的目不忍视才能让学生们一颗浮躁的心暂时沉淀下来，高三也一样，不同年级有不同年级的燥。艰难的一年才刚刚开始。

最后一节晚自习，教学楼灯火通明，教室里静得似乎能听见旁人的呼吸声。低头写作业的人心不在焉，又怕老师进来，手里捏着薄薄一张纸，上面的表格里有自己的名字，后面跟着各科成绩、排名、位比。最后的框里小箭头向上是进步，向下是退步，横线是没有变化。他们更怕老师不进来，变成叫自己出去，麻烦就大了。

班主任进了教室，身上什么也没带，绕着走了两圈，站在讲台上无声地审视底下埋头坐着的几十号学生。  
最后走到了刘昊然跟前，敲了敲他的桌子，示意他跟她出去。

刘昊然放下笔走了出去，跟在班主任身后一直走到办公室。  
办公室里加班的两个老师正收拾好东西准备走，刘昊然打了声招呼问老师好。  
气氛并不紧张，班主任坐下来指着身旁的椅子说：“坐，别紧张，不是训你。”  
“没有。老师找我有什么事？”  
“最近感觉怎么样？”老师翻着手上的工作记录随口问道。  
“挺好，能应付得来。”  
“我本来以为咱们班没有，都不准备问，刚才一看那天交上来的表，才发现你填了艺术。”

终于来了。

被问到了，刘昊然反而放松下来，“是，我准备参加明年2月底的艺考。”  
班主任“噢”了一声，“在准备哪几所学校？”  
“电影学院的导演系。”  
“只有一个？我以前带过的学生会报好几所学校，时间不冲突的情况下多考两个专业，争取多拿证。”  
“我的目标比较明确……风险是不小，所以开始之前先做好心理准备了。”刘昊然答。

“昨天晚上，你妈给我打电话了，问你这次考得怎么样，最近在学校的状况。我说老师们卷子还没改完，先出来的两科都不错。你的状态也可以，一向稳定。”  
刘昊然不知道该接什么话，能做的只有抿着嘴点头。  
“……但是她没有提起你要走艺术这件事，听起来还是对你期望很大，希望你明年能上更好的学校。老师今天找你来，是想问，你家里对这件事知情吗？”  
“不知道，我还没有说，怕他们不同意。”

班主任脸上露出了“果不其然”的表情，“确实，人各有喜好，我不能说你这样稳定的成绩是浪费了。每年学校也有很多人考上专业院校，一样高兴，是喜报。作为老师，学生的个人选择我们要尊重，无权干涉。但是我不能帮你隐瞒家长，等到十一月底，高考报名了，家里才发现不对劲，到时候找来学校，问责老师。”

刘昊然忙着摇头，“不，您放心，没有要您隐瞒的意思。我会跟家里说的，这是迟早的事。”  
“后面你还会遇到很多事，刚开始是周内的晚上和周末给你上课，你能顾及。到了后期，你要从学校请很多假，甚至只能把文化课放到一边，模考也不能完全参加，压力比现在大得多。那绝不对不是一条轻松的路，好走的路。你需要家人在身边，陪伴你，支持你。回去想想该怎么说，好好跟你妈聊一下。如果最终不同意，还是早点收心比较好。”

“嗯，我知道了。”刘昊然听话听音以为谈话到尾声了，做了站起来说老师再见的准备，哪想到，话锋一转，班主任把话题引到了刘昊然意想不到的人身上。

“你和高二的吴磊很熟？上周六看见你们俩在餐厅吃早饭，聊什么呢那么开心。”  
刘昊然被问了个措手不及，眼神慌乱了一瞬间又收起来，“还好，见过几面，不是一个年级能熟到哪里去。吃早饭碰见了，自来熟。”  
“不对吧，上学期升旗的时候站在台上叫你系鞋带的是不是他？好像也来过咱们班找你。老师不是第一年带班了，这些还是能看出来的。你们关系好，我跟他们班主任关系也挺好，听了不少那孩子的事，可能你都不知道。”  
无法确定话题会往哪里引，刘昊然干脆闭了嘴。反正老师的每句话总有目的，他听着就是了，最后总会听明白。  
“我倒是没想到你会和吴磊交朋友，因为你们俩实在是不像。我记得应该是去年有一次，吴磊的家里人打电话给老师说他感冒了，请了一天假。下班以后，他班主任和另一个老师去看电影，正正好遇见他挽着他妈妈从影厅里走出来，母子俩有说有笑。场面别提尴尬了，老师比家长还尴尬。”

刘昊然没想到还有这一出，周六的早上吴磊也没给自己讲，没绷住笑了出来。  
老师也笑了，缓声说道：“你说有这样的大人，老师还瞎操心什么呀，巴不得这样的学生多几个。什么都不要求，学校对他们来说充其量是个托儿所。吴磊那小孩除了自由散漫，品行没问题，懂礼貌嘴又甜。”  
“不过对你来说，交这样的朋友除了新奇感，来往多了，没有好处。”  
没有说出的言下之意是，你们不是一路人，他会害了你。

刘昊然慢慢收住了笑容，心下了然，老师在告诉他，他们的不同。  
自己是从小被寄予厚望的一方，每一步都不容闪失。开学第一次考试卷子没改完家里人就打来电话询问情况。他想学电影，目标定下了几个月甚至上过几次课了却犹豫再三始终不敢开口，怕引来家里的一场大战。  
而吴磊确实不一样，虽然有这样那样的原因在先，可他确实拥有着一个对他无欲无求的家庭，自由蓬勃地生长在校园里，成为某种令人嫉妒的异类。踢球，乐队排练，上台演出，给戏剧节写稿子，不怕出丑扮演别人不要的角色，最后赢得满堂喝彩，爱慕者为了他大打出手轰动一时。他以后可能不会参加高考，不必受此一遭苦难。

如果他不认识吴磊，也许他也会成为暗自嫉妒吴磊的一类人，即使道听途说过他的一些故事，也会不屑道，这世上又比他不幸又没他那条件的人多了去了。  
可他还是认识了吴磊，先是差点被他砸了一球，后来在城市里不期而遇，两个人喜欢同一个导演同一本书，在夏天的大学校园里散步吃东西，坐在树下打无聊的嘴炮。他给吴磊弹过自己最喜欢的A小调圆舞曲，也在吴磊焦虑发作的夜晚抱过他。  
这些都是别人不知道的，以后也不会有人知道。  
他不嫉妒吴磊，甚至希望他变得更好，更幸福。

从办公室出来，校园里变得寂静暗淡，晚自习结束很久了。谈话持续的时间比刘昊然想象得久。  
明明只是坐着动动嘴皮子，更多是听老师说，每次从办公室出来，还是有一种自内而外的疲惫感涌出，连大脑也停止运作。

吴磊在楼梯口抱着刘昊然的书包等他，无所事事地来回踱步。刘昊然走过来的时候看见吴磊愣了一下，他还以为全学校现在只剩他一个了。  
吴磊转身望见刘昊然了，小跑两步过来，“我没敢在办公室门口等，怕你们一起出来，让老师看见了不好……”  
吴磊不知道的是，刘昊然已经因为他被谈过话了。  
“有什么不好的。”刘昊然接过吴磊肩上的书包。  
“我自己的风评我知道。”  
“你风评挺好。”吴磊也不知道，刘昊然其实在实话实说。  
“扯吧，我可是靠着站在班门口和办公室门口补作业被全校老师认识的。”

刘昊然今天话出奇得少，大多数时候沉默着，脑子里乱哄哄的，一下是办公室里交谈的场面，一下是晚饭桌上的询问，还要抽空回应吴磊，出声“嗯”一下。  
经过一段没有开灯的空旷走廊，吴磊拉住了刘昊然，抓着他的小臂。  
夏日落幕已久，热潮一天一天散去。城市九月的下旬刚开了个头，夜里就变得凉飕飕，连同吴磊手下，刘昊然的皮肤也带着凉意。

“老师说你什么了，你今天好不高兴。”  
“我有吗？”  
“有，都写脸上了。”  
刘昊然自以为情绪稳定控制得不错，也很少有人如此细微地观察他的一言一行，在乎他的乐与哀。  
吴磊是第一个。  
叹息着拥抱了一下吴磊，他将下巴放在吴磊肩上说：“十七岁，想要按照自己的意愿生活，难于上青天。”

吴磊陪着刘昊然走回了家，在小区门口分开，转身向另一个方向去了。  
接下来的一个星期，他没能再见到刘昊然。  
课间经过刘昊然的班门口，他的位置是空的，问就是去老师办公室了。放了学过来，刘昊然连人带书包都不见了，碰见叫他小学弟的，吴磊问人去哪儿了。  
“走了啊，还没下课东西都收拾好了，铃一打老师前脚出门他后脚出，跑得真快。我怀疑他是不是谈恋爱了。”  
其他人附和道：“有可能，不然跑什么。”  
“有种，高三了，还敢搞事。他就不怕被他妈和班主任一起活撕了。”  
吴磊变了脸色。

起先以为是偶然，后来吴磊也豁出去自己这张脸了，试了好几天，有空就往刘昊然的教室跑。直到班里的女生都认识吴磊了，从外面接完热水回来捧着保温杯问：“又来找刘昊然？”  
“嗯。他又不在？”  
“不在，喏，位置上空的。”  
吴磊嘀咕了一句：“你说你们老师也不拖个堂什么的。”  
女生们听了直笑，“你到底找他什么事呀？要不我们帮你捎个话。”  
“他拿我东西了，要么他得给我个说法，要么东西还回来。”吴磊理直气壮。  
听的人面面相觑，不知道刘昊然拿人什么东西了，搞这么严肃。  
“行，我们把话替你带到。”

晚自习的时候，数学老师讲了半节课，主要针对改卷过程中集中暴露出来的问题。剩下的时间让他们写作业，自己在办公室。  
刘昊然跟班长说了一声自己头疼，去宿舍休息了。

懒得开灯懒得脱鞋，刘昊然爬到床上躺下，脚踝伸到栏杆外面。  
还没有下课，整栋楼静默在黑夜里。走廊上偶尔有脚步声，很快消失在远处。  
刘昊然闭上眼睛一个人难受。  
曾经他和吴磊隔三差五打个照面的时候，并不会如此频繁地想起他。不过一个星期，他总算是体会到度日如年的滋味，也看清了自己的心。想见的人不能见，原来这么让人难过。他不喜欢现在的自己。  
昨天回到教室，班里同学郑重其事地让他快去物归原主。刘昊然先是愕然，反应过来又觉得好笑，笑过之后又怅然若失。  
要怎么还啊。

敲门声响起时，刘昊然并未在意，动也不动地躺在上面说：“请进。”  
人进来以后又不作声。刘昊然发觉不对劲，坐了起来，看到吴磊站在门口。走廊上的灯在他身后，勾勒出他的轮廓。

两个人互相看着对方，谁也不说话。

刘昊然先认了输，结束了漫长的对视，脸转向一边。  
吴磊关上门，向前走了一步，抬着脸问：“你们班同学说你头疼回宿舍了，你不舒服吗？”  
虽然情理之中，刘昊然倒也没想到吴磊开口第一句话是问自己身体。  
“没有，我作业写完了，又不想学习，编了个借口跑出来。”刘昊然又躺了回去，盯着屋顶说话，“……上来吧。”  
吴磊手脚敏捷两步爬上了床，学校的床窄，并排躺不下两个人，只好手肘撑在刘昊然身体两侧，自上而下看着他。  
窗外，对面宿舍楼只有一层一层昏黄的感应灯亮着，无序地明明灭灭，星星点点。

“我拿你什么了，你让人家捎话要我还回去。”  
“废话，当然是老子的心。”  
“酸死了。”刘昊然做了个牙酸的表情。  
“那你就是不喜欢我还耍我。”  
“我哪里耍你了，我对你不好？”  
“你亲我。”  
“你自己说没关系的。”  
“我当然只能说没关系了，不然呢，要你负责吗？”  
“又不是不能。”  
“你亲我，给我弹钢琴，替我解围，带我回家，但是你又不喜欢我，一声不吭走掉，躲着我不见我。”吴磊一字一顿咬牙切齿，刘昊然听出了百般委屈。  
“你不喜欢我。”他重复。  
怎么会委屈成这样，刘昊然想。

手臂支撑身体的力量越来越弱，吴磊和刘昊然的下半身贴合在一起，刘昊然可以感受到吴磊呼吸的起伏。  
“你还是喜欢我吧，因为我太喜欢你了。”刘昊然听见吴磊说。他耳旁轰鸣，犹如飓风压境。  
刘昊然手放在吴磊后腰，抬起头消除了他们最后的距离，又亲了一次吴磊，还亲了他的鼻尖和下巴。  
“我当然喜欢你，没有人比我更喜欢你。”

吴磊眨了几次眼睛，彻底压在了刘昊然身上，卸下包袱，如同得了大赦。  
欢天喜地了一会儿，又要跟刘昊然算账，算着算着又肆无忌惮地吻了起来，手伸进刘昊然校服里摸他的腰，被刘昊然按住。  
“别乱来。”上下颠倒后，刘昊然压着吴磊，膝盖卡进吴磊腿间。  
吴磊喘着气明知故问，“乱来什么……”  
刘昊然膝盖上移几寸，“我能感觉到。”  
火速推开刘昊然，吴磊坐了起来，“好了，你离我远点，本来没事被你蹭得都要有事了。”

晚自习结束的铃声响彻校园，刘昊然下意识回头看了一眼。用不了多久其他人会回来，楼里上上下下再次陷入喧闹之中。  
“我们走吧。”刘昊然从床上跳下来，带着吴磊离开了。

刘昊然第一次送吴磊回家，九月末的秋夜里飘起细雨。地上落满厚厚一层树叶，路灯笼罩在雨丝里。撑开藏蓝色的伞，刘昊然将两个人掩在伞下。  
吴磊的校服外套丢在了教室的柜子里，萧瑟秋风一吹，冷得牙齿打颤，伸出胳膊抱住了刘昊然的腰。靠得近，闻见他校服上淡淡的味道，衣领之上露出的一小段皮肤白净，吴磊喜欢的心满得要溢出来了。

走到小区门口了，吴磊不愿意回家，把伞拉得更低，借一片藏蓝色做蔽护和刘昊然再接一个吻。

“我以前讨厌秋天，现在不了。”


	3. 盛夏之死（中）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning：未成年人性描写
> 
> 留夏×吴恙
> 
> 本人名字版在下一章

06.

国庆假期的前一天，其他年级在兴奋中从早读开始上第一节课，为下午的汇演腾出时间。  
演出结束后，为期七天的长假启动。

留夏坐在考场里面无表情，铃声一响，拔出笔盖开始答题。  
什么叫“热闹是他们的，我什么也没有”，眼下便是。

下考早，留夏提前在餐厅点好吃的，等吴恙来的功夫，翻出草稿纸盯着早上最后一道大题的演算过程皱眉头。  
他想起数学老师在课上绘声绘色地讲，同学们你们以为高考题是电视剧里的坏人吗，一出场，这里有颗痣，痣上长根毛发，人家一捻，你就在电视机前大腿一拍说其中有诈。有那么简单吗？高考题比你们想象得要难得多，坑多得多。都放仔细一点，别傲了，重点班没什么了不起。

吴恙进了餐厅环顾一圈，留夏的背影进入了视线，窝在他们坐过的角落里。  
走到跟前，打了个响指才把人拉回来，“想什么呢？”  
留夏随口说：“想你呢。”  
“得了，想题还差不多。”

时间刚好，留夏给他要的一大碗手工干拌面端上了桌，吴恙坐下拿起筷子就吃。这是他昨晚已经想好要吃的东西。  
乐队要在演出前最后合一遍，中午时间紧张，吃菜夹来夹去的太麻烦了，不如来碗面五分钟结束战斗管饱一下午。

“晚上几点的飞机？”留夏问。  
“好像八点半？等下再看一眼。节前路上堵车厉害，我估计一结束就要去机场。忙死了今天。”吴恙喝水的功夫小声抱怨。

吴恙的母亲并不知道儿子谈恋爱了，自己忙回不来，理所当然地给儿子订了来上海的票。吴恙收到了出票的短信在家气得跳脚，又什么都不能说。  
等他从上海回来，留夏高三的四天假结束也开始上课了。可冷静下来想想，留夏跟自己不一样，他是毕业班，文化课专业课两头耽误不得，即使放假也不过是能多睡一会儿，醒来以后一整天都排得满满当当，和上学别无两样，哪有时间和自己你侬我侬。

“所以还是分开好啊，不打扰他……”吴恙捏着手机躺在床上唉声叹气。

午饭后，留夏去看了一会儿吴恙排练。  
学校给的排练室在地下，地方空旷自带环绕立体声效果。  
留夏靠在楼梯上听了一会儿。乐队原本的吉他手退出后，吴恙是临时加入的，磨合期还没过，整首听下来完成度一般。好在今晚只是演出，图个热闹和气氛，顾不上求精湛，只要别出意外大家就满足了。

之后的艺术节才是明争暗斗的时候，因此吴恙也不会一直在上海安安心心待到收假，他得提前两天回来和大家一起继续排练。

回到班上，本想休息二十分钟再准备下午的考试，留夏肩膀被拍了一下，平日里不是很熟的同学犹豫着问：“留夏，能跟你商量个事儿吗？”  
“你说。”  
“我听说你在宿舍有床，基本不太去住，只放东西……我家现在离学校太远了，早晚光路上要花好长时间，以前还凑合，现在感觉都没睡觉时间了。”

留夏大概听明白意思了，问：“宿舍现在满了？”  
“去问了两次，都没有空的，管宿舍的老师说只能自己私下去跟不住的同学商量，所以我就……”同学迟疑着说完，又赶忙补了一句，“不方便也没关系，你别为难，我爸说学校附近租房也可以。”

留夏想了一下，好像没什么问题，宿舍他本来就不住，晚上回家，中午的时间大多数在班里，以后也可能是在图书馆和吴恙过了。  
何况大家一个班里待得久了，互相是什么条件也清楚，学校地处繁华，附近普普通通的房子也要一个月一千五左右，还不算杂七杂八的费用，和一学年一千五比，时间久了也差出不少。

“没什么不方便的，我跟你换。一会儿考完试，我去宿舍收拾东西，正好放假了都带回去。”  
同学高兴得连着跟他说了好几次谢谢，当场转了住宿费，留夏摆摆手，“小事儿，都是同学，别客气。”

吴恙到了机场，过安检后找了个人少的角落和留夏打电话。  
留夏刚回家正躺在床上不愿意动，带回来的箱子放在一旁没打开，手机放在耳朵上跟吴恙说自己床没了。

吴恙听完事情的原委后，夸道：“你人真好。”  
“罢了，主要是对我也没什么影响，又帮了别人的忙。当作给自己攒攒好运气。”  
“假期除了学习上课和写作业还有什么别的安排吗？”吴恙瞟了一眼自己的登机口问。  
“假期聚餐必不可少，之前听我爸说，可能三号一大家子要吃个饭。”

电话里传来吴恙的声音，“知道了。我要登机了，下飞机告诉你。”  
“行，吾皇万岁。玩得开心，别跟妈妈吵架。”  
吴恙嘻嘻哈哈“朕”了两声跟他的乱臣贼子挂了电话。  
留夏又在床上滚了一圈才下了床，打开箱子，开始整理东西。

晚饭桌上，照例是平平淡淡的聊天。  
大人工作上的事，高层的调动，同事，同事的小孩，还有人情往来。国庆节好几家办婚宴和满月酒的。  
问到留夏最近学校里怎么样。  
留夏夹了一筷子菜慢吞吞地答，挺好。  
“有什么新闻吗？”  
“没有。”  
谈恋爱了算吗？和男生。留夏在心里想，面上差点没忍住笑。  
要是说出来就好了，炸翻这个平静无趣的餐桌。

他没想到的是，三天以后和和美美的餐桌就因为自己而炸翻了。

姑姑一家在饭店订了个最大的包间，他们一家四口，留夏家一家三口，还有几家放假没出去玩的亲戚。  
好久不见，大家坐下来聊得热络。从大人聊到孩子，从工作聊到学习。  
留夏没什么话，安安静静坐着吃。  
到尾声了，上来一煲浓白味鲜的鱼汤放在留夏面前了，留夏主动站起来替大家盛，一碗一碗递过去。

桌上其他人则从头到脚夸起了留夏，从小学习好又懂事，不让父母操心，一路上的都是数一数二好学校，又不是书呆子爱好也多，现在还长了这么高的个子。  
姑姑说：“你姐姐上中学的时候，择校费我都不知道交了多少，一把一把地往火坑里扔钱，哎呦现在想起来还心疼。留夏明年好好考，考上大学了姑姑给你包个大大的红包，姑姑不知道现在的年轻人中间流行什么，你拿着钱喜欢什么买什么。”  
其余长辈也说，考完试大家都有奖励在等着他。  
留夏乖巧地说了声“谢谢姑姑”，坐了下来。

一旁坐着大学毕业已经工作的姐姐突然出声，“哎舅妈，按我妈夸的，我没想到留夏居然将来想搞艺术，您还同意了，真是开明家长。我们上学那会儿，都是班里学习不好的同学，老师做家长的工作，建议考个什么，将来也好有学上。”

留夏喝汤的手停了下来，大脑一片空白，另一只手暗暗握起了拳。

母亲本来是笑着的，大家你一言我一语夸儿子夸得她宛如十月里春风拂面，一口一个“没有，也给他花了很多钱，现在补课班贵死了”。  
她脸上的笑容凝固了，“什么艺术，我同意什么了？”  
“我高中同学是电影学院毕业的，从北京回来现在在咱们这儿做辅导老师，前一阵子我们碰上了，我也是无意中知道他在给留夏上课……您原来不知道啊？”

留夏半低着头，甚至绝望地闭了一下眼。

“我确实是不知道，他没给我说。”身边的母亲转过头来深深望了留夏几秒，强压下了火气没有当场发作，可脸色已变得很难看了。

见气氛不对劲，姑姑姑父站起来叫了门外的服务员买单，大家穿衣服的穿衣服拿东西的拿东西，本来其乐融融的一顿饭在尴尬的气氛中草草收场。

车开到半路，母亲坐在前排开口，“说话，解释。”  
留夏调整了几次呼吸，“没有什么好解释的，就是你听到的那样。”

责骂声在车厢中爆发开来。  
留夏看着窗外，因为过节街上到处张灯结彩，假期第三天城市仍沉浸在喜气洋洋的氛围之中，数不清的迎国庆标语和插在后视镜旁的红色小国旗从车窗外飞驰而过。

留夏不知道接下来有什么在等着他。

他尽量屏蔽掉“没有良心的东西”、“鬼迷心窍痴心妄想”、“翅膀现在硬了”、“不知父母死活”之类的话，可还是源源不断地往耳朵里钻，往心里扎，让他呼吸都是一顿一顿的。

下了车，仍在继续。  
“现在立刻回家去给你的老师打电话，说你以后不会再来了，钱他退不退无所谓。你从现在开始死了这条心，待在家里好好反省自己。”  
“假期结束以后，我会去学校见你的班主任，如果这次成绩有任何问题，你好好想想该怎么办，给我一个弥补方案。”  
“我给你的自由和信任太多了，让你得意忘形不知道自己姓甚名谁，现在要收回了，包括生活费也要严格控制。听懂了就吭一声？”

留夏停下了脚步，不再走了，他真的要喘不上气了。  
母亲转过来看着他，留夏也看着站在自己眼前的中年女士，她的裙子很漂亮，妆也精致，她很能干很会挣钱，事业蒸蒸日上，收入从来不比家里的男人少，他们给了他一切生活所需。只是从来不问他，有什么理想，喜欢什么。连一次也没有。

“电影学院才是我最喜欢的大学，导演系是我最想考上的专业，去拍片子是我最大的梦想。之前骗了你，对不起，但我不想放弃。”

见说了这么多，留夏还是不为所动，甚至无所畏惧，母亲刚平静下来的情绪复又燃烧。  
“你是我生下来的，你的一切都是这个家给你的，包括你的命。你的相机电脑，你的鞋和包，你身上这件什么图案都没有五千块钱的卫衣，当初你摸了一下轻飘飘地说还行，我眉不皱一下刷了卡。我不过是要你好好上一个大学而已。你现在和我说喜欢，说梦想，说不放弃？你自己觉得可不可笑。”

留夏始终偏头看着其他地方，没有和母亲对视，最后顶撞了回去，“那要怎么还给你？”  
“还给我，你的命你要怎么还？我不同意然后去死吗？”  
留夏退后了一步，“好，我尽量。”  
说完翻身从他和吴恙曾经走过的木桥上跳了下去，跳进水里。

母亲吓得尖叫了一声，腿一软坐在了地上。  
父亲冲到桥边冲着下边喊：“留夏你疯了吗？ 我怎么会有疯成这样的孩子……去哪儿了，快上来，快上来！”

湖不深，还要不了留夏的命，只是夜里水太凉了让他浑身发抖。  
留夏慢慢从水里站了起来，全身湿透。  
他看着岸边的母亲说：“我也知道，母子一场，还是还不清的。你要是不满意我可以再多跳几次，直到你愿意放过我。放过我吧，我努力过了，还是成不了你要的小孩儿。”

母亲被搀扶着站了起来，抹去脸上的泪水，平静下来，眼神变得坚决，“你现在回去收拾东西，收拾干净什么也别剩，然后从这个家里滚出去，我就当没有生过你。两清了。”

留夏从湖里上来，回了家，换了衣服，从柜子里拿出两个最大号的箱子，开始往进塞东西，尽可能地多拿，拿自己需要的。  
他没有一点慌乱，大脑高度运转，镇静得吓人，好像对这一天期待已久，有序排练了许许多多次。

收拾好了，没有留恋，没有回头，打开门大步走了出去。  
父亲从沙发上起来追到电梯间，拦住他，“这么晚了你要去哪儿，最近压力是不是太大了，回去跟你妈认个错，我们就当什么也没有发生。最后一年了，你不能这么糟蹋自己。”

不可能了，怎么会像什么也没发生过，平日假装和睦美满的皮今晚撕了下来，绝不会再若无其事地盖回去。

留夏望着父亲，今晚他自始至终沉默着，正如过去的十几年，沉默得好像家里压根没有他这个人存在。  
留夏感谢他，没有雪上加霜跳出来一起指责他，往他心上插刀子，也憎恨他，不曾站在自己一边，为自己说哪怕一句话。到现在，还是要自己回去认错。

“不了。我走了。”留夏按住了电梯，刚刚兀自合上的门又打开，推着箱子踏了进去。

走出小区大门，他越走越觉得身上轻松，好像这些年压在身上的埋在心里的，一桩桩一件件  
统统消失了，四散在黑夜里，再也不见。

留夏走到隔壁小区，敲开了高未家的门，抱歉地说：“不好意思哥们儿，借住一晚。”

高未吓坏了，两个人关起卧室门来对坐着说话。留夏把今晚发生的事简要交代了一下，说得很轻松，最后以“就是这样”结尾。

“你疯了吗……万一那湖比你想象得深，跳下去了上不来怎么办，死了残了还他妈实现个屁远大理想啊……老祖宗都说了留得青山在不怕没柴烧。”  
摸了一把脸，留夏说：“我确实快疯了，不是今晚疯，明晚也会疯，迟早的事。”

“你跟他们好好说说，说你不会耽误学习，说那考试淘汰率高着呢万一初试完了就回家了，你只想了个心愿。跟他们撒个娇什么的。”

留夏不急着开口，跟床边的人对视了好一会儿，对方快被他看出鸡皮疙瘩了。  
“我们不是第一天认识了，如果能行得通，别说撒娇，让我撒什么都可以。如果还有别的方法，我不会像今晚这样失控。”

“那你接下来打算怎么办，反正先在我家住着，别担心自己会睡大街。”  
“明天还有最后一天假，我出去看房子，有合适的立马定下来。住的地方搞定了，其他的慢慢来。”  
高未听留夏的语气是要在外面安家了，忙问：“其实你们就是话赶话吵了一架，你早晚会回家的对吧？在我家住几天，咱们想想挽回的办法，要不你给你奶奶打个电话，搬搬救兵。”  
留夏摇头，心里又回想起那句“你跟这个家没关系了”。  
“行，你就犟死吧你。”

两个人打开租房网站搜着看房，高未一会儿叹口气一会儿叹口气，“这怎么住啊，条件也太差了，不行再加二百预算看能不能强点……”  
留夏一声不吭，盯着电脑屏幕，以学校为中心，在步行十五分钟以内到达的区域筛选起了房子，先在网上看个大概，明天到了地方心里也有个数儿。

早上起来吃过饭，高未陪着留夏出去了，站在城中村门口，他不免还是深吸一口气。

从外头看，不过是一条普普通通的热闹巷子，街对面是大学的后门，巷子口是各式各样的小吃店，奶茶店，招待所，打印店，越往进走越安静，开始出现生活的气息，蔬菜水果拉在三轮车上，裁缝铺还未开门，配钥匙的摊位老伯刚刚坐下端起茶缸，打量了格格不入的他们两眼。走着走着左右出现岔路，更多小而窄的巷子四通八达，延伸到他们闻所未闻见所未见的地方。

又走了两三分钟，留夏见到一家彩票店门口歪歪斜斜写着“楼上有房出租”时，停下了脚步。  
“就是这儿了。附近房源应该不少。”说完，留夏跨上台阶挑开门帘走了进去。  
“老板，请问你的房子租出去了吗？”  
坐在凳子上看手机的中年男人站了起来，“看房？”  
“想看看。”留夏点头。

附近村民各家都有自建房，三四层的小楼，一层做商铺租赁，二楼三楼隔成大大小小的房间，里面的配置设施各有不同，价格也相应的有高有低。  
男人从抽屉里拿出一串钥匙带他们上了楼，走在前面照本宣科地介绍，带不带家具，有没有厨房和独卫、洗衣机空调等等。

留夏仔细看着周围的环境，把房东说的记在心里。每打开一间门，他走进去亲自摸摸看看，再出来跟着进了下一间。三楼的房间大一些，最里边只住了一户，此刻门窗紧闭。

“嗯，三楼相对安静一些，我还是习惯学习的时候声音少点。”留夏胳膊撑在房间门外的栏杆上向楼下看。  
男人随口问留夏大几了，他以为留夏是对面大学的学生嫌宿舍吵搬出来的。  
“高三。”留夏随口说着走了进去。  
房东咋舌。

三楼的房间，一进门左手厨房，右手卫生间，再往里走是一张蒙着布的旧沙发和茶几。不大的双人床靠窗，床尾放着挺大一个木衣柜，衣柜旁是写字台和椅子。

留夏在房间里绕着走了一圈，房间是小，但家具也少，甚至显得眼前的开间有点空荡荡的。  
前一任住户应该是个生活习惯不错的人，房间破破旧旧但是不脏没有什么经年累月的油污粘在墙上，最多是一段时间不住人落了灰。留夏甚至有点欣慰。

房东指厨房里的东西，“这些东西她嫌太累赘了带不走，留下来半卖半送了。你多出二百，都是你的了，自己买副碗筷还能开伙做饭。”  
“一百。”留夏语气平淡地砍价，“不然我要租的话，还得麻烦您把它们都搬走。”  
“行行，看在你是学生的份上。”

高未拉着留夏的胳膊把人拽了出去，“什么意思，听你俩说的话，你打算就这儿了？咱不再看看了？”说着拿出手机，“昨晚不是查了这么多，还有大半天的时间，再去别的地方转转吧，算我求你了。”  
留夏看高未的脸色也知道他对房子不满意，不想让他住这种地方，但他不想再在这件事上浪费时间了。眼下他的时间太宝贵，经不起消磨。

“你看，按照昨晚我每个月给房租的预算，想住好点，要么住市里但是得跟别人合租，要么住到郊外去，每天早起四十分钟来学校，晚上堵路上回去不知道几点了。”  
留夏转过身，背靠着栏杆，面对着房间敞开的门，“住这儿，首先它位置好，离学校近，这是最重要的，十分钟我就可以走过去。其次也不用和别人合租，还有厨卫，关起门来自己一个人安安静静的，学习也好哭鼻子也好，谁都管不着。我一开始想要的都有了，为什么不租呢？”

“可是”了两次，高未叹了口气站到一边去了，摆出不管他的架势来。

留夏又走了进去，确认了价格和可以搬进来的时间，口头上先定了下来。

回到高家，留夏从厨房的米桶里刨出自己的手机，小心翼翼地开了机。  
“啊……太好了，没坏。手机要是进水报废了才是我最大的损失。”  
留夏一条条检查自己错过的消息，点开吴恙的头像滑到最上面开始读。  
吴恙昨晚刚开始语气平常地讲一天的行程，又问自己在干什么，跟家里人饭吃得怎么样。几个小时留夏不回，开始不安，语气也变着急了。今天上午给自己打了两个电话，也没接到。

高未脑袋凑过来，观察半晌，“留夏你不会是在谈恋爱吧？”  
留夏手机反扣，“胡说什么。”  
“我胡说？你自己一边看手机一边傻呵呵笑，不是谈恋爱是什么，拿来让我看看是和谁在发微信。”  
留夏收回了翘起的嘴角，拍掉跃跃欲试的爪子，到阳台上去给吴恙回电话。

只响了一声吴恙便接起来了，“你还活着啊，吓死我了。”  
“手机泡水了，抢救了一晚上，刚刚开机。”  
吴恙刚松了一口气，说了声“还好没事……”  
“我的事被家里发现了，昨晚一场大战，现在住在同学家。我们刚从外面找房子回来。”留夏继续说了下去。  
“你被赶出家门了？”吴恙紧绷的神经才刚刚放松下来。  
“算是吧。”

挂了电话以后吴恙开始收拾东西，箱子摊开在床上，手忙脚乱地把肉眼能看到的东西通通塞入旅行箱，强行扣上以后，扯下床头的充电器就要走。  
半路被从外面回来的母亲拦在酒店的走廊，“外面在下大雨，你这是要去哪儿？”  
“我，我的朋友出事了，他遇到大麻烦了，我要回去，他肯定需要我。”吴恙六神无主。  
“你是明天一早的飞机，看看现在几点了，什么大事也不在这一天时间上。”  
“不行，真的不行。妈妈对不起，我回头跟你慢慢解释。”吴恙因为心急声音里几乎带起了哭腔，挣开拉他的手，拖起箱子跑了。

好不容易打到车，外面雨大到雨刮器几乎失灵。  
去机场的路上，他把能买的航班买了个遍，只有两家快速出了票。再看高铁，票已售罄，普通列车时间太长。  
吴恙到了机场，坐在大厅里等，焦急难耐，广播里不停传来因为天气原因、航空管制航班延误或取消的通知。  
最终，他也等来了自己的航班取消。

无力感从身体里升起，吴恙脸埋在掌心里丧气了很久才站起来，又回到了酒店。  
房间没退，事出突然，他妈猜他走不了，没去办退房。果不其然，过了几个小时，吴恙脸色难看地拉着箱子回来了。  
一屁股坐在沙发上，怎么问话也不理。

摸出手机吴恙给留夏发消息，“我的航班取消了，没法现在回来。”后面加了三个哭脸。  
留夏很快回复，“别折腾，该回来的时候回来。我把行李送过去了，今晚再在同学家住一晚。明天中午就去租的房子那边了。”

吴恙面对手机犹豫再三，他很想听听留夏的声音，想跟他说说话，想知道昨天晚上到底发生了什么，最后都忍住了，要了留夏新住处的地址，说明天见。

等吴恙第二天下了飞机，回到市区，时间临近中午。  
高三提前收假，想必留夏已经回到正常的时间里，上一早上课了。

按照手机上的地址，吴恙下了车一路奔跑，跑过音响聒噪的杂货店和店里人声鼎沸门口热气腾腾的包子铺，穿过人群，一口气奔到了三层小楼前，抬头往上看了一眼，没有犹豫踏上了楼梯。

07.

留夏中午放学回来，先叫楼下的师傅上来给自己换了把锁。  
人走以后，掀起沙发上的遮布一角，坐了下去。按照昨晚躺下以后在备忘录里写的清单，正在网上买自己需要的东西。发货地尽量选了同城，看能不能早点送过来。他现在学会了货比三家，以后过日子要精打细算。想问题的时候，无意识地嘟起下嘴唇。

门虚掩着，吴恙急匆匆地推开进来，一眼看见留夏坐在沙发上心情不佳，以为他撅着嘴要哭了，东西一扔，跑过来抱住了留夏。  
“没事的，没事的，你还有我。”  
留夏猝不及防被扑了一下，向后仰的同时搂住了吴恙，笑着拍了拍他的背。  
“你看你，一身汗，跑什么。”  
“想见你。”  
“我好好的。”  
“我不信。”  
“那要怎么才信……亲你一下吧。”留夏亲了一下吴恙的脸。

吴恙松开留夏，坐在一旁，想问的话有很多，半天只剩一句，“以后的日子要怎么办。”  
“当然是要继续过下去了，早上七点之前到教室，晚上八点以后回来，周末也要上课，换了个睡觉的地方而已。”  
“钱呢，够吗？”  
“我有攒钱的习惯。粗略算了一下，到年前还是够的。这里房租便宜，押一付三后还剩不少。以后省着点花，不放纵了。”  
“你妈还算善良，按电视剧里肯定要你把卡全都放下。”  
留夏手放在胸口，仿佛虚惊一场，“还好不是演电视剧，她也看不上我的两个钱，只是巴不得我把所有东西都带走，滚得干干净净再也不要出现在她眼前。”

吴恙回过神来环顾四周，房间里没一样东西是新的，白墙也灰扑扑的。暗红色的窗帘拉起来，阳光从外面透入，照出茶几上的一层尘土。  
站起来搓了搓手，吴恙打起精神说：“好，那我们就过新生活吧，以后的事以后说。现在抓紧时间收拾出来，打扫得干干净净，床也铺舒服了，你晚上睡个好觉。”

留夏站到床上先把窗帘卸了下来，塞进洗衣机里。老式洗衣机年头久了，估计比留夏还大，启动的时候轰隆一声，吓得留夏往后退了一大步。

里里外外上上下下先拂了一遍表面上的灰，再接大盆的水倒进清洁剂抹布浸湿了开擦。  
第一遍下来洗抹布的水全是黑的，吴恙和留夏面面相觑。  
“我还以为没那么……”

第二遍的时候才好了一些，留夏也到去学校的时间了。  
“别弄了，一个人干不完的，等我回来再说。你要不先回家？”  
吴恙头也不回，踩在凳子上擦墙上的老旧挂式空调，“我哪儿都不去。你快走吧，别迟到了。”  
留夏没办法，心里知道无济于事，又说一遍让他等他回来一起做。

等留夏走了，吴恙开始打扫厨房，该扔的扔了一大包，橱柜里擦过之后，铺了一层新报纸。前房客留下的东西他想要的觉得还能继续用的，烧了热水挨个烫了两遍才放心地收起来。留夏会做饭，这些东西说不准他以后会用上。

吴恙家务做得极少，经验不多动作就慢。水龙头哗啦啦地往水槽里放水，洗洁精白色的泡沫沾了满手。水管里的水凉，吴恙的手指都红了。  
他站在厨房窗前的水槽旁，突然叹了好大一口气。

留夏是铁了心要在外面安家，让他回去是不可能的事了。事已至此，想着劝他投降，不如考虑怎么才能帮他一起度过难关。少年人为了尊严可以不惜一切代价，一口气倔强到底，他是知道的。  
吴恙想来想去，脑子里只剩“陪着他”三个字。

陪着他，扛过去。  
陪着他，要亲眼看着他到达对岸，去他想去的地方。

手机响的时候，吴恙将将要把厨房打扫出来了，正蹲在地上擦最后几块瓷砖，擦得相当用力，恨不得打磨抛光，连砖缝里也不放过。  
又是叫他去排练的电话，吴恙直起腰来毛巾扔在地上没好气地说，不去现在忙着呢。  
同学问他什么时候有空，改成晚上行不行。  
“你们还没找到新的人？真的要把我当成一条桌腿子使了……”  
对面好话说尽，连哄带骗，让吴恙同意晚上再跟他们去练一练。

“好吧，不说了，晚上见。”  
挂了电话，吴恙捡起抹布又低头吭哧吭哧擦起来，边擦边退，直到退出门外，撞上留夏的小腿，坐在他的鞋上。

假期补课不上晚自习，留夏去上了三节课又回来了，时间还不到六点。  
上了三楼走到门口，见吴恙收拾出来的垃圾堆在外面，又下去扔了一趟才进门。  
走进来见他挂了电话又埋头干活，毫无怨言，蹲在地上背影小小的，整个人都可爱了起来。等站起身又是一米八几顶天立地男子汉的事，他先不想。

弯腰摸摸吴恙的头发，留夏干脆蹲了下来，穿过腋下从身后抱住吴恙。  
厨房打扫得窗明几净，台面一尘不染，吴恙撇了撇嘴还嫌自己动作慢。  
“我本来想这有什么难的，我要全部收拾好，等你回来了，可以直接上床睡觉。太高估自己了……”  
“很厉害了，我都吓到了，看不出来你这么能干。”  
吴恙被夸奖了喜不自胜，“你的饭没白吃吧？”  
“有厨房，以后有空了多做几顿饭给你吃。”  
开开心心答应了，吴恙从地上站起来。  
“现在还差卫生间没打扫，房间的地没有拖。”

留夏放下书包和回来时路上买的日用品，脱了外套进卫生间去了，吴恙在外面收拾。

两个人有一搭没一搭地说话。  
“你说你怎么想到攒钱的，我就是个败家玩意儿，月月光，全花光，一毛不留及时行乐。”吴恙问。  
留夏关了水龙头，捞出毛巾拧干水，从手边的墙擦起，“我的钱本来是为了给自己在外面上课攒的。高一的时候，有外面的艺考机构来学校里宣讲，我去凑热闹听了，结束了一问价格吓了一跳，真不便宜。还好有时间，大概就从那个时候开始有意识地攒了。”  
“未雨绸缪，厉害。”吴恙扬声夸道。

擦到下面的墙，留夏蹲了下来，“因为我了解我妈，她爱拿钱说事儿，从小我想要的她不喜欢就说自己有钱自己去买。如果我说我要考这个需要老师上课，她不同意我们吵起来，可能会说有本事你自己挣钱去上，她不买单。”  
“但你没想到……”  
“是啊……”留夏站起来吁了口气，“没想到家也待不下去了，那时候攒的钱都成了生活费。”  
“不对啊，”吴恙跑到卫生间门口来，“那上课的钱又是哪里来的，你不是说挺贵的？”

“我不是有补课费么，班全退掉，钱也就回来了，拆了东墙补西墙。”  
留夏露出了做缺德坏事的表情来。  
“你可真行，我要是你妈我估计也气死了。”吴恙了然。  
“市里那些所谓的机构我挨个去听了一圈课，一个也没看上，课程太程式化。咨询了一些考上的，他们说一年三千多学生报名考上十来二十个，玄学成分太大了。既然基础的课都教得差不多，不如找刚毕业的本系学生带一带，至少他们还对学校里的情况和老师比较了解。剩下全靠自己了。”  
“我是无意中碰到了第一年出来带学生的毕业生。教得很好，刚做没什么名气，加上我只有两个学生，所以课也不是很贵。”

吴恙想到了什么，“等等，那你当初在地铁上还跟我说自己又是家教又是精品小班课，骗我呢？”  
“岂止，骗人的最高境界，就是不断自我催眠，我自己都信我那么上课了，家里打电话的时候更是脸不红心不跳。”  
吴恙哈哈哈地笑了起来，说留夏看着正经，里头蔫儿坏蔫儿坏的。  
“你真是超出我的想象，各方面的超出，各方面的想象。”

留夏摘下墙上的花洒水开到最大冲洗地砖，见吴恙在旁边笑，作势要往他身上泼水。吴恙手忙脚乱躲着逃开了。

看了眼时间，留夏问：“晚上是不是还有事，忙自己的去吧，认了门，想来随时来。”  
吴恙拖拖拉拉不想走，又瞎忙活了半天。  
三十平的房间终归小，总有收拾完的时候。  
地一拖完，留夏就可以打开角落里的箱子归置东西了。等他用自己的东西填满了整个房间，这里就实实在在是他的新家了。

留夏送吴恙出了门，自己趴在栏杆上看着吴恙下楼。吴恙走到街上，在茫茫夜色里回头冲留夏招手，身旁有闪着灯鸣着喇叭的电瓶车和行色匆匆的路人经过。

巷子里颓圮破败，商铺招牌上的LED彩灯闪烁，用久了围出来的字缺偏旁少部首，墙上的发展治理标语和性病办证小广告涂了旧的写上新的，四通八达的小路是日新月异的城市里被大部分人遗忘的一角，它们附在繁华背后，夹在高楼大厦之间，盘纡在城市的中心。  
而吴恙站在这一片令人绝望的冰冷中，仰起头笑着冲留夏说我明天再来看你。  
——毋庸置疑，他是最珍贵最美好的存在。

留夏锁好涂着绿漆的老式防盗门，再关上里面的木门，为了通风换气打开的窗再一扇扇拉上。  
拆了一些昨晚下单今天刚到的快递，铺了床单换上被套，还有一块手感厚实的素布用来罩沙发，盖住了皮子脱落得不像样的扶手和靠背。  
所有的事，他耐着性子一样一样做，不懂的就打开手机查，什么蠢问题也敢往搜索引擎里输，最后还都得到了答案。原来这个世上不止他一个人不懂。

直到把箱子里的东西归到各处，衣柜，写字台抽屉，卫生间的架子上，到处是他曾经生活里熟悉的物件，他才觉得像是找回些安全感。

困倦感袭来的时候，留夏钻进被子里挣扎着订了一个四点半的闹钟，随即昏睡了过去。几天忙忙乱乱来来去去，说了太多话，走了很多路，当时有一根线吊着他，有一股力量在背后推着他，促使他把事情做好，他丝毫觉察不到疲累。  
等吴恙走后只剩他一个了，终于累得沾枕即眠。

吴恙在外面排练了两个多小时，回家以后发现阿姨给他留了饭。  
脑子里想事情，嘴巴心不在焉地咀嚼，看见餐桌上的纸巾和果盘，吴恙站起身进了厨房，“阿姨，我……好朋友现在在外面自己一个人住，事情发生得挺突然的，他也是小孩估计不怎么会过日子，想不周全。以后给家里买东西，吃的用的这些您都买两份，收拾好了我过去的时候带着。”

阿姨热心，又当吴恙是自家孩子，一听擦着手问：“你常过去？要不要我去给你们做饭？你说你也老不回来，这么大的家老是我一个人住着，闲得都不像话了。”  
吴恙连忙摆手，“别别，我们一天也基本在学校，用不着。如果做了什么能囤在冰箱里的，炖了肉包了馄饨饺子之类的，倒是可以留一份出来。”  
阿姨说那太好办了，放心地交给她吧。

吴恙点点头转身上楼去了，躺在床上辗转难眠，很久才睡着。

留夏先于四点半的闹钟响之前醒来，取消了闹钟下床，洗漱一把，第一次坐在这张书桌前开了台灯写作业。  
天还没亮，周围安静极了。楼下偶有摩托车经过的声音。  
专注又重新回到留夏的身上，近日的烦乱和不确定褪去，学习第一次让他觉得如此愉悦和安心。只要投身进去，什么都不再想了。

时间把握得刚刚好，写完作业书包一装，留夏锁了门脚步轻快地噔噔下楼，顾不及打字边走边给吴恙回复语音。  
“昨晚睡得早，十点多几乎是倒头就睡。怎么可能睡不着。”  
“不冷不热，没什么感觉。有暖气的话，房间小，冬天应该挺暖和的，别担心这些。”  
“嗯，中午见。吃什么你定。”

吴恙中午才睡醒，时间来不及了，头也没洗戴着帽子在学校外边和留夏吃饭。  
被留夏调侃，“你说才好几天，现在连头都不洗了，让我看看脸洗了没？”  
打开留夏的手，吴恙不好意思地护住脸，“脸算是洗了，好歹清水扑了一把。”

“好意思，那也叫洗……”留夏夹了一筷子菜给吴恙，“下午干什么去？”  
“吃完跟你一起进学校，下午排练。”

留夏看吴恙脸上的神情，“我怎么觉得你好像不太乐意，每次去也不积极。”  
“给草台班子救场，当初以为帮忙伴个奏得了，现在有种他们已经把我吸纳进去成为其中一员的感觉了。”  
“不在一个频道，练得也不开心，不想去别去了。”  
“嗯，过两天初赛结束了，应该没什么事了。”吴恙说。

“初赛，几号？”  
“10号，周六下午。”  
听见“10号”留夏顿了一下，“巧了。”  
“10号怎么了？”  
“我生日。”留夏从桌上抽出张纸擦嘴，“终于要十八岁了。”  
吴恙瞬间睁大了眼睛，“真的？太好了。往年你都是怎么过的？”  
“以前就……周末请关系好的吃顿饭，大家出来热闹一下。”  
吴恙撑着下巴问：“花不少吧？”  
“以前没感觉，现在想想一个生日花掉几个月房租也真是够可以的……走吧。”留夏站起身和吴恙一起出了小店的门。门脸做得矮，他们个子高，出来的时候先后低了一下头。穿到马路对面，进了校门。

进地下排练室的楼梯口，见前后没有人黑漆漆的，吴恙抱住留夏，在他耳边悄悄说：“以后我每天抱你一下，每天一下。”  
抬起胳膊的时候露了一截腰身出来，留夏摸到了。在更多不轨的心思冒出来之前，留夏松开了吴恙，拍拍他的脸上楼去了。

吴恙边下楼梯边哼哼：“看你好人还能装几天。”

星期六中午，吴恙和留夏在学校后面的奶茶店碰头。两个人点了单以后站在窗口前等，周末上课大家看起来都比较轻松，说说笑笑地路过，认识的还冲他们打招呼。

留夏的先做好递了出来，吸管一插，杯底的珍珠进了嘴。  
“本来说今年情况特殊算了，结果他们现在都知道我一个人出来住，闹着说要去我那儿。不要我花钱，自带吃喝。”  
“人多热闹，开心一下也挺好。”  
“一会儿上完课，我先回去买东西，哪能真不花钱。收拾一下房子招待客人。你这边结束之后过来，我们开始得早不了。”留夏嘱咐。

吴恙黑色的梭织外套里面捂了一件宽松的象牙白衬衫，算是他朴素的演出服。他曾号称所有运动品牌此类型的黑色外套他都有一件，前体育生的最爱——带帽子，防风防雨又轻巧有型。今天穿了件中长款的，拉链拉到尽头，下巴藏在里面。  
“你真的只要我买蛋糕？”  
“不然呢，你想好了别的？”  
吴恙懊恼，“就是说啊，你也没早点告诉我生日，时间太短了我大脑一片空白。”  
“好几年没吃过蛋糕了。很神奇，我家里、朋友没人爱吃，以前过生日我定了好大一个最后都自己提回去了，后来干脆不买了。心里其实还是挺想吃的，今年就当托你的福。”说着用手肘碰吴恙。  
“交给我吧，我知道哪儿的蛋糕好吃，提前一天订过了。”

两节课后，吴恙和其他人碰头去了小礼堂。初赛的组多，很多人只是不想上课用比赛当借口，出来凑热闹玩玩，还能趁机看看学校里没见过的帅哥美女。  
吴恙背着琴盒跟在最后面，一张脸面无表情。进了后台，找到地方坐下，拉下拉链，解开衣服，开始漫长的等待。

秋分之后，天黑得越来越早，加之下午飘了小雨，等吴恙从小礼堂出来走到街上，霓虹灯早已点起。犹豫了一下，没有送琴回去，吴恙想快点赶到留夏的住处。

到了以后，他人还在楼下，楼上的喧闹已经传了出来。吴恙想留夏和他的朋友们在一起会是怎么样的呢，他还没见过。之前只是碰见班里几个同学，已经预见了插科打诨的架势。

外面传来敲门声，离得近的起身去开门，以为又是新的外卖到了。门打开看见外面站着个瘦瘦高高唇红齿白的男孩，一双漂亮的眼睛让人过目不忘。  
开门的人之前没见过吴恙，回头冲屋里喊：“留夏，这帅哥你朋友啊？”  
留夏应了一声从人声鼎沸里站起来，什么一个女人顶五百只鸭子，他不同意，这些男的吵吵嚷嚷起来毫不逊色，吵得他脑仁疼。

“他比你来的次数多多了，还不快让人进来，没眼色。”留夏走过来，揽吴恙的肩膀，态度天差地别，低声问：“外面下雨了？”说着把吴恙背上的琴卸下来，靠墙立好。  
“一点点，毛毛雨。”吴恙怀里抱着东西用纸抱着，“给，礼物。”  
“是什么？”留夏接过来问。  
“一幅画，家里就数这东西最多，过生日礼物还是一定要有的。”  
“一会儿人走了我们再拆。”  
吴恙脱掉身上的外套，挂在门口鞋架上方。他的衬衣宽大，扣子也没有中规中矩地都系好，几颗解开，低头挽起袖子的时候从留夏的角度看锁骨清晰可见。

身后是厨房，留夏不动声色转身进去，饥肠辘辘的吴恙跟在后面，原以为留夏要给他拿点吃的。虚掩上门，留夏抱起吴恙放在厨房的台面上，扣着后脑勺亲他。从某种意义上来说，也是暂时解了吴恙的饿。  
吴恙大腿打开夹紧留夏的腰，不知不觉中两个人已然换了亲法儿，从以前的浅尝辄止奔着下流的路子去了。  
交换唾液，舌尖勾缠，啃咬和掠夺感加重，变得霸道、不讲理。

“我想你了。”分开以后，吴恙压着呼吸小声说。  
留夏的手从吴恙衣服里拿出来，“才几个小时不见……跟哥哥说今天表现得好吗？”  
哥变成了哥哥，吴恙歪了歪脑袋，确认留夏在他来之前就上头了。  
“一般般。但是好多人给我塞号码。”  
留夏明白这就是无畏者前赴后继地跳火坑，“还有人敢给你塞号码？”  
“我黑脸了。一直黑着……本来也不高兴去。”  
“好了，下来出去吧。”

留夏从小冰箱里摸出两瓶冰镇的矿泉水，走了出去问：“谁要矿泉水来着？”  
空中伸出一只手接过，“可算是拿来了，我还以为你去山里现打了。”  
“山里没去，打开水龙头现灌是真的，你就配喝这个。”留夏呛回去。

十来个人把本不大的房间挤得满满当当，有一些吴恙见过，是留夏的同班同学，见着他就喊“小学弟你也来了”，有一些是别的学校的，曾经同过窗。桌上堆满了各种天南海北不搭调的外卖食物和酒，没一样是自己做的，果然是当代年轻人的pot luck。  
地上摞着三箱啤酒，桌上放着两瓶奔富和一瓶……茅台？吴恙的视线游走了一圈，露出了“真是硬核”的表情。  
半大小子们不光能吃穷老子，还能偷老子的酒出来喝穷老子。

“小学弟过来坐，快来。”沙发上两个人中间腾出巴掌大的地方来，招呼吴恙过去。留夏拽了一把，“别去，他们会骗你吃不喜欢的东西，骗你喝酒。”拉过来凳子让吴恙挨着自己坐下。

“哪里来的凳子？还有这么多餐具。”吴恙本来只想问留夏，身边人听见了，“我们来了一看，东西不够，坐也坐不下，村口不是有杂货店嘛，什么都卖，出去买回来玻璃杯、一次性纸杯、餐具还有凳子。”  
吴恙端起看了看手里的玻璃杯，里面倒了半杯红酒。

“说起买餐具，你们不知道，靠，留夏蹲在那儿一个一个慢慢挑，差点把我急死。”  
其他人吐槽起留夏来毫不留情，留夏只是坐在一边笑，偶尔反驳一句夸张。

吴恙转头看了一眼坐在身边的人，想象他们一拨人浩浩荡荡出去买东西，人多了买起东西来往往是看见什么拿什么，毫无理智可言，只有留夏一个蹲在杂货店的角落里慢慢挑碟子，争取找出最好看的。  
他有他的浪漫。

留夏说是放学回家先收拾，估计只收拾了自己，洗了澡换了衣服，上身薄薄一件黑色圆领的羊绒衫，料子柔软亲肤，针脚细密，底下倒是穿了条大短裤，坐下来裤管里空荡荡的。  
吴恙以前老说男人腿不能太细，不好看，偏偏留夏的两条腿又长又直又细且白，尤其小腿，跟腱长得优越。惹得他总是想去蹭一蹭，只好借着站起坐下，若无其事地手背擦过。

吴恙饿了，抽了两双手套戴起来剥小龙虾，剥得又好又快，辣起来的时候懒得摘手套双手夹着杯子喝饮料。  
“来，我帮你，别洒了。”留夏拿过饮料杯放到吴恙嘴边让他喝，被其他人骂：“你给他拿根吸管不就得了，别别扭扭干嘛呢，儿子还是学弟？”  
“管我，你要想喝我也喂你。”

一晚上，吴恙面前的虾壳堆积如山，留夏手边一片也没有，但是剥的虾一半进了留夏的胃，趁其他人不注意留夏低头一口一个，动作隐蔽。

酒过三巡了，有人拆开一包烟问谁要，给留夏递，留夏摇头拒绝了。  
吴恙在旁心里念道：装。  
“还不要？等再喝两杯，你过来钻我怀里找也找不着了。”  
吴恙笑出声，“你还干过这事儿。”  
“小学弟，你有所不知，此人清醒的时候一本正经，‘我爸说虽然男人沾这些也很正常，不过年纪小还是不要了’。谁过生日大家闹着喝上两杯，你不给他他钻过来扒拉，‘明明就放这里了，我看见了’。”  
同学学留夏学得惟妙惟肖，逗得所有人捧腹。留夏在椅子上笑得背过身去。

蛋糕下午提前送来的，放在厨房里，留夏见时间差不多了提议说吃蛋糕吧。  
战场一样的桌子好不容易腾出来一块地方，才把蛋糕放了下去。丝带解开，纯白的盒盖拿起，众人发出起哄的声音。  
造型简单大方的蛋糕上写着两行花体：  
TO MY LOVE  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY

“哇我的天，谁买的蛋糕，我牙都要掉了。”  
“留夏别是你自己定的吧？”  
“这事儿他绝对能干出来。”

留夏从盒子里掏出蜡烛笑着不说话，拆开包装插在中央。有打火机的人点燃蜡烛以后把留夏让到中间。  
关了顶灯，小小的房间里只有眼前这一簇火苗亮着跳动，留夏蹲下双手合十许愿。  
一要考上喜欢的大学。  
二要身体健康。  
三要和你一直在一起。

留夏睁开眼，吴恙就站在对面，透过火光他冲他笑了笑。

陆陆续续有人家里开始打电话了，催多了以后场子也要散去了。  
大家叫的车接二连三到了，留夏站在门口挨个送人。  
一晚上没人触及那个话题，只是尽量热闹开心，走的时候被风一吹，比较感性的才抱住留夏不撒手，“兄弟没事儿，都会过去的，别伤心。你的事就是我的事，我的钱就是你的钱，不够花尽管说。我们帮你一起过难关。”  
留夏拍着背说：“好了好了，你还是想想回去怎么给你爸解释茅台不见了。”

上车之前，酒鬼们在楼下冲他喊生日快乐成人快乐，留夏比了好几次“嘘”的手势，让他们别扰民。

没有关门，又开了窗通风散气，和吴恙两个人一起把屋子里收拾了，留夏才累得躺在床边。  
“可算是完了。”  
吴恙关了门过来坐下，终于又只剩他们两个了。

“你的朋友们很有意思。”  
“是啊，有时候觉得活了十几年，什么意思也没活出来，只有这些朋友是值得的……没问你，吃饱了吗刚才。”  
“没有。”吴恙答。  
留夏当时还没觉察出吴恙“没有”的意思，从床上坐了起来，“我再给你弄点吃的，吃完你好回家。”  
“我今晚不回家。”吴恙看着留夏的眼睛说。  
“那你要去……”留夏话说了一半停了下来，吴恙的手覆上了他的手掌，意味分明。  
他全明白了。  
“要想清楚，不要冲动。后悔了可没回头路。”

留夏不是没有心怀歹念过，也不是没有想过他们的第一次，青春期的欲望一度蓬勃，经不起撩拨和挑逗，对喜欢的人更甚，在一起的分分秒秒都想贴得更近一些。他只是还怀着不确定性，尤其自己作为年长的一方。

吴恙拉过留夏的手，从下面伸进自己的衣服抚摸自己的皮肉，“不要装，我不信你没有想过和我上床，你有想着我的样子手淫过吗？”  
“想过，想过更过分的。”  
“几次？”  
“知道你名字以后的每一次。”

吴恙躺下留夏压过来，手继续向上摸到了他变硬的乳尖。  
“我才不后悔，我他妈忍得快难受死了。想清楚？你知道我想得有多清楚吗，我只要想想你像现在这样摸我，哪怕一秒钟，晚上就会硬得睡不着觉……”  
“继续说。”  
留夏亲吴恙的脖子和锁骨，掀起他衬衣的下摆揉他的腰，真的只有薄薄一匝。

“还说……”吴恙喘着气，手指穿过留夏的头发，“……我都觉得自己不要脸，梦里梦见你，醒来发现自己全湿了，根本不敢去见你，找借口躲在家里，结果想你想得更厉害，干脆破罐子破摔。”  
留夏解开吴恙的裤子，手伸了进去，“怎么摔，我想听。”  
“我不要说了……”吴恙的脸烧了起来。  
隔着内裤留夏捏了捏，“说。”

“操……”吴恙抖了一下，“你就那么想听？夏天的中午我躺在床上，等不及天黑，一边撸一边想着你，想象你摸我，亲我，给我口，然后操我……”  
最后两个字声音小小的，在留夏耳边吐出。  
“这些都会实现的。”话音落了，留夏脱了吴恙的裤子，他的两条腿暴露在空气里，只有要穿不穿的衬衫宽大的下摆为他做最后的遮掩。

“我原本以为自己只想跟你上床，想着要不勾搭你一下，看看你有没有那方面的意思……”吴恙和留夏对视，“可我也没想到，会爱上你。”

气氛陡然变了，留夏不知道是不是自己的错觉，吴恙好像哽咽了一下。  
抵着吴恙的额头，留夏说：“我也爱你。”

几乎要剥下吴恙的衬衣了，即将解开最后一颗扣子，吴恙仿佛大梦初醒般想起了什么，拢住衣服坐了起来，“我要用卫生间……洗澡。”  
“不用，没关系。”留夏拽吴恙。  
“不是……你不懂。”吴恙推开留夏下了床，光着下半身走向卫生间，衬衫脱在了外面。

因为周天还要上课，留夏本来克制着也没喝多少，现在全清醒了。听着水声，半晌他慢慢反应过来了，人坐在床边非但没有冷静下来，血液反而在身体里奔腾，心脏咚咚地跳。

抓起外套，留夏开门跑下了楼。  
楼下的商铺，一家是房东的体彩店，一家是小吃店，还有一家是成人用品，艳俗的粉色牌子每到夜里准时亮起，一闪一闪勾着人的心。

留夏走进去，气也没喘匀，最常见的安全套和润滑液摆在门口显眼的位置。按着自己的尺寸拿了两盒瞟了一眼价格，留夏扔下钱又跑了。  
老板开店年头久了见得多了，站起慢悠悠地收好钱，“年轻人，急什么。”

再跑上三楼，关了门外套随便扔在沙发上，留夏坐回了自己原本的位置，套儿和润滑液塞在枕头下面。抹了把脸，留夏才发现自己在冷冷的秋夜里出了汗，心跳始终慢不下来。

卫生间的门响了一声，留夏抬起头，吴恙出来了，围着他的浴巾，走到了他面前。  
吴恙身上还湿着，胸口有小水珠滚落下来，划过腹部。  
留夏将脸贴在吴恙的小腹，感受上面的潮湿，继而吻他，解开浴巾，吻他美好的、为自己完全准备好的身体。

“听到门响，出去了？”  
“嗯，买东西去了。”  
“其实我带了，在书包里。”  
“下次用。”

说完这句，留夏抱着吴恙上了床，再次将他压在身下，脱了上衣扔在床下，吴恙解开了他裤子的抽绳。  
吴恙把自己洗得很干净，留夏肆意地吻他。仰起脖子，吻落在哪里，哪里便有反应。  
亲着上面的嘴，留夏探下去两根手指顶进吴恙的身体里。  
里面是湿润的，做过扩张，仍然敏感得要命，紧紧含着留夏的手指，让他无法自由进出。  
“放松，乖。”  
吴恙试着调整呼吸放松自己，让身体不再排斥外来的异物。  
下面松动了一点，留夏动起手指来，加了一根进去，放了更多的润滑液，让吴恙适应，不然等下他会更难受。

“进来吧，可以了。”吴恙心急。  
从枕头底下摸出一枚安全套，一呼一吸间，留夏直起身撕开了箔铝包装给自己戴上。

进入的过程很艰难，用了那么多润滑，吴恙的痛感还是很明显，他紧得让留夏头皮发胀。  
留夏低头亲吴恙的眼睛，擦去他眼角的泪水，“太痛了，不做了好不好，我舍不得……”  
“不行。”吴恙人红着眼睛话说得很坚决，拉过留夏的手给自己摸前面，“再试试。”

留夏下定决心，硬了心肠，不再顾及吴恙的抗拒，掐着腰插了进去，顶到底，他能感受到吴恙在自己身下发抖，额头全是汗。

等吴恙适应了自己的存在后，留夏缓缓动了起来，浅浅地抽送，不时停下来耐心地接吻。  
吴恙慢慢开始觉得舒服，一阵一阵的酥麻从下面涌了上来，他轻轻呻吟，阴茎重新硬了起来。  
留夏发现了吴恙的变化，动作幅度也变大了。

吴恙细碎的呻吟刺激着留夏的神经，身体里的顶撞渐渐变得凶狠，吴恙喘得很急，抓着留夏的胳膊狠狠捏出了红印子。  
他捏得越狠，咬他越用力，留夏感觉痛了，下面就操他操得越凶，把他腿折到胸口来，完全暴露出穴口，不留情面不带疼惜地操他的屁股。

吴恙第二次被弄出眼泪来，不是因为痛，只是爽。爽到头脑发昏，胡言乱语，情潮翻卷着一浪一浪打在他身上，眼泪控制不住地落下来，滑进头发的缝隙。  
“留夏，你把我操哭了，操，你太狠了……”  
“你不喜欢吗？”留夏反问，俯下身来，  
“喜欢，喜欢的不得了。”

第一次结束的时候，留夏从吴恙身体里退出来，发现安全套不知道什么时候破了，一部分精液留在了里面。  
第二次干脆不再用，直接进去。

后入进得前所未有得深，几次进出以后，下面的人招架不住，上身塌陷，屁股更翘起，穴口被撑开红肿着撞到留夏硬挺的性器上。  
把人捞起来，留夏两手握着吴恙的腰不让他躲。吴恙受不住激烈的操弄，无意识地向前爬了两步。  
留夏本想把人拖回来，又改了主意，直接捞起吴恙的上半身，把人推在墙上重新进入了他的身体摁着操。  
吴恙终于逃无可逃，夹在墙和留夏的身体之间，前面是冰凉，后面是火热的身体和暴风骤雨般的撞击，他转头索吻，问：“你为什么不亲我？”  
留夏勉强找回了一些理智，平息了一下欲火，含住吴恙的嘴唇吮吸。  
“是不是弄疼你了，对不起。”  
“没事，慢一点就好了……”  
留夏抚摸吴恙的下腹和后腰，揉弄他两瓣饱满肉感的屁股时，后穴含着他阴茎的样子清晰可见。吻落在肩头和后颈，深深浅浅的抽插由急变缓，快感也被无限延长。

留夏捏着吴恙最后才放开让他和自己一起射的，精液灌满了吴恙的后穴，抽出来时带了一些出来，和吴恙小腹上的混合在一起，弄得下身湿湿黏黏的。

头靠头躺在床上缓了很久，胳膊穿过吴恙身下抱人在怀里，留夏问：“怎么样，还满意？和想象的一样吗。”  
吴恙摸留夏疲软下去的性器，“看不出来，你发育得这么好……刚开始太痛了。”他的手很软。  
“你发育得怎么样我倒是见过。”留夏不是故意的，但他还是无法避免地看到过。  
吴恙不满，“那天我就不该吃你给的药，然后装弱趁机睡了你，哪用等到现在。”  
“你下手已经很快了。”留夏无奈道。

半夜里浴室的水不是很热了，又洗了一个澡再回到床上，开始觉得冷了。  
留夏早上要出去，让吴恙睡在里面，盖好被子从身后抱住了他。

今夜又一个心结被解开，留夏说起八月的下旬，他日日坐在大学的阶梯教室里，时而失魂落魄地想起吴恙，站在窗边替他找理由，今天冷明天热后天下雨了。  
“雨声潺潺，像住在溪边。宁愿天天下雨，以为你是因为下雨不来。”留夏的声音在清冷的十月夜，关了灯的房间里，自吴恙耳后传来。  
他长到十八岁，只在长辈的书架上翻读过一本张爱玲，最后也仅记住这一句。这一句却完好地道出了他那时的心情。以为你是因为下雨不来。

吴恙困了，慢慢合上了眼，坠入睡眠前，隐隐察觉肩上又落了一吻。

08.

周末一上午的课之后，留夏回来已经是中午将近一点。  
吴恙还在睡，趴在被窝里，露出两片肩胛骨。

留夏坐在床头没有出声，吴恙觉察到身边有人睁开了眼睛，眨巴着看了他几眼，转头冲另一边睡了。  
“起床吧。”  
“不要。我现在不想看见你。”  
留夏哑然失笑，“我又怎么了？”  
“醒来以后全身疼……你昨晚是揍了我一顿吗？”  
留夏上课去了，吴恙睡到自然醒，下床的时候已经觉得后面不是很舒服，走进卫生间对着破了一角的镜子一照，目不忍视。  
他真不知道昨晚发生了什么，印象里根本没怎么疯，吻痕和牙印已经懒得算了，还有淤青和有未消退红痕。  
等回到床上，身体慢慢反应过来了，开始这里疼那里也疼。

“里面穿衣服了吗？”  
不等吴恙回答，留夏揭开了被子，从上到下检查了吴恙一丝不挂的身体。  
外头是晴天，拉着窗帘室内也亮堂堂的。第一眼还是很震撼的，留夏在心里“嚯……”了一声。  
“害羞了就闭眼，我看看。”  
“有什么好害……算了。”吴恙闭上了眼睛。  
留夏拍拍屁股，“没事，稍微有点肿。”

把留夏拉到床上，吴恙手脚并用地抱住，“好好的人一上了床，变这么畜生。”  
“我畜生吗？”留夏扯下自己衣领，“咱们两个彼此彼此……本来想穿昨天的衣服，最后硬是翻出来一件带领子的，不然出不了门。”  
吴恙抚摸自己的杰作，有点得意，“多公平。”  
又问：“早上几点起的？”  
留夏想了想，“七点。”  
“能起来吗？”  
“咬咬牙起来了。”  
“厉害。”拽过留夏的衣领，吴恙奖励似的亲了亲留夏的喉结。

留夏在床上躺了一会儿也算休息，起来以后给吴恙拿了自己的衣服换上。吴恙靠在床头拥着被子，光裸上身看留夏在房间里走来走去。

自此以后，吴恙留宿的频率越来越高。留夏的住处出现了许许多多原本不属于他的东西。

衣柜里的衣服变多，卫生间的牙刷成了两只，床头扔着吴恙看完的书、耳机、充电器和水杯。  
偶尔做一顿饭，吴恙也有了自己的专属米饭碗。

但他很安静。下了晚自习回来加顿餐，之后整个房间便沉默下来。留夏坐在台灯下一科一科写如山的作业，吴恙躺在身后的沙发或床上看书，插着耳机听歌。隔上几分钟，留夏听到书页翻过的声音，知道吴恙还没有睡着。超过十分钟没动静了，写完手下的一题，放笔去把人抱到床上，要么给他盖好被子。

吴恙总是担心自己影响他，打从一开始他就害怕他出现在留夏身边是糟糕的存在。就像他虽然没有完全说出口，心里却始终认为父母婚姻的裂口有他的一份功劳。  
可对于留夏来说，自从他从家里搬出来开始一个人摸索着生活，是吴恙一直陪伴着他。每个晚上，只要他感受到吴恙在自己身后，他心里便没有一点烦乱和恐惧。

逐渐成为了习惯。有几个晚上，吴恙说他妈从外地回来了，为了不必要的麻烦放了学回家住了。  
双人床上只剩留夏一人。吴恙平时睡觉很粘人，他原以为自己能睡个无拘无束的好觉，想怎么躺怎么躺，结果夜里翻来覆去只睡了三个多小时，醒来以后再也没能睡着。最后穿起衣服开了灯，拿出期中考试的卷子做起了试卷分析，把所有考试中暴露出来的问题整理到专项错题集中。

期中考试过后，意味着高三上学期过半。因为把一块时间分给了准备艺考，考试的排名显而易见下降了，虽然还在正常起伏的范围内，还是个不错的成绩，但墙上的时间一天天减少，留夏的焦虑与日俱增。他总觉得自己还有非常非常多的任务没有完成。

辅导的老师一直宽慰他，以他自己备考、几年读书的经验，天赋、极高的文化课成绩甚至运气都比来年2月在北京的考试本身重要。初试的文常和面试对他来说都不成问题，本身又学过音乐，他们只需用剩下的时间训练他的故事写作和终试的舞台表演。  
时间来得及。老师确信他是有天赋的学生，也要他自己始终相信这一点。

留夏插话，现在又交了美术世家出来但完全不会画画的男朋友，被老师白了一眼。

周四的晚上，留夏出来加了一节课，晚自习请了假。课上完和老师两个人从楼里走出来。  
吴恙没有注意到留夏身边还有其他人，他来得早等了一会儿，现在见到人了，高高兴兴地扑了上去，手里还拿着面包店里最后一条吐司打算当明天的早饭。

留夏咳了一声，拍拍吴恙的背，低声说：“还有人在呢。”  
吴恙自觉尴尬地撒开手，“你怎么不告诉我。”  
“我……”  
“好了好了，没事，我也没比你们大多少。”老师打了圆场，“哎呀就是莫名其妙吃了碗狗粮，现在的年轻人好热情啊……”

让老师先走以后，吴恙才牵起留夏的手，两个人晃晃悠悠地走在人烟稀少的路上。  
十一月以后天气冷了，学校也不再要求穿校服，用校徽代替了。穿自己的衣服走在路上不论干什么都轻松不少。

吴恙念叨着学校的安排，“明天周五，下午家长会，可以早放学，周六也不用早起，我喜欢。”  
“你妈回来了吗？”留夏问。  
“她回不回来都无所谓，反正她从来不去家长会。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为，因为，她觉得家长会特别……”吴恙讲不太出口他妈的原话，又想尽量传达本人的意思，“傻逼。”  
“哈哈哈哈。”  
“我猜应该是她小时候家长会有什么不愉快的记忆吧，等自己生了小孩，也从来不去。她从来没给老师打过电话问我情况，老师打电话给她也是客客气气随便对付。她和学校就像两个相离的圆，互不打扰。”  
“嗯，有个性。”留夏夸赞，“你还会运用数学知识讲故事了。”  
“看不起谁呢……你说你妈妈会去明天的家长会吗？”  
留夏低头想了一会，老老实实答道：“我不确定。”

于是整个周五，留夏都在一种间歇性的猜测中度过。  
忙的时候在课上跟着老师头脑风暴，闲下来以后在语文课上走神，“她会来，她不会来，她会来，她不……”  
中午吃饭的时候，吴恙筷子一放，“这有什么难的，我们找一个地方躲起来，敌人……对不起，你妈妈在明，我们在暗，蹲守一下看看她到底来没来。”  
留夏欣然同意。下午三节课后打扫完卫生，和吴恙在学校旁边的停车场找了个能纵览全局的好地方藏起来。吴恙站在一辆高大的商务车后面探头探脑，进来一辆速报车牌号给留夏。  
留夏：“不是。”

说了十几遍不是以后，人已经心灰意冷了，抬起手腕看表，“六点家长会，现在已经五十八了。算了，我们走吧。”  
吴恙说等等等等，我觉得这个是。  
黑色的车子急匆匆地闯进来，停下以后，从车上下来一位四十出头的女性。灰色长大衣里面是条深色的裙子。高跟鞋的声音在空旷的停车场格外明显，快步往学校大门的方向去了。  
留夏不用探头出去看也知道是他妈走路的声音，听了这么多年，一点也不会错。但他还是站在吴恙背后探出半个身子，看了几秒钟远去的熟悉又陌生的背影。一颗心向下跌的同时又被提拉，反复撕扯。

在那一瞬间，五味杂陈的感觉他过了十年还是无法完整描述出来。  
只好牢牢记住，牢牢记住。

留夏靠在商务车旁半仰着头。  
“果然是金融女精英的气场，”吴恙目送完毕回过身来问，“怎么样，开心了吧，人还是来了？”  
“有什么好开心的，她好面子，最会粉饰太平，当然会来。”  
见留夏还嘴犟，吴恙说：“好，那你来讲一讲，咱们俩做贼一样傻站半天是为了什么？冷死我了。”  
留夏回答不上来，自己念叨，“她现在估计已经看到桌上的成绩条了，看到我退步了，脸上肯定露出轻蔑一笑……气死我了，但凡再多对一个选择题……”  
吴恙被念得受不了，大踏步向外走，留夏回过神跟了上来，“好不容易今天放学早，我也不用出去上课，咱们干什么去？”  
“什么也不干，回家呗，吃完饭学习，看你不甘心那样儿。”吴恙没好气地揶揄。  
留夏蹭着吴恙道歉，“错了错了，请你吃饭好不好。”  
趁前后左右没人，亲了一下吴恙哄他。

吴恙电话响了，屏幕上的来电姓名是“妈妈”。  
没有忙着接，吴恙举起手机说：“今天真是好热闹，你的妈我的妈，学校里还有大家的妈齐聚一堂。”

接通以后，母亲问吴恙宝贝儿子在哪里，她刚刚回到市里。  
“宝贝儿子”故意答：“担心你找不到教室，我在学校正门口等你呢，你怎么还没来。”  
“今天是家长会吗？你知道的，妈妈从来不参加。我还以为我们达成共识了。”  
吴恙垂着眼睛呼吸了两次，“可是有时候，我看到别人带着自己的爸爸妈妈进了教室找座位、领东西，说说笑笑，而我的位置，这么多年从始至终……一直是空的，我也会有点失落，虽然是很偶尔。”  
留夏在一旁听得清楚看得清楚，捏了捏吴恙的脸。  
吴恙用嘴型说“没事”。  
那边问了什么留夏没听清，只见吴恙答：“我还在学校附近，没吃饭，和一个朋友在一起。”

电话挂了以后，吴恙说不用你请了，我妈请咱们吃饭，烧鸟。  
“咱们？”  
“是啊。”  
“为什么是烧鸟？”  
“因为她想吃。”  
“可我为什么心里很慌呢？”留夏拉着吴恙不让他打车，“你等等。”  
“废话，当然是因为你睡了人家儿子。”好不容易看见辆空车，晚高峰的车难打，吴恙连忙招手，“还不不止一次。”  
“怕是鸿门宴呐……”留夏坐上车后生无可恋。

吴恙推开日料店的门，门口日式着装的服务生微笑着迎了上来。  
“我们有人先到了。”  
被带到靠角落的桌子旁，吴恙大大咧咧一屁股坐了下来，还拉着留夏一起。  
从前只闻其声未见其人，今天终于见到了（前）画家女士。  
一个小时内先后见到了彼此的母亲，两个人不免心里有所对比。  
对比的结论是，她们果然极其不同，衣着样貌风格还有谈吐。不同的家庭，也培养出了性格、行事迥异的孩子来，正如吴恙和留夏。

在他们来之前，舟车劳顿的母亲已经先为自己点了酒喝起来。  
留夏看到了不免害怕，他一直记得吴恙说过自己母亲酒前酒后判若两人。  
桌上放了一瓶十四代清酒和一瓶小毫升的自酿梅酒。

“大小伙子，喝一点没关系吧？”妈妈问。  
留夏说没关系，双手推了杯子过去。  
倒满一杯清酒，杯子又递了回来。  
“你呢，你喝什么？”  
吴恙犹豫了一下，“那我要梅酒，我喜欢甜甜的。”  
“小丫头片子口味。”  
“妈！”吴恙不高兴了称呼的叠字自然而然改成单字，“为什么男生不能喜欢吃甜的，明明你自己有时候也喜欢喝烈的。”  
“好，为我的性别刻板印象道歉，给你倒酒。”  
天气冷了，店里的酒是烫过的，喝进胃里舒坦极了，吴恙笑得比梅酒还甜。

烧鸟吃起来轻松随意，男孩子们正是能吃的年纪，妈妈把单子上常吃的部位挨个点了一遍，又加了牛舌炸猪排寿司和天妇罗，还有零零散散的小吃。  
盐烤的鸡串很快做好了送了上来。  
吴恙从盘子里拿起一串鸡肉丸子，吃着开始向他妈介绍并吹嘘坐在自己身边的“朋友”到底有多厉害。如何在学校最好的班级里游刃有余，文化专业两不耽误，跟家里闹翻以后如何心态平稳地出来独自生活，做饭也好吃。  
大概真是情人眼里出西施，留夏总觉得有点坐不住了。又怕吴恙子承母业喝多了控制不住自己，万一一会儿夸起别的来，那就全完了。  
母子俩一唱一和，留夏只剩“没有没有，不是不是”的份儿。

“妈妈，你们都是、或者说即将是搞艺术的人，哪怕工种不同，你传授点东西给他嘛。”吴恙脸喝得红通通的，也因为店里热，整个人容光焕发。脱了外套里面只穿了一件短袖，脖子耳根都是红的。

“阿姨，”留夏坐正身体，“其实我更想问的是……我不知道这样问礼不礼貌，为什么你不再画画了？”

答疑的人把手里的杯子转了两圈，思忖之后才说道：“艺术呢，是一个非常残忍的东西。它带给欣赏者美的体验，但是它让艺术家痛苦。非常痛苦。你很敏感，你要和不幸共情，要拿自己的血和泪创作。即使这样，不管是画家，音乐家，还是你将来想拍电影做导演，经常听到的评价词里有天赋和灵气。天赋、灵气，有就是有，没有就永远不会有。很极端，没有缓冲地带和中庸之道。搞艺术的人里，只有两种人，天才和庸才。我不是天才，我太普通了，看清了，所以不再画了。”  
“当然，也只是个人的看法。”

留夏沉默着点头。

“你心里要始终明白，你想拍什么，展现一个什么样的世界给银幕那边的人。要永远记得，什么东西让你经久难忘，记住那一刻和那一刻的感受。总有一天，用自己的方式表达给世界。”

“我知道了，谢谢您。”留夏举杯。

梅酒让吴恙一个人喝了，他趴在木桌子上眼神迷离，时不时在留夏说话的时候挽他的胳膊，最后竟然又直起腰来，吃了一碗亲子丼，可以说是边吃边睡了。  
分开的时候吴恙不愿意回家，站在日料店门口扒着留夏的背说我们走。  
留夏不知道怎么办，夹在母子俩中间左右为难。

最后母亲妥协了，她拿比自己高出一个头的儿子没办法，十分愧疚地说，他没少去你那儿吧，你现在正是关键时候，醒了让他快点滚回家。  
留夏把吴恙塞进出租车里，说没关系，他也需要人作伴，吴恙从来没真的打扰过他，放心好了。

周五的夜晚，路灯一束一束照进车窗里，滑过吴恙的脸。靠在留夏的肩膀上，他睁开眼睛，好像也没喝多少。  
“你说你妈妈喝了酒是两个人，我本来还很担心。”留夏理了理吴恙的头发。  
“那是她不开心的时候，需要发泄，一喝酒就忍不住了。最近她挺开心的，交新男朋友了。”  
留夏记得他父母并没有离婚。  
“你没关系？”  
“我有什么关系呢，至少现在他们两个对彼此很公平。公平了，心里舒坦了，就可以继续扮演异床异梦的伉俪情深。”

吴恙说完又闭上了眼。

车到了巷子口，司机不愿意开进去，路太窄了容易堵在里面。  
留夏先下车，然后背起了吴恙，朝巷子深处走去。  
吴恙趴在留夏背上问：“我挺沉的吧？”  
“还好。”  
“放我下来吧，我没事，可以自己走。”  
“我乐意。”

吴恙说话时呼出的气热烘烘打在留夏耳边，“我很讨厌写作业，每次习题册和卷子发下来，只看上面的阅读。几年前读到一篇，说‘所谓父女母子一场，只不过意味着，你和他的缘分就是今生今世不断地目送他背影渐行渐远。你站在小路的这一端，看着他逐渐消失在小路转弯的地方，而且，他用背影默默告诉你：不必追。’当时看到这几行字，在课堂上眼泪差点掉下来。”  
留夏颠了一下吴恙，防止他从背上滑落下去，“怎么想起背东西了？”  
“想告诉你，我没关系，我不伤心，你也不要伤心。我们都不伤心。”  
“好。”

呼哧呼哧背着吴恙上三楼，甩在床上，留夏自己也躺了下去大喘气。天旋地转后，吴恙自顾自脱起了衣服，脱了上衣解开裤扣，翻身压住了留夏。  
整晚，留夏只记得吴恙酒后的眼睛是湿漉漉的，腰腹在他身上不断起伏，蒙着一层细细的汗，皮肤滚烫，里面更湿，更热。

十一月中旬，城市里终于开始供暖。过去的一个月极其难熬，留夏记得房间的空调是可以制热的，开了半天还是往外冒冷风。找房东也看不出个所以然，倒是跟他保证别看这空调又老又旧机身还发黄，到了夏天风力十足冻人得很。

关上门以后，留夏站在老旧家电前叉腰，“见了鬼了，难不成明年夏天还住这儿。”

有了暖气，小房间里很快暖和起来，从外面回来第一件事便是脱衣服。半夜里，留夏收拾好东西准备上床，经常可以看见被子外面露着吴恙的一条腿。

最近几天，吴恙习惯了打着颠倒睡在床脚，比起从前离得更近，留夏一回身探手可以摸到他的距离。人缩成一团，只留个头顶在外面，像毛茸茸的动物。睡到一半热醒了，从被子里钻出来，拽拽留夏的衣角。  
“怎么了？”  
“水给我喝一口，不想起来了。”吴恙揉揉眼睛。  
留夏拧开水杯递过去，保温杯里的温水正好入口，被吴恙咕咚咕咚一口气喝完了，嘴巴一抹，又原路钻回被窝去。

留夏关了灯站在床边，左右看看，拿过自己的枕头来，把睡着的人往里头推一推，也躺下了。  
吴恙问几点了。  
“两点多。”  
“还能睡四个多小时，还好。”  
“你变了，以前都是‘只剩四个小时了怎么办’。”  
没有睁开眼吴恙笑了笑，“你能睡四个小时不错了。”说完翻了个身，抓过留夏的手放在腰上，要抱着睡。

好日子过了没多久，一天中午回来，房间里阴冷阴冷的。暖气片一摸，一片冰凉。  
留夏只好下去再找房东，才知道他们这一片的供暖管道坏了，不是他个人的问题。

下午大课间，留夏去找吴恙，吴恙正从操场上踢完球回来，大冬天一身汗，打算去蹭哥们儿宿舍的浴室洗一下。  
“暖气坏了？”  
“嗯，说是正在抢修，要明天这个时候才能好。”  
“一个晚上没关系吧，我们放学去买个热水袋，不对，应该买电热毯，万一这种情况以后还有呢。”  
“我意思是，要不你今晚回家住吧，我那儿太冷了。”  
“那你也跟我回家。”  
“不了，我还有好多书，不方便搬来搬去的。一晚上忍忍过去了。”  
“我哪儿也不去，除非你嫌我烦了，我回家。”吴恙不太高兴，转身要走。  
留夏情急之下拉了吴恙一把，一般在学校他们不会有太多肢体的接触，刻意避开。  
留夏觉得不能让吴恙就这么走了，唯恐心生芥蒂，“你听我说，是真的冷，没有别的意思，你以为我想让你回家，没你我还睡不着呢。”  
吴恙表情松动了一些，“放学楼下见，先走了。”

留夏回到教室，旁边有人问：“你刚才在外面走廊上干嘛呢，跟人拉拉扯扯。表情好认真的样子。”  
“没干嘛，现在小孩子都脾气大，一言不合跟你翻脸。”  
“留夏，我是真的要吐了，他比你低一级，最多最多小你两岁，算哪门子的小孩儿。非要说，你自己也是个孩子。”

留夏自己也笑了，好像刚刚才反应过来似的，“说的是啊，我这就去收拾他一顿。”  
“看你说好话哄那小孩，我就站在楼上想啊，你要是把放在朋友哥们儿身上的心思，给哪个女孩匀一点，至于现在还打光棍吗？这都什么时候了，等明年六月咔嚓一毕业，你想谈一场纯纯的中学校园恋爱，门都没有。哭去吧你就。”  
留夏手上转笔，面上带笑听着，心里想的是“我的中学校园恋爱根本没纯几天，分分钟荤了。”

等下了晚自习，商店的门早关了，哪里有卖电热毯的。只好在学校门口的文具店买了几包暖宝宝和两个电热水袋。

回去以后谁也不能像往日一样猖狂，脱得只剩短袖短裤满屋子走。吴恙穿着身上的衣服不想上床，缩在沙发上盖着大衣，怀里抱着热水袋，手也不愿意伸出来翻书了，声称今晚是“不阅读日”。  
留夏写了半页卷子停了笔，也过来坐下了，和吴恙靠在一起盖着大衣。  
“干什么，快去学习。”  
“偶尔一天也可以休息一下。”  
吴恙叹了口气，“很累吧。”  
“嗯，”留夏枕着靠背，“希望最后都是值得的。咱俩也没白在这儿受这冻。”  
没一会儿，手机响了一声，老师上线了，留夏起身回到书桌前，两个人连上以后开始在线批改他昨天交的一篇影片分析。

本想着今晚情况特殊早点休息，结果也并未如意。紧赶慢赶，睡觉的时候也过了十二点。  
留夏手脚冰凉地躺下，小心不挨着吴恙，被窝里塞了两个暖水袋，慢慢等着身上热起来。

“手给我。”吴恙醒了，翻身过来。  
“不行太冰了。”  
吴恙不跟留夏废话，抓起他的手塞进自己怀里，用腿夹住留夏的腿。  
“我身上是热的，给你暖暖。”留夏身上温度低得出乎他意料，“嘶——你还真是不骗人。不是穿了两双袜子吗，也不管用。”  
“不管用，没有感觉了。”  
“应该让你上床来学习，我钻进被子以后就不是很冷了。”  
“床上太舒服了，一不小心会睡着。”

吴恙给留夏暖了一会，渐渐留夏身上也有了温度，活动了一下手指，有感觉了，好像血液重新流回了身体。他从前只是听过，北方年年冬天夜里有人在大街上冻死，但是从来没亲眼见过。现在他离冻死还有十万八千里的距离，只是暖气坏了一晚，也心有余悸。一床棉被下，他的小恋人用身体温暖自己，他读出了一种亡命鸳鸯出逃的意味来。

和以前不同的是，留夏吻了吴恙的额头，轻轻地、郑重其事地。  
吻变得圣洁。

他看着吴恙，突然说：“我想象不到，你做了什么我会觉得无法原谅。”  
“包括背叛你，爱上别人吗？”吴恙问。  
“唉……”这个反问似乎让留夏很痛苦，但他还是说，“包括。”  
“我倒希望，如果我做了错事，你能恨我。憎恨说明你还爱我，说‘算了吧’不是爱。”  
“一点也不算？”  
吴恙的爱恨很强烈，坚定道：“一点也不算。”

留夏习惯性地从身后搂着吴恙，现在他们体温终于一致了。吴恙颤颤巍巍从被窝里伸出一只胳膊，两根手指掀起了窗帘的一角。

窗外挂着一轮月，又圆又亮，看起来离他们很近很近，似触手可及。  
像梦想。  
也像未来。

09.

日子徐徐过着。  
时间进入一年中的最后一个月，留夏愈发地不睡觉。  
吴恙以前不管他，现在觉得不能这样，担心还没考试人先垮了，过了十二点半开始吵着要吃宵夜，分散留夏的注意力。  
这是卓有成效的一招，留夏也承认，吴恙一在房间里转悠着说自己饿了，他便开始心慌。坚持不了十分钟，合上书问吴恙要吃什么。

有时候下去买，楼下的小吃店开到很晚，下了夜班的人常常搓着手进来要一碗馄饨或者蛋汤，吃完身上热乎了再回家。  
陈旧的小店里墙上挂着一块同样饱经沧桑的大牌子，红底黄字，上面列着各种各样的食物，从十几种盖饭盖面到小吃稀饭和饮料，后面跟着的价格用胶布贴了几层，改了再改，每次也不过是涨上五毛一块。  
吴恙嘴巴甜，一口一个阿姨，每次来买馄饨老板娘都给他多煮几个，汤里放一大把虾米，喝起来更鲜。

留夏站在门口抽着烟等，左手边是粉色招牌闪烁的成人用品店，马路对面墙上喷涂的标语又更新了，他没戴眼镜眯着眼睛看。  
一手拎着留夏的炒面，一手是自己的炒饭外加两碗龟苓膏，吴恙从里面出来了，店里没其他客人老板娘还帮着推了一把门。  
“谢谢，阿姨再见。”  
“再见再见，慢走。”

吴恙举起手里的吃的，“不知道是不是错觉，每次来买，我们的分量都比别人的多。老板娘人真好。”  
当然不是了。留夏把烟头摁灭在门口的垃圾桶上，调侃道：“不如把你抵在这儿，给老板娘当上门女婿好了。”  
吴恙听了二话不说，吃的还提在手里，垂着两条手臂，凑上前去亲留夏。与其说亲，不如说是咬。留夏单手上来摸他的脸，回应得认真。  
店里老板和老板娘看得目瞪口呆，挂在墙上的电视机里传来一声撕心裂肺，“……究竟是错付了。”

有时候连楼也懒得下了，在小厨房随便做一点。  
橱柜里还有一包细挂面，吴恙握在手上想了想，“做个酸汤面吧，辣一点，再煎个蛋。”  
留夏不知道他要怎么做，在一旁打下手，洗了几片绿菜放在碗里备着，开了另一个火煎蛋。  
吴恙在两只吃面的大碗碗底放上了辣椒粉白芝麻和切得细碎的葱花香菜，烧了一点点热油浇上去，香味出来后再加盐生抽和香醋，从沸腾的煮面锅里舀汤进来，酸汤面的汤底算是成了。  
细挂面不经煮，这个时候也能关火出锅了。  
红油辣椒飘在酸汤表面，切碎的葱花香菜浮了上来，留夏煎好的蛋盖上去。

夜宵做好，上桌。  
喝了两口汤，吴恙始终觉得和想象中差了一些，“这个醋的酸和我想要的不一样。”  
“是不是想要酸汤肥牛里那样的酸汤？”  
吴恙醍醐灌顶，“对对，是那种味道。”  
留夏用筷子戳破蛋黄，“黄灯笼辣椒酱，白醋或者米醋，柠檬汁，下次试试。”

吴恙听进去了，第二天中午专程走到学校附近的大型连锁超市里买了三样东西。  
晚上他打开书包，留夏看着他一样一样拿出来调料摆在茶几上，终于还是目瞪口呆外加哭笑不得。  
“你不要嫌我话说得‘爹’，但凡能把吃东西的执行力分给学习一点，都不会是万年二百五。”

年级十个班，五百来号人，吴恙依靠灵活的大脑常年卡在最中游，岿然不动，极稳。  
“二百五怎么了，这是一个多么安全的位置，你是不会懂的。”吴恙白了一眼留夏，把他新买的调料送进厨房里去了。

连着又吃了一晚酸汤面，终于做出了他喜欢的味道，汤黄澄澄的，又酸又辣，吴恙捧着碗心情大好，甚至劝解起了留夏，告诉他现在十二月，很多人进入了疲惫期，他也要适当调整休息，多睡睡觉，跟自己聊聊天，“你让外人看，说咱们两个人里面有一个焦虑，肯定猜你不是我。”  
“你是更爱装着没事罢了。”留夏一语道破。  
吴恙被噎了一句，假装没有听见，碗一放，“你洗”。说完进浴室洗澡去了。  
留夏站在厨房洗了两个人的碗和煮面的锅，为数不多的几次觉得原来洗洗涮涮如此解压，心里谋划着周末到附近的菜场去逛逛，正儿八经开伙给吴恙做顿饭吃。

吴恙依靠着从十月开始的夜间陪读，躺在留夏身后孜孜不倦地读完了木心的三册文学回忆录，三卷加缪手记，福克纳的一部长篇和纳博科夫的短篇全集，都是实体书看完堆在了床头，留夏说再这么下去床头柜迟早被他压塌。

吴恙什么都干，读书听歌洗碗发呆等留夏睡觉，好像他的夜晚本该如此度过，就是不写作业。

留夏说按吴恙这个表现，他是不信他能排在中游的，横竖也得在倒数几个考场里找找他，但事实确实如此，目前为止一次月考一次期中，吴恙的成绩和以前没差别，稳稳当当。

“你能跟我讲讲你一天在学校里干什么了？”留夏坐在桌前，对照答案给自己改阅读，趁这个功夫和吴恙探着说话。  
“上课了就听课……”吴恙翻过一页，视线在书页上移动，“下课了就玩。”  
“看来是全靠课上的四十五分钟了。”  
“对的。”  
“被赶出去补作业怎么办？”  
“补呗。”吴恙合上书，食指夹在中间，单手撑着头，“所以逻辑是这样，每当我早上进了教室开始连抄带补的的时候，班主任最好晚点来，她来得晚，我可能糊弄得完，作业交上去了，就能坐在教室里听课学习了，那可是我活动大脑的黄金时刻啊。”  
“这种时候多吗？”  
吴恙很干脆，“不多。一抓我一个准。”  
转过身来，留夏逗吴恙，“所以都怪班主任来得早。”  
“对，都怪她。”

睡觉前，吴恙强行挤进书桌和留夏之间，坐在留夏身上，“最多半个小时，快上来睡觉。”  
留夏答应了。

灯下，他瞥见吴恙敞开的书包里还是装着作业的。按吴恙的话说，包里不装书，显得没形，背身上不好看。

留夏听见吴恙睡着了，看着露在外面的导学案一角，顿时手痒了。  
“我是不是太贱了……”留夏这么想着问自己，还是不由得抽出写了起来。

第二天早上，留夏还在卫生间刷牙，外面传来吴恙一声惨叫，“留夏你是不是神经病，大晚上不睡觉给我写作业！……还都写了？！”  
吴恙冲到卫生间门口，手里拿着几页纸，整个人难以置信。  
留夏从吴恙手里抽出一张，“怎么样，写得还不错吧，都写满了。其实也没好好写，交上去老师不会看得很仔细，这几个大题我都是直接抄了材料下来。”

看着留夏亟待表扬的脸，吴恙生生咽下几句脏话，“疯了。”  
“你不夸夸我呀？”留夏冲吴恙喊，见吴恙连背影都透露着他的无语，整个人笑得更厉害了。

跟留夏不一样，吴恙是有同桌的，人家还是课代表。早上到教室以后，声音像百灵鸟一样，四处催着各组收作业。  
按照她的流程，坐下以后撕一张黄色的便利贴，近水楼台先得月，第一个把没交作业的同桌名字写上去。

“慢着，划了。”吴恙从书包里抽出卷子，啪拍在桌子上，紧接着又掏出几样，啪啪啪啪。  
惊得身边的人全围过来了。  
“五，你受什么刺激了，说出来大家开心一下。”  
“真是太阳打西边出来了，什么人都有转性的一天。”  
还有人更直接，“操，叛徒。”

奇妙的一天。  
吴恙从早读坐到了晚自习，没有一节课被请出去补作业，并不是因为老师没有检查，他得以侥幸逃脱。而是实实在在每一门都交上去了。  
坐到下午，吴恙缓口气嘀咕了句“背疼”。  
同桌翻白眼，“人家上学来都买的坐票，你倒是还有一半站票，不站不舒服了。”  
吴恙回以，“我倒是想买吊票，有吗？”  
“滚。”

吴恙滚到了大课间的餐厅，向留夏描述自己的一天，同学的种种围观哥们儿的种种白眼，还有他自己的种种不适。  
留夏笑得差点直不起腰来，“放学东西收拾好，今晚继续帮你写。你要求不高，我写起来很快的。”  
“是人吗你……”吴恙听了拔腿即走，头也不回。

下了晚自习吴恙跑得很快，生怕留夏把自己堵班门口要作业。上学十几年，第一次遇到这种情况。  
留夏老师拖堂了，下来得晚。  
碰面以后，见吴恙的书包空空如也，和校园差不多一样空，拎着人往他们班走。  
“求你了，我们回吧。”  
“我保证明天一定带，咱们跳着写行吗。”  
“班门锁了，肯定锁了。”  
“留夏你是不是有病。”

半路上遇见吴恙的同班同学跟他打招呼，留夏客客气气地问同学你抄作业了吗，能不能借我看看。  
同学是学习委员，作业自然记得清清楚楚，写在专用的小本子上，重要的还打了记号。  
留夏掏出手机拍了一张，递回去说谢谢。  
吴恙像霜打了茄子一样，蔫不拉几心如死灰跟在留夏后面，眼睁睁看着留夏照手机给自己收拾了一书包作业。

“……你这人有写作业癖，我要跟你分手。”  
“行，今晚的给你写了再分。”留夏面不改色。  
“你变态，你跟我在一起只是为了写我的作业。”  
“你说是就是。”

晚上留夏先写自己的，跟吴恙说：“我的急我先写我的，写完糊弄你的。”  
吴恙吃饱了躺在沙发上一听坐了起来，扣下看了半本的松本清张，恨恨地拿起书包走到写字台旁，“腾”一声放下。  
留夏抬头，“怎么了？”  
“往边上让让，我坐不下。”说着把台灯也往自己的方向掰了掰。

留夏手压在吴恙书上，“还真自己写？我不是用招逼你学习，你用不着我知道。我给你写我乐意，大冬天站门口补作业不冷么？都零下了。”  
“真是感人至深，你不想让我挨罚，我不想让你浪费时间，有这功夫不如跟我上床睡觉。”吴恙满脸调戏。  
“把手拿开。”  
留夏拿开了压书的手，“有不会的问我……”  
“闭嘴。”写作业的吴恙像有路怒症的老司机，格外暴躁。

数学必然是留在最后的一门，最近老师在搞专项训练，一张卷子全是一个类型的大题，圈出来好几道要写。  
吴恙对着卷子上的双曲线发呆。  
留夏用眼角瞟了几次身边的人，小心翼翼地问“老司机”，“要不我给你讲讲……”  
吴恙仿佛从梦中醒来，怔了一下，题推过去，“讲讲。”

留夏从头到尾讲了一遍，自认为语速适中，态度亲和可人，讲得极其详细透彻，最后满意地笔一放，“我讲明白了吗，理解了没？”  
“不理解。”  
“……怎么会？”吴恙回答得干干脆脆，这次轮到留夏一怔。  
“我们好像两个世界的物种。”吴恙茫然。  
“带课本了吗，我干脆从定义给你讲起，书上的好理解。”  
“没有。”  
“去拿电脑，我找个电子版来。”  
“噢。”吴恙站起身，从柜子里翻出电脑搁到桌上。

深感眼前是个大工程，留夏喝了一大口水撸起袖子才开始，用了快两个小时时间把圆锥曲线部分给吴恙顺了一遍。至少让吴恙觉得他和卷子上曲里拐弯的线们是一个世界的人了，虽然关系不太好。过两天准备再给他讲讲函数。

吴恙最后陈词总结，“你讲题的样子特别性感，如果你是我数学老师，我肯定考很好。”  
留夏挨了夸，弯着嘴角笑，整理桌上的东西，书摞起来，散落的草稿纸一页一页叠在一起。  
吴恙靠了过来，在留夏耳边说，“白天上课，晚上上我。”说完跑进卫生间。  
留夏手上东西一扔，“过来。”

周末的时候，留夏难得做了一早一晚两顿饭，名头是犒劳吴恙。  
吴恙习没怎么学，光是应付学校里的作业人就面如菜色，还要防着留夏一不留神偷拿他的作业去写，“过得什么日子，真是腹背受敌。”

住处附近，走路十分钟的距离有环城公园。没课的早上，留夏醒来绕湖晨跑两圈，出了汗，身上舒服。  
冬天天亮得晚，跑完步往回走的时候，大街小巷才热闹起来。

回去推门一看，吴恙果不其然还在睡。屋子里亮他嫌刺眼，头蒙在被子里，小腿倒是露在外面一条。  
留夏弯腰用冰手握住吴恙的脚踝。  
床上的人瑟缩了一下，反应很快地把腿收了进去。  
被子里传来一句没睡醒的“走开”。  
让我走，我偏不，留夏逆反心理上来了，坐在床边，手伸进被窝四处捣乱。  
吴恙一边哀叫一边躲，几番缠斗过后人也清醒了，终于反手握住了留夏，床上乱得横七竖八。  
“你想干嘛？”  
“想。”  
“嗯？”吴恙喘着气睁大了眼睛。  
“最近太乖了，奖励一下好了。”  
吴恙来不及反应，留夏说完，伏下去含住了他。  
呼吸一滞，身体抖了一下，吴恙闭上了眼睛。房间里未免太亮看得太清了，他晨间的欲望无处藏匿，一寸一寸清晰可见。留夏的舌尖划过了他浅浅的人鱼线，吻在他的大腿根和会阴徘徊，他被舔得湿热异常。最后呻吟着射在了留夏的口腔里。

属于吴恙的晨间运动结束后，留夏站在厨房里做早饭，向吴恙展示什么叫懒人的一锅到底。  
小火热了平底锅，放下去白吐司烤，午餐肉切了片扔在空余地方煎，等两样都焦了以后一齐拿出来。蛋液兑一点牛奶加盐打散以后倒进锅里不管了，直到它自行凝固成蛋饼一张。  
吴恙在旁负责热奶和给面包抹酱，问不用翻面吗。  
“不用，火小。上面的刚刚熟，嫩，下面的会煎出来虎皮纹，很香。”  
说话间，夹回午餐肉并排放进蛋饼里，边缘铲起包成长方形，正好夹在烤焦的吐司中间。  
“切不切随你。”  
之后留夏如法炮制很快做了一个新的给自己。

吴恙是从来不吝于夸奖的一个人，简简单单没有技术含量的三明治“好吃”说了也许有十遍。  
说完又问，“下午吃什么？”  
留夏喝了一口水，防止自己被噎住，“这不是上午的还没吃完……”  
“我觉得我们家蛮好的。”吴恙吃着东西突然说。  
成我们家了，留夏笑了一下问：“怎么个好法儿？”  
“有一种陈旧的美感。”

留夏生日过后的第二天，两个人终于记起了吴恙带来的画。拆开以后留夏看到了一幅窗外的海，蓝色用得浓郁而大胆，美极。留夏将画挂在了墙上，挡住了脱落的墙皮。房间里顿时变得不一样。他买的两套床品，当初没有闲心挑花色为了方便选了纯色，如今不管是换上姜黄色那套还是墨绿的一套，暗红的窗帘垂下，床头的书越堆越高，纯属偶然也好对色彩的直觉也罢，一切都被赋予了美感。  
如吴恙所说，陈旧的美感。  
是他们于陋室中一起缔造的美。

下午四点多，留夏写完东西穿上衣服准备出去，吴恙也一起。  
太阳未落山，两个人难得散步。  
吴恙起先以为要去超市，走出两步被留夏拽了回来。  
“少爷，现在要过日子了，不能去超市看见进口水果就往篮子里放了。”  
“也是，咱们去哪儿买菜？”

留夏搬来以后碰见房东，问过一次附近住的人去哪里买菜方便。房东随手指，往前走，第一个路口拐进去，走个几百米有家菜场，规模不小便宜新鲜，记得脸皮厚点让人家给你抹零，不抹就拿他一把红辣椒或者小葱。  
留夏笑着说好。

今天正好带着吴恙一起去了。  
路过鱼摊的时候，吴恙问：“你会做鱼吗？我想吃鱼。”  
留夏叹了一口气，“怎么你点的第一个菜就是我不会的。鱼我做的不好，我们家安教授做得好啊，可惜她在隔壁教书育人，也不知道什么时候回来。”

吴恙见留夏对着水里活蹦乱跳的水产开始睹物思人了，拉走留夏，“不吃了不吃了，换个别的，鸡翅会吗？红烧的时候往肉汤里放两个蛋下去，简易版卤蛋。”  
“黄鼠狼转世，不放过鸡全家。”留夏吐槽不忘让老板又加了两根琵琶腿。  
“一会儿鸡腿用加了料酒葱姜的水煮上二十分钟以后，过了凉水，你就把它撕成一缕一缕的，调个汁儿就是口水鸡了。”  
“黄鼠狼”一听直点头，还没吃到就说肯定好吃。

最后逛了一大圈，买了一兜子菜，量少类多，晃荡着原路返回。  
冬天日照短，转头的功夫太阳要落山了。  
“真的好便宜，这么多，不加肉超过三十块了吗？”吴恙问。  
“刚好。”留夏口头加了一下答。

做饭现在是留夏解压的好方法。校里校外，吃多了总会腻，得空了自己做一顿最好。  
到点儿了，书和卷子推到一边，从桌前站起以后什么也不想，进厨房站上一个小时，不急不忙，最后端上桌的有饭有菜有汤。

吴恙是个好食客，先是跟着一起去买菜，之后回来帮忙打下手，留夏做得慢也从来不催。  
小小的厨房里乒乒乓乓，等锅开的间隙聊天，像极了一起生活了几年的两口子。  
十几岁的小孩本可以不用这样。  
但记忆里这样活过也没什么不好。

吴恙按着留夏教的顺着鸡肉的纹理把煮熟的鸡腿撕成细长条，弄得自己满手油光。  
“怎么样，我做的好吗？”吴恙举着手问。  
“特别好。”留夏凑过去看的同时亲了吴恙。

鸡翅最后没做留在下一顿吃，冰箱里的柠檬快干瘪了，正好还有黄灯笼辣椒酱，换成了酸汤肥牛，加上椒麻口水鸡，腐乳空心菜和松仁玉米，都是简单的家常菜，又蒸了一锅饭。  
坐下来吃的时候七点刚过。  
吴恙嘴上没催，实际饿坏了，往碗里添了两次饭吃光了才放下筷子，有自己参与劳动的食物吃起来也格外香。  
反倒是留夏做完饭以后胃口没原来好了，先喝了碗汤缓和，看着吴恙吃一半了，才给自己盛了半碗饭。

一顿饭到尾声了，敲门声响起，留夏和吴恙对视一眼，两个人都不知门外是谁。  
留夏站起身打开里面的门，隔着老式防盗门的围栏看着外面的不速之客。  
“你怎么知道我住这儿，你来干什么？”  
门外的男人答：“找到了高家的小孩问到你的地址，来看看你。”  
留夏一动不动，“现在看到了，我挺好的，回去吧。”  
吴恙拽了一把留夏，叫了一声他的名字，上前把门打开让人进来。  
“还有同学在？”  
留夏不做表情，一句话也不接。  
吴恙站在两人中间笑了笑，“叔叔好……我，我下楼去买点东西，你们聊。”  
说着出了门，却并未下楼。住在这样的地方，除非左邻右舍没有人，不然隔音也聊胜于无。  
吴恙双手抱胸靠在门口的墙上，听里面的对话。

“他是谁？”父亲问。  
留夏掉头坐回到沙发上，冷着脸答：“我的镇宅之宝。”  
男人不理会，转着在屋子里看了一圈，“我们一天到晚在家担惊受怕，不知道你在外面过得什么日子，又想你身上带着钱，从小到大不会亏待自己，花完了总会回家。哪想到，学校老师说你一切如常，毫无变化。今年都快过去了……你倒真在这破地方安了家。”父亲坐下来，看着桌上还没来得及收拾的碗碟说道。

“我说我挺好的，没有骗人，现在的每一天都比以前过得开心自在。”  
“住在城中村也开心自在？”  
“想不到吧。”留夏的笑里有一丝嘲讽。  
“也不知道我们过去怎么虐待你了，你能说出这样的话来？”  
留夏很冷静，没有动怒，“不要故意曲解我的意思，我没有这样说，一个字也没有。我在说什么，其实你心里明白。”  
“以前真的过得不开心？”  
“不是不开心，也没有多高兴，准确来说是麻木。什么感觉都没有。”

吴恙不想再听下去，往左边最里头邻居家方向走了走，手臂搭在栏杆上向下看，楼下停了一辆黑色的车子，车里副驾上有人。

北方的冬天室外寒冷，就在吴恙有点忍耐不住想着要不去楼下的店里坐坐时，门开了。他目送着男人的背影消失在门外走廊的尽头。

留夏准备出门去找吴恙，手机放在耳边电话刚刚拨出去，一转头，吴恙正在门外。  
“傻子，外面冷死了。”留夏握住吴恙的手，发现他的手已变得冰凉。  
吴恙朝着自己的方向拉了一把留夏，他们牵着手，一起看着楼下的车子打亮车灯，发动，艰难地掉头，然后开了出去，消失在视线里。

圣诞节前，全校又安排了一次月考。  
高三当仁不让，别人不考的时候他们考，别人考了他们当然也要一起考。  
吴恙考完试以后要去新西兰和家人团聚，今年圣诞在周末，之后是元旦，他只用在中间请三天半假。  
家里人说既然出来了不然帮你多请几天，吴恙闷闷地拒绝：“不用，学校学习忙。”  
“哎呦，这可稀奇了。真长大了，我就说，以前不知道学习是还小，大了自然知道学了。”

挂了电话，吴恙黑着一张脸。  
和留夏两个人坐在操场的看台上晒太阳，下午还有最后一门考试。  
“怎么了出去玩还不高兴，我都忘记上次出去是什么时候了，高二寒假？”留夏回想。  
“咱俩在一起什么节也没过过，我的生日也不能一起过了，凭什么不是他回来，而是我们出去。”吴恙出生在圣诞节的后一天，以前为收双份礼物开心，为能出去玩兴奋，现在因为离得太近懊恼。  
“不是过光棍节了吗？”  
吴恙抬手要打，留夏躲开。

“不过为什么是新西兰，你爸不是在法国。”  
“我妈电话上没说清楚，她的签证好像出了点小问题。新西兰电子签下签快，两天就好了。再加上南半球现在是夏天，可以自驾，舒服点。”  
“多好，去玩吧，连着我的份一起玩了。”

考完试的晚上不学习是不成文的规矩。  
整夜，他们都在彼此身上耕耘探索。食髓知味，乐此不疲。  
吴恙提前预支了接下来的份，一次是给圣诞夜的，一次是生日的，一次是跨年。  
最后做到身体里空荡荡的，什么也不剩。睡了四个小时起来带着满身的印子去了奥克兰。

他在新西兰的几天，天气相当好。脱去厚厚的衣服塞进箱子里，吃过午饭换上短裤带着电子书去了海滩边躺着，小腿浸在海水里。  
南半球的夏日午后，吴恙收好墨镜和书轻轻悄悄跑回了酒店公寓，躺在床上给留夏打电话。

“生日快乐。”留夏的声音黏黏的。  
“谢谢。在干什么？”  
“睡觉，刚醒。”  
吴恙疑惑地看了一眼时间，减去五个小时国内也十点了。  
“居然在睡觉？”  
留夏坐起来，咳了两声，笑着说：“醒得早又困了，回笼半个小时。”  
“晚上是不是想我想得睡不着。”吴恙翻了个身，手机换了一边耳朵。  
“可不是，孤枕难眠，咬着被角流泪。”  
吴恙长长“噢”了一声，眼角眉梢都是得意洋洋，日光从窗外落进他的房间，温柔地打在白色的床单上。他说：“我也想你了。”

两个人讲了一点只有分开不看着对方眼睛时才能讲得出口的腻人情话。

“还想哪里了？”吴恙问。  
“不是吧，我记得前两天晚上你亲口说的自己一滴也没有了。”  
“你不知道世界上最坚硬的东西是男高中生的什么吗？”  
“我知道。”留夏答。

在吴恙十七岁生日这天，相隔几千公里，跨越了四个时区，他们在电话里因为对方的声音和连绵的喘息而高潮。

31号是吴恙在新西兰的最后一夜，明早他将要和父母分开，三个人回到各自的城市，各赴各的前程去了。  
这一趟他不能说来得不愉快，两个大人难得脾气控制得很好，谁都没有在饭桌上翻脸，也可能是因为中间夹了一个他的生日，火气都在心里默默忍耐。  
吴恙一年见父亲两次，一次是他八月休假，一次是圣诞假期。见得少了，也都珍惜，父子间尽量客客气气，和和美美地度过时间。吴恙不痛不痒地讲一些学校里发生的事，讲讲自己参加的活动和不小心出的洋相。

“其实家里对你的教育方式一直挺西化的，你也聪明，估计转过来上学也能很快适应。”父亲说，“你妈虽然在国内，但她也不怎么照顾你。”

吴恙摇头，“算了，我好像暂时没这个想法，自由日子过惯了。”

“那你有想过按照现在的排名和成绩，后年……”父亲说到这里停了下来，看向餐厅的落地窗外，“马上是明年了。明年能上怎么样的学校？”

“像我比较偏科的话，能尽量争取到保送资格最好，或者还有自主招生，现在路子很多。”吴恙咀嚼嘴里的东西，“要么就硬着头皮学，反正也不是学不懂。我好朋友说我很聪明。”  
“好，你有这个志气爸爸就开心了。成绩是最不重要的，你开心才重要。来，我们干一杯。”

虚伪。吴恙心里想着拿起手边的餐巾擦擦嘴，笑着举起手里的白葡萄酒杯，饮尽杯底的长相思。

在客厅待到将近十二点，吴恙回到自己的房间，坐在窗口，才发现天空塔离他如此之近。

留夏电话打了过来，国内还很早。吴恙那边安静，他这儿吵，只好穿过人群向外走去。  
“是不是马上要跨年了？”  
“是啊，要比你早一步进入新年了。”他将成为地球上最早踏入新一年的人之一。  
“新一年要多爱我一点。”留夏说。  
天空塔开始燃放烟火，街上的人们在倒计时结束后和身边的人拥抱、亲吻。

“我会为你许愿，希望你所有的愿望都能成真。一定会成真。”吴恙望向漫天焰火。  
“留夏你知道吗，不只是因为我爱屋及乌，所以把你的理想当做我的，盼你实现。还因为，我太希望身边有得偿所愿的好事发生了。我希望你考上，希望你能去做喜欢的事，希望由你来告诉我，这一切都是有可能的。”  
留夏坐在酒吧安全通道的楼梯上，裹紧衣服吸吸鼻子，沉默几秒后说道：“好，我会做到。”

“新年快乐。”  
“新年快乐。”

新年的第一天，吴恙坐了上午最早的一班直飞回来。虽然年不能一起过，新年的第一天仍然想要相见，何况国内还晚五个小时。

留夏的电话又打不通了。  
每一次联系不到他都有坏事发生，吴恙头皮发紧。上次是跳进湖里赶出家门，这次呢。

吴恙回到他们的住处，从外面看屋里没有亮灯，他在外面敲门，使劲拍打铁门。  
“留夏？留夏你在里面吗？”  
突然记起留夏在门外藏了把钥匙，以防他们丢了进不去门。赶紧从门口纸箱的夹层里摸出备用钥匙，吴恙打开防盗门，木门没有关严实，使劲一推便能推开。

房间里，留夏躺在睡上烧得不省人事，满身是汗，脸红红的，呼吸也困难，胸口费力地一起一伏。  
吴恙吓坏了，想起留夏在电话里咳嗽过，也有感冒的迹象，但是他都忘记提醒一句，连一句也没有。吴恙心里责怪自己，手上赶紧叫车，打开软件的时候手都在发抖，点了两次才点进去。说尽好话，接单的司机才愿意把车开进来，到楼下等他们。

留夏似乎恢复了一点意识，睁开眼睛，摸了一下给自己穿衣服的吴恙，“回来了。”  
“不然呢，等你死在这儿？”吴恙手忙脚乱地背起留夏，留夏比他个子高骨架大他担心过一瞬间万一背不起来怎么办，随即疑虑打消。因为发了一天烧，留夏脱水了，身上软绵绵轻飘飘的，吴恙背得轻松。

“对不起，让我们宝贝担心了。”留夏热腾腾的脸贴在吴恙耳侧，跟他道歉。  
“你到底是喝酒了还是生病了？你可说清楚。”世上大抵全是一物降一物，只一句话，吴恙神奇地气消了，下了楼把留夏塞进车里，自己从另一边上了车。

到了医院，医生看过以后说幸好送来得早，再烧下去加上咳嗽可不得了，冬天本来就是流感高发季节。  
皮试以后，躺在输液室老老实实打起了吊瓶。大的小的好几瓶，估计要挂到凌晨去了。  
医院的输液室很大，可以称得上输液大厅了。今晚打吊瓶的人不多，有几个大人带着各自的小孩，四散坐着。  
吴恙也坐下来，在留夏盖着的衣服下握住他的手。留夏感应到了，向吴恙身边倒，靠在他的肩膀上，闭着眼睛继续睡。

中间针头漏了一次，血立刻倒流进输液管里。吴恙见血了跳起来冲到走廊里叫护士。最后留夏手背上肿起个不大不小的包。  
吊瓶打完了，外面天还没亮，医院里的人渐渐多了，都是早早来排队的。

吴恙去窗口拿了药，还想再问护士一句他忘记的医嘱，累了一天晕头转向的，拉着留夏的手在走廊里这进那出。全然顾不得坐在椅子上的人拿奇奇怪怪的眼神看他们。  
留夏好大一个人也病懵了，手里牵着吴恙，他去哪儿自己就跟着，连“我坐在这儿等你”都不记得说。

为了方便照顾，吴恙终于带留夏回了自己家。进门的时候，阿姨正准备出去买菜。  
见到吴恙了，喜出望外，“你可算是回来了！不是昨晚就该回来了，又跑到哪里去……这是？”  
“他就是我提过的那个朋友，生病了。”吴恙摸摸额头示意。  
阿姨反应过来赶紧招呼，“原来是生病了，可怜见的，你快带他上去。阿姨出去买点菜，很快回来给你煮粥喝。”  
留夏腼腆地说谢谢。

入睡之前留夏给班主任发了条短信，仍然请的事假。  
见留夏躺在自己床上了，睡着了，吴恙才下楼。  
出门之前碰见了买菜回来的阿姨，吴恙拉住她说，“阿姨，我要出去一趟，顺利的话三四个小时能回来。他要是醒来了，想吃什么你给他做，跟他聊聊天，问我的话你说你也不知道，刚出去。”  
“那你要自己想好理由，快点回来。”

吴恙在小区门口拦住辆出租车，去了高铁站，路上买了一张即刻出发邻市的票。

10.

吴恙知道事情不能再任其发展下去了，必须有一位长辈出来收拾局面。  
他没想过去找留夏的父母，就像当初他也不曾劝过留夏回家道歉，眼下的路只有一条，去找留夏的奶奶。  
他怕留夏拧巴着生自己的气，但更怕再出意外留夏坚持不到考试的时候。留夏身上经不起再出意外了。他需要一个稳定而安宁的环境，心无旁骛地继续学习和生活，直到六月。

没有专门问过长辈的个人信息，吴恙凭借着记忆里模糊的信息用关键字在网上检索，搜到一个差不多的名字。  
到了隔壁市的师大以后，吴恙往教学楼的方向走，一路寻找合适的机会，听到有人在讨论期末选课的事，终于插话进去。

礼貌地打招呼说自己是外校的，今天贸然想来蹭一下文学院安教授的课，但是不知道她在哪个教室上课。  
师大女少男多，能长成吴恙这模样的更是稀罕。对方看他顺眼，说等一下，直接在他们的大群里喊了一句谁有文学院的总课表，一会儿的功夫热心同学丢出来好几张。一查，正好今早安教授有一节外国文学鉴赏在多媒体楼上。  
“不过还有十分钟就下课了诶，你听不上了。”  
吴恙的“那不正好”四个字差点脱口而出，说了谢谢没关系，记下教室，跑了过去。

刚刚下课，老师还没从教室里出来，有学生在和老师说话。  
吴恙站在门口等，心里全是迫切，不自觉地握紧了拳头，心脏快要从胸口跳了出来。

安教授从教室里走出，见门口站着个她从没见过的漂亮男孩子，眼里全是红血丝，看着她的眼神好像下一秒眼泪就要掉下来。

“孩子你是找我有事吗？”她见着吴恙觉得很亲切。

吴恙喉结滑动了一下，“请问您是安教授吗，留夏是不是您家小孩？”

留夏的名字久违出现在耳边，安教授很惊讶，“是我们家小孙子，发生什么事了？”

吴恙想坐在地上嚎啕一场，委屈得要命，明明留夏才是被赶出去的那个。  
“奶奶，我可算找到您了……太好了。”  
安教授带吴恙到了自己的办公室，让吴恙坐下慢慢说。  
最后时间紧迫也只能长话短说，挑重要的讲了。

“所以这三个月，就你们两个小孩在城中村的自建房里相依为命？”  
“倒也，倒也没听起来那么惨，不缺吃不缺穿。”吴恙双手捧着的一次性纸杯里装着热水，小心抿了一口，“留夏他太拧巴了，也不知道像谁。”  
“应该是像了我吧。”安教授说。  
吴恙迅速转移了话题，直奔主题中心，“总之，拜托您想想办法，我实在是没招了才背着他来找您的……我想让他回到正常的生活里去。”  
又想要他保全作为小孩的尊严。

“好，我知道了，我这两天把手头上的事处理了，回去一趟，看看不在的几个月这个家乱套成什么样儿了。”  
“能不暴露我吗？”吴恙提出最后一个要求，“让事情表现得像奶奶您自己发现的一样。”  
“可以，我先打个电话过去，多问几句，让他们自己露出马脚来。”  
吴恙郑重点头，“嗯，就这么说定了。”事情解决了，他放松了下来，坐在凳子上展开了两条老长的腿，小声说“太好了”。

事情进行得超乎他想象得顺利，吴恙看了眼时间不再久留，说留夏还在他床上睡着，醒来找不到人了要起疑心。  
“今天收假了，你说你去学校了。”  
“一是我没带书包，再说……他也不信我会去学校，他还是挺了解我的，学校那地方，能少去一次算一次。”  
安教授笑着拍了拍吴恙的背，“你们这些孩子呀……”送吴恙出了门。  
“等事情过去，让留夏带你到家里来，我给你们做好吃的。”  
“他说您做鱼特别好吃，馋我有一段时间了。”  
“好，咱们就吃鱼。”

吴恙原路返回，两市离得近，每天有很多趟车，不愁回不去。  
走到家附近了，想起自己还得编个理由，万一回去留夏已经醒了。左右看看，拐进小区附近的超市里，买了淡奶油和黄油。

打开家门，厨房的方向有聊天的声音传来。  
吴恙走近听见留夏问：“他有那么挑食？”

“挑啊，当初我刚来，第一天煲了一锅汤，放了药材香料。他从外面玩回来，进厨房盖子一揭，发现上面飘着枸杞，吓得哇一声撒腿跑开。我差点以为干了一天就要失业了。但是呢，他又挺好骗，不爱吃的东西想办法做成别的样子别的味道，又能吃了。”  
“是吗，比如呢？”  
“比如十个小孩九个半不爱吃的芹菜，芹菜其实是个好东西啊。去了筋以后，切得碎碎的，和调好味的牛肉糜用郫县豆瓣酱炒，炒出红油来，符合他的口味，辣又下饭。”  
“噢，原路是这样，我又学会了一个菜。”

吴恙靠在门框上听，阿姨瞧见吴恙了，说回来了。  
留夏背对门口坐着，转过身，“去哪儿了，出去这么长时间。阿姨用砂锅给我煮了粥，加了糯米和燕麦，又软又糯，很香。”

手里的东西放在桌上，“出去买东西了，结果附近的超市都没有，跑了好远。”吴恙问，“还难受吗？”说着用手背碰了留夏的额头。  
“好多了。一会儿上去再睡一觉。”  
“你太缺觉，休息不好，抵抗力差，大病小病就会找上门来，离考试……”吴恙还要继续说，留夏抱住他一条胳膊，“我知道错了，师父求求你不要念了，我真的知道错了。”  
无言以对，吴恙用力抽出自己的胳膊，“他，晚上继续喝粥。阿姨我先上去了。”

留夏放下水杯，跟在吴恙身后上楼，进了卧室捞过吴恙的腰抱住，用背抵住门。  
“你也补觉，你看你的眼睛都是红的，还跑出去买什么东西。”  
吴恙低头垂着眼睛默然，控制了一会儿情绪，“操，我真的吓死了，留夏我他妈真的吓死了，我真怕你出了事，我跟你一起死算了……”  
“说什么死不死的，不吉利，谁能一年到头不生病呢？”留夏压着吴恙的后脑勺放在自己肩上，轻拍他的背。  
“不一样的，现在不一样，你也不一样……”  
留夏安抚，“好好，知道了。这一年才刚刚开始，好的事情一定都在后面。难关慢慢都过去了，快好了。  
“没事的，没事。”  
“咱们再去睡会儿？我身上还是酸疼的。”

听见留夏说自己身上不舒服，吴恙松开了怀抱，进卫生间洗漱了一把，脱了衣服钻进被子里，挨着留夏，闭上眼睛一口气睡到天黑。

醒来以后，搓搓眼睛，发现留夏正靠在床头看他放在床头柜上的书，吴恙伸出两条手臂搂住留夏的脖子，挂上他的身。

“睡了多久？”  
“和你差不多，刚醒。”  
“我的床舒服吗？”  
“舒服。”  
“嗯……我也会让你舒服。”

留夏现在已经对吴恙颇为文明的骚话见怪不怪了，最多微微一挑眉。  
他躺下去，搂着吴恙问，“你打算怎么让我舒服？”手掌下移揉了一把吴恙的屁股。  
心知肚明现在的情况不能做，挑逗起来更无分寸，吴恙沿着留夏睡裤的边缘用指腹摩挲他的皮肤，不说话，只对视，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，要亲不亲的距离。

“不带重复的喝上三天粥，你就舒服了。”  
留夏没有犹豫撒开了手，并把吴恙推向了一边，情谊的毁灭往往只在一瞬间。

接下来的两天，留夏结结实实喝了几顿粥，花样繁多，顿顿不同，顿顿由刚开始的赞不绝口转为心灰意冷。

晚上，进了房间。最近觉多的留夏睡不着，目光炯炯地说，“你带我出去吃点有害食物吧，再这样下去我也会疯。”  
果然是年轻人的身体，又保持着运动的习惯，吃饱睡饱后，恢复起来仿佛春夏时节破土而出的竹子。见留夏好得快，吴恙态度松动了。

夜里十一点半两个人裹上长过膝盖的羽绒服，从小区后门溜出去进了一家烧烤店。  
留夏菜单都不用看，手插口袋开始报起菜名，把师傅身后他爱吃的点了一遍，烤肉要肥瘦相间，腰子得脆，炒虾尾多点汤汁可以加份面进去，再来条烤鱼，最后还嘱咐多辣多孜然，烤饼油渗到。  
吴恙听着自己也馋又后悔是不是放纵了留夏，没一会儿功夫，等刚从火上烤好的两把肉放下后，什么都忘了。

留夏去吧台要了个打火机，见吴恙用牙齿叼着白色的烟卷坐在桌对面往前凑了凑，先伸手替他点上，再管自己。  
两个人相对而坐，升起两缕烟雾。

吃了一身烟熏火燎的孜然味儿回到家，吴恙做戏做全套，在厨房洗了手做起自己唯一会的点心，用上了那天回来时买到的黄油和淡奶油。  
司康的做法简单，过程越粗糙，成品越好吃，越是精心对待，不小心上手揉了面弄得起了筋，越得不到松松软软的口感。

留夏看着吴恙把原材料依次混合，粗暴地搓了搓，一份做了甜的加了蔓越莓果干，一份做了咸口的，放了芝士香葱和培根，都是打开冰箱现找的材料，有什么放什么。

“还没给你吃过我做的东西，搞一个没什么技术含量的好了。”混合好的面团填进两个有深度的盘子里，压压平，吴恙说话的时候竟然有点害羞。  
本来打算在冰箱里放一晚，第二天醒来吃过早饭再烤，可留夏心里迫切，撒了个娇，让吴恙现烤了两块，他想尝。  
肚子饱饱的两人，分着吃了一甜一咸两块，擦去嘴角点心渣的时候顺便接了吻，才满意地上楼去了。

吴恙的房间里书多得超出留夏的想象，正对着床的墙上打了一整面书架，黑樱桃木的，直到天花板。  
留夏吃太饱了坐不下，在书架前用手指划过一排书脊。  
吴恙从卫生间出来，站到留夏身边去。

“全是我无聊的产物。”  
“这么多书，读书怎么会无聊？”留夏不解，以为吴恙在自谦。  
“我都忘记是几岁开始养成了阅读的习惯。小的时候，放学放假，在外面和别的小朋友玩，直到别人都回家了，我也只能回家。回来之后还有游戏，电脑，电视，手机……但最终都会厌倦的，我也不知道为什么一个人的时候我的时间会这么漫长，于是就躺在这里……”吴恙比划了一个书架前的位置，“开始看书，第一本是《海底两万里》。先按照必读名著系列一本一本过，后来开始自己找乱七八糟的书看。其实我到现在也没有很喜欢看书，如果有别的事可做，一定不读。我看的书不一定是喜欢的，他们有的观点我一点也不认同，也不一定全都看懂了，有的很晦涩，很难读。”

即使如此，还是攒了这么这么多。

吴恙将双手放在面前的书架上感叹道：“留夏，你眼前的这面墙，它是我的童年，我的青春期，我的下下策，你说它们是不是无聊的产物，太是了，每一本都是。”

留夏第一次见到有人的孤独可以如此的具象化，他脑海里已然诞生了过去的无数个日日夜夜吴恙斜躺在这空落落的大房子里的画面，一页页翻过他不喜欢的书，消磨漫长的一人独活的时光。

他抚摸他后脑勺的头发，像在抚摸一件极珍爱的宝贝。  
“不过，”吴恙拉起身旁的手从背后圈住自己的腰，歪头靠在留夏身上，“因为有了你，我不再是一个人了。我开始明白幸福感到底是怎么样一个东西。”

本来该到留夏去学校的时间了，算上从医院回到吴恙家的那天，已经缺了三天的课。  
吴恙连哄带骗再加上威胁和恳求，总算又把留夏摁在家里一天。最后两个人各退一步，吴恙让留夏在家自己学，留夏也不提要去学校的事了。

晚饭阿姨给他们做了花胶鸡火锅，有事先回家了。  
家里有卡式炉，摆在餐桌正中央持续小火加热，金黄色的汤正在锅里咕咚咕咚烧着，周围围了一圈新鲜的蔬菜和肉卷。  
吴恙给桌上摆了碗筷，才叫留夏下楼来。  
家里其他地方的灯还没来得及开，黑漆漆的，只有厨房和餐桌上方亮着一盏暖暖的灯。

冬天吃些汤汤水水又热乎乎的东西让人极为满足，几天功夫留夏因为生病掉的秤全都回来了。  
干了一次杯，留夏说不像是生病，倒像是做了场梦，明天开始又要回到原本的生活里去了。两边跑着上课，写堆积如山的卷子，做无穷无尽的作业，半夜里才能上床躺下。不经意间抬起头看教室上方的倒计时，心里一紧，又默念都会过去。

吴恙筷子尖尖夹着片牛肉在金黄的汤里涮，上下几次见变了颜色塞进嘴里去，“托你的福，我也告病好几天没去学校，跟着一起休养了，还能在家吃花胶鸡，比外面好吃不知道多少倍。”

夜里洗完澡，裹了件墙上的浴袍，吴恙坐在床尾，捏了一把留夏的小腿。  
他故意说：“怎么这么瘦啊，男人腿细了不好。”  
留夏从手机上抬起头来，他本想反驳可你自己也很瘦哪里有脸说我，话到嘴边成了“男人腰太细了更不好。”  
吴恙没想到留夏会反击他，一愣，低下头看自己。  
身上的衣服松松垮垮的，敞开的胸口下面是被留夏称作“太细”的腰，他索性解开衣服，在床上膝行几步，凑到留夏面前，“细怎么了，又不是别的地方细，你不喜欢吗？”  
面对递到眼前的一把小腰，留夏仔细吻了片刻，直到吴恙下面有了直白的反应。

吴恙坐在留夏怀里，用留夏练过钢琴的手，十根修长白净的手指，替自己手淫，就像去年夏天，他躺在这里想象的一样。

留夏在他身后怀抱着他，一手摁着他的小腹，在他的胸膛大腿根部游走，一手握着他硬起来的东西急速套弄，艳红的头部拢在掌心里，用手指侧面的薄茧蹭下面的那道沟壑。他被弄得浑身发抖，阴茎不住地流淌出透明的腺液来。  
每次受不了的时候想合上双腿夹住留夏的手，又被强行分开，只好大敞着门户，不住的向后磨蹭。

年少时的情欲是开启了便很难再关上的一道门，一旦尝到甜头以后只想在对方身上索求更多。

留夏素了几天，忍了几天，晚上吴恙躺在他身边习惯性裸睡，翻身的时候有意无意蹭他惹他。直到今晚，得以挑开了隐忍的面纱。

吴恙在怀里情动得厉害，断断续续低吟，他也早就勃起，硬着抵在吴恙身后。

吴恙的背突然绷直，向后倒了下来，精液射在自己腿上留夏手里。他索吻，卷着留夏的舌头亲，高潮的余韵仍在身体里游荡。

“我帮你口，帮你口好不好？”吴恙在留夏耳边问，不等他回答，俯下了身，吮吸舔舐起了留夏已经硬得难受的阴茎。硬邦邦戳在喉头，吴恙勉强只能含进去一多半，露在外面的部分用手指摩挲着照顾。  
留夏从快感中分出一丝理智，克制着自己，小心不伤到吴恙。吴恙吐出嘴里的东西，喘息着说，“自己动，少装。”  
“你可别后悔。”留夏顺其自然恢复了吴恙口中的“畜生”模样，压着他的脑袋动腰往进顶，顶得吴恙眼泪要落下来。腺液流出，抹在吴恙嘴唇上，他薄薄的嘴唇变成淫靡的湿红。

初心本是互相解决一次，最后还是没有忍住，留夏翻身压住吴恙，在他从小长大的床上，分开他的双腿，直抵最深处。  
吴恙缠着留夏的腰，手掌顺着他的背脊抚摸，肆无忌惮地挑逗，“操我是不是很爽？我就是在这张床上长大的，就是在这里想着你的……”被弄得过头之后又讨饶，“轻一点……慢一点，求你了……”  
他是一边在留夏耳边说着我爱你一边被操到射的，身上出了很多汗，床单被罩全湿了，像从水里捞出的一样。

第二天去上学，大课间在一楼走廊上迎面遇到，和各自的同学走在一起，吴恙都不带搭理人的。  
一楼拐角处有个专门为国外交流生修的卫生间，说是外国人不会蹲，隔间里全换成了坐便器，搞得周围轻易没人再来上厕所。  
留夏把人捉到卫生间，推进隔间里捏着吴恙的后颈子问：“你说你是不是欠抽，每次招我的是你，完事儿恨我的也是你。”  
吴恙话很直接，抬着下巴理直气壮，“我屁股疼。”  
“……”  
留夏无言，放下手环住吴恙的腰，“你骂得对，我畜生。”  
“好了，”吴恙轻轻推了一下留夏，“我是看见你就忍不住想黏你，干脆不理你。在学校里保持一点距离比较好。”  
“中午跟我一起吃饭吗？”留夏问。  
“不了，跟班里同学有约了。好几天没来学校他们想我了。”  
留夏点头，“晚上见。又要回去跟我住‘贫民窟’了。”  
“贫民窟怎么了，什么都不缺，你看我住的不舒服吗？”  
“我看你乐在其中。”  
“对吧……”吴恙说着从隔间走了出去，洗了手，先上楼。  
留夏又多坐了两分钟听见预备铃响了才起身回班。

吴恙一直在等。  
他从不看留夏的手机，他也不能问留夏家里最近有没有联系他。算起来他从外面找援兵回来也三四天了，丝毫不见留夏跟自己说什么。

下午体育课的时候，吴恙提前几分钟回了教学楼，本想趁其他班没下课去卫生间洗一把脸。他视力好，在楼下看见留夏的班门口站着人，眯起眼睛再仔细一看，是熟悉的身影了。  
留夏班主任的身后站着安教授，老师把正在上课的留夏叫了出来，三个人在门口说了几句话，只见留夏又返回去拿了书包，跟着安教授走了。

下课铃响了，很快从各个教室里冒出来源源不断的学生，填满了校园的各个角落。  
吴恙从别的楼梯上去，走在人群里，边走边笑。笑着笑着他又难过了，好像有什么东西在心中就此落幕。  
谁也不知道他为什么而高兴，为什么而哀愁。

过了几个小时，晚自习的时候，吴恙塞在书里的手机振了几下，吓了正在打盹的他一跳。  
摸出来一看，是留夏的消息。  
“下午我被奶奶接走了。估计到高考前都在工大住了。”  
“刚才一直在忙。那边的东西全收拾了，过两天钥匙也要还给房东。”

是最理想的结果了，留夏不用别别扭扭地回到家，不用在关键时候浪费时间修复家庭关系，他能安安心心住在从小住惯的地方，有亲人照顾他，陪伴他。

吴恙打字的时候故意表现得很惊讶，是吗，真是太好了，反正你跟奶奶关系也不错嘛，现在有人给你撑腰了，云云。

留夏回复得很快，“你觉不觉得我们的秘密窝点被捣毁了。”

吴恙心酸了一下，是啊，还是老子一手促成的，手上却写道：拜托你快点年少成名，日进斗金，以后我们的秘密窝点好歹也是个海景房之类的。

“早上不是还说城中村也挺好？晚上开始嫌贫爱富了。”

吴恙憋笑，“男人，很善变的。”

等他放学了收拾好东西，不急不忙走出校门，正要感叹今晚只剩自己一个时，留夏从暗处走了出来，叫住了吴恙。  
“你怎么在这儿，你不是回……？”吴恙诧异。  
“不知道为什么，没有你，总觉得怪怪的，在家坐立难安，干脆说忘带重要的作业了，回来拿。”

吴恙莫名感性，有点鼻酸，和留夏走在一起，“可是你总要跟我分开的呀，二月三月出去考试，六月和朋友们毕业旅行，九月去上大学。学校里忙的话，我们一个月也见不了一次。这才只是一个晚上……”

走到僻静的地方，留夏沉默着把吴恙的手放进了自己的长大衣口袋握着，冬天衣服厚两个人挨得近，有时候路人迎面过来也懒得松开。

送吴恙回家的路上留夏讲了今天发生的事和接下来的安排。  
奶奶处理完学校的事以后今天回来了，先是去了留夏家一趟，当面把做爹妈的喷了一顿，说他们根本不会管孩子，不会管干脆以后就不要管了。接着来了学校跟班主任聊过以后，把正在上课的留夏带去了他的住处收拾东西，两个小时东西收拾得一干二净，中间骂他也没歇一下。  
留夏同样被喷了个狗血淋头，中间企图劝一下，“您好歹也是个大学老师……”立刻又被击沉。最后蔫头耷脑地跟着回了工大，坐在自己卧室里盯着窗外发呆。

“什么感觉？”  
“不真实。最近让我感觉不真实、像做梦的时候太多了。”  
“还有呢？”  
“还有啊……回家的感觉真不错，一颗心终于落在地上了。”  
留夏在路灯下笑，露出他的小虎牙。吴恙在口袋里捏了捏留夏的手。

目前，大学里已经差不多结课了，安教授不会很忙，有事的时候过去，余下都待在家里办公，晚上给留夏做饭。下学期的排课做了调整，集中在周内的两天，上完回来。开春她陪着留夏去北京考试。一直管他，负责生活起居到六月高考结束，接着留夏爱干嘛干嘛去。

“奶奶以后应该是每周二周三不在，你可以来和我住。剩下的时间……”  
吴恙接话，“剩下的时间，我们学校见，我尽量中午下午多跟你吃吃饭，放学以后陪你走一段路，心情好的话，干脆送你回家。”

留夏应该高兴的，他犟了几个月，硬着头皮在外生活，日子和从前过得天差地别，做什么都要三思而后行，胸中始终憋着一口气。现在有人管他了，他却开始无所适从了。  
收拾完东西，他站在门口最后打量一眼住了三个月的房间，搬着两三个大箱子从楼上下来，回头望的时候，他应该高兴的。  
可他没有。  
看着吴恙，留夏才明白最难割舍的部分原来在此处。他已经全然适应了两个人的生活搅合在一起的日子，现在分开，仿佛是天降利刃剔了他的肉。  
想起吴恙曾复述过的文章，说人之间的缘分不过是目送着对方的背影远去消失，他有一点痛，也有一点恐惧。

“明晚来家里吃饭，以后多来吃饭，混个脸熟。”留夏说。  
“没有高三考生的家长会欢迎别人常来家里做客的。”吴恙顺嘴接了一句，结果发现留夏情绪不高，不说话走了好几步，赶紧连环问：“为什么要明晚吃饭，你奶奶知道我了？吃什么，吃鱼吗？”  
留夏也没什么记性，一被问话很快忘记了自己要生气一下吴恙见外的事，“被盘问了个底朝天，这几个月干嘛了，我都一五一十交代了……当然没说我们在一起的事，就说你一直陪着我，和我作伴。是奶奶说要你以后多来家里吃饭的。人可是知识分子，开明家长。”  
“好，那你回去跟她说你在和刚带回来的这位朋友搞基，你看她开不开明。”

留夏两手捧着吴恙的脸狂揉一通，“你说你今天怎么回事，我说一句你拆台一句，你是不是诚心要气死我，气死我……”  
留夏又想发脾气又发不起来的样子十分好笑，吴恙摘下留夏的手，说道：“好了好了，不逗你了，我会经常去蹭饭的，讨你长辈喜欢，以后还要留宿，睡你的床。不生气了。”  
在路灯下，留夏飞快地亲了一下吴恙的脸，“我们会有未来的。”

时间飞一样向前奔。

一月下旬期末考试结束后，几个年级一起放假了。寒假很短，放不到一个月，对留夏来说却解了燃眉之急。他一直坚持两条腿走路，贪着心两边都不想耽误，经常搞得自己精疲力尽。  
现在终于可以暂且将学校的任务放到一边，全力准备艺考。  
等学校再开学的时候，他也差不多要和家人启程北京了。

吴恙过着自由自在的老日子，隔三差五在楼下等留夏下课，去奶奶那儿蹭顿饭，待一会儿再回家。他妈妈因为外公最近身体不大好，出差的次数也在锐减。时不时的，母子两个人都在家。你看看我，我看看你，头一扭，各回各的房间去了，等到吃饭再出来。

吴恙期末考得很好，在数学最后一道大题一字未动的情况下，进步了足足有一百名。拿到成绩单的时候，他短暂眩晕了几秒。  
“这，这是什么？”  
留夏凑过来看，“可以啊，了不起。”  
“都是你给我写作业害的！”  
“怎么是害呢，卷子拿来，我看看小天才的卷子。”

吴恙的数学是短板，留夏只看数学。  
“最后一题，一分都没有，宝贝。”  
吴恙委屈，“时间来不及了，做前面的时候，我感觉这道我好像会，那道我也能试试，写着写着，收卷子了……”  
“好歹写个‘解’拿一分。”  
“你睁大眼睛看清楚，我倒是想写，答题卡自己印了！”  
留夏仔细一看，果然。乐不可支，拉吴恙过来坐在自己腿上，“已经做得很好了，我为你高兴。”  
吴恙喜上眉梢。  
“原来你考好了也会高兴，我还真以为你什么都不在乎。”  
“那是。为自己的进步高兴，是人之常情。”

农历新年后，留夏出发北京前，给吴恙补了一个生日礼物。  
细长的盒子里装了条手链，样子是咬了一口的雪糕。

正月初五他跟安教授去商场，路过一楼的门店，看到有手腕纤细的女孩子在试手镯和戒指。他本来在一旁等人，看着看着，心动了，进去逛了逛，挑中了手链。

售货员拿出留夏喜欢的几款，推荐说这是品牌最近一两年在主推的夏日系列，胸针戒指项链手链都有，链子是18k玫瑰金，上面这块雪白的小冰棒、小扇子是珍珠母贝，还有同款绿色的是孔雀石，送女孩准没错，戴上以后会显得如何肤白可爱又不失气质。

“男孩儿戴呢？”留夏低头依次在自己的手腕上比了一下，估摸着按照吴恙的腕子粗细，戴起来稍大一些。大一些好看。  
售货员头脑灵活，马上说其实现在的首饰不分男女，男孩佩戴手链少，但像你这样，戴起来一定很别致。  
“不是给我……但一定适合他。”留夏在脑子里测试了一下手上的东西和吴恙的兼容性，最后选了珍珠母贝的小雪糕。谁让他们第一次见的时候，他正吃雪糕呢。

留夏不要额外的包装，盒子塞进口袋里。等到安教授从楼上下来，在回去的车上，他点开了银行卡的消费短信，偷偷攒了几年钱的卡里现在余额三十块，心里顿时觉得轻松又畅快。  
花光了好。

吴恙拿到以后，等留夏给他戴上，感叹也太可爱了，“真的适合我吗？”  
留夏点头，超级适合。拉过吴恙的手腕又仔细看看，“在一起以后，还没分开过这么长时间，让它先陪着你。等我回来。”  
“本来我也想陪你去的，我脸皮厚不怕奶奶说什么。但家里现在有人生病，时不时还要去医院送送饭，跑出去实在不合适，太没心没肺了。”  
“不用，你等着我回来。”留夏笃定。

吴恙蹲下去翻书包，拉开包的夹层拉链翻出个长命锁，递给留夏。  
留夏不敢接，“什么意思？”  
“长命锁本来应该是孩子一出生家里给打的，可我们家从来没有这样的习俗。直到后来我身体查出问题，生日的时候一向不迷信的外公打了一把。我说我都这么大了，我才不戴，太傻了。他们说老人家一片心意，让我不戴也随身装着，保平安。我放在包的夹层里，它跟我好多年了……既然我不能去，那我也派个代表陪你去吧。”  
吴恙又说：“别误会，不是送你，回来可是要还的。四试结束之后，再还给我，提前了我不要。”

留夏明白了吴恙的意思，接了过来，捏在手心里。  
像把所有的好运和祝福都接了过来，捏在手心。

两个人约定，为了专注考试，不要频繁联系。每次放榜后，通过一试，留夏打一个电话告诉吴恙好消息。  
直到留夏完成全部考试，从北京归来。

吴恙接到三个来自留夏的电话后，第四个接通时他在机场。  
留夏下了飞机，在摆渡车上打给他，说自己到了。  
机场的大厅里人流不断，各人怀着目的寻找自己的方向。

站在人群里等待的吴恙格外显眼，三月打头，他穿的薄薄的，晌午的阳光打在他卷卷蓬蓬的头发上。  
吴恙抬起手招呼，“这里。”  
留夏快步走了过来，不管不顾地，在机场人来人往的大厅里捧着吴恙的脸跟他接吻。  
末了还咬了一下吴恙的下嘴唇。

扎着小辫子的女孩好奇地问爸爸两个哥哥在干什么，大人拐过头看了一眼立即捂住了孩子的眼睛。

11.

回去的车上，吴恙言简意赅地说了最近发生的几件事。  
一是留夏刚走没两天，外公去世了，身后事办得极简，没有拖拉。他爸也回来了一个多星期，事情办完后走的。妈妈有心理准备，外公年纪确实很大了，所有人都说是喜丧。但是起初还好好的，这两天母亲的精神状态又不是很稳定，情绪反复无常，有时候正做着别的事，吃着饭说着话，会突然哭出来，之后一发不可收拾。  
二是因为在学校里跟同学打架了，理论上他应该正在家闭门思过。

“有处分吗，记过了？”留夏问。  
“全校通报批评，回家反省一周。不进档案，算好的。”吴恙抓起留夏的手，说得满不在乎。  
“发生什么事了？”

高中寒假短，留夏去北京前他们就开学了。吴恙除了老老实实待在学校上课别无他法，每天提心吊胆等着留夏的消息，一个无神论者隔三差五祈求神明保佑。  
大概只有被叫去踢球的时候才能暂时忘记远在别处正经受考验的留夏。

开春气温回升得快，太阳底下一场球踢完身上的衣服都湿透了。男孩子们结着伴去宿舍一楼的卫生间里洗一把。  
吴恙轻车熟路地进去脱掉上衣，弯腰一头扎在水龙头底下冲起头发，水花四溅。留夏不在的唯一好处大概是他可以自由自在地随时脱衣服，不必想身上有没有什么奇奇怪怪的痕迹被别人看见。大多数时候是有的。

男生的卫生间里也有很多暗流涌动。彼此看不顺眼的遇上了，总要嘲上两句，挤兑一下对方。硬碰硬，动起手来的时候也有。

今天时间宽裕，踢了全场，吴恙他们倒是踢痛快了，对面一个没进，还有几次推搡。

光裸的背被人拍了一把，吴恙湿着头发直起腰来，捋了一把垂下的头发。  
“干什么，没踢够？”  
来人身量高而壮，跟他嬉皮笑脸，“没事儿，哥几个就听说，纯听说啊，你跟高三的哪个男的好上了，不知道是不是真的，实在好奇，来跟你当面求证一下。”

“关你屁事。”吴恙神色没有变化，伸手接过其他人扔给他的毛巾，擦起了头发和身上。

“操，这反应不就是真的？你说你吴恙，这个学姐喜欢，那个学妹稀罕，都要打破头了。到头来，人家不喜欢女的，只跟男的搞。”

吴恙没有说话，旁若无人地收拾，捡起洗手台上的手链戴好，凑近看镜子里自己的脸。倒是班里同学替他出口，“你适可而止，别越说越过分了，来找事就直说。”

男生没有搭理，靠近吴恙问，“我听说你爸妈从来不管你，各自在外头都有人，是不是疏于对你的管教，你才误入歧途了？喜欢比自己大的，喜欢学得好的能装逼的，有征服欲啊还是怎么着？”

往往辱人父母了，很难不动怒，其他人都在咬牙了，吴恙神情如常，用力拧了一把T恤上的水，拿起湿衣服准备走了，他嫌汗的味道，带的衣服在关系好的宿舍里放着。

见吴恙要走了，挑衅的人调笑着开口：“留夏上过你没？你们俩应该早就睡了吧。他最近不在，你是不是寂寞难耐无聊死了。”

总算有反应了，吴恙反问：“怎么，你羡慕了？”  
他靠在卫生间隔间的门板上，怜悯道：“自己没有，羡慕别人有，晚上挺浪费卫生纸的吧？当心点，手可别磨破皮了。”

见吴恙终于回击了，卫生间里响起笑声，“哎，球踢得烂没关系。其他方面别憋着，缺新片儿问我要，我这儿多着。”  
吴恙也笑着转身要走，恼羞成怒的人诅咒起了留夏，“我看你那相好的也挺痴心妄想的，不在重点班待着好好学他的习，跑出去凑什么热闹，人家什么学校什么专业，一年报名几千只要二十个，他算什么东西白日做梦，别明天就灰溜溜跑回来了。”

当时吴恙正在等留夏三试的电话，三试极关键，成绩出得比他预估晚，心里焦急万分，一听这话，火气究竟是上来了。  
别的他可以装没听见，不在乎，无所谓，只有这件事不行。

抬腿把人一脚揣进了隔间，干脆利落地摁在地上揍了一顿，被拉开以后，看到水龙头上接着根水管，开了水拎起另一头拨开人群，捏着坐在地上的人下颚往进灌水。  
“你倒是有爸妈教，看来教得也不怎么样，一张臭嘴还要别人替你洗。”

留夏听到这里忍不住开口，“我有种感觉，你好像一瞬间回归了自己的暴戾本色。”  
吴恙行云流水的揍人动作已经在他脑海里连成了极富动态的画面。  
吴恙向窗外望了一眼，他们的手还牵在一起，袖口下是留夏送的手链，“他活该。”

车开进工大侧门，快到了。留夏凑近吴恙耳边咬耳朵，“不过说真的，真寂寞难耐了？”  
吴恙看了一眼留夏，“一会儿上去，你自行感受。”

付过钱后，留夏下车说道：“司机应该倒找我们钱，我看他一路听得津津有味，差点闯红灯。”  
吴恙拉着留夏向楼上跑。  
春日午后，老式居民楼里安静极了。只有匆匆上楼的脚步声和此起彼伏的呼吸。

一口气跑上顶楼，门开了又关上，两个人急不可耐地吻在了一起，东西扔了满地。  
吴恙被抵在门板上亲，张嘴松了齿关放留夏的舌头进来。裤扣解开，衣服勉勉强强挂在身上。一边脱一边向后退，直到倒在了床上。

楼宇之间离得近，留夏挣扎着爬起拉了一边的窗帘。回头看到衣冠不整的吴恙躺在自己床上，一半在暗影里，一半在阳光下，胸口起伏看着自己。  
他心里一动，单膝跪上床，又回到情潮四起的漩涡中，放纵着卷入，沉沦。  
草草扩张后被吴恙引着顶了进去。

大概真是太久不见，做得又狠又久，事后吴恙起身去洗澡，留夏坐在床上事后烟没有一根，听着水声又动了心思，跟进去把人压在墙上弄了一次才消停。

彻底放松下来后，入睡变得极为简单。  
从浴室出来，话没说几句，留夏侧躺在床上睡着了。吴恙坐在床边看了一会儿他沉睡的脸，用指节刮了他的鼻梁，留夏的嘴唇被浴室的水汽浸润得很软。  
拉着给留夏身上盖了被子，手上的春秋被绵软而轻薄，吴恙捡起地上的衣服到客厅坐下。

安教授的家就在大学里面，是学校较早建的一批职工家属院，附近住的也大都是老教师，四周一向静谧。夏天楼下的树郁郁葱葱长起，几乎和五楼齐高，阳光只能从缝隙里钻出。留夏站在卧室窗边手一伸，就能碰到比他巴掌还大的绿叶子。  
每一层门对门住两家，几年前对面搬走以后，当时价格不高，安教授一起买了下来。里面打通成一套，立马宽敞了许多。留夏来住，祖孙两人各有卧室书房也有自己的卫生间。屋里书卷气极浓，实木家具件件经久耐用，用了几十年，木头的色泽反而变得更深更有味道。

留夏把自己送的画从出租屋又搬来了老房子，挂在墙上。吴恙斜斜地靠在沙发上，腿搭上茶几，阳光透过阳台的窗和客厅推拉门的玻璃，落在了自己的小腿上。

留夏睡了一个多小时醒来，闭眼摸索，发现身边没人。睁开眼睛叫了一声吴恙的名字，吴恙的声音从客厅里传来。

从衣柜里翻了条睡裤套上，留夏走到客厅坐在吴恙身旁，抱过他。  
“唉，我们家孩子现在长大了，有心事了，也不跟我说。”  
“我哪有。”吴恙反驳。  
“没有吗？”留夏反问，“最好不要让我发现你在骗我。”说完拍拍吴恙的后脑勺。  
“没有就是没有。”吴恙很坚定，心里却讶异于留夏的敏感。

自打开学，安教授还没回过学校，待处理的事不少，留夏考完试的当天她先走了。第二天留夏睡醒了一个人回来的。  
吴恙陪留夏住了一个晚上，两个人关了灯躺在床上说了很多很多话，直到先后困得失去了意识。

现在才有空回想过去的二十天发生了什么，吴恙问留夏有没有遇到什么特别的事，留夏说面试的老师里有国内知名的导演，见到真人交谈过，无论如何，不虚此行。  
“他问我为什么想拍电影，这是一个很正常，又很难回答好的问腿。”  
“你怎么说？”  
“因为不想遗忘。”留夏老老实实地答，“想要尽全力留住记忆里的东西。但人又太擅长忘记。只好借助外力。方式有两种，一种是写下来，一种是影像记录。”  
他喜欢后一种，所以他来到这里。  
四试连考三天，最后一天的舞台表演结束后，老师们也是最后一次和留下来的考生交谈。  
留夏因为热和兴奋，出了很多汗，额头亮闪闪的。  
老师问，现在结束了出去最想干什么？  
“想快点见到喜欢的人，告诉他，我们还是做到了。”

“我们还是做到了。”  
是那晚他们陷进睡眠之前所说的最后一句话，留夏攥着吴恙的手。

休息了一个周末，崭新的一周开始时，留夏也背着书包上学去了。  
三月的上旬刚刚结束。

他从未如此长时间缺席过学校里的课程，到了班以后同学见到人都觉得很新鲜，围着他跟他说话。  
人散去以后，留夏站到自己课桌跟前，才知道什么叫窒息，白花花的试卷们被好心的同学叠起来塞了整整一抽屉。  
“这是什么？这又是什么？”留夏崩溃。

前桌骚哒哒地转过身来，“欢迎回到现实世界，艺术少年。后天开始每个下午晚自习都要模考一门喔。”  
“什么？以前不是隔一周正儿八经摸一次吗？”留夏睁大了自己的内双，难得不是很淡定。  
“那个也要继续摸啦，现在是不满足于周周摸，开始天天摸了。”  
“……行，可以。”  
好欲求不满的一个学校。

留夏回校以后遭遇的第一个大阵仗是全区联考。吴恙头回见留夏这么紧张，属实新鲜，扔了古诗背诵的小册子乐呵呵围着他转，“留夏，你也有今天，风水轮流转，你也怕了考试？”  
留夏盘腿坐在草坪上嘴里念念有词背东西，被吴恙一打岔，忘了。  
“我可是快两个月没系统学习了，这次考试真要完了……不是，下阕第一句到底是什么，你别捣乱。”  
最后的考试结果，留夏前所未有又意料之中地掉出了前一百。

导演系终试放榜和联考排名是同一天出来的。  
留夏和吴恙坐在桌前吃芋圆烧仙草和蜜红豆煮的糖水，正吐槽自己联考考得如何惨不忍睹时，手机响了一声。  
老师发来消息，“放榜了，查查。”

考试的时候天不怕地不怕，一路过关斩将留到了最后的留夏此时此刻终于怂了。  
“我不查，我不查，我不查，今天出成绩可不是个好兆头。”  
吴恙拉着他，态度坚决，眼神坚定，“查。”  
“……你来。”  
吴恙一位一位往框里输入留夏的信息，脑海里闪回了无数过往的画面，点击确定。  
网页跳出来前，抓紧了留夏的手。

“专业排名，1。”

留夏难以置信，从凳子上站起来，坐下，又站起来。  
“这怎么可能？……刷新一下看看是不是有bug……”  
“刷什么，就是第一，就是第一！”  
吴恙笑着抱住留夏，比自己考上还要开心一千倍，一万倍。他许下的愿望全都实现了，甚至比想象中还要好上许多。

“我们还是做到了。”

吴恙笑着笑着说嘴巴疼，以为乐极生悲，对着镜子一看原来是里面上火了。  
记得家里有药，留夏从抽屉里翻出，撕下一小块，黄色的薄薄一片，像隐形眼镜一样放在指尖。  
“过来。”

拉开吴恙的下嘴唇，里头果然有个白色的小点儿，真疼起来让人茶饭不思。  
“别动，别说话。”留夏将手上的药盖在吴恙正疼的位置，压好了，松开手，嘱咐道：“让它慢慢化了。”  
因为贴药离得格外近，留夏蹭了一下吴恙的鼻子问：“什么感觉？”  
吴恙感受了一下，“暂时不是很疼了，有点麻麻的。”

面对面站着，望向对方的时候，忍不住又傻笑起来。  
留夏记得，那天他们两个一直在笑，一直在笑，眼神碰在一处便不约而同地笑开了。  
那真是最好的时光了。之后的高考查分他不曾这么紧张，出了结果之后，也不曾如此狂喜。  
四月里，他已经提前体验过快乐的滋味了。

学校里班里很快知道留夏的合格证到手了，关系好的有天中午还一起在外面吃了顿饭，偷偷为他庆祝。  
“卧槽，留夏啊，那不是剩下的两个月，你跟着差不多学学就行了？反正你的分肯定够，百分之一万够。”  
“只要高考那天别拉肚子，梦校已经到手了。”  
有人打断，“偶尔拉一门也行，别门门拉。”  
留夏手一挥，“求你们了，还吃饭不吃饭了，别拉了，文明！”

大家在桌上还提前商量了考完试以后趁旅游旺季没到一起出去玩，一圈人关系好了一回，同甘共苦，有钱一起花，被学校凌虐的份谁也少不了。解放的日子近在眼前了，各奔东西之前，再携手与共一次。

五六月的一天，新闻说晚上会有什么星象奇观，周三的晚上，留夏带着吴恙在楼顶等。  
天台上搁着把躺椅，和吴恙挤在一把椅子里等星星。留夏照例学到了十二点半以后，他没有松懈，正全心全意地在文化课上反扑。

“城市里污染太严重了，看不到的……”吴恙困了，要回去睡觉。  
留夏按住，“再等等，万一呢，万一特别大特别亮呢？”

吴恙又躺了回来，压在留夏身上。  
留夏摸摸吴恙的头发，两个人仰望并不存在的星空，城市上空永远是闪着灯滑过的飞机最多，南来北往，生生不息。

“我都想好了，等我考完试，就把所有的注意力都放在你身上。我们来规划你这一年。去年的保送宣讲会，我虽然用不着，也蹭着听了。学校有哪些保送资格都给你记下了。如果你想学小语种，咱们就准备小语种，你现在的其他成绩也不拖后腿。厉害的学校都可以试试。年底我在北京等你来考试，考完很快就能知道结果。要是上了，你就提前半年开始放暑假了，留在北京等我放寒假一起回家吧。要是你不喜欢学语言，想艺考也可以，我肯定手把手倾囊相授。你来继续当我学弟最好了。”

“留夏，你今天话好多。”

“让我说完。我想很久了。不管怎么样时间都会过得很快，分开只是暂时的。几年以后毕业了，不管咱们在哪儿，如果还想当学生，可以一起出国读研，申请同一所大学，一起租房子买菜做饭，既然出去了，就顺便在外面注册结婚吧。我别无所求，只想和你过完剩下的所有时间……”

留夏絮絮叨叨说完，才发现吴恙趴在自己胸口闭着眼睛睡着了，唉了一声，拍拍吴恙的头顶。  
“今天好像真的很啰嗦……又被新闻骗了，哪有流星，早知道早点去睡了，浪费时间。”

吴恙在留夏的自言自语里轻轻睁开了眼睛，眼底没有一丝睡意。

考完试以后，留夏和关系好的朋友们一群人去玩了西北大环线，自己雇了车，想怎么走怎么走，想留几天留几天。  
一路从西宁出发，十几天以后又回到了西宁。

回来以后的第二天中午，留夏还没睡醒，成绩出来了。  
相比四月，他平静太多了。8号下午考完试，凭着多年的经验和对自己的了解他在心里已经有底了。  
结果和他想得差不多，安教授也在家，留夏从房间里出来，把电脑放在桌上。  
“我没戴眼镜……”老太太眯着眼睛，“有5开头吗？”  
“奶奶，您也太小看我了。”留夏扬了扬眉毛。  
“听你这语气……”奶奶耐着性子凑近了电脑屏幕，哟了一声，“不错，是个好成绩。”  
留夏没有谦虚，“是我的努力换来的。”

他转手把截图给吴恙发了过去，自己早就放假了，吴恙还要忙着学校的事，两个人仿佛掉了个儿。留夏变得游手好闲，老神在在，吴恙偶尔消失捉不到人。

过了几个小时，吴恙的电话打了过来，声音却不是他的。  
“请问是留夏学长吗？”  
“是我。”  
“能不能麻烦你来接一下吴恙，我们给他办欢送会，吃了饭又来了KTV，结果他喝多了。”

欢送，怎么欢，怎么送。

留夏心里似乎有答案，答案破土而出，可他还是希望自己想太多，误解了别人的意思。

赶到离学校不远的一家KTV，包间里没人在唱歌，关了声音，电视屏幕上只有MV画面在跳动。  
吴恙身上盖了件别人的外套向里睡在黑色的皮质沙发上，因为里面冷气太足，缩成一团。  
闭着眼睛，吸了吸鼻子。

留夏拿开了吴恙身上的衣服，拍拍他的胳膊，“还能听到我说话吗？我来了，咱们走吧，车还在外面等着。”  
吴恙应声摇摇晃晃地坐起来，“好，走，走……”  
“算了，还是我背你。”留夏叹了口气，让旁边的人搭把手，背起了吴恙，向外走去。

回到工大，下车以后，留夏背着吴恙走过绿树下，想起四月初的时候，他在卧室里趴窗户边，楼下雨打樱花落了一地，吴恙撑了把地铁口临时买来的透明伞从远处走来，本面无表情，留夏在楼上叫他，吴恙听见了抬起头冲他笑。

走着走着，留夏的领子全湿了，却不是汗。  
“哭什么？你可是从来不哭的人。”除了在床上。  
“……对不起，留夏对不起。”  
“为什么是对不起。”  
“因为没有选你，选了跟他们走。”  
吴恙从留夏背上滑下来，趔趄了一下，站住了。  
留夏站着，没有回头，没有说话，呼吸了几次，向后伸了只手，拉着吴恙上楼。

家里没人。  
两人一左一右坐在沙发上，留夏歪头看着窗外，看玻璃门上的黄蓝碎花贴纸。只是不转头看吴恙。

“我不明白，为什么一定要走。是你告诉我，人在外面是无根的浮萍，一定要回家的。也是你告诉我，他们异床异梦，关系早就破裂到无可挽回。为什么一个家里一定要是女人和小孩作出牺牲和迁就……”  
吴恙抹了把脸，“外公去世以后，我妈精神状态一直很差，总说自己再也不想在这儿待了，这个城市没有留给她一点好的回忆。她发现自己开始迫切地需要家庭，需要丈夫和孩子。他们一直在商量，最后决定我和我妈去找我爸。他们答应我，说想再试一次，修复……”

“你信吗？”留夏冷冷地问，“他们在说谎。”

“我从小约等于没有家，他们说，我就信。不然他们走了，你也走了，我怎么办。”

留夏不再说话了。  
半晌，吴恙坐了过来，从身后抱住他。

“你那么喜欢我，现在却要离开我。”  
“这太残忍了，我不能接受。我总以为自己什么都熬过去了。”  
“你真的不怕我从此恨了你？”  
“不对。你说过的，恨比算了好。”  
“要不然我以后还是忘了你吧，记恨你倒是顺了你的意。”

夏日午后漫长，他们在沙发上沉默着对坐了很久。  
吴恙起身反锁了门，解开自己的衣服。  
“最后一次。”

地上扔了块睡午觉的蚕丝凉被，留夏掐着吴恙的腰，最后一次进入他的身体。  
他以前觉得分手炮可笑无比，现在却只想记住眼前的一切，记住为自己而湿润的眼眶，记住吴恙的喘息，记住他因高潮皱起的眉毛和泛起潮红的身体。

记住他。

吴恙穿好衣服走了，拉开门下了一层楼梯，留夏才追到门口。  
“吴恙。”他叫住他。  
吴恙停下脚步，没有回头。  
“你从这里走出去，海阔天高，你很好，会遇到很多很多喜欢你的人。但是没有人比我更爱你，以前不会有，以后也不会。”

“我知道。”  
吴恙听完，继续一级一级走下去，直到留夏再也看不见他的身影，楼梯环绕，只有脚步声。  
最后一楼的铁门打开又关上，连脚步声也止于此。

三四天以后，留夏的父母来了。孩子成绩出来了，志愿也早就尘埃落定，彼此胸中怄的气也消得差不多了。  
奶奶做了一大桌子菜，留夏在厨房里帮忙。  
见他兴致不高，问：“怎么还不高兴？不想跟他们和好，还是不想回家？”  
“不是，没有，我高兴。”

一家三代人坐在一起吃饭是很久远的事了，留夏的父亲在桌上开了瓶酒，给他也倒了一杯。  
留夏当时没有喝，一顿午饭吃完将近三点，送完父母上楼，看到桌上的残羹剩饭，端起杯子一饮而尽。  
白酒度数高，也辣，一杯让他昏了头。他带着酒劲埋头收拾了桌子，一屁股坐在沙发上，靠在奶奶肩头。  
老房子里明晃晃的，空调一刻不停歇。

留夏看着墙上挂的钟表，时针指向3的时候，吴恙的航班起飞了。

“奶奶，我喜欢的人今天离开我了。他不要我了。”留夏鼻音很重，满是委屈，被酒呛得红了眼睛。  
“是吗。”安教授翻过一页书，视线并未离开，“看来是有缘无分，忘了吧。”

“舍不得。”  
片晌之后，留夏答道。


	4. 盛夏之死（中）’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 刘昊然×吴磊

06.

国庆假期的前一天，其他年级在兴奋中从早读开始上第一节课，为下午的汇演腾出时间。  
演出结束后，为期七天的长假启动。

刘昊然坐在考场里面无表情，铃声一响，拔出笔盖开始答题。  
什么叫“热闹是他们的，我什么也没有”，眼下便是。

下考早，刘昊然提前在餐厅点好吃的，等吴磊来的功夫，翻出草稿纸盯着早上最后一道大题的演算过程皱眉头。  
他想起数学老师在课上绘声绘色地讲，同学们你们以为高考题是电视剧里的坏人吗，一出场，这里有颗痣，痣上长根毛发，人家一捻，你就在电视机前大腿一拍说其中有诈。有那么简单吗？高考题比你们想象得要难得多，坑多得多。都放仔细一点，别傲了，重点班没什么了不起。

吴磊进了餐厅环顾一圈，刘昊然的背影进入了视线，窝在他们坐过的角落里。  
走到跟前，打了个响指才把人拉回来，“想什么呢？”  
刘昊然随口说：“想你呢。”  
“得了，想题还差不多。”

时间刚好，刘昊然给他要的一大碗手工干拌面端上了桌，吴磊坐下拿起筷子就吃。这是他昨晚已经想好要吃的东西。  
乐队要在演出前最后合一遍，中午时间紧张，吃菜夹来夹去的太麻烦了，不如来碗面五分钟结束战斗管饱一下午。

“晚上几点的飞机？”刘昊然问。  
“好像八点半？等下再看一眼。节前路上堵车厉害，我估计一结束就要去机场。忙死了今天。”吴磊喝水的功夫小声抱怨。

吴磊的母亲并不知道儿子谈恋爱了，自己忙回不来，理所当然地给儿子订了来上海的票。吴磊收到了出票的短信在家气得跳脚，又什么都不能说。  
等他从上海回来，刘昊然高三的四天假结束也开始上课了。可冷静下来想想，刘昊然跟自己不一样，他是毕业班，文化课专业课两头耽误不得，即使放假也不过是能多睡一会儿，醒来以后一整天都排得满满当当，和上学别无两样，哪有时间和自己你侬我侬。

“所以还是分开好啊，不打扰他……”吴磊捏着手机躺在床上唉声叹气。

午饭后，刘昊然去看了一会儿吴磊排练。  
学校给的排练室在地下，地方空旷自带环绕立体声效果。  
刘昊然靠在楼梯上听了一会儿。乐队原本的吉他手退出后，吴磊是临时加入的，磨合期还没过，整首听下来完成度一般。好在今晚只是演出，图个热闹和气氛，顾不上求精湛，只要别出意外大家就满足了。

之后的艺术节才是明争暗斗的时候，因此吴磊也不会一直在上海安安心心待到收假，他得提前两天回来和大家一起继续排练。

回到班上，本想休息二十分钟再准备下午的考试，刘昊然肩膀被拍了一下，平日里不是很熟的同学犹豫着问：“昊然，能跟你商量个事儿吗？”  
“你说。”  
“我听说你在宿舍有床，基本不太去住，只放东西……我家现在离学校太远了，早晚光路上要花好长时间，以前还凑合，现在感觉都没睡觉时间了。”

刘昊然大概听明白意思了，问：“宿舍现在满了？”  
“去问了两次，都没有空的，管宿舍的老师说只能自己私下去跟不住的同学商量，所以我就……”同学迟疑着说完，又赶忙补了一句，“不方便也没关系，你别为难，我爸说学校附近租房也可以。”

刘昊然想了一下，好像没什么问题，宿舍他本来就不住，晚上回家，中午的时间大多数在班里，以后也可能是在图书馆和吴磊过了。  
何况大家一个班里待得久了，互相是什么条件也清楚，学校地处繁华，附近普普通通的房子也要一个月一千五左右，还不算杂七杂八的费用，和一学年一千五比，时间久了也差出不少。

“没什么不方便的，我跟你换。一会儿考完试，我去宿舍收拾东西，正好放假了都带回去。”  
同学高兴得连着跟他说了好几次谢谢，当场转了住宿费，刘昊然摆摆手，“小事儿，都是同学，别客气。”

吴磊到了机场，过安检后找了个人少的角落和刘昊然打电话。  
刘昊然刚回家正躺在床上不愿意动，带回来的箱子放在一旁没打开，手机放在耳朵上跟吴磊说自己床没了。

吴磊听完事情的原委后，夸道：“你人真好。”  
“罢了，主要是对我也没什么影响，又帮了别人的忙。当作给自己攒攒好运气。”  
“假期除了学习上课和写作业还有什么别的安排吗？”吴磊瞟了一眼自己的登机口问。  
“假期聚餐必不可少，之前听我爸说，可能三号一大家子要吃个饭。”

电话里传来吴磊的声音，“知道了。我要登机了，下飞机告诉你。”  
“行，吾皇万岁。玩得开心，别跟妈妈吵架。”  
吴磊嘻嘻哈哈“朕”了两声跟他的乱臣贼子挂了电话。  
刘昊然又在床上滚了一圈才下了床，打开箱子，开始整理东西。

晚饭桌上，照例是平平淡淡的聊天。  
大人工作上的事，高层的调动，同事，同事的小孩，还有人情往来。国庆节好几家办婚宴和满月酒的。  
问到刘昊然最近学校里怎么样。  
刘昊然夹了一筷子菜慢吞吞地答，挺好。  
“有什么新闻吗？”  
“没有。”  
谈恋爱了算吗？和男生。刘昊然在心里想，面上差点没忍住笑。  
要是说出来就好了，炸翻这个平静无趣的餐桌。

他没想到的是，三天以后和和美美的餐桌就因为自己而炸翻了。

姑姑一家在饭店订了个最大的包间，他们一家四口，刘昊然家一家三口，还有几家放假没出去玩的亲戚。  
好久不见，大家坐下来聊得热络。从大人聊到孩子，从工作聊到学习。  
刘昊然没什么话，安安静静坐着吃。  
到尾声了，上来一煲浓白味鲜的鱼汤放在刘昊然面前了，刘昊然主动站起来替大家盛，一碗一碗递过去。

桌上其他人则从头到脚夸起了刘昊然，从小学习好又懂事，不让父母操心，一路上的都是数一数二的好学校，又不是书呆子爱好也多，现在还长了这么高的个子。  
姑姑说：“你姐姐上中学的时候，择校费我都不知道交了多少，一把一把地往火坑里扔钱，哎呦现在想起来还心疼。昊然明年好好考，考上大学了姑姑给你包个大大的红包，姑姑不知道现在的年轻人中间流行什么，你拿着钱喜欢什么买什么。”  
其余长辈也说，考完试大家都有奖励在等着他。  
刘昊然乖巧地说了声“谢谢姑姑”，坐了下来。

一旁坐着大学毕业已经工作的姐姐突然出声，“哎舅妈，按我妈夸的，我没想到昊然居然将来想搞艺术，您还同意了，真是开明家长。我们上学那会儿，都是班里学习不好的同学，老师做家长的工作，建议考个什么，将来也好有学上。”

刘昊然喝汤的手停了下来，大脑一片空白，另一只手暗暗握起了拳。

母亲本来是笑着的，大家你一言我一语夸儿子夸得她宛如十月里春风拂面，一口一个“没有，也给他花了很多钱，现在补课班贵死了”。  
她脸上的笑容凝固了，“什么艺术，我同意什么了？”  
“我高中同学是电影学院毕业的，从北京回来现在在咱们这儿做辅导老师，前一阵子我们碰上了，我也是无意中知道他在给昊然上课……您原来不知道啊？”

刘昊然半低着头，甚至绝望地闭了一下眼。

“我确实是不知道，他没给我说。”身边的母亲转过头来深深望了刘昊然几秒，强压下了火气没有当场发作，可脸色已变得很难看了。

见气氛不对劲，姑姑姑父站起来叫了门外的服务员买单，大家穿衣服的穿衣服拿东西的拿东西，本来其乐融融的一顿饭在尴尬的气氛中草草收场。

车开到半路，母亲坐在前排开口，“说话，解释。”  
刘昊然调整了几次呼吸，“没有什么好解释的，就是你听到的那样。”

责骂声在车厢中爆发开来。  
刘昊然看着窗外，因为过节街上到处张灯结彩，假期第三天城市仍沉浸在喜气洋洋的氛围之中，数不清的迎国庆标语和插在后视镜旁的红色小国旗从车窗外飞驰而过。

刘昊然不知道接下来有什么在等着他。

他尽量屏蔽掉“没有良心的东西”、“鬼迷心窍痴心妄想”、“翅膀现在硬了”、“不知父母死活”之类的话，可还是源源不断地往耳朵里钻，往心里扎，让他呼吸都是一顿一顿的。

下了车，仍在继续。  
“现在立刻回家去给你的老师打电话，说你以后不会再来了，钱他退不退无所谓。你从现在开始死了这条心，待在家里好好反省自己。”  
“假期结束以后，我会去学校见你的班主任，如果这次成绩有任何问题，你好好想想该怎么办，给我一个弥补方案。”  
“我给你的自由和信任太多了，让你得意忘形不知道自己姓甚名谁，现在要收回了，包括生活费也要严格控制。听懂了就吭一声？”

刘昊然停下了脚步，不再走了，他真的要喘不上气了。  
母亲转过来看着他，刘昊然也看着站在自己眼前的中年女士，她的裙子很漂亮，妆也精致，她很能干很会挣钱，事业蒸蒸日上，收入从来不比家里的男人少，他们给了他一切生活所需。只是从来不问他，有什么理想，喜欢什么。连一次也没有。

“电影学院才是我最喜欢的大学，导演系是我最想考上的专业，去拍片子是我最大的梦想。之前骗了你，对不起，但我不想放弃。”

见说了这么多，刘昊然还是不为所动，甚至无所畏惧，母亲刚平静下来的情绪复又燃烧。  
“你是我生下来的，你的一切都是这个家给你的，包括你的命。你的相机电脑，你的鞋和包，你身上这件什么图案都没有五千块钱的卫衣，当初你摸了一下轻飘飘地说还行，我眉不皱一下刷了卡。我不过是要你好好上一个大学而已。你现在和我说喜欢，说梦想，说不放弃？你自己觉得可不可笑。”

刘昊然始终偏头看着其他地方，没有和母亲对视，最后顶撞了回去，“那要怎么还给你？”  
“还给我，你的命你要怎么还？我不同意然后去死吗？”  
刘昊然退后了一步，“好，我尽量。”  
说完翻身从他和吴磊曾经走过的木桥上跳了下去，跳进水里。

母亲吓得尖叫了一声，腿一软坐在了地上。  
父亲冲到桥边冲着下边喊：“刘昊然你疯了吗？ 我怎么会有疯成这样的孩子……去哪儿了，快上来，快上来！”

湖不深，还要不了刘昊然的命，只是夜里水太凉了让他浑身发抖。  
刘昊然慢慢从水里站了起来，全身湿透。  
他看着岸边的母亲说：“我也知道，母子一场，还是还不清的。你要是不满意我可以再多跳几次，直到你愿意放过我。放过我吧，我努力过了，还是成不了你要的小孩儿。”

母亲被搀扶着站了起来，抹去脸上的泪水，平静下来，眼神变得坚决，“你现在回去收拾东西，收拾干净什么也别剩，然后从这个家里滚出去，我就当没有生过你。两清了。”

刘昊然从湖里上来，回了家，换了衣服，从柜子里拿出两个最大号的箱子，开始往进塞东西，尽可能地多拿，拿自己需要的。  
他没有一点慌乱，大脑高度运转，镇静得吓人，好像对这一天期待已久，有序排练了许许多多次。

收拾好了，没有留恋，没有回头，打开门大步走了出去。  
父亲从沙发上起来追到电梯间，拦住他，“这么晚了你要去哪儿，最近压力是不是太大了，回去跟你妈认个错，我们就当什么也没有发生。最后一年了，你不能这么糟蹋自己。”

不可能了，怎么会像什么也没发生过，平日假装和睦美满的皮今晚撕了下来，绝不会再若无其事地盖回去。

刘昊然望着父亲，今晚他自始至终沉默着，正如过去的十几年，沉默得好像家里压根没有他这个人存在。  
刘昊然感谢他，没有雪上加霜跳出来一起指责他，往他心上插刀子，也憎恨他，不曾站在自己一边，为自己说哪怕一句话。到现在，还是要自己回去认错。

“不了。我走了。”刘昊然按住了电梯，刚刚兀自合上的门又打开，推着箱子踏了进去。

走出小区大门，他越走越觉得身上轻松，好像这些年压在身上的埋在心里的，一桩桩一件件，统统消失了，四散在黑夜里，再也不见。

刘昊然走到隔壁小区，敲开了高未家的门，抱歉地说：“不好意思哥们儿，借住一晚。”

高未吓坏了，两个人关起卧室门来对坐着说话。刘昊然把今晚发生的事简要交代了一下，说得很轻松，最后以“就是这样”结尾。

“你疯了吗……万一那湖比你想象得深，跳下去了上不来怎么办，死了残了还他妈实现个屁远大理想啊……老祖宗都说了留得青山在不怕没柴烧。”  
摸了一把脸，刘昊然说：“我确实快疯了，不是今晚疯，明晚也会疯，迟早的事。”

“你跟他们好好说说，说你不会耽误学习，说那考试淘汰率高着呢万一初试完了就回家了，你只想了个心愿。跟他们撒个娇什么的。”

刘昊然不急着开口，跟床边的人对视了好一会儿，对方快被他看出鸡皮疙瘩了。  
“我们不是第一天认识了，如果能行得通，别说撒娇，让我撒什么都可以。如果还有别的方法，我不会像今晚这样失控。”

“那你接下来打算怎么办，反正先在我家住着，别担心自己会睡大街。”  
“明天还有最后一天假，我出去看房子，有合适的立马定下来。住的地方搞定了，其他的慢慢来。”  
高未听刘昊然的语气是要在外面安家了，忙问：“其实你们就是话赶话吵了一架，你早晚会回家的对吧？在我家住几天，咱们想想挽回的办法，要不你给你奶奶打个电话，搬搬救兵。”  
刘昊然摇头，心里又回想起那句“你跟这个家没关系了”。  
“行，你就犟死吧你。”

两个人打开租房网站搜着看房，高未一会儿叹口气一会儿叹口气，“这怎么住啊，条件也太差了，不行再加二百预算看能不能强点……”  
刘昊然一声不吭，盯着电脑屏幕，以学校为中心，在步行十五分钟以内到达的区域筛选起了房子，先在网上看个大概，明天到了地方心里也有个数儿。

早上起来吃过饭，高未陪着刘昊然出去了，站在城中村门口，他不免还是深吸一口气。

从外头看，不过是一条普普通通的热闹巷子，街对面是大学的后门，巷子口是各式各样的小吃店，奶茶店，招待所，打印店，越往进走越安静，开始出现生活的气息，蔬菜水果拉在三轮车上，裁缝铺还未开门，配钥匙的摊位老伯刚刚坐下端起茶缸，打量了格格不入的他们两眼。走着走着左右出现岔路，更多小而窄的巷子四通八达，延伸到他们闻所未闻见所未见的地方。

又走了两三分钟，刘昊然见到一家彩票店门口歪歪斜斜写着“楼上有房出租”时，停下了脚步。  
“就是这儿了。附近房源应该不少。”说完，刘昊然跨上台阶挑开门帘走了进去。  
“老板，请问你的房子租出去了吗？”  
坐在凳子上看手机的中年男人站了起来，“看房？”  
“想看看。”刘昊然点头。

附近村民各家都有自建房，三四层的小楼，一层做商铺租赁，二楼三楼隔成大大小小的房间，里面的配置设施各有不同，价格也相应的有高有低。  
男人从抽屉里拿出一串钥匙带他们上了楼，走在前面照本宣科地介绍，带不带家具，有没有厨房和独卫、洗衣机空调等等。

刘昊然仔细看着周围的环境，把房东说的记在心里。每打开一间门，他走进去亲自摸摸看看，再出来跟着进了下一间。三楼的房间大一些，最里边只住了一户，此刻门窗紧闭。

“嗯，三楼相对安静一些，我还是习惯学习的时候声音少点。”刘昊然胳膊撑在房间门外的栏杆上向楼下看。  
男人随口问刘昊然大几了，他以为刘昊然是对面大学的学生嫌宿舍吵搬出来的。  
“高三。”刘昊然随口说着走了进去。  
房东咋舌。

三楼的房间，一进门左手厨房，右手卫生间，再往里走是一张蒙着布的旧沙发和茶几。不大的双人床靠窗，床尾放着挺大一个木衣柜，衣柜旁是写字台和椅子。

刘昊然在房间里绕着走了一圈，房间是小，但家具也少，甚至显得眼前的开间有点空荡荡的。  
前一任住户应该是个生活习惯不错的人，房间破破旧旧但是不脏没有什么经年累月的油污粘在墙上，最多是一段时间不住人落了灰。刘昊然甚至有点欣慰。

房东指厨房里的东西，“这些东西她嫌太累赘了带不走，留下来半卖半送了。你多出二百，都是你的了，自己买副碗筷还能开伙做饭。”  
“一百。”刘昊然语气平淡地砍价，“不然我要租的话，还得麻烦您把它们都搬走。”  
“行行，看在你是学生的份上。”

高未拉着刘昊然的胳膊把人拽了出去，“什么意思，听你俩说的话，你打算就这儿了？咱不再看看了？”说着拿出手机，“昨晚不是查了这么多，还有大半天的时间，再去别的地方转转吧，算我求你了。”  
刘昊然看高未的脸色也知道他对房子不满意，不想让他住这种地方，但他不想再在这件事上浪费时间了。眼下他的时间太宝贵，经不起消磨。

“你看，按照昨晚我每个月给房租的预算，想住好点，要么住市里但是得跟别人合租，要么住到郊外去，每天早起四十分钟来学校，晚上堵路上回去不知道几点了。”  
刘昊然转过身，背靠着栏杆，面对着房间敞开的门，“住这儿，首先它位置好，离学校近，这是最重要的，十分钟我就可以走过去。其次也不用和别人合租，还有厨卫，关起门来自己一个人安安静静的，学习也好哭鼻子也好，谁都管不着。我一开始想要的都有了，为什么不租呢？”

“可是”了两次，高未叹了口气站到一边去了，摆出不管他的架势来。

刘昊然又走了进去，确认了价格和可以搬进来的时间，口头上先定了下来。

回到高家，刘昊然从厨房的米桶里刨出自己的手机，小心翼翼地开了机。  
“啊……太好了，没坏。手机要是进水报废了才是我最大的损失。”  
刘昊然一条条检查自己错过的消息，点开吴磊的头像滑到最上面开始读。  
吴磊昨晚刚开始语气平常地讲一天的行程，又问自己在干什么，跟家里人饭吃得怎么样。几个小时刘昊然不回，开始不安，语气也变着急了。今天上午给自己打了两个电话，也没接到。

高未脑袋凑过来，观察半晌，“刘昊然你不会是在谈恋爱吧？”  
刘昊然手机反扣，“胡说什么。”  
“我胡说？你自己一边看手机一边傻呵呵笑，不是谈恋爱是什么，拿来让我看看是和谁在发微信。”  
刘昊然收回了翘起的嘴角，拍掉跃跃欲试的爪子，到阳台上去给吴磊回电话。

只响了一声吴磊便接起来了，“你还活着啊，吓死我了。”  
“手机泡水了，抢救了一晚上，刚刚开机。”  
吴磊刚松了一口气，说了声“还好没事……”  
“我的事被家里发现了，昨晚一场大战，现在住在同学家。我们刚从外面找房子回来。”刘昊然继续说了下去。  
“你被赶出家门了？”吴磊紧绷的神经才刚刚放松下来。  
“算是吧。”

挂了电话以后吴磊开始收拾东西，箱子摊开在床上，手忙脚乱地把肉眼能看到的东西通通塞入旅行箱，强行扣上以后，扯下床头的充电器就要走。  
半路被从外面回来的母亲拦在酒店的走廊，“外面在下大雨，你这是要去哪儿？”  
“我，我的朋友出事了，他遇到大麻烦了，我要回去，他肯定需要我。”吴磊六神无主。  
“你是明天一早的飞机，看看现在几点了，什么大事也不在这一天时间上。”  
“不行，真的不行。妈妈对不起，我回头跟你慢慢解释。”吴磊因为心急声音里几乎带起了哭腔，挣开拉他的手，拖起箱子跑了。

好不容易打到车，外面雨大到雨刮器几乎失灵。  
去机场的路上，他把能买的航班买了个遍，只有两家快速出了票。再看高铁，票已售罄，普通列车时间太长。  
吴磊到了机场，坐在大厅里等，焦急难耐，广播里不停传来因为天气原因、航空管制航班延误或取消的通知。  
最终，他也等来了自己的航班取消。

无力感从身体里升起，吴磊脸埋在掌心里丧气了很久才站起来，又回到了酒店。  
房间没退，事出突然，他妈猜他走不了，没去办退房。果不其然，过了几个小时，吴磊脸色难看地拉着箱子回来了。  
一屁股坐在沙发上，怎么问话也不理。

摸出手机吴磊给刘昊然发消息，“我的航班取消了，没法现在回来。”后面加了三个哭脸。  
刘昊然很快回复，“别折腾，该回来的时候回来。我把行李送过去了，今晚再在同学家住一晚。明天中午就去租的房子那边了。”

吴磊面对手机犹豫再三，他很想听听刘昊然的声音，想跟他说说话，想知道昨天晚上到底发生了什么，最后都忍住了，要了刘昊然新住处的地址，说明天见。

等吴磊第二天下了飞机，回到市区，时间临近中午。  
高三提前收假，想必刘昊然已经回到正常的时间里，上一早上课了。

按照手机上的地址，吴磊下了车一路奔跑，跑过音响聒噪的杂货店和店里人声鼎沸门口热气腾腾的包子铺，穿过人群，一口气奔到了三层小楼前，抬头往上看了一眼，没有犹豫踏上了楼梯。

07.

刘昊然中午放学回来，先叫楼下的师傅上来给自己换了把锁。  
人走以后，掀起沙发上的遮布一角，坐了下去。按照昨晚躺下以后在备忘录里写的清单，正在网上买自己需要的东西。发货地尽量选了同城，看能不能早点送过来。他现在学会了货比三家，以后过日子要精打细算。想问题的时候，无意识地嘟起下嘴唇。

门虚掩着，吴磊急匆匆地推开进来，一眼看见刘昊然坐在沙发上心情不佳，以为他撅着嘴要哭了，东西一扔，跑过来抱住了刘昊然。  
“没事的，没事的，你还有我。”  
刘昊然猝不及防被扑了一下，向后仰的同时搂住了吴磊，笑着拍了拍他的背。  
“你看你，一身汗，跑什么。”  
“想见你。”  
“我好好的。”  
“我不信。”  
“那要怎么才信……亲你一下吧。”刘昊然亲了一下吴磊的脸。

吴磊松开刘昊然，坐在一旁，想问的话有很多，半天只剩一句，“以后的日子要怎么办。”  
“当然是要继续过下去了，早上七点之前到教室，晚上八点以后回来，周末也要上课，换了个睡觉的地方而已。”  
“钱呢，够吗？”  
“我有攒钱的习惯。粗略算了一下，到年前还是够的。这里房租便宜，押一付三后还剩不少。以后省着点花，不放纵了。”  
“你妈还算善良，按电视剧里肯定要你把卡全都放下。”  
刘昊然手放在胸口，仿佛虚惊一场，“还好不是演电视剧，她也看不上我的两个钱，只是巴不得我把所有东西都带走，滚得干干净净再也不要出现在她眼前。”

吴磊回过神来环顾四周，房间里没一样东西是新的，白墙也灰扑扑的。暗红色的窗帘拉起来，阳光从外面透入，照出茶几上的一层尘土。  
站起来搓了搓手，吴磊打起精神说：“好，那我们就过新生活吧，以后的事以后说。现在抓紧时间收拾出来，打扫得干干净净，床也铺舒服了，你晚上睡个好觉。”

刘昊然站到床上先把窗帘卸了下来，塞进洗衣机里。老式洗衣机年头久了，估计比刘昊然还大，启动的时候轰隆一声，吓得刘昊然往后退了一大步。

里里外外上上下下先拂了一遍表面上的灰，再接大盆的水倒进清洁剂抹布浸湿了开擦。  
第一遍下来洗抹布的水全是黑的，吴磊和刘昊然面面相觑。  
“我还以为没那么……”

第二遍的时候才好了一些，刘昊然也到去学校的时间了。  
“别弄了，一个人干不完的，等我回来再说。你要不先回家？”  
吴磊头也不回，踩在凳子上擦墙上的老旧挂式空调，“我哪儿都不去。你快走吧，别迟到了。”  
刘昊然没办法，心里知道无济于事，又说一遍让他等他回来一起做。

等刘昊然走了，吴磊开始打扫厨房，该扔的扔了一大包，橱柜里擦过之后，铺了一层新报纸。前房客留下的东西他想要的觉得还能继续用的，烧了热水挨个烫了两遍才放心地收起来。刘昊然会做饭，这些东西说不准他以后会用上。

吴磊家务做得极少，经验不多动作就慢。水龙头哗啦啦地往水槽里放水，洗洁精白色的泡沫沾了满手。水管里的水凉，吴磊的手指都红了。  
他站在厨房窗前的水槽旁，突然叹了好大一口气。

刘昊然是铁了心要在外面安家，让他回去是不可能的事了。事已至此，想着劝他投降，不如考虑怎么才能帮他一起度过难关。少年人为了尊严可以不惜一切代价，一口气倔强到底，他是知道的。  
吴磊想来想去，脑子里只剩“陪着他”三个字。

陪着他，扛过去。  
陪着他，要亲眼看着他到达对岸，去他想去的地方。

手机响的时候，吴磊将将要把厨房打扫出来了，正蹲在地上擦最后几块瓷砖，擦得相当用力，恨不得打磨抛光，连砖缝里也不放过。  
又是叫他去排练的电话，吴磊直起腰来毛巾扔在地上没好气地说，不去现在忙着呢。  
同学问他什么时候有空，改成晚上行不行。  
“你们还没找到新的人？真的要把我当成一条桌腿子使了……”  
对面好话说尽，连哄带骗，让吴磊同意晚上再跟他们去练一练。

“好吧，不说了，晚上见。”  
挂了电话，吴磊捡起抹布又低头吭哧吭哧擦起来，边擦边退，直到退出门外，撞上刘昊然的小腿，坐在他的鞋上。

假期补课不上晚自习，刘昊然去上了三节课又回来了，时间还不到六点。  
上了三楼走到门口，见吴磊收拾出来的垃圾堆在外面，又下去扔了一趟才进门。  
走进来见他挂了电话又埋头干活，毫无怨言，蹲在地上背影小小的，整个人都可爱了起来。等站起身又是一米八几顶天立地男子汉的事，他先不想。

弯腰摸摸吴磊的头发，刘昊然干脆蹲了下来，穿过腋下从身后抱住吴磊。  
厨房打扫得窗明几净，台面一尘不染，吴磊撇了撇嘴还嫌自己动作慢。  
“我本来想这有什么难的，我要全部收拾好，等你回来了，可以直接上床睡觉。太高估自己了……”  
“很厉害了，我都吓到了，看不出来你这么能干。”  
吴磊被夸奖了喜不自胜，“你的饭没白吃吧？”  
“有厨房，以后有空了多做几顿饭给你吃。”  
开开心心答应了，吴磊从地上站起来。  
“现在还差卫生间没打扫，房间的地没有拖。”

刘昊然放下书包和回来时路上买的日用品，脱了外套进卫生间去了，吴磊在外面收拾。

两个人有一搭没一搭地说话。  
“你说你怎么想到攒钱的，我就是个败家玩意儿，月月光，全花光，一毛不留及时行乐。”吴磊问。  
刘昊然关了水龙头，捞出毛巾拧干水，从手边的墙擦起，“我的钱本来是为了给自己在外面上课攒的。高一的时候，有外面的艺考机构来学校里宣讲，我去凑热闹听了，结束了一问价格吓了一跳，真不便宜。还好有时间，大概就从那个时候开始有意识地攒了。”  
“未雨绸缪，厉害。”吴磊扬声夸道。

擦到下面的墙，刘昊然蹲了下来，“因为我了解我妈，她爱拿钱说事儿，从小我想要的她不喜欢就说自己有钱自己去买。如果我说我要考这个需要老师上课，她不同意我们吵起来，可能会说有本事你自己挣钱去上，她不买单。”  
“但你没想到……”  
“是啊……”刘昊然站起来吁了口气，“没想到家也待不下去了，那时候攒的钱都成了生活费。”  
“不对啊，”吴磊跑到卫生间门口来，“那上课的钱又是哪里来的，你不是说挺贵的？”

“我不是有补课费么，班全退掉，钱也就回来了，拆了东墙补西墙。”  
刘昊然露出了做缺德坏事的表情来。  
“你可真行，我要是你妈我估计也气死了。”吴磊了然。  
“市里那些所谓的机构我挨个去听了一圈课，一个也没看上，课程太程式化。咨询了一些考上的，他们说一年三千多学生报名考上十来二十个，玄学成分太大了。既然基础的课都教得差不多，不如找刚毕业的本系学生带一带，至少他们还对学校里的情况和老师比较了解。剩下全靠自己了。”  
“我是无意中碰到了第一年出来带学生的毕业生。教得很好，刚做没什么名气，加上我只有两个学生，所以课也不是很贵。”

吴磊想到了什么，“等等，那你当初在地铁上还跟我说自己又是家教又是精品小班课，骗我呢？”  
“岂止，骗人的最高境界，就是不断自我催眠，我自己都信我那么上课了，家里打电话的时候更是脸不红心不跳。”  
吴磊哈哈哈地笑了起来，说刘昊然看着正经，里头蔫儿坏蔫儿坏的。  
“你真是超出我的想象，各方面的超出，各方面的想象。”

刘昊然摘下墙上的花洒水开到最大冲洗地砖，见吴磊在旁边笑，作势要往他身上泼水。吴磊手忙脚乱躲着逃开了。

看了眼时间，刘昊然问：“晚上是不是还有事，忙自己的去吧，认了门，想来随时来。”  
吴磊拖拖拉拉不想走，又瞎忙活了半天。  
三十平的房间终归小，总有收拾完的时候。  
地一拖完，刘昊然就可以打开角落里的箱子归置东西了。等他用自己的东西填满了整个房间，这里就实实在在是他的新家了。

刘昊然送吴磊出了门，自己趴在栏杆上看着吴磊下楼。吴磊走到街上，在茫茫夜色里回头冲刘昊然招手，身旁有闪着灯鸣着喇叭的电瓶车和行色匆匆的路人经过。

巷子里颓圮破败，商铺招牌上的LED彩灯闪烁，用久了围出来的字缺偏旁少部首，墙上的发展治理标语和性病办证小广告涂了旧的写上新的，四通八达的小路是日新月异的城市里被大部分人遗忘的一角，它们附在繁华背后，夹在高楼大厦之间，盘纡在城市的中心。  
而吴磊站在这一片令人绝望的冰冷中，仰起头笑着冲刘昊然说我明天再来看你。  
——毋庸置疑，他是最珍贵最美好的存在。

刘昊然锁好涂着绿漆的老式防盗门，再关上里面的木门，为了通风换气打开的窗再一扇扇拉上。  
拆了一些昨晚下单今天刚到的快递，铺了床单换上被套，还有一块手感厚实的素布用来罩沙发，盖住了皮子脱落得不像样的扶手和靠背。  
所有的事，他耐着性子一样一样做，不懂的就打开手机查，什么蠢问题也敢往搜索引擎里输，最后还都得到了答案。原来这个世上不止他一个人不懂。

直到把箱子里的东西归到各处，衣柜，写字台抽屉，卫生间的架子上，到处是他曾经生活里熟悉的物件，他才觉得像是找回些安全感。

困倦感袭来的时候，刘昊然钻进被子里挣扎着订了一个四点半的闹钟，随即昏睡了过去。几天忙忙乱乱来来去去，说了太多话，走了很多路，当时有一根线吊着他，有一股力量在背后推着他，促使他把事情做好，他丝毫觉察不到疲累。  
等吴磊走后只剩他一个了，终于累得沾枕即眠。

吴磊在外面排练了两个多小时，回家以后发现阿姨给他留了饭。  
脑子里想事情，嘴巴心不在焉地咀嚼，看见餐桌上的纸巾和果盘，吴磊站起身进了厨房，“阿姨，我……好朋友现在在外面自己一个人住，事情发生得挺突然的，他也是小孩估计不怎么会过日子，想不周全。以后给家里买东西，吃的用的这些您都买两份，收拾好了我过去的时候带着。”

阿姨热心，又当吴磊是自家孩子，一听擦着手问：“你常过去？要不要我去给你们做饭？你说你也老不回来，这么大的家老是我一个人住着，闲得都不像话了。”  
吴磊连忙摆手，“别别，我们一天也基本在学校，用不着。如果做了什么能囤在冰箱里的，炖了肉包了馄饨饺子之类的，倒是可以留一份出来。”  
阿姨说那太好办了，放心地交给她吧。

吴磊点点头转身上楼去了，躺在床上辗转难眠，很久才睡着。

刘昊然先于四点半的闹钟响之前醒来，取消了闹钟下床，洗漱一把，第一次坐在这张书桌前开了台灯写作业。  
天还没亮，周围安静极了。楼下偶有摩托车经过的声音。  
专注又重新回到刘昊然的身上，近日的烦乱和不确定褪去，学习第一次让他觉得如此愉悦和安心。只要投身进去，什么都不再想了。

时间把握得刚刚好，写完作业书包一装，刘昊然锁了门脚步轻快地噔噔下楼，顾不及打字边走边给吴磊回复语音。  
“昨晚睡得早，十点多几乎是倒头就睡。怎么可能睡不着。”  
“不冷不热，没什么感觉。有暖气的话，房间小，冬天应该挺暖和的，别担心这些。”  
“嗯，中午见。吃什么你定。”

吴磊中午才睡醒，时间来不及了，头也没洗戴着帽子在学校外边和刘昊然吃饭。  
被刘昊然调侃，“你说才好几天，现在连头都不洗了，让我看看脸洗了没？”  
打开刘昊然的手，吴磊不好意思地护住脸，“脸算是洗了，好歹清水扑了一把。”

“好意思，那也叫洗……”刘昊然夹了一筷子菜给吴磊，“下午干什么去？”  
“吃完跟你一起进学校，下午排练。”

刘昊然看吴磊脸上的神情，“我怎么觉得你好像不太乐意，每次去也不积极。”  
“给草台班子救场，当初以为帮忙伴个奏得了，现在有种他们已经把我吸纳进去成为其中一员的感觉了。”  
“不在一个频道，练得也不开心，不想去别去了。”  
“嗯，过两天初赛结束了，应该没什么事了。”吴磊说。

“初赛，几号？”  
“10号，周六下午。”  
听见“10号”刘昊然顿了一下，“巧了。”  
“10号怎么了？”  
“我生日。”刘昊然从桌上抽出张纸擦嘴，“终于要十八岁了。”  
吴磊瞬间睁大了眼睛，“真的？太好了。往年你都是怎么过的？”  
“以前就……周末请关系好的吃顿饭，大家出来热闹一下。”  
吴磊撑着下巴问：“花不少吧？”  
“以前没感觉，现在想想一个生日花掉几个月房租也真是够可以的……走吧。”刘昊然站起身和吴磊一起出了小店的门。门脸做得矮，他们个子高，出来的时候先后低了一下头。穿到马路对面，进了校门。

进地下排练室的楼梯口，见前后没有人黑漆漆的，吴磊抱住刘昊然，在他耳边悄悄说：“以后我每天抱你一下，每天一下。”  
抬起胳膊的时候露了一截腰身出来，刘昊然摸到了。在更多不轨的心思冒出来之前，刘昊然松开了吴磊，拍拍他的脸上楼去了。

吴磊边下楼梯边哼哼：“看你好人还能装几天。”

星期六中午，吴磊和刘昊然在学校后面的奶茶店碰头。两个人点了单以后站在窗口前等，周末上课大家看起来都比较轻松，说说笑笑地路过，认识的还冲他们打招呼。

刘昊然的先做好递了出来，吸管一插，杯底的珍珠进了嘴。  
“本来说今年情况特殊算了，结果他们现在都知道我一个人出来住，闹着说要去我那儿。不要我花钱，自带吃喝。”  
“人多热闹，开心一下也挺好。”  
“一会儿上完课，我先回去买东西，哪能真不花钱。收拾一下房子招待客人。你这边结束之后过来，我们开始得早不了。”刘昊然嘱咐。

吴磊黑色的梭织外套里面捂了一件宽松的象牙白衬衫，算是他朴素的演出服。他曾号称所有运动品牌此类型的黑色外套他都有一件，前体育生的最爱——带帽子，防风防雨又轻巧有型。今天穿了件中长款的，拉链拉到尽头，下巴藏在里面。  
“你真的只要我买蛋糕？”  
“不然呢，你想好了别的？”  
吴磊懊恼，“就是说啊，你也没早点告诉我生日，时间太短了我大脑一片空白。”  
“好几年没吃过蛋糕了。很神奇，我家里、朋友没人爱吃，以前过生日我定了好大一个最后都自己提回去了，后来干脆不买了。心里其实还是挺想吃的，今年就当托你的福。”说着用手肘碰吴磊。  
“交给我吧，我知道哪儿的蛋糕好吃，提前一天订过了。”

两节课后，吴磊和其他人碰头去了小礼堂。初赛的组多，很多人只是不想上课用比赛当借口，出来凑热闹玩玩，还能趁机看看学校里没见过的帅哥美女。  
吴磊背着琴盒跟在最后面，一张脸面无表情。进了后台，找到地方坐下，拉下拉链，解开衣服，开始漫长的等待。

秋分之后，天黑得越来越早，加之下午飘了小雨，等吴磊从小礼堂出来走到街上，霓虹灯早已点起。犹豫了一下，没有送琴回去，吴磊想快点赶到刘昊然的住处。

到了以后，他人还在楼下，楼上的喧闹已经传了出来。吴磊想刘昊然和他的朋友们在一起会是怎么样的呢，他还没见过。之前只是碰见班里几个同学，已经预见了插科打诨的架势。

外面传来敲门声，离得近的起身去开门，以为又是新的外卖到了。门打开看见外面站着个瘦瘦高高唇红齿白的男孩，一双漂亮的眼睛让人过目不忘。  
开门的人之前没见过吴磊，回头冲屋里喊：“刘昊然，这帅哥你朋友啊？”  
刘昊然应了一声从人声鼎沸里站起来，什么一个女人顶五百只鸭子，他不同意，这些男的吵吵嚷嚷起来毫不逊色，吵得他脑仁疼。

“他比你来的次数多多了，还不快让人进来，没眼色。”刘昊然走过来，揽吴磊的肩膀，态度天差地别，低声问：“外面下雨了？”说着把吴磊背上的琴卸下来，靠墙立好。  
“一点点，毛毛雨。”吴磊怀里抱着东西用纸抱着，“给，礼物。”  
“是什么？”刘昊然接过来问。  
“一幅画，家里就数这东西最多，过生日礼物还是一定要有的。”  
“一会儿人走了我们再拆。”  
吴磊脱掉身上的外套，挂在门口鞋架上方。他的衬衣宽大，扣子也没有中规中矩地都系好，几颗解开，低头挽起袖子的时候从刘昊然的角度看锁骨清晰可见。

身后是厨房，刘昊然不动声色转身进去，饥肠辘辘的吴磊跟在后面，原以为刘昊然要给他拿点吃的。虚掩上门，刘昊然抱起吴磊放在厨房的台面上，扣着后脑勺亲他。从某种意义上来说，也是暂时解了吴磊的饿。  
吴磊大腿打开夹紧刘昊然的腰，不知不觉中两个人已然换了亲法儿，从以前的浅尝辄止奔着下流的路子去了。  
交换唾液，舌尖勾缠，啃咬和掠夺感加重，变得霸道、不讲理。

“我想你了。”分开以后，吴磊压着呼吸小声说。  
刘昊然的手从吴磊衣服里拿出来，“才几个小时不见……跟哥哥说今天表现得好吗？”  
哥变成了哥哥，吴磊歪了歪脑袋，确认刘昊然在他来之前就上头了。  
“一般般。但是好多人给我塞号码。”  
刘昊然明白这就是无畏者前赴后继地跳火坑，“还有人敢给你塞号码？”  
“我黑脸了。一直黑着……本来也不高兴去。”  
“好了，下来出去吧。”

刘昊然从小冰箱里摸出两瓶冰镇的矿泉水，走了出去问：“谁要矿泉水来着？”  
空中伸出一只手接过，“可算是拿来了，我还以为你去山里现打了。”  
“山里没去，打开水龙头现灌是真的，你就配喝这个。”刘昊然呛回去。

十来个人把本不大的房间挤得满满当当，有一些吴磊见过，是刘昊然的同班同学，见着他就喊“小学弟你也来了”，有一些是别的学校的，曾经同过窗。桌上堆满了各种天南海北不搭调的外卖食物和酒，没一样是自己做的，果然是当代年轻人的pot luck。  
地上摞着三箱啤酒，桌上放着两瓶奔富和一瓶……茅台？吴磊的视线游走了一圈，露出了“真是硬核”的表情。  
半大小子们不光能吃穷老子，还能偷老子的酒出来喝穷老子。

“小学弟过来坐，快来。”沙发上两个人中间腾出巴掌大的地方来，招呼吴磊过去。刘昊然拽了一把，“别去，他们会骗你吃不喜欢的东西，骗你喝酒。”拉过来凳子让吴磊挨着自己坐下。

“哪里来的凳子？还有这么多餐具。”吴磊本来只想问刘昊然，身边人听见了，“我们来了一看，东西不够，坐也坐不下，村口不是有杂货店嘛，什么都卖，出去买回来玻璃杯、一次性纸杯、餐具还有凳子。”  
吴磊端起看了看手里的玻璃杯，里面倒了半杯红酒。

“说起买餐具，你们不知道，靠，刘昊然蹲在那儿一个一个慢慢挑，差点把我急死。”  
其他人吐槽起刘昊然来毫不留情，刘昊然只是坐在一边笑，偶尔反驳一句夸张。

吴磊转头看了一眼坐在身边的人，想象他们一拨人浩浩荡荡出去买东西，人多了买起东西来往往是看见什么拿什么，毫无理智可言，只有刘昊然一个蹲在杂货店的角落里慢慢挑碟子，争取找出最好看的。  
他有他的浪漫。

刘昊然说是放学回家先收拾，估计只收拾了自己，洗了澡换了衣服，上身薄薄一件黑色圆领的羊绒衫，料子柔软亲肤，针脚细密，底下倒是穿了条大短裤，坐下来裤管里空荡荡的。  
吴磊以前老说男人腿不能太细，不好看，偏偏刘昊然的两条腿又长又直又细且白，尤其小腿，跟腱长得优越。惹得他总是想去蹭一蹭，只好借着站起坐下，若无其事地手背擦过。

吴磊饿了，抽了两双手套戴起来剥小龙虾，剥得又好又快，辣起来的时候懒得摘手套双手夹着杯子喝饮料。  
“来，我帮你，别洒了。”刘昊然拿过饮料杯放到吴磊嘴边让他喝，被其他人骂：“你给他拿根吸管不就得了，别别扭扭干嘛呢，儿子还是学弟？”  
“管我，你要想喝我也喂你。”

一晚上，吴磊面前的虾壳堆积如山，刘昊然手边一片也没有，但是剥的虾一半进了刘昊然的胃，趁其他人不注意刘昊然低头一口一个，动作隐蔽。

酒过三巡了，有人拆开一包烟问谁要，给刘昊然递，刘昊然摇头拒绝了。  
吴磊在旁心里念道：装。  
“还不要？等再喝两杯，你过来钻我怀里找也找不着了。”  
吴磊笑出声，“你还干过这事儿。”  
“小学弟，你有所不知，此人清醒的时候一本正经，‘我爸说虽然男人沾这些也很正常，不过年纪小还是不要了’。谁过生日大家闹着喝上两杯，你不给他他钻过来扒拉，‘明明就放这里了，我看见了’。”  
同学学刘昊然学得惟妙惟肖，逗得所有人捧腹。刘昊然在椅子上笑得背过身去。

蛋糕下午提前送来的，放在厨房里，刘昊然见时间差不多了提议说吃蛋糕吧。  
战场一样的桌子好不容易腾出来一块地方，才把蛋糕放了下去。丝带解开，纯白的盒盖拿起，众人发出起哄的声音。  
造型简单大方的蛋糕上写着两行花体：  
TO MY LOVE  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY

“哇我的天，谁买的蛋糕，我牙都要掉了。”  
“刘昊然别是你自己定的吧？”  
“这事儿他绝对能干出来。”

刘昊然从盒子里掏出蜡烛笑着不说话，拆开包装插在中央。有打火机的人点燃蜡烛以后把刘昊然让到中间。  
关了顶灯，小小的房间里只有眼前这一簇火苗亮着跳动，刘昊然蹲下双手合十许愿。  
一要考上喜欢的大学。  
二要身体健康。  
三要和你一直在一起。

刘昊然睁开眼，吴磊就站在对面，透过火光他冲他笑了笑。

陆陆续续有人家里开始打电话了，催多了以后场子也要散去了。  
大家叫的车接二连三到了，刘昊然站在门口挨个送人。  
一晚上没人触及那个话题，只是尽量热闹开心，走的时候被风一吹，比较感性的才抱住刘昊然不撒手，“兄弟没事儿，都会过去的，别伤心。你的事就是我的事，我的钱就是你的钱，不够花尽管说。我们帮你一起过难关。”  
刘昊然拍着背说：“好了好了，你还是想想回去怎么给你爸解释茅台不见了。”

上车之前，酒鬼们在楼下冲他喊生日快乐成人快乐，刘昊然比了好几次“嘘”的手势，让他们别扰民。

没有关门，又开了窗通风散气，和吴磊两个人一起把屋子里收拾了，刘昊然才累得躺在床边。  
“可算是完了。”  
吴磊关了门过来坐下，终于又只剩他们两个了。

“你的朋友们很有意思。”  
“是啊，有时候觉得活了十几年，什么意思也没活出来，只有这些朋友是值得的……没问你，吃饱了吗刚才。”  
“没有。”吴磊答。  
刘昊然当时还没觉察出吴磊“没有”的意思，从床上坐了起来，“我再给你弄点吃的，吃完你好回家。”  
“我今晚不回家。”吴磊看着刘昊然的眼睛说。  
“那你要去……”刘昊然话说了一半停了下来，吴磊的手覆上了他的手掌，意味分明。  
他全明白了。  
“要想清楚，不要冲动。后悔了可没回头路。”

刘昊然不是没有心怀歹念过，也不是没有想过他们的第一次，青春期的欲望一度蓬勃，经不起撩拨和挑逗，对喜欢的人更甚，在一起的分分秒秒都想贴得更近一些。他只是还怀着不确定性，尤其自己作为年长的一方。

吴磊拉过刘昊然的手，从下面伸进自己的衣服抚摸自己的皮肉，“不要装，我不信你没有想过和我上床，你有想着我的样子手淫过吗？”  
“想过，想过更过分的。”  
“几次？”  
“知道你名字以后的每一次。”

吴磊躺下刘昊然压过来，手继续向上摸到了他变硬的乳尖。  
“我才不后悔，我他妈忍得快难受死了。想清楚？你知道我想得有多清楚吗，我只要想想你像现在这样摸我，哪怕一秒钟，晚上就会硬得睡不着觉……”  
“继续说。”  
刘昊然亲吴磊的脖子和锁骨，掀起他衬衣的下摆揉他的腰，真的只有薄薄一匝。

“还说……”吴磊喘着气，手指穿过刘昊然的头发，“……我都觉得自己不要脸，梦里梦见你，醒来发现自己全湿了，根本不敢去见你，找借口躲在家里，结果想你想得更厉害，干脆破罐子破摔。”  
刘昊然解开吴磊的裤子，手伸了进去，“怎么摔，我想听。”  
“我不要说了……”吴磊的脸烧了起来。  
隔着内裤刘昊然捏了捏，“说。”

“操……”吴磊抖了一下，“你就那么想听？夏天的中午我躺在床上，等不及天黑，一边撸一边想着你，想象你摸我，亲我，给我口，然后操我……”  
最后两个字声音小小的，在刘昊然耳边吐出。  
“这些都会实现的。”话音落了，刘昊然脱了吴磊的裤子，他的两条腿暴露在空气里，只有要穿不穿的衬衫宽大的下摆为他做最后的遮掩。

“我原本以为自己只想跟你上床，想着要不勾搭你一下，看看你有没有那方面的意思……”吴磊和刘昊然对视，“可我也没想到，会爱上你。”

气氛陡然变了，刘昊然不知道是不是自己的错觉，吴磊好像哽咽了一下。  
抵着吴磊的额头，刘昊然说：“我也爱你。”

几乎要剥下吴磊的衬衣了，即将解开最后一颗扣子，吴磊仿佛大梦初醒般想起了什么，拢住衣服坐了起来，“我要用卫生间……洗澡。”  
“不用，没关系。”刘昊然拽吴磊。  
“不是……你不懂。”吴磊推开刘昊然下了床，光着下半身走向卫生间，衬衫脱在了外面。

因为周天还要上课，刘昊然本来克制着也没喝多少，现在全清醒了。听着水声，半晌他慢慢反应过来了，人坐在床边非但没有冷静下来，血液反而在身体里奔腾，心脏咚咚地跳。

抓起外套，刘昊然开门跑下了楼。  
楼下的商铺，一家是房东的体彩店，一家是小吃店，还有一家是成人用品，艳俗的粉色牌子每到夜里准时亮起，一闪一闪勾着人的心。

刘昊然走进去，气也没喘匀，最常见的安全套和润滑液摆在门口显眼的位置。按着自己的尺寸拿了两盒瞟了一眼价格，刘昊然扔下钱又跑了。  
老板开店年头久了见得多了，站起慢悠悠地收好钱，“年轻人，急什么。”

再跑上三楼，关了门外套随便扔在沙发上，刘昊然坐回了自己原本的位置，套儿和润滑液塞在枕头下面。抹了把脸，刘昊然才发现自己在冷冷的秋夜里出了汗，心跳始终慢不下来。

卫生间的门响了一声，刘昊然抬起头，吴磊出来了，围着他的浴巾，走到了他面前。  
吴磊身上还湿着，胸口有小水珠滚落下来，划过腹部。  
刘昊然将脸贴在吴磊的小腹，感受上面的潮湿，继而吻他，解开浴巾，吻他美好的、为自己完全准备好的身体。

“听到门响，出去了？”  
“嗯，买东西去了。”  
“其实我带了，在书包里。”  
“下次用。”

说完这句，刘昊然抱着吴磊上了床，再次将他压在身下，脱了上衣扔在床下，吴磊解开了他裤子的抽绳。  
吴磊把自己洗得很干净，刘昊然肆意地吻他。仰起脖子，吻落在哪里，哪里便有反应。  
亲着上面的嘴，刘昊然探下去两根手指顶进吴磊的身体里。  
里面是湿润的，做过扩张，仍然敏感得要命，紧紧含着刘昊然的手指，让他无法自由进出。  
“放松，乖。”  
吴磊试着调整呼吸放松自己，让身体不再排斥外来的异物。  
下面松动了一点，刘昊然动起手指来，加了一根进去，放了更多的润滑液，让吴磊适应，不然等下他会更难受。

“进来吧，可以了。”吴磊心急。  
从枕头底下摸出一枚安全套，一呼一吸间，刘昊然直起身撕开了箔铝包装给自己戴上。

进入的过程很艰难，用了那么多润滑，吴磊的痛感还是很明显，他紧得让刘昊然头皮发胀。  
刘昊然低头亲吴磊的眼睛，擦去他眼角的泪水，“太痛了，不做了好不好，我舍不得……”  
“不行。”吴磊人红着眼睛话说得很坚决，拉过刘昊然的手给自己摸前面，“再试试。”

刘昊然下定决心，硬了心肠，不再顾及吴磊的抗拒，掐着腰插了进去，顶到底，他能感受到吴磊在自己身下发抖，额头全是汗。

等吴磊适应了自己的存在后，刘昊然缓缓动了起来，浅浅地抽送，不时停下来耐心地接吻。  
吴磊慢慢开始觉得舒服，一阵一阵的酥麻从下面涌了上来，他轻轻呻吟，阴茎重新硬了起来。  
刘昊然发现了吴磊的变化，动作幅度也变大了。

吴磊细碎的呻吟刺激着刘昊然的神经，身体里的顶撞渐渐变得凶狠，吴磊喘得很急，抓着刘昊然的胳膊狠狠捏出了红印子。  
他捏得越狠，咬他越用力，刘昊然感觉痛了，下面就操他操得越凶，把他腿折到胸口来，完全暴露出穴口，不留情面不带疼惜地操他的屁股。

吴磊第二次被弄出眼泪来，不是因为痛，只是爽。爽到头脑发昏，胡言乱语，情潮翻卷着一浪一浪打在他身上，眼泪控制不住地落下来，滑进头发的缝隙。  
“刘昊然，你把我操哭了，操，你太狠了……”  
“你不喜欢吗？”刘昊然反问，俯下身来，  
“喜欢，喜欢的不得了。”

第一次结束的时候，刘昊然从吴磊身体里退出来，发现安全套不知道什么时候破了，一部分精液留在了里面。  
第二次干脆不再用，直接进去。

后入进得前所未有得深，几次进出以后，下面的人招架不住，上身塌陷，屁股更翘起，穴口被撑开红肿着撞到刘昊然硬挺的性器上。  
把人捞起来，刘昊然两手握着吴磊的腰不让他躲。吴磊受不住激烈的操弄，无意识地向前爬了两步。  
刘昊然本想把人拖回来，又改了主意，直接捞起吴磊的上半身，把人推在墙上重新进入了他的身体摁着操。  
吴磊终于逃无可逃，夹在墙和刘昊然的身体之间，前面是冰凉，后面是火热的身体和暴风骤雨般的撞击，他转头索吻，问：“你为什么不亲我？”  
刘昊然勉强找回了一些理智，平息了一下欲火，含住吴磊的嘴唇吮吸。  
“是不是弄疼你了，对不起。”  
“没事，慢一点就好了……”  
刘昊然抚摸吴磊的下腹和后腰，揉弄他两瓣饱满肉感的屁股时，后穴含着他阴茎的样子清晰可见。吻落在肩头和后颈，深深浅浅的抽插由急变缓，快感也被无限延长。

刘昊然捏着吴磊最后才放开让他和自己一起射的，精液灌满了吴磊的后穴，抽出来时带了一些出来，和吴磊小腹上的混合在一起，弄得下身湿湿黏黏的。

头靠头躺在床上缓了很久，胳膊穿过吴磊身下抱人在怀里，刘昊然问：“怎么样，还满意？和想象的一样吗。”  
吴磊摸刘昊然疲软下去的性器，“看不出来，你发育得这么好……刚开始太痛了。”他的手很软。  
“你发育得怎么样我倒是见过。”刘昊然不是故意的，但他还是无法避免地看到过。  
吴磊不满，“那天我就不该吃你给的药，然后装弱趁机睡了你，哪用等到现在。”  
“你下手已经很快了。”刘昊然无奈道。

半夜里浴室的水不是很热了，又洗了一个澡再回到床上，开始觉得冷了。  
刘昊然早上要出去，让吴磊睡在里面，盖好被子从身后抱住了他。

今夜又一个心结被解开，刘昊然说起八月的下旬，他日日坐在大学的阶梯教室里，时而失魂落魄地想起吴磊，站在窗边替他找理由，今天冷明天热后天下雨了。  
“雨声潺潺，像住在溪边。宁愿天天下雨，以为你是因为下雨不来。”刘昊然的声音在清冷的十月夜，关了灯的房间里，自吴磊耳后传来。  
他长到十八岁，只在长辈的书架上翻读过一本张爱玲，最后也仅记住这一句。这一句却完好地道出了他那时的心情。以为你是因为下雨不来。

吴磊困了，慢慢合上了眼，坠入睡眠前，隐隐察觉肩上又落了一吻。

08.

周末一上午的课之后，刘昊然回来已经是中午将近一点。  
吴磊还在睡，趴在被窝里，露出两片肩胛骨。

刘昊然坐在床头没有出声，吴磊觉察到身边有人睁开了眼睛，眨巴着看了他几眼，转头冲另一边睡了。  
“起床吧。”  
“不要。我现在不想看见你。”  
刘昊然哑然失笑，“我又怎么了？”  
“醒来以后全身疼……你昨晚是揍了我一顿吗？”  
刘昊然上课去了，吴磊睡到自然醒，下床的时候已经觉得后面不是很舒服，走进卫生间对着破了一角的镜子一照，目不忍视。  
他真不知道昨晚发生了什么，印象里根本没怎么疯，吻痕和牙印已经懒得算了，还有淤青和有未消退红痕。  
等回到床上，身体慢慢反应过来了，开始这里疼那里也疼。

“里面穿衣服了吗？”  
不等吴磊回答，刘昊然揭开了被子，从上到下检查了吴磊一丝不挂的身体。  
外头是晴天，拉着窗帘室内也亮堂堂的。第一眼还是很震撼的，刘昊然在心里“嚯……”了一声。  
“害羞了就闭眼，我看看。”  
“有什么好害……算了。”吴磊闭上了眼睛。  
刘昊然拍拍屁股，“没事，稍微有点肿。”

把刘昊然拉到床上，吴磊手脚并用地抱住，“好好的人一上了床，变这么畜生。”  
“我畜生吗？”刘昊然扯下自己衣领，“咱们两个彼此彼此……本来想穿昨天的衣服，最后硬是翻出来一件带领子的，不然出不了门。”  
吴磊抚摸自己的杰作，有点得意，“多公平。”  
又问：“早上几点起的？”  
刘昊然想了想，“七点。”  
“能起来吗？”  
“咬咬牙起来了。”  
“厉害。”拽过刘昊然的衣领，吴磊奖励似的亲了亲刘昊然的喉结。

刘昊然在床上躺了一会儿也算休息，起来以后给吴磊拿了自己的衣服换上。吴磊靠在床头拥着被子，光裸上身看刘昊然在房间里走来走去。

自此以后，吴磊留宿的频率越来越高。刘昊然的住处出现了许许多多原本不属于他的东西。

衣柜里的衣服变多，卫生间的牙刷成了两只，床头扔着吴磊看完的书、耳机、充电器和水杯。  
偶尔做一顿饭，吴磊也有了自己的专属米饭碗。

但他很安静。下了晚自习回来加顿餐，之后整个房间便沉默下来。刘昊然坐在台灯下一科一科写如山的作业，吴磊躺在身后的沙发或床上看书，插着耳机听歌。隔上几分钟，刘昊然听到书页翻过的声音，知道吴磊还没有睡着。超过十分钟没动静了，写完手下的一题，放笔去把人抱到床上，要么给他盖好被子。

吴磊总是担心自己影响他，打从一开始他就害怕他出现在刘昊然身边是糟糕的存在。就像他虽然没有完全说出口，心里却始终认为父母婚姻的裂口有他的一份功劳。  
可对于刘昊然来说，自从他从家里搬出来开始一个人摸索着生活，是吴磊一直陪伴着他。每个晚上，只要他感受到吴磊在自己身后，他心里便没有一点烦乱和恐惧。

逐渐成为了习惯。有几个晚上，吴磊说他妈从外地回来了，为了不必要的麻烦放了学回家住了。  
双人床上只剩刘昊然一人。吴磊平时睡觉很粘人，他原以为自己能睡个无拘无束的好觉，想怎么躺怎么躺，结果夜里翻来覆去只睡了三个多小时，醒来以后再也没能睡着。最后穿起衣服开了灯，拿出期中考试的卷子做起了试卷分析，把所有考试中暴露出来的问题整理到专项错题集中。

期中考试过后，意味着高三上学期过半。因为把一块时间分给了准备艺考，考试的排名显而易见下降了，虽然还在正常起伏的范围内，还是个不错的成绩，但墙上的时间一天天减少，刘昊然的焦虑与日俱增。他总觉得自己还有非常非常多的任务没有完成。

辅导的老师一直宽慰他，以他自己备考、几年读书的经验，天赋、极高的文化课成绩甚至运气都比来年2月在北京的考试本身重要。初试的文常和面试对他来说都不成问题，本身又学过音乐，他们只需用剩下的时间训练他的故事写作和终试的舞台表演。  
时间来得及。老师确信他是有天赋的学生，也要他自己始终相信这一点。

刘昊然插话，现在又交了美术世家出来但完全不会画画的男朋友，被老师白了一眼。

周四的晚上，刘昊然出来加了一节课，晚自习请了假。课上完和老师两个人从楼里走出来。  
吴磊没有注意到刘昊然身边还有其他人，他来得早等了一会儿，现在见到人了，高高兴兴地扑了上去，手里还拿着面包店里最后一条吐司打算当明天的早饭。

刘昊然咳了一声，拍拍吴磊的背，低声说：“还有人在呢。”  
吴磊自觉尴尬地撒开手，“你怎么不告诉我。”  
“我……”  
“好了好了，没事，我也没比你们大多少。”老师打了圆场，“哎呀就是莫名其妙吃了碗狗粮，现在的年轻人好热情啊……”

让老师先走以后，吴磊才牵起刘昊然的手，两个人晃晃悠悠地走在人烟稀少的路上。  
十一月以后天气冷了，学校也不再要求穿校服，用校徽代替了。穿自己的衣服走在路上不论干什么都轻松不少。

吴磊念叨着学校的安排，“明天周五，下午家长会，可以早放学，周六也不用早起，我喜欢。”  
“你妈回来了吗？”刘昊然问。  
“她回不回来都无所谓，反正她从来不去家长会。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为，因为，她觉得家长会特别……”吴磊讲不太出口他妈的原话，又想尽量传达本人的意思，“傻逼。”  
“哈哈哈哈。”  
“我猜应该是她小时候家长会有什么不愉快的记忆吧，等自己生了小孩，也从来不去。她从来没给老师打过电话问我情况，老师打电话给她也是客客气气随便对付。她和学校就像两个相离的圆，互不打扰。”  
“嗯，有个性。”刘昊然夸赞，“你还会运用数学知识讲故事了。”  
“看不起谁呢……你说你妈妈会去明天的家长会吗？”  
刘昊然低头想了一会，老老实实答道：“我不确定。”

于是整个周五，刘昊然都在一种间歇性的猜测中度过。  
忙的时候在课上跟着老师头脑风暴，闲下来以后在语文课上走神，“她会来，她不会来，她会来，她不……”  
中午吃饭的时候，吴磊筷子一放，“这有什么难的，我们找一个地方躲起来，敌人……对不起，你妈妈在明，我们在暗，蹲守一下看看她到底来没来。”  
刘昊然欣然同意。下午三节课后打扫完卫生，和吴磊在学校旁边的停车场找了个能纵览全局的好地方藏起来。吴磊站在一辆高大的商务车后面探头探脑，进来一辆速报车牌号给刘昊然。  
刘昊然：“不是。”

说了十几遍不是以后，人已经心灰意冷了，抬起手腕看表，“六点家长会，现在已经五十八了。算了，我们走吧。”  
吴磊说等等等等，我觉得这个是。  
黑色的车子急匆匆地闯进来，停下以后，从车上下来一位四十出头的女性。灰色长大衣里面是条深色的裙子。高跟鞋的声音在空旷的停车场格外明显，快步往学校大门的方向去了。  
刘昊然不用探头出去看也知道是他妈走路的声音，听了这么多年，一点也不会错。但他还是站在吴磊背后探出半个身子，看了几秒钟远去的熟悉又陌生的背影。一颗心向下跌的同时又被提拉，反复撕扯。

在那一瞬间，五味杂陈的感觉他过了十年还是无法完整描述出来。  
只好牢牢记住，牢牢记住。

刘昊然靠在商务车旁半仰着头。  
“果然是金融女精英的气场，”吴磊目送完毕回过身来问，“怎么样，开心了吧，人还是来了？”  
“有什么好开心的，她好面子，最会粉饰太平，当然会来。”  
见刘昊然还嘴犟，吴磊说：“好，那你来讲一讲，咱们俩做贼一样傻站半天是为了什么？冷死我了。”  
刘昊然回答不上来，自己念叨，“她现在估计已经看到桌上的成绩条了，看到我退步了，脸上肯定露出轻蔑一笑……气死我了，但凡再多对一个选择题……”  
吴磊被念得受不了，大踏步向外走，刘昊然回过神跟了上来，“好不容易今天放学早，我也不用出去上课，咱们干什么去？”  
“什么也不干，回家呗，吃完饭学习，看你不甘心那样儿。”吴磊没好气地揶揄。  
刘昊然蹭着吴磊道歉，“错了错了，请你吃饭好不好。”  
趁前后左右没人，亲了一下吴磊哄他。

吴磊电话响了，屏幕上的来电姓名是“妈妈”。  
没有忙着接，吴磊举起手机说：“今天真是好热闹，你的妈我的妈，学校里还有大家的妈齐聚一堂。”

接通以后，母亲问吴磊宝贝儿子在哪里，她刚刚回到市里。  
“宝贝儿子”故意答：“担心你找不到教室，我在学校正门口等你呢，你怎么还没来。”  
“今天是家长会吗？你知道的，妈妈从来不参加。我还以为我们达成共识了。”  
吴磊垂着眼睛呼吸了两次，“可是有时候，我看到别人带着自己的爸爸妈妈进了教室找座位、领东西，说说笑笑，而我的位置，这么多年从始至终……一直是空的，我也会有点失落，虽然是很偶尔。”  
刘昊然在一旁听得清楚看得清楚，捏了捏吴磊的脸。  
吴磊用嘴型说“没事”。  
那边问了什么刘昊然没听清，只见吴磊答：“我还在学校附近，没吃饭，和一个朋友在一起。”

电话挂了以后，吴磊说不用你请了，我妈请咱们吃饭，烧鸟。  
“咱们？”  
“是啊。”  
“为什么是烧鸟？”  
“因为她想吃。”  
“可我为什么心里很慌呢？”刘昊然拉着吴磊不让他打车，“你等等。”  
“废话，当然是因为你睡了人家儿子。”好不容易看见辆空车，晚高峰的车难打，吴磊连忙招手，“还不止一次。”  
“怕是鸿门宴呐……”刘昊然坐上车后生无可恋。

吴磊推开日料店的门，门口日式着装的服务生微笑着迎了上来。  
“我们有人先到了。”  
被带到靠角落的桌子旁，吴磊大大咧咧一屁股坐了下来，还拉着刘昊然一起。  
从前只闻其声未见其人，今天终于见到了（前）画家女士。  
一个小时内先后见到了彼此的母亲，两个人不免心里有所对比。  
对比的结论是，她们果然极其不同，衣着样貌风格还有谈吐。不同的家庭，也培养出了性格、行事迥异的孩子来，正如吴磊和刘昊然。

在他们来之前，舟车劳顿的母亲已经先为自己点了酒喝起来。  
刘昊然看到了不免害怕，他一直记得吴磊说过自己母亲酒前酒后判若两人。  
桌上放了一瓶十四代清酒和一瓶小毫升的自酿梅酒。

“大小伙子，喝一点没关系吧？”妈妈问。  
刘昊然说没关系，双手推了杯子过去。  
倒满一杯清酒，杯子又递了回来。  
“你呢，你喝什么？”  
吴磊犹豫了一下，“那我要梅酒，我喜欢甜甜的。”  
“小丫头片子口味。”  
“妈！”吴磊不高兴了称呼的叠字自然而然改成单字，“为什么男生不能喜欢吃甜的，明明你自己有时候也喜欢喝烈的。”  
“好，为我的性别刻板印象道歉，给你倒酒。”  
天气冷了，店里的酒是烫过的，喝进胃里舒坦极了，吴磊笑得比梅酒还甜。

烧鸟吃起来轻松随意，男孩子们正是能吃的年纪，妈妈把单子上常吃的部位挨个点了一遍，又加了牛舌炸猪排寿司和天妇罗，还有零零散散的小吃。  
盐烤的鸡串很快做好了送了上来。  
吴磊从盘子里拿起一串鸡肉丸子，吃着开始向他妈介绍并吹嘘坐在自己身边的“朋友”到底有多厉害。如何在学校最好的班级里游刃有余，文化专业两不耽误，跟家里闹翻以后如何心态平稳地出来独自生活，做饭也好吃。  
大概真是情人眼里出西施，刘昊然总觉得有点坐不住了。又怕吴磊子承母业喝多了控制不住自己，万一一会儿夸起别的来，那就全完了。  
母子俩一唱一和，刘昊然只剩“没有没有，不是不是”的份儿。

“妈妈，你们都是、或者说即将是搞艺术的人，哪怕工种不同，你传授点东西给他嘛。”吴磊脸喝得红通通的，也因为店里热，整个人容光焕发。脱了外套里面只穿了一件短袖，脖子耳根都是红的。

“阿姨，”刘昊然坐正身体，“其实我更想问的是……我不知道这样问礼不礼貌，为什么你不再画画了？”

答疑的人把手里的杯子转了两圈，思忖之后才说道：“艺术呢，是一个非常残忍的东西。它带给欣赏者美的体验，但是它让艺术家痛苦。非常痛苦。你很敏感，你要和不幸共情，要拿自己的血和泪创作。即使这样，不管是画家，音乐家，还是你将来想拍电影做导演，经常听到的评价词里有天赋和灵气。天赋、灵气，有就是有，没有就永远不会有。很极端，没有缓冲地带和中庸之道。搞艺术的人里，只有两种人，天才和庸才。我不是天才，我太普通了，看清了，所以不再画了。”  
“当然，也只是个人的看法。”

刘昊然沉默着点头。

“你心里要始终明白，你想拍什么，展现一个什么样的世界给银幕那边的人。要永远记得，什么东西让你经久难忘，记住那一刻和那一刻的感受。总有一天，用自己的方式表达给世界。”

“我知道了，谢谢您。”刘昊然举杯。

梅酒让吴磊一个人喝了，他趴在木桌子上眼神迷离，时不时在刘昊然说话的时候挽他的胳膊，最后竟然又直起腰来，吃了一碗亲子丼，可以说是边吃边睡了。  
分开的时候吴磊不愿意回家，站在日料店门口扒着刘昊然的背说我们走。  
刘昊然不知道怎么办，夹在母子俩中间左右为难。

最后母亲妥协了，她拿比自己高出一个头的儿子没办法，十分愧疚地说，他没少去你那儿吧，你现在正是关键时候，醒了让他快点滚回家。  
刘昊然把吴磊塞进出租车里，说没关系，他也需要人作伴，吴磊从来没真的打扰过他，放心好了。

周五的夜晚，路灯一束一束照进车窗里，滑过吴磊的脸。靠在刘昊然的肩膀上，他睁开眼睛，好像也没喝多少。  
“你说你妈妈喝了酒是两个人，我本来还很担心。”刘昊然理了理吴磊的头发。  
“那是她不开心的时候，需要发泄，一喝酒就忍不住了。最近她挺开心的，交新男朋友了。”  
刘昊然记得他父母并没有离婚。  
“你没关系？”  
“我有什么关系呢，至少现在他们两个对彼此很公平。公平了，心里舒坦了，就可以继续扮演异床异梦的伉俪情深。”

吴磊说完又闭上了眼。

车到了巷子口，司机不愿意开进去，路太窄了容易堵在里面。  
刘昊然先下车，然后背起了吴磊，朝巷子深处走去。  
吴磊趴在刘昊然背上问：“我挺沉的吧？”  
“还好。”  
“放我下来吧，我没事，可以自己走。”  
“我乐意。”

吴磊说话时呼出的气热烘烘打在刘昊然耳边，“我很讨厌写作业，每次习题册和卷子发下来，只看上面的阅读。几年前读到一篇，说‘所谓父女母子一场，只不过意味着，你和他的缘分就是今生今世不断地目送他背影渐行渐远。你站在小路的这一端，看着他逐渐消失在小路转弯的地方，而且，他用背影默默告诉你：不必追。’当时看到这几行字，在课堂上眼泪差点掉下来。”  
刘昊然颠了一下吴磊，防止他从背上滑落下去，“怎么想起背东西了？”  
“想告诉你，我没关系，我不伤心，你也不要伤心。我们都不伤心。”  
“好。”

呼哧呼哧背着吴磊上三楼，甩在床上，刘昊然自己也躺了下去大喘气。天旋地转后，吴磊自顾自脱起了衣服，脱了上衣解开裤扣，翻身压住了刘昊然。  
整晚，刘昊然只记得吴磊酒后的眼睛是湿漉漉的，腰腹在他身上不断起伏，蒙着一层细细的汗，皮肤滚烫，里面更湿，更热。

十一月中旬，城市里终于开始供暖。过去的一个月极其难熬，刘昊然记得房间的空调是可以制热的，开了半天还是往外冒冷风。找房东也看不出个所以然，倒是跟他保证别看这空调又老又旧机身还发黄，到了夏天风力十足冻人得很。

关上门以后，刘昊然站在老旧家电前叉腰，“见了鬼了，难不成明年夏天还住这儿。”

有了暖气，小房间里很快暖和起来，从外面回来第一件事便是脱衣服。半夜里，刘昊然收拾好东西准备上床，经常可以看见被子外面露着吴磊的一条腿。

最近几天，吴磊习惯了打着颠倒睡在床脚，比起从前离得更近，刘昊然一回身探手可以摸到他的距离。人缩成一团，只留个头顶在外面，像毛茸茸的动物。睡到一半热醒了，从被子里钻出来，拽拽刘昊然的衣角。  
“怎么了？”  
“水给我喝一口，不想起来了。”吴磊揉揉眼睛。  
刘昊然拧开水杯递过去，保温杯里的温水正好入口，被吴磊咕咚咕咚一口气喝完了，嘴巴一抹，又原路钻回被窝去。

刘昊然关了灯站在床边，左右看看，拿过自己的枕头来，把睡着的人往里头推一推，也躺下了。  
吴磊问几点了。  
“两点多。”  
“还能睡四个多小时，还好。”  
“你变了，以前都是‘只剩四个小时了怎么办’。”  
没有睁开眼吴磊笑了笑，“你能睡四个小时不错了。”说完翻了个身，抓过刘昊然的手放在腰上，要抱着睡。

好日子过了没多久，一天中午回来，房间里阴冷阴冷的。暖气片一摸，一片冰凉。  
刘昊然只好下去再找房东，才知道他们这一片的供暖管道坏了，不是他个人的问题。

下午大课间，刘昊然去找吴磊，吴磊正从操场上踢完球回来，大冬天一身汗，打算去蹭哥们儿宿舍的浴室洗一下。  
“暖气坏了？”  
“嗯，说是正在抢修，要明天这个时候才能好。”  
“一个晚上没关系吧，我们放学去买个热水袋，不对，应该买电热毯，万一这种情况以后还有呢。”  
“我意思是，要不你今晚回家住吧，我那儿太冷了。”  
“那你也跟我回家。”  
“不了，我还有好多书，不方便搬来搬去的。一晚上忍忍过去了。”  
“我哪儿也不去，除非你嫌我烦了，我回家。”吴磊不太高兴，转身要走。  
刘昊然情急之下拉了吴磊一把，一般在学校他们不会有太多肢体的接触，刻意避开。  
刘昊然觉得不能让吴磊就这么走了，唯恐心生芥蒂，“你听我说，是真的冷，没有别的意思，你以为我想让你回家，没你我还睡不着呢。”  
吴磊表情松动了一些，“放学楼下见，先走了。”

刘昊然回到教室，旁边有人问：“你刚才在外面走廊上干嘛呢，跟人拉拉扯扯。表情好认真的样子。”  
“没干嘛，现在小孩子都脾气大，一言不合跟你翻脸。”  
“刘昊然，我是真的要吐了，他比你低一级，最多最多小你两岁，算哪门子的小孩儿。非要说，你自己也是个孩子。”

刘昊然自己也笑了，好像刚刚才反应过来似的，“说的是啊，我这就去收拾他一顿。”  
“看你说好话哄那小孩，我就站在楼上想啊，你要是把放在朋友哥们儿身上的心思，给哪个女孩匀一点，至于现在还打光棍吗？这都什么时候了，等明年六月咔嚓一毕业，你想谈一场纯纯的中学校园恋爱，门都没有。哭去吧你就。”  
刘昊然手上转笔，面上带笑听着，心里想的是“我的中学校园恋爱根本没纯几天，分分钟荤了。”

等下了晚自习，商店的门早关了，哪里有卖电热毯的。只好在学校门口的文具店买了几包暖宝宝和两个电热水袋。

回去以后谁也不能像往日一样猖狂，脱得只剩短袖短裤满屋子走。吴磊穿着身上的衣服不想上床，缩在沙发上盖着大衣，怀里抱着热水袋，手也不愿意伸出来翻书了，声称今晚是“不阅读日”。  
刘昊然写了半页卷子停了笔，也过来坐下了，和吴磊靠在一起盖着大衣。  
“干什么，快去学习。”  
“偶尔一天也可以休息一下。”  
吴磊叹了口气，“很累吧。”  
“嗯，”刘昊然枕着靠背，“希望最后都是值得的。咱俩也没白在这儿受这冻。”  
没一会儿，手机响了一声，老师上线了，刘昊然起身回到书桌前，两个人连上以后开始在线批改他昨天交的一篇影片分析。

本想着今晚情况特殊早点休息，结果也并未如意。紧赶慢赶，睡觉的时候也过了十二点。  
刘昊然手脚冰凉地躺下，小心不挨着吴磊，被窝里塞了两个暖水袋，慢慢等着身上热起来。

“手给我。”吴磊醒了，翻身过来。  
“不行太冰了。”  
吴磊不跟刘昊然废话，抓起他的手塞进自己怀里，用腿夹住刘昊然的腿。  
“我身上是热的，给你暖暖。”刘昊然身上温度低得出乎他意料，“嘶——你还真是不骗人。不是穿了两双袜子吗，也不管用。”  
“不管用，没有感觉了。”  
“应该让你上床来学习，我钻进被子以后就不是很冷了。”  
“床上太舒服了，一不小心会睡着。”

吴磊给刘昊然暖了一会，渐渐刘昊然身上也有了温度，活动了一下手指，有感觉了，好像血液重新流回了身体。他从前只是听过，北方年年冬天夜里有人在大街上冻死，但是从来没亲眼见过。现在他离冻死还有十万八千里的距离，只是暖气坏了一晚，也心有余悸。一床棉被下，他的小恋人用身体温暖自己，他读出了一种亡命鸳鸯出逃的意味来。

和以前不同的是，刘昊然吻了吴磊的额头，轻轻地、郑重其事地。  
吻变得圣洁。

他看着吴磊，突然说：“我想象不到，你做了什么我会觉得无法原谅。”  
“包括背叛你，爱上别人吗？”吴磊问。  
“唉……”这个反问似乎让刘昊然很痛苦，但他还是说，“包括。”  
“我倒希望，如果我做了错事，你能恨我。憎恨说明你还爱我，说‘算了吧’不是爱。”  
“一点也不算？”  
吴磊的爱恨很强烈，坚定道：“一点也不算。”

刘昊然习惯性地从身后搂着吴磊，现在他们体温终于一致了。吴磊颤颤巍巍从被窝里伸出一只胳膊，两根手指掀起了窗帘的一角。

窗外挂着一轮月，又圆又亮，看起来离他们很近很近，似触手可及。  
像梦想。  
也像未来。

09.

日子徐徐过着。  
时间进入一年中的最后一个月，刘昊然愈发地不睡觉。  
吴磊以前不管他，现在觉得不能这样，担心还没考试人先垮了，过了十二点半开始吵着要吃宵夜，分散刘昊然的注意力。  
这是卓有成效的一招，刘昊然也承认，吴磊一在房间里转悠着说自己饿了，他便开始心慌。坚持不了十分钟，合上书问吴磊要吃什么。

有时候下去买，楼下的小吃店开到很晚，下了夜班的人常常搓着手进来要一碗馄饨或者蛋汤，吃完身上热乎了再回家。  
陈旧的小店里墙上挂着一块同样饱经沧桑的大牌子，红底黄字，上面列着各种各样的食物，从十几种盖饭盖面到小吃稀饭和饮料，后面跟着的价格用胶布贴了几层，改了再改，每次也不过是涨上五毛一块。  
吴磊嘴巴甜，一口一个阿姨，每次来买馄饨老板娘都给他多煮几个，汤里放一大把虾米，喝起来更鲜。

刘昊然站在门口抽着烟等，左手边是粉色招牌闪烁的成人用品店，马路对面墙上喷涂的标语又更新了，他没戴眼镜眯着眼睛看。  
一手拎着刘昊然的炒面，一手是自己的炒饭外加两碗龟苓膏，吴磊从里面出来了，店里没其他客人老板娘还帮着推了一把门。  
“谢谢，阿姨再见。”  
“再见再见，慢走。”

吴磊举起手里的吃的，“不知道是不是错觉，每次来买，我们的分量都比别人的多。老板娘人真好。”  
当然不是了。刘昊然把烟头摁灭在门口的垃圾桶上，调侃道：“不如把你抵在这儿，给老板娘当上门女婿好了。”  
吴磊听了二话不说，吃的还提在手里，垂着两条手臂，凑上前去亲刘昊然。与其说亲，不如说是咬。刘昊然单手上来摸他的脸，回应得认真。  
店里老板和老板娘看得目瞪口呆，挂在墙上的电视机里传来一声撕心裂肺，“……究竟是错付了。”

有时候连楼也懒得下了，在小厨房随便做一点。  
橱柜里还有一包细挂面，吴磊握在手上想了想，“做个酸汤面吧，辣一点，再煎个蛋。”  
刘昊然不知道他要怎么做，在一旁打下手，洗了几片绿菜放在碗里备着，开了另一个火煎蛋。  
吴磊在两只吃面的大碗碗底放上了辣椒粉白芝麻和切得细碎的葱花香菜，烧了一点点热油浇上去，香味出来后再加盐生抽和香醋，从沸腾的煮面锅里舀汤进来，酸汤面的汤底算是成了。  
细挂面不经煮，这个时候也能关火出锅了。  
红油辣椒飘在酸汤表面，切碎的葱花香菜浮了上来，刘昊然煎好的蛋盖上去。

夜宵做好，上桌。  
喝了两口汤，吴磊始终觉得和想象中差了一些，“这个醋的酸和我想要的不一样。”  
“是不是想要酸汤肥牛里那样的酸汤？”  
吴磊醍醐灌顶，“对对，是那种味道。”  
刘昊然用筷子戳破蛋黄，“黄灯笼辣椒酱，白醋或者米醋，柠檬汁，下次试试。”

吴磊听进去了，第二天中午专程走到学校附近的大型连锁超市里买了三样东西。  
晚上他打开书包，刘昊然看着他一样一样拿出来调料摆在茶几上，终于还是目瞪口呆外加哭笑不得。  
“你不要嫌我话说得‘爹’，但凡能把吃东西的执行力分给学习一点，都不会是万年二百五。”

年级十个班，五百来号人，吴磊依靠灵活的大脑常年卡在最中游，岿然不动，极稳。  
“二百五怎么了，这是一个多么安全的位置，你是不会懂的。”吴磊白了一眼刘昊然，把他新买的调料送进厨房里去了。

连着又吃了一晚酸汤面，终于做出了他喜欢的味道，汤黄澄澄的，又酸又辣，吴磊捧着碗心情大好，甚至劝解起了刘昊然，告诉他现在十二月，很多人进入了疲惫期，他也要适当调整休息，多睡睡觉，跟自己聊聊天，“你让外人看，说咱们两个人里面有一个焦虑，肯定猜你不是我。”  
“你是更爱装着没事罢了。”刘昊然一语道破。  
吴磊被噎了一句，假装没有听见，碗一放，“你洗”。说完进浴室洗澡去了。  
刘昊然站在厨房洗了两个人的碗和煮面的锅，为数不多的几次觉得原来洗洗涮涮如此解压，心里谋划着周末到附近的菜场去逛逛，正儿八经开伙给吴磊做顿饭吃。

吴磊依靠着从十月开始的夜间陪读，躺在刘昊然身后孜孜不倦地读完了木心的三册文学回忆录，三卷加缪手记，福克纳的一部长篇和纳博科夫的短篇全集，都是实体书看完堆在了床头，刘昊然说再这么下去床头柜迟早被他压塌。

吴磊什么都干，读书听歌洗碗发呆等刘昊然睡觉，好像他的夜晚本该如此度过，就是不写作业。

刘昊然说按吴磊这个表现，他是不信他能排在中游的，横竖也得在倒数几个考场里找找他，但事实确实如此，目前为止一次月考一次期中，吴磊的成绩和以前没差别，稳稳当当。

“你能跟我讲讲你一天在学校里干什么了？”刘昊然坐在桌前，对照答案给自己改阅读，趁这个功夫和吴磊探着说话。  
“上课了就听课……”吴磊翻过一页，视线在书页上移动，“下课了就玩。”  
“看来是全靠课上的四十五分钟了。”  
“对的。”  
“被赶出去补作业怎么办？”  
“补呗。”吴磊合上书，食指夹在中间，单手撑着头，“所以逻辑是这样，每当我早上进了教室开始连抄带补的时候，班主任最好晚点来，她来得晚，我可能糊弄得完，作业交上去了，就能坐在教室里听课学习了，那可是我活动大脑的黄金时刻啊。”  
“这种时候多吗？”  
吴磊很干脆，“不多。一抓我一个准。”  
转过身来，刘昊然逗吴磊，“所以都怪班主任来得早。”  
“对，都怪她。”

睡觉前，吴磊强行挤进书桌和刘昊然之间，坐在刘昊然身上，“最多半个小时，快上来睡觉。”  
刘昊然答应了。

灯下，他瞥见吴磊敞开的书包里还是装着作业的。按吴磊的话说，包里不装书，显得没形，背身上不好看。

刘昊然听见吴磊睡着了，看着露在外面的导学案一角，顿时手痒了。  
“我是不是太贱了……”刘昊然这么想着问自己，还是不由得抽出写了起来。

第二天早上，刘昊然还在卫生间刷牙，外面传来吴磊一声惨叫，“刘昊然你是不是神经病，大晚上不睡觉给我写作业！……还都写了？！”  
吴磊冲到卫生间门口，手里拿着几页纸，整个人难以置信。  
刘昊然从吴磊手里抽出一张，“怎么样，写得还不错吧，都写满了。其实也没好好写，交上去老师不会看得很仔细，这几个大题我都是直接抄了材料下来。”

看着刘昊然亟待表扬的脸，吴磊生生咽下几句脏话，“疯了。”  
“你不夸夸我呀？”刘昊然冲吴磊喊，见吴磊连背影都透露着他的无语，整个人笑得更厉害了。

跟刘昊然不一样，吴磊是有同桌的，人家还是课代表。早上到教室以后，声音像百灵鸟一样，四处催着各组收作业。  
按照她的流程，坐下以后撕一张黄色的便利贴，近水楼台先得月，第一个把没交作业的同桌名字写上去。

“慢着，划了。”吴磊从书包里抽出卷子，啪拍在桌子上，紧接着又掏出几样，啪啪啪啪。  
惊得身边的人全围过来了。  
“五，你受什么刺激了，说出来大家开心一下。”  
“真是太阳打西边出来了，什么人都有转性的一天。”  
还有人更直接，“操，叛徒。”

奇妙的一天。  
吴磊从早读坐到了晚自习，没有一节课被请出去补作业，并不是因为老师没有检查，他得以侥幸逃脱。而是实实在在每一门都交上去了。  
坐到下午，吴磊缓口气嘀咕了句“背疼”。  
同桌翻白眼，“人家上学来都买的坐票，你倒是还有一半站票，不站不舒服了。”  
吴磊回以，“我倒是想买吊票，有吗？”  
“滚。”

吴磊滚到了大课间的餐厅，向刘昊然描述自己的一天，同学的种种围观哥们儿的种种白眼，还有他自己的种种不适。  
刘昊然笑得差点直不起腰来，“放学东西收拾好，今晚继续帮你写。你要求不高，我写起来很快的。”  
“是人吗你……”吴磊听了拔腿即走，头也不回。

下了晚自习吴磊跑得很快，生怕刘昊然把自己堵班门口要作业。上学十几年，第一次遇到这种情况。  
刘昊然老师拖堂了，下来得晚。  
碰面以后，见吴磊的书包空空如也，和校园差不多一样空，拎着人往他们班走。  
“求你了，我们回吧。”  
“我保证明天一定带，咱们跳着写行吗。”  
“班门锁了，肯定锁了。”  
“刘昊然你是不是有病。”

半路上遇见吴磊的同班同学跟他打招呼，刘昊然客客气气地问同学你抄作业了吗，能不能借我看看。  
同学是学习委员，作业自然记得清清楚楚，写在专用的小本子上，重要的还打了记号。  
刘昊然掏出手机拍了一张，递回去说谢谢。  
吴磊像霜打了茄子一样，蔫不拉几心如死灰跟在刘昊然后面，眼睁睁看着刘昊然照手机给自己收拾了一书包作业。

“……你这人有写作业癖，我要跟你分手。”  
“行，今晚的给你写了再分。”刘昊然面不改色。  
“你变态，你跟我在一起只是为了写我的作业。”  
“你说是就是。”

晚上刘昊然先写自己的，跟吴磊说：“我的急我先写我的，写完糊弄你的。”  
吴磊吃饱了躺在沙发上一听坐了起来，扣下看了半本的松本清张，恨恨地拿起书包走到写字台旁，“腾”一声放下。  
刘昊然抬头，“怎么了？”  
“往边上让让，我坐不下。”说着把台灯也往自己的方向掰了掰。

刘昊然手压在吴磊书上，“还真自己写？我不是用招逼你学习，你用不着我知道。我给你写我乐意，大冬天站门口补作业不冷么？都零下了。”  
“真是感人至深，你不想让我挨罚，我不想让你浪费时间，有这功夫不如跟我上床睡觉。”吴磊满脸调戏。  
“把手拿开。”  
刘昊然拿开了压书的手，“有不会的问我……”  
“闭嘴。”写作业的吴磊像有路怒症的老司机，格外暴躁。

数学必然是留在最后的一门，最近老师在搞专项训练，一张卷子全是一个类型的大题，圈出来好几道要写。  
吴磊对着卷子上的双曲线发呆。  
刘昊然用眼角瞟了几次身边的人，小心翼翼地问“老司机”，“要不我给你讲讲……”  
吴磊仿佛从梦中醒来，怔了一下，题推过去，“讲讲。”

刘昊然从头到尾讲了一遍，自认为语速适中，态度亲和可人，讲得极其详细透彻，最后满意地笔一放，“我讲明白了吗，理解了没？”  
“不理解。”  
“……怎么会？”吴磊回答得干干脆脆，这次轮到刘昊然一怔。  
“我们好像两个世界的物种。”吴磊茫然。  
“带课本了吗，我干脆从定义给你讲起，书上的好理解。”  
“没有。”  
“去拿电脑，我找个电子版来。”  
“噢。”吴磊站起身，从柜子里翻出电脑搁到桌上。

深感眼前是个大工程，刘昊然喝了一大口水撸起袖子才开始，用了快两个小时时间把圆锥曲线部分给吴磊顺了一遍。至少让吴磊觉得他和卷子上曲里拐弯的线们是一个世界的人了，虽然关系不太好。过两天准备再给他讲讲函数。

吴磊最后陈词总结，“你讲题的样子特别性感，如果你是我数学老师，我肯定考很好。”  
刘昊然挨了夸，弯着嘴角笑，整理桌上的东西，书摞起来，散落的草稿纸一页一页叠在一起。  
吴磊靠了过来，在刘昊然耳边说，“白天上课，晚上上我。”说完跑进卫生间。  
刘昊然手上东西一扔，“过来。”

周末的时候，刘昊然难得做了一早一晚两顿饭，名头是犒劳吴磊。  
吴磊习没怎么学，光是应付学校里的作业人就面如菜色，还要防着刘昊然一不留神偷拿他的作业去写，“过得什么日子，真是腹背受敌。”

住处附近，走路十分钟的距离有环城公园。没课的早上，刘昊然醒来绕湖晨跑两圈，出了汗，身上舒服。  
冬天天亮得晚，跑完步往回走的时候，大街小巷才热闹起来。

回去推门一看，吴磊果不其然还在睡。屋子里亮他嫌刺眼，头蒙在被子里，小腿倒是露在外面一条。  
刘昊然弯腰用冰手握住吴磊的脚踝。  
床上的人瑟缩了一下，反应很快地把腿收了进去。  
被子里传来一句没睡醒的“走开”。  
让我走，我偏不，刘昊然逆反心理上来了，坐在床边，手伸进被窝四处捣乱。  
吴磊一边哀叫一边躲，几番缠斗过后人也清醒了，终于反手握住了刘昊然，床上乱得横七竖八。  
“你想干嘛？”  
“想。”  
“嗯？”吴磊喘着气睁大了眼睛。  
“最近太乖了，奖励一下好了。”  
吴磊来不及反应，刘昊然说完，伏下去含住了他。  
呼吸一滞，身体抖了一下，吴磊闭上了眼睛。房间里未免太亮看得太清了，他晨间的欲望无处藏匿，一寸一寸清晰可见。刘昊然的舌尖划过了他浅浅的人鱼线，吻在他的大腿根和会阴徘徊，他被舔得湿热异常。最后呻吟着射在了刘昊然的口腔里。

属于吴磊的晨间运动结束后，刘昊然站在厨房里做早饭，向吴磊展示什么叫懒人的一锅到底。  
小火热了平底锅，放下去白吐司烤，午餐肉切了片扔在空余地方煎，等两样都焦了以后一齐拿出来。蛋液兑一点牛奶加盐打散以后倒进锅里不管了，直到它自行凝固成蛋饼一张。  
吴磊在旁负责热奶和给面包抹酱，问不用翻面吗。  
“不用，火小。上面的刚刚熟，嫩，下面的会煎出来虎皮纹，很香。”  
说话间，夹回午餐肉并排放进蛋饼里，边缘铲起包成长方形，正好夹在烤焦的吐司中间。  
“切不切随你。”  
之后刘昊然如法炮制很快做了一个新的给自己。

吴磊是从来不吝于夸奖的一个人，简简单单没有技术含量的三明治“好吃”说了也许有十遍。  
说完又问，“下午吃什么？”  
刘昊然喝了一口水，防止自己被噎住，“这不是上午的还没吃完……”  
“我觉得我们家蛮好的。”吴磊吃着东西突然说。  
成我们家了，刘昊然笑了一下问：“怎么个好法儿？”  
“有一种陈旧的美感。”

刘昊然生日过后的第二天，两个人终于记起了吴磊带来的画。拆开以后刘昊然看到了一幅窗外的海，蓝色用得浓郁而大胆，美极。刘昊然将画挂在了墙上，挡住了脱落的墙皮。房间里顿时变得不一样。他买的两套床品，当初没有闲心挑花色为了方便选了纯色，如今不管是换上姜黄色那套还是墨绿的一套，暗红的窗帘垂下，床头的书越堆越高，纯属偶然也好对色彩的直觉也罢，一切都被赋予了美感。  
如吴磊所说，陈旧的美感。  
是他们于陋室中一起缔造的美。

下午四点多，刘昊然写完东西穿上衣服准备出去，吴磊也一起。  
太阳未落山，两个人难得散步。  
吴磊起先以为要去超市，走出两步被刘昊然拽了回来。  
“少爷，现在要过日子了，不能去超市看见进口水果就往篮子里放了。”  
“也是，咱们去哪儿买菜？”

刘昊然搬来以后碰见房东，问过一次附近住的人去哪里买菜方便。房东随手指，往前走，第一个路口拐进去，走个几百米有家菜场，规模不小便宜新鲜，记得脸皮厚点让人家给你抹零，不抹就拿他一把红辣椒或者小葱。  
刘昊然笑着说好。

今天正好带着吴磊一起去了。  
路过鱼摊的时候，吴磊问：“你会做鱼吗？我想吃鱼。”  
刘昊然叹了一口气，“怎么你点的第一个菜就是我不会的。鱼我做的不好，我们家安教授做得好啊，可惜她在隔壁教书育人，也不知道什么时候回来。”

吴磊见刘昊然对着水里活蹦乱跳的水产开始睹物思人了，拉走刘昊然，“不吃了不吃了，换个别的，鸡翅会吗？红烧的时候往肉汤里放两个蛋下去，简易版卤蛋。”  
“黄鼠狼转世，不放过鸡全家。”刘昊然吐槽不忘让老板又加了两根琵琶腿。  
“一会儿鸡腿用加了料酒葱姜的水煮上二十分钟以后，过了凉水，你就把它撕成一缕一缕的，调个汁儿就是口水鸡了。”  
“黄鼠狼”一听直点头，还没吃到就说肯定好吃。

最后逛了一大圈，买了一兜子菜，量少类多，晃荡着原路返回。  
冬天日照短，转头的功夫太阳要落山了。  
“真的好便宜，这么多，不加肉超过三十块了吗？”吴磊问。  
“刚好。”刘昊然口头加了一下答。

做饭现在是刘昊然解压的好方法。校里校外，吃多了总会腻，得空了自己做一顿最好。  
到点儿了，书和卷子推到一边，从桌前站起以后什么也不想，进厨房站上一个小时，不急不忙，最后端上桌的有饭有菜有汤。

吴磊是个好食客，先是跟着一起去买菜，之后回来帮忙打下手，刘昊然做得慢也从来不催。  
小小的厨房里乒乒乓乓，等锅开的间隙聊天，像极了一起生活了几年的两口子。  
十几岁的小孩本可以不用这样。  
但记忆里这样活过也没什么不好。

吴磊按着刘昊然教的顺着鸡肉的纹理把煮熟的鸡腿撕成细长条，弄得自己满手油光。  
“怎么样，我做的好吗？”吴磊举着手问。  
“特别好。”刘昊然凑过去看的同时亲了吴磊。

鸡翅最后没做留在下一顿吃，冰箱里的柠檬快干瘪了，正好还有黄灯笼辣椒酱，换成了酸汤肥牛，加上椒麻口水鸡，腐乳空心菜和松仁玉米，都是简单的家常菜，又蒸了一锅饭。  
坐下来吃的时候七点刚过。  
吴磊嘴上没催，实际饿坏了，往碗里添了两次饭吃光了才放下筷子，有自己参与劳动的食物吃起来也格外香。  
反倒是刘昊然做完饭以后胃口没原来好了，先喝了碗汤缓和，看着吴磊吃一半了，才给自己盛了半碗饭。

一顿饭到尾声了，敲门声响起，刘昊然和吴磊对视一眼，两个人都不知门外是谁。  
刘昊然站起身打开里面的门，隔着老式防盗门的围栏看着外面的不速之客。  
“你怎么知道我住这儿，你来干什么？”  
门外的男人答：“找到了高家的小孩问到你的地址，来看看你。”  
刘昊然一动不动，“现在看到了，我挺好的，回去吧。”  
吴磊拽了一把刘昊然，叫了一声他的名字，上前把门打开让人进来。  
“还有同学在？”  
刘昊然不做表情，一句话也不接。  
吴磊站在两人中间笑了笑，“叔叔好……我，我下楼去买点东西，你们聊。”  
说着出了门，却并未下楼。住在这样的地方，除非左邻右舍没有人，不然隔音也聊胜于无。  
吴磊双手抱胸靠在门口的墙上，听里面的对话。

“他是谁？”父亲问。  
刘昊然掉头坐回到沙发上，冷着脸答：“我的镇宅之宝。”  
男人不理会，转着在屋子里看了一圈，“我们一天到晚在家担惊受怕，不知道你在外面过得什么日子，又想你身上带着钱，从小到大不会亏待自己，花完了总会回家。哪想到，学校老师说你一切如常，毫无变化。今年都快过去了……你倒真在这破地方安了家。”父亲坐下来，看着桌上还没来得及收拾的碗碟说道。

“我说我挺好的，没有骗人，现在的每一天都比以前过得开心自在。”  
“住在城中村也开心自在？”  
“想不到吧。”刘昊然的笑里有一丝嘲讽。  
“也不知道我们过去怎么虐待你了，你能说出这样的话来？”  
刘昊然很冷静，没有动怒，“不要故意曲解我的意思，我没有这样说，一个字也没有。我在说什么，其实你心里明白。”  
“以前真的过得不开心？”  
“不是不开心，也没有多高兴，准确来说是麻木。什么感觉都没有。”

吴磊不想再听下去，往左边最里头邻居家方向走了走，手臂搭在栏杆上向下看，楼下停了一辆黑色的车子，车里副驾上有人。

北方的冬天室外寒冷，就在吴磊有点忍耐不住想着要不去楼下的店里坐坐时，门开了。他目送着男人的背影消失在门外走廊的尽头。

刘昊然准备出门去找吴磊，手机放在耳边电话刚刚拨出去，一转头，吴磊正在门外。  
“傻子，外面冷死了。”刘昊然握住吴磊的手，发现他的手已变得冰凉。  
吴磊朝着自己的方向拉了一把刘昊然，他们牵着手，一起看着楼下的车子打亮车灯，发动，艰难地掉头，然后开了出去，消失在视线里。

圣诞节前，全校又安排了一次月考。  
高三当仁不让，别人不考的时候他们考，别人考了他们当然也要一起考。  
吴磊考完试以后要去新西兰和家人团聚，今年圣诞在周末，之后是元旦，他只用在中间请三天半假。  
家里人说既然出来了不然帮你多请几天，吴磊闷闷地拒绝：“不用，学校学习忙。”  
“哎呦，这可稀奇了。真长大了，我就说，以前不知道学习是还小，大了自然知道学了。”

挂了电话，吴磊黑着一张脸。  
和刘昊然两个人坐在操场的看台上晒太阳，下午还有最后一门考试。  
“怎么了出去玩还不高兴，我都忘记上次出去是什么时候了，高二寒假？”刘昊然回想。  
“咱俩在一起什么节也没过过，我的生日也不能一起过了，凭什么不是他回来，而是我们出去。”吴磊出生在圣诞节的后一天，以前为收双份礼物开心，为能出去玩兴奋，现在因为离得太近懊恼。  
“不是过光棍节了吗？”  
吴磊抬手要打，刘昊然躲开。

“不过为什么是新西兰，你爸不是在法国。”  
“我妈电话上没说清楚，她的签证好像出了点小问题。新西兰电子签下签快，两天就好了。再加上南半球现在是夏天，可以自驾，舒服点。”  
“多好，去玩吧，连着我的份一起玩了。”

考完试的晚上不学习是不成文的规矩。  
整夜，他们都在彼此身上耕耘探索。食髓知味，乐此不疲。  
吴磊提前预支了接下来的份，一次是给圣诞夜的，一次是生日的，一次是跨年。  
最后做到身体里空荡荡的，什么也不剩。睡了四个小时起来带着满身的印子去了奥克兰。

他在新西兰的几天，天气相当好。脱去厚厚的衣服塞进箱子里，吃过午饭换上短裤带着电子书去了海滩边躺着，小腿浸在海水里。  
南半球的夏日午后，吴磊收好墨镜和书轻轻悄悄跑回了酒店公寓，躺在床上给刘昊然打电话。

“生日快乐。”刘昊然的声音黏黏的。  
“谢谢。在干什么？”  
“睡觉，刚醒。”  
吴磊疑惑地看了一眼时间，减去五个小时国内也十点了。  
“居然在睡觉？”  
刘昊然坐起来，咳了两声，笑着说：“醒得早又困了，回笼半个小时。”  
“晚上是不是想我想得睡不着。”吴磊翻了个身，手机换了一边耳朵。  
“可不是，孤枕难眠，咬着被角流泪。”  
吴磊长长“噢”了一声，眼角眉梢都是得意洋洋，日光从窗外落进他的房间，温柔地打在白色的床单上。他说：“我也想你了。”

两个人讲了一点只有分开不看着对方眼睛时才能讲得出口的腻人情话。

“还想哪里了？”吴磊问。  
“不是吧，我记得前两天晚上你亲口说的自己一滴也没有了。”  
“你不知道世界上最坚硬的东西是男高中生的什么吗？”  
“我知道。”刘昊然答。

在吴磊十七岁生日这天，相隔几千公里，跨越了四个时区，他们在电话里因为对方的声音和连绵的喘息而高潮。

31号是吴磊在新西兰的最后一夜，明早他将要和父母分开，三个人回到各自的城市，各赴各的前程去了。  
这一趟他不能说来得不愉快，两个大人难得脾气控制得很好，谁都没有在饭桌上翻脸，也可能是因为中间夹了一个他的生日，火气都在心里默默忍耐。  
吴磊一年见父亲两次，一次是他八月休假，一次是圣诞假期。见得少了，也都珍惜，父子间尽量客客气气，和和美美地度过时间。吴磊不痛不痒地讲一些学校里发生的事，讲讲自己参加的活动和不小心出的洋相。

“其实家里对你的教育方式一直挺西化的，你也聪明，估计转过来上学也能很快适应。”父亲说，“你妈虽然在国内，但她也不怎么照顾你。”

吴磊摇头，“算了，我好像暂时没这个想法，自由日子过惯了。”

“那你有想过按照现在的排名和成绩，后年……”父亲说到这里停了下来，看向餐厅的落地窗外，“马上是明年了。明年能上怎么样的学校？”

“像我比较偏科的话，能尽量争取到保送资格最好，或者还有自主招生，现在路子很多。”吴磊咀嚼嘴里的东西，“要么就硬着头皮学，反正也不是学不懂。我好朋友说我很聪明。”  
“好，你有这个志气爸爸就开心了。成绩是最不重要的，你开心才重要。来，我们干一杯。”

虚伪。吴磊心里想着拿起手边的餐巾擦擦嘴，笑着举起手里的白葡萄酒杯，饮尽杯底的长相思。

在客厅待到将近十二点，吴磊回到自己的房间，坐在窗口，才发现天空塔离他如此之近。

刘昊然电话打了过来，国内还很早。吴磊那边安静，他这儿吵，只好穿过人群向外走去。  
“是不是马上要跨年了？”  
“是啊，要比你早一步进入新年了。”他将成为地球上最早踏入新一年的人之一。  
“新一年要多爱我一点。”刘昊然说。  
天空塔开始燃放烟火，街上的人们在倒计时结束后和身边的人拥抱、亲吻。

“我会为你许愿，希望你所有的愿望都能成真。一定会成真。”吴磊望向漫天焰火。  
“刘昊然你知道吗，不只是因为我爱屋及乌，所以把你的理想当做我的，盼你实现。还因为，我太希望身边有得偿所愿的好事发生了。我希望你考上，希望你能去做喜欢的事，希望由你来告诉我，这一切都是有可能的。”  
刘昊然坐在酒吧安全通道的楼梯上，裹紧衣服吸吸鼻子，沉默几秒后说道：“好，我会做到。”

“新年快乐。”  
“新年快乐。”

新年的第一天，吴磊坐了上午最早的一班直飞回来。虽然年不能一起过，新年的第一天仍然想要相见，何况国内还晚五个小时。

刘昊然的电话又打不通了。  
每一次联系不到他都有坏事发生，吴磊头皮发紧。上次是跳进湖里赶出家门，这次呢。

吴磊回到他们的住处，从外面看屋里没有亮灯，他在外面敲门，使劲拍打铁门。  
“刘昊然？刘昊然你在里面吗？”  
突然记起刘昊然在门外藏了把钥匙，以防他们丢了进不去门。赶紧从门口纸箱的夹层里摸出备用钥匙，吴磊打开防盗门，木门没有关严实，使劲一推便能推开。

房间里，刘昊然躺在睡上烧得不省人事，满身是汗，脸红红的，呼吸也困难，胸口费力地一起一伏。  
吴磊吓坏了，想起刘昊然在电话里咳嗽过，也有感冒的迹象，但是他都忘记提醒一句，连一句也没有。吴磊心里责怪自己，手上赶紧叫车，打开软件的时候手都在发抖，点了两次才点进去。说尽好话，接单的司机才愿意把车开进来，到楼下等他们。

刘昊然似乎恢复了一点意识，睁开眼睛，摸了一下给自己穿衣服的吴磊，“回来了。”  
“不然呢，等你死在这儿？”吴磊手忙脚乱地背起刘昊然，刘昊然比他个子高骨架大他担心过一瞬间万一背不起来怎么办，随即疑虑打消。因为发了一天烧，刘昊然脱水了，身上软绵绵轻飘飘的，吴磊背得轻松。

“对不起，让我们宝贝担心了。”刘昊然热腾腾的脸贴在吴磊耳侧，跟他道歉。  
“你到底是喝酒了还是生病了？你可说清楚。”世上大抵全是一物降一物，只一句话，吴磊神奇地气消了，下了楼把刘昊然塞进车里，自己从另一边上了车。

到了医院，医生看过以后说幸好送来得早，再烧下去加上咳嗽可不得了，冬天本来就是流感高发季节。  
皮试以后，躺在输液室老老实实打起了吊瓶。大的小的好几瓶，估计要挂到凌晨去了。  
医院的输液室很大，可以称得上输液大厅了。今晚打吊瓶的人不多，有几个大人带着各自的小孩，四散坐着。  
吴磊也坐下来，在刘昊然盖着的衣服下握住他的手。刘昊然感应到了，向吴磊身边倒，靠在他的肩膀上，闭着眼睛继续睡。

中间针头漏了一次，血立刻倒流进输液管里。吴磊见血了跳起来冲到走廊里叫护士。最后刘昊然手背上肿起个不大不小的包。  
吊瓶打完了，外面天还没亮，医院里的人渐渐多了，都是早早来排队的。

吴磊去窗口拿了药，还想再问护士一句他忘记的医嘱，累了一天晕头转向的，拉着刘昊然的手在走廊里这进那出。全然顾不得坐在椅子上的人拿奇奇怪怪的眼神看他们。  
刘昊然好大一个人也病懵了，手里牵着吴磊，他去哪儿自己就跟着，连“我坐在这儿等你”都不记得说。

为了方便照顾，吴磊终于带刘昊然回了自己家。进门的时候，阿姨正准备出去买菜。  
见到吴磊了，喜出望外，“你可算是回来了！不是昨晚就该回来了，又跑到哪里去……这是？”  
“他就是我提过的那个朋友，生病了。”吴磊摸摸额头示意。  
阿姨反应过来赶紧招呼，“原来是生病了，可怜见的，你快带他上去。阿姨出去买点菜，很快回来给你煮粥喝。”  
刘昊然腼腆地说谢谢。

入睡之前刘昊然给班主任发了条短信，仍然请的事假。  
见刘昊然躺在自己床上了，睡着了，吴磊才下楼。  
出门之前碰见了买菜回来的阿姨，吴磊拉住她说，“阿姨，我要出去一趟，顺利的话三四个小时能回来。他要是醒来了，想吃什么你给他做，跟他聊聊天，问我的话你说你也不知道，刚出去。”  
“那你要自己想好理由，快点回来。”

吴磊在小区门口拦住辆出租车，去了高铁站，路上买了一张即刻出发邻市的票。

10.

吴磊知道事情不能再任其发展下去了，必须有一位长辈出来收拾局面。  
他没想过去找刘昊然的父母，就像当初他也不曾劝过刘昊然回家道歉，眼下的路只有一条，去找刘昊然的奶奶。  
他怕刘昊然拧巴着生自己的气，但更怕再出意外刘昊然坚持不到考试的时候。刘昊然身上经不起再出意外了。他需要一个稳定而安宁的环境，心无旁骛地继续学习和生活，直到六月。

没有专门问过长辈的个人信息，吴磊凭借着记忆里模糊的信息用关键字在网上检索，搜到一个差不多的名字。  
到了隔壁市的师大以后，吴磊往教学楼的方向走，一路寻找合适的机会，听到有人在讨论期末选课的事，终于插话进去。

礼貌地打招呼说自己是外校的，今天贸然想来蹭一下文学院安教授的课，但是不知道她在哪个教室上课。  
师大女多男少，能长成吴磊这模样的更是稀罕。对方看他顺眼，说等一下，直接在他们的大群里喊了一句谁有文学院的总课表，一会儿的功夫热心同学丢出来好几张。一查，正好今早安教授有一节外国文学鉴赏在多媒体楼上。  
“不过还有十分钟就下课了诶，你听不上了。”  
吴磊的“那不正好”四个字差点脱口而出，说了谢谢没关系，记下教室，跑了过去。

刚刚下课，老师还没从教室里出来，有学生在和老师说话。  
吴磊站在门口等，心里全是迫切，不自觉地握紧了拳头，心脏快要从胸口跳了出来。

安教授从教室里走出，见门口站着个她从没见过的漂亮男孩子，眼里全是红血丝，看着她的眼神好像下一秒眼泪就要掉下来。

“孩子你是找我有事吗？”她见着吴磊觉得很亲切。

吴磊喉结滑动了一下，“请问您是安教授吗，刘昊然是不是您家小孩？”

刘昊然的名字久违出现在耳边，安教授很惊讶，“是我们家小孙子，发生什么事了？”

吴磊想坐在地上嚎啕一场，委屈得要命，明明刘昊然才是被赶出去的那个。  
“奶奶，我可算找到您了……太好了。”  
安教授带吴磊到了自己的办公室，让吴磊坐下慢慢说。  
最后时间紧迫也只能长话短说，挑重要的讲了。

“所以这三个月，就你们两个小孩在城中村的自建房里相依为命？”  
“倒也，倒也没听起来那么惨，不缺吃不缺穿。”吴磊双手捧着的一次性纸杯里装着热水，小心抿了一口，“刘昊然他太拧巴了，也不知道像谁。”  
“应该是像了我吧。”安教授说。  
吴磊迅速转移了话题，直奔主题中心，“总之，拜托您想想办法，我实在是没招了才背着他来找您的……我想让他回到正常的生活里去。”  
又想要他保全作为小孩的尊严。

“好，我知道了，我这两天把手头上的事处理了，回去一趟，看看不在的几个月这个家乱套成什么样儿了。”  
“能不暴露我吗？”吴磊提出最后一个要求，“让事情表现得像奶奶您自己发现的一样。”  
“可以，我先打个电话过去，多问几句，让他们自己露出马脚来。”  
吴磊郑重点头，“嗯，就这么说定了。”事情解决了，他放松了下来，坐在凳子上展开了两条老长的腿，小声说“太好了”。

事情进行得超乎他想象得顺利，吴磊看了眼时间不再久留，说刘昊然还在他床上睡着，醒来找不到人了要起疑心。  
“今天收假了，你说你去学校了。”  
“一是我没带书包，再说……他也不信我会去学校，他还是挺了解我的，学校那地方，能少去一次算一次。”  
安教授笑着拍了拍吴磊的背，“你们这些孩子呀……”送吴磊出了门。  
“等事情过去，让刘昊然带你到家里来，我给你们做好吃的。”  
“他说您做鱼特别好吃，馋我有一段时间了。”  
“好，咱们就吃鱼。”

吴磊原路返回，两市离得近，每天有很多趟车，不愁回不去。  
走到家附近了，想起自己还得编个理由，万一回去刘昊然已经醒了。左右看看，拐进小区附近的超市里，买了淡奶油和黄油。

打开家门，厨房的方向有聊天的声音传来。  
吴磊走近听见刘昊然问：“他有那么挑食？”

“挑啊，当初我刚来，第一天煲了一锅汤，放了药材香料。他从外面玩回来，进厨房盖子一揭，发现上面飘着枸杞，吓得哇一声撒腿跑开。我差点以为干了一天就要失业了。但是呢，他又挺好骗，不爱吃的东西想办法做成别的样子别的味道，又能吃了。”  
“是吗，比如呢？”  
“比如十个小孩九个半不爱吃的芹菜，芹菜其实是个好东西啊。去了筋以后，切得碎碎的，和调好味的牛肉糜用郫县豆瓣酱炒，炒出红油来，符合他的口味，辣又下饭。”  
“噢，原路是这样，我又学会了一个菜。”

吴磊靠在门框上听，阿姨瞧见吴磊了，说回来了。  
刘昊然背对门口坐着，转过身，“去哪儿了，出去这么长时间。阿姨用砂锅给我煮了粥，加了糯米和燕麦，又软又糯，很香。”

手里的东西放在桌上，“出去买东西了，结果附近的超市都没有，跑了好远。”吴磊问，“还难受吗？”说着用手背碰了刘昊然的额头。  
“好多了。一会儿上去再睡一觉。”  
“你太缺觉，休息不好，抵抗力差，大病小病就会找上门来，离考试……”吴磊还要继续说，刘昊然抱住他一条胳膊，“我知道错了，师父求求你不要念了，我真的知道错了。”  
无言以对，吴磊用力抽出自己的胳膊，“他，晚上继续喝粥。阿姨我先上去了。”

刘昊然放下水杯，跟在吴磊身后上楼，进了卧室捞过吴磊的腰抱住，用背抵住门。  
“你也补觉，你看你的眼睛都是红的，还跑出去买什么东西。”  
吴磊低头垂着眼睛默然，控制了一会儿情绪，“操，我真的吓死了，刘昊然我他妈真的吓死了，我真怕你出了事，我跟你一起死算了……”  
“说什么死不死的，不吉利，谁能一年到头不生病呢？”刘昊然压着吴磊的后脑勺放在自己肩上，轻拍他的背。  
“不一样的，现在不一样，你也不一样……”  
刘昊然安抚，“好好，知道了。这一年才刚刚开始，好的事情一定都在后面。难关慢慢都过去了，快好了。  
“没事的，没事。”  
“咱们再去睡会儿？我身上还是酸疼的。”

听见刘昊然说自己身上不舒服，吴磊松开了怀抱，进卫生间洗漱了一把，脱了衣服钻进被子里，挨着刘昊然，闭上眼睛一口气睡到天黑。

醒来以后，搓搓眼睛，发现刘昊然正靠在床头看他放在床头柜上的书，吴磊伸出两条手臂搂住刘昊然的脖子，挂上他的身。

“睡了多久？”  
“和你差不多，刚醒。”  
“我的床舒服吗？”  
“舒服。”  
“嗯……我也会让你舒服。”

刘昊然现在已经对吴磊颇为文明的骚话见怪不怪了，最多微微一挑眉。  
他躺下去，搂着吴磊问，“你打算怎么让我舒服？”手掌下移揉了一把吴磊的屁股。  
心知肚明现在的情况不能做，挑逗起来更无分寸，吴磊沿着刘昊然睡裤的边缘用指腹摩挲他的皮肤，不说话，只对视，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，要亲不亲的距离。

“不带重复的喝上三天粥，你就舒服了。”  
刘昊然没有犹豫撒开了手，并把吴磊推向了一边，情谊的毁灭往往只在一瞬间。

接下来的两天，刘昊然结结实实喝了几顿粥，花样繁多，顿顿不同，顿顿由刚开始的赞不绝口转为心灰意冷。

晚上，进了房间。最近觉多的刘昊然睡不着，目光炯炯地说，“你带我出去吃点有害食物吧，再这样下去我也会疯。”  
果然是年轻人的身体，又保持着运动的习惯，吃饱睡饱后，恢复起来仿佛春夏时节破土而出的竹子。见刘昊然好得快，吴磊态度松动了。

夜里十一点半两个人裹上长过膝盖的羽绒服，从小区后门溜出去进了一家烧烤店。  
刘昊然菜单都不用看，手插口袋开始报起菜名，把师傅身后他爱吃的点了一遍，烤肉要肥瘦相间，腰子得脆，炒虾尾多点汤汁可以加份面进去，再来条烤鱼，最后还嘱咐多辣多孜然，烤饼油渗到。  
吴磊听着自己也馋又后悔是不是放纵了刘昊然，没一会儿功夫，等刚从火上烤好的两把肉放下后，什么都忘了。

刘昊然去吧台要了个打火机，见吴磊用牙齿叼着白色的烟卷坐在桌对面往前凑了凑，先伸手替他点上，再管自己。  
两个人相对而坐，升起两缕烟雾。

吃了一身烟熏火燎的孜然味儿回到家，吴磊做戏做全套，在厨房洗了手做起自己唯一会的点心，用上了那天回来时买到的黄油和淡奶油。  
司康的做法简单，过程越粗糙，成品越好吃，越是精心对待，不小心上手揉了面弄得起了筋，越得不到松松软软的口感。

刘昊然看着吴磊把原材料依次混合，粗暴地搓了搓，一份做了甜的加了蔓越莓果干，一份做了咸口的，放了芝士香葱和培根，都是打开冰箱现找的材料，有什么放什么。

“还没给你吃过我做的东西，搞一个没什么技术含量的好了。”混合好的面团填进两个有深度的盘子里，压压平，吴磊说话的时候竟然有点害羞。  
本来打算在冰箱里放一晚，第二天醒来吃过早饭再烤，可刘昊然心里迫切，撒了个娇，让吴磊现烤了两块，他想尝。  
肚子饱饱的两人，分着吃了一甜一咸两块，擦去嘴角点心渣的时候顺便接了吻，才满意地上楼去了。

吴磊的房间里书多得超出刘昊然的想象，正对着床的墙上打了一整面书架，黑樱桃木的，直到天花板。  
刘昊然吃太饱了坐不下，在书架前用手指划过一排书脊。  
吴磊从卫生间出来，站到刘昊然身边去。

“全是我无聊的产物。”  
“这么多书，读书怎么会无聊？”刘昊然不解，以为吴磊在自谦。  
“我都忘记是几岁开始养成了阅读的习惯。小的时候，放学放假，在外面和别的小朋友玩，直到别人都回家了，我也只能回家。回来之后还有游戏，电脑，电视，手机……但最终都会厌倦的，我也不知道为什么一个人的时候我的时间会这么漫长，于是就躺在这里……”吴磊比划了一个书架前的位置，“开始看书，第一本是《海底两万里》。先按照必读名著系列一本一本过，后来开始自己找乱七八糟的书看。其实我到现在也没有很喜欢看书，如果有别的事可做，一定不读。我看的书不一定是喜欢的，他们有的观点我一点也不认同，也不一定全都看懂了，有的很晦涩，很难读。”

即使如此，还是攒了这么这么多。

吴磊将双手放在面前的书架上感叹道：“刘昊然，你眼前的这面墙，它是我的童年，我的青春期，我的下下策，你说它们是不是无聊的产物，太是了，每一本都是。”

刘昊然第一次见到有人的孤独可以如此的具象化，他脑海里已然诞生了过去的无数个日日夜夜吴磊斜躺在这空落落的大房子里的画面，一页页翻过他不喜欢的书，消磨漫长的一人独活的时光。

他抚摸他后脑勺的头发，像在抚摸一件极珍爱的宝贝。  
“不过，”吴磊拉起身旁的手从背后圈住自己的腰，歪头靠在刘昊然身上，“因为有了你，我不再是一个人了。我开始明白幸福感到底是怎么样一个东西。”

本来该到刘昊然去学校的时间了，算上从医院回到吴磊家的那天，已经缺了三天的课。  
吴磊连哄带骗再加上威胁和恳求，总算又把刘昊然摁在家里一天。最后两个人各退一步，吴磊让刘昊然在家自己学，刘昊然也不提要去学校的事了。

晚饭阿姨给他们做了花胶鸡火锅，有事先回家了。  
家里有卡式炉，摆在餐桌正中央持续小火加热，金黄色的汤正在锅里咕咚咕咚烧着，周围围了一圈新鲜的蔬菜和肉卷。  
吴磊给桌上摆了碗筷，才叫刘昊然下楼来。  
家里其他地方的灯还没来得及开，黑漆漆的，只有厨房和餐桌上方亮着一盏暖暖的灯。

冬天吃些汤汤水水又热乎乎的东西让人极为满足，几天功夫刘昊然因为生病掉的秤全都回来了。  
干了一次杯，刘昊然说不像是生病，倒像是做了场梦，明天开始又要回到原本的生活里去了。两边跑着上课，写堆积如山的卷子，做无穷无尽的作业，半夜里才能上床躺下。不经意间抬起头看教室上方的倒计时，心里一紧，又默念都会过去。

吴磊筷子尖尖夹着片牛肉在金黄的汤里涮，上下几次见变了颜色塞进嘴里去，“托你的福，我也告病好几天没去学校，跟着一起休养了，还能在家吃花胶鸡，比外面好吃不知道多少倍。”

夜里洗完澡，裹了件墙上的浴袍，吴磊坐在床尾，捏了一把刘昊然的小腿。  
他故意说：“怎么这么瘦啊，男人腿细了不好。”  
刘昊然从手机上抬起头来，他本想反驳可你自己也很瘦哪里有脸说我，话到嘴边成了“男人腰太细了更不好。”  
吴磊没想到刘昊然会反击他，一愣，低下头看自己。  
身上的衣服松松垮垮的，敞开的胸口下面是被刘昊然称作“太细”的腰，他索性解开衣服，在床上膝行几步，凑到刘昊然面前，“细怎么了，又不是别的地方细，你不喜欢吗？”  
面对递到眼前的一把小腰，刘昊然仔细吻了片刻，直到吴磊下面有了直白的反应。

吴磊坐在刘昊然怀里，用刘昊然练过钢琴的手，十根修长白净的手指，替自己手淫，就像去年夏天，他躺在这里想象的一样。

刘昊然在他身后怀抱着他，一手摁着他的小腹，在他的胸膛大腿根部游走，一手握着他硬起来的东西急速套弄，艳红的头部拢在掌心里，用手指侧面的薄茧蹭下面的那道沟壑。他被弄得浑身发抖，阴茎不住地流淌出透明的腺液来。  
每次受不了的时候想合上双腿夹住刘昊然的手，又被强行分开，只好大敞着门户，不住的向后磨蹭。

年少时的情欲是开启了便很难再关上的一道门，一旦尝到甜头以后只想在对方身上索求更多。

刘昊然素了几天，忍了几天，晚上吴磊躺在他身边习惯性裸睡，翻身的时候有意无意蹭他惹他。直到今晚，得以挑开了隐忍的面纱。

吴磊在怀里情动得厉害，断断续续低吟，他也早就勃起，硬着抵在吴磊身后。

吴磊的背突然绷直，向后倒了下来，精液射在自己腿上刘昊然手里。他索吻，卷着刘昊然的舌头亲，高潮的余韵仍在身体里游荡。

“我帮你口，帮你口好不好？”吴磊在刘昊然耳边问，不等他回答，俯下了身，吮吸舔舐起了刘昊然已经硬得难受的阴茎。硬邦邦戳在喉头，吴磊勉强只能含进去一多半，露在外面的部分用手指摩挲着照顾。  
刘昊然从快感中分出一丝理智，克制着自己，小心不伤到吴磊。吴磊吐出嘴里的东西，喘息着说，“自己动，少装。”  
“你可别后悔。”刘昊然顺其自然恢复了吴磊口中的“畜生”模样，压着他的脑袋动腰往进顶，顶得吴磊眼泪要落下来。腺液流出，抹在吴磊嘴唇上，他薄薄的嘴唇变成淫靡的湿红。

初心本是互相解决一次，最后还是没有忍住，刘昊然翻身压住吴磊，在他从小长大的床上，分开他的双腿，直抵最深处。  
吴磊缠着刘昊然的腰，手掌顺着他的背脊抚摸，肆无忌惮地挑逗，“操我是不是很爽？我就是在这张床上长大的，就是在这里想着你的……”被弄得过头之后又讨饶，“轻一点……慢一点，求你了……”  
他是一边在刘昊然耳边说着我爱你一边被操到射的，身上出了很多汗，床单被罩全湿了，像从水里捞出的一样。

第二天去上学，大课间在一楼走廊上迎面遇到，和各自的同学走在一起，吴磊都不带搭理人的。  
一楼拐角处有个专门为国外交流生修的卫生间，说是外国人不会蹲，隔间里全换成了坐便器，搞得周围轻易没人再来上厕所。  
刘昊然把人捉到卫生间，推进隔间里捏着吴磊的后颈子问：“你说你是不是欠抽，每次招我的是你，完事儿恨我的也是你。”  
吴磊话很直接，抬着下巴理直气壮，“我屁股疼。”  
“……”  
刘昊然无言，放下手环住吴磊的腰，“你骂得对，我畜生。”  
“好了，”吴磊轻轻推了一下刘昊然，“我是看见你就忍不住想黏你，干脆不理你。在学校里保持一点距离比较好。”  
“中午跟我一起吃饭吗？”刘昊然问。  
“不了，跟班里同学有约了。好几天没来学校他们想我了。”  
刘昊然点头，“晚上见。又要回去跟我住‘贫民窟’了。”  
“贫民窟怎么了，什么都不缺，你看我住的不舒服吗？”  
“我看你乐在其中。”  
“对吧……”吴磊说着从隔间走了出去，洗了手，先上楼。  
刘昊然又多坐了两分钟听见预备铃响了才起身回班。

吴磊一直在等。  
他从不看刘昊然的手机，他也不能问刘昊然家里最近有没有联系他。算起来他从外面找援兵回来也三四天了，丝毫不见刘昊然跟自己说什么。

下午体育课的时候，吴磊提前几分钟回了教学楼，本想趁其他班没下课去卫生间洗一把脸。他视力好，在楼下看见刘昊然的班门口站着人，眯起眼睛再仔细一看，是熟悉的身影了。  
刘昊然班主任的身后站着安教授，老师把正在上课的刘昊然叫了出来，三个人在门口说了几句话，只见刘昊然又返回去拿了书包，跟着安教授走了。

下课铃响了，很快从各个教室里冒出来源源不断的学生，填满了校园的各个角落。  
吴磊从别的楼梯上去，走在人群里，边走边笑。笑着笑着他又难过了，好像有什么东西在心中就此落幕。  
谁也不知道他为什么而高兴，为什么而哀愁。

过了几个小时，晚自习的时候，吴磊塞在书里的手机振了几下，吓了正在打盹的他一跳。  
摸出来一看，是刘昊然的消息。  
“下午我被奶奶接走了。估计到高考前都在工大住了。”  
“刚才一直在忙。那边的东西全收拾了，过两天钥匙也要还给房东。”

是最理想的结果了，刘昊然不用别别扭扭地回到家，不用在关键时候浪费时间修复家庭关系，他能安安心心住在从小住惯的地方，有亲人照顾他，陪伴他。

吴磊打字的时候故意表现得很惊讶，是吗，真是太好了，反正你跟奶奶关系也不错嘛，现在有人给你撑腰了，云云。

刘昊然回复得很快，“你觉不觉得我们的秘密窝点被捣毁了。”

吴磊心酸了一下，是啊，还是老子一手促成的，手上却写道：拜托你快点年少成名，日进斗金，以后我们的秘密窝点好歹也是个海景房之类的。

“早上不是还说城中村也挺好？晚上开始嫌贫爱富了。”

吴磊憋笑，“男人，很善变的。”

等他放学了收拾好东西，不急不忙走出校门，正要感叹今晚只剩自己一个时，刘昊然从暗处走了出来，叫住了吴磊。  
“你怎么在这儿，你不是回……？”吴磊诧异。  
“不知道为什么，没有你，总觉得怪怪的，在家坐立难安，干脆说忘带重要的作业了，回来拿。”

吴磊莫名感性，有点鼻酸，和刘昊然走在一起，“可是你总要跟我分开的呀，二月三月出去考试，六月和朋友们毕业旅行，九月去上大学。学校里忙的话，我们一个月也见不了一次。这才只是一个晚上……”

走到僻静的地方，刘昊然沉默着把吴磊的手放进了自己的长大衣口袋握着，冬天衣服厚两个人挨得近，有时候路人迎面过来也懒得松开。

送吴磊回家的路上刘昊然讲了今天发生的事和接下来的安排。  
奶奶处理完学校的事以后今天回来了，先是去了刘昊然家一趟，当面把做爹妈的喷了一顿，说他们根本不会管孩子，不会管干脆以后就不要管了。接着来了学校跟班主任聊过以后，把正在上课的刘昊然带去了他的住处收拾东西，两个小时东西收拾得一干二净，中间骂他也没歇一下。  
刘昊然同样被喷了个狗血淋头，中间企图劝一下，“您好歹也是个大学老师……”立刻又被击沉。最后蔫头耷脑地跟着回了工大，坐在自己卧室里盯着窗外发呆。

“什么感觉？”  
“不真实。最近让我感觉不真实、像做梦的时候太多了。”  
“还有呢？”  
“还有啊……回家的感觉真不错，一颗心终于落在地上了。”  
刘昊然在路灯下笑，露出他的小虎牙。吴磊在口袋里捏了捏刘昊然的手。

目前，大学里已经差不多结课了，安教授不会很忙，有事的时候过去，余下都待在家里办公，晚上给刘昊然做饭。下学期的排课做了调整，集中在周内的两天，上完回来。开春她陪着刘昊然去北京考试。一直管他，负责生活起居到六月高考结束，接着刘昊然爱干嘛干嘛去。

“奶奶以后应该是每周二周三不在，你可以来和我住。剩下的时间……”  
吴磊接话，“剩下的时间，我们学校见，我尽量中午下午多跟你吃吃饭，放学以后陪你走一段路，心情好的话，干脆送你回家。”

刘昊然应该高兴的，他犟了几个月，硬着头皮在外生活，日子和从前过得天差地别，做什么都要三思而后行，胸中始终憋着一口气。现在有人管他了，他却开始无所适从了。  
收拾完东西，他站在门口最后打量一眼住了三个月的房间，搬着两三个大箱子从楼上下来，回头望的时候，他应该高兴的。  
可他没有。  
看着吴磊，刘昊然才明白最难割舍的部分原来在此处。他已经全然适应了两个人的生活搅合在一起的日子，现在分开，仿佛是天降利刃剔了他的肉。  
想起吴磊曾复述过的文章，说人之间的缘分不过是目送着对方的背影远去消失，他有一点痛，也有一点恐惧。

“明晚来家里吃饭，以后多来吃饭，混个脸熟。”刘昊然说。  
“没有高三考生的家长会欢迎别人常来家里做客的。”吴磊顺嘴接了一句，结果发现刘昊然情绪不高，不说话走了好几步，赶紧连环问：“为什么要明晚吃饭，你奶奶知道我了？吃什么，吃鱼吗？”  
刘昊然也没什么记性，一被问话很快忘记了自己要生气一下吴磊见外的事，“被盘问了个底朝天，这几个月干嘛了，我都一五一十交代了……当然没说我们在一起的事，就说你一直陪着我，和我作伴。是奶奶说要你以后多来家里吃饭的。人可是知识分子，开明家长。”  
“好，那你回去跟她说你在和刚带回来的这位朋友搞基，你看她开不开明。”

刘昊然两手捧着吴磊的脸狂揉一通，“你说你今天怎么回事，我说一句你拆台一句，你是不是诚心要气死我，气死我……”  
刘昊然又想发脾气又发不起来的样子十分好笑，吴磊摘下刘昊然的手，说道：“好了好了，不逗你了，我会经常去蹭饭的，讨你长辈喜欢，以后还要留宿，睡你的床。不生气了。”  
在路灯下，刘昊然飞快地亲了一下吴磊的脸，“我们会有未来的。”

时间飞一样向前奔。

一月下旬期末考试结束后，几个年级一起放假了。寒假很短，放不到一个月，对刘昊然来说却解了燃眉之急。他一直坚持两条腿走路，贪着心两边都不想耽误，经常搞得自己精疲力尽。  
现在终于可以暂且将学校的任务放到一边，全力准备艺考。  
等学校再开学的时候，他也差不多要和家人启程北京了。

吴磊过着自由自在的老日子，隔三差五在楼下等刘昊然下课，去奶奶那儿蹭顿饭，待一会儿再回家。他妈妈因为外公最近身体不大好，出差的次数也在锐减。时不时的，母子两个人都在家。你看看我，我看看你，头一扭，各回各的房间去了，等到吃饭再出来。

吴磊期末考得很好，在数学最后一道大题一字未动的情况下，进步了足足有一百名。拿到成绩单的时候，他短暂眩晕了几秒。  
“这，这是什么？”  
刘昊然凑过来看，“可以啊，了不起。”  
“都是你给我写作业害的！”  
“怎么是害呢，卷子拿来，我看看小天才的卷子。”

吴磊的数学是短板，刘昊然只看数学。  
“最后一题，一分都没有，宝贝。”  
吴磊委屈，“时间来不及了，做前面的时候，我感觉这道我好像会，那道我也能试试，写着写着，收卷子了……”  
“好歹写个‘解’拿一分。”  
“你睁大眼睛看清楚，我倒是想写，答题卡自己印了！”  
刘昊然仔细一看，果然。乐不可支，拉吴磊过来坐在自己腿上，“已经做得很好了，我为你高兴。”  
吴磊喜上眉梢。  
“原来你考好了也会高兴，我还真以为你什么都不在乎。”  
“那是。为自己的进步高兴，是人之常情。”

农历新年后，刘昊然出发北京前，给吴磊补了一个生日礼物。  
细长的盒子里装了条手链，样子是咬了一口的雪糕。

正月初五他跟安教授去商场，路过一楼的门店，看到有手腕纤细的女孩子在试手镯和戒指。他本来在一旁等人，看着看着，心动了，进去逛了逛，挑中了手链。

售货员拿出刘昊然喜欢的几款，推荐说这是品牌最近一两年在主推的夏日系列，胸针戒指项链手链都有，链子是18k玫瑰金，上面这块雪白的小冰棒、小扇子是珍珠母贝，还有同款绿色的是孔雀石，送女孩准没错，戴上以后会显得如何肤白可爱又不失气质。

“男孩儿戴呢？”刘昊然低头依次在自己的手腕上比了一下，估摸着按照吴磊的腕子粗细，戴起来稍大一些。大一些好看。  
售货员头脑灵活，马上说其实现在的首饰不分男女，男孩佩戴手链少，但像你这样，戴起来一定很别致。  
“不是给我……但一定适合他。”刘昊然在脑子里测试了一下手上的东西和吴磊的兼容性，最后选了珍珠母贝的小雪糕。谁让他们第一次见的时候，他正吃雪糕呢。

刘昊然不要额外的包装，盒子塞进口袋里。等到安教授从楼上下来，在回去的车上，他点开了银行卡的消费短信，偷偷攒了几年钱的卡里现在余额三十块，心里顿时觉得轻松又畅快。  
花光了好。

吴磊拿到以后，等刘昊然给他戴上，感叹也太可爱了，“真的适合我吗？”  
刘昊然点头，超级适合。拉过吴磊的手腕又仔细看看，“在一起以后，还没分开过这么长时间，让它先陪着你。等我回来。”  
“本来我也想陪你去的，我脸皮厚不怕奶奶说什么。但家里现在有人生病，时不时还要去医院送送饭，跑出去实在不合适，太没心没肺了。”  
“不用，你等着我回来。”刘昊然笃定。

吴磊蹲下去翻书包，拉开包的夹层拉链翻出个长命锁，递给刘昊然。  
刘昊然不敢接，“什么意思？”  
“长命锁本来应该是孩子一出生家里给打的，可我们家从来没有这样的习俗。直到后来我身体查出问题，生日的时候一向不迷信的外公打了一把。我说我都这么大了，我才不戴，太傻了。他们说老人家一片心意，让我不戴也随身装着，保平安。我放在包的夹层里，它跟我好多年了……既然我不能去，那我也派个代表陪你去吧。”  
吴磊又说：“别误会，不是送你，回来可是要还的。四试结束之后，再还给我，提前了我不要。”

刘昊然明白了吴磊的意思，接了过来，捏在手心里。  
像把所有的好运和祝福都接了过来，捏在手心。

两个人约定，为了专注考试，不要频繁联系。每次放榜后，通过一试，刘昊然打一个电话告诉吴磊好消息。  
直到刘昊然完成全部考试，从北京归来。

吴磊接到三个来自刘昊然的电话后，第四个接通时他在机场。  
刘昊然下了飞机，在摆渡车上打给他，说自己到了。  
机场的大厅里人流不断，各人怀着目的寻找自己的方向。

站在人群里等待的吴磊格外显眼，三月打头，他穿的薄薄的，晌午的阳光打在他卷卷蓬蓬的头发上。  
吴磊抬起手招呼，“这里。”  
刘昊然快步走了过来，不管不顾地，在机场人来人往的大厅里捧着吴磊的脸跟他接吻。  
末了还咬了一下吴磊的下嘴唇。

扎着小辫子的女孩好奇地问爸爸两个哥哥在干什么，大人拐过头看了一眼立即捂住了孩子的眼睛。

11.

回去的车上，吴磊言简意赅地说了最近发生的几件事。  
一是刘昊然刚走没两天，外公去世了，身后事办得极简，没有拖拉。他爸也回来了一个多星期，事情办完后走的。妈妈有心理准备，外公年纪确实很大了，所有人都说是喜丧。但是起初还好好的，这两天母亲的精神状态又不是很稳定，情绪反复无常，有时候正做着别的事，吃着饭说着话，会突然哭出来，之后一发不可收拾。  
二是因为在学校里跟同学打架了，理论上他应该正在家闭门思过。

“有处分吗，记过了？”刘昊然问。  
“全校通报批评，回家反省一周。不进档案，算好的。”吴磊抓起刘昊然的手，说得满不在乎。  
“发生什么事了？”

高中寒假短，刘昊然去北京前他们就开学了。吴磊除了老老实实待在学校上课别无他法，每天提心吊胆等着刘昊然的消息，一个无神论者隔三差五祈求神明保佑。  
大概只有被叫去踢球的时候才能暂时忘记远在别处正经受考验的刘昊然。

开春气温回升得快，太阳底下一场球踢完身上的衣服都湿透了。男孩子们结着伴去宿舍一楼的卫生间里洗一把。  
吴磊轻车熟路地进去脱掉上衣，弯腰一头扎在水龙头底下冲起头发，水花四溅。刘昊然不在的唯一好处大概是他可以自由自在地随时脱衣服，不必想身上有没有什么奇奇怪怪的痕迹被别人看见。大多数时候是有的。

男生的卫生间里也有很多暗流涌动。彼此看不顺眼的遇上了，总要嘲上两句，挤兑一下对方。硬碰硬，动起手来的时候也有。

今天时间宽裕，踢了全场，吴磊他们倒是踢痛快了，对面一个没进，还有几次推搡。

光裸的背被人拍了一把，吴磊湿着头发直起腰来，捋了一把垂下的头发。  
“干什么，没踢够？”  
来人身量高而壮，跟他嬉皮笑脸，“没事儿，哥几个就听说，纯听说啊，你跟高三的哪个男的好上了，不知道是不是真的，实在好奇，来跟你当面求证一下。”

“关你屁事。”吴磊神色没有变化，伸手接过其他人扔给他的毛巾，擦起了头发和身上。

“操，这反应不就是真的？你说你吴磊，这个学姐喜欢，那个学妹稀罕，都要打破头了。到头来，人家不喜欢女的，只跟男的搞。”

吴磊没有说话，旁若无人地收拾，捡起洗手台上的手链戴好，凑近看镜子里自己的脸。倒是班里同学替他出口，“你适可而止，别越说越过分了，来找事就直说。”

男生没有搭理，靠近吴磊问，“我听说你爸妈从来不管你，各自在外头都有人，是不是疏于对你的管教，你才误入歧途了？喜欢比自己大的，喜欢学得好的能装逼的，有征服欲啊还是怎么着？”

往往辱人父母了，很难不动怒，其他人都在咬牙了，吴磊神情如常，用力拧了一把T恤上的水，拿起湿衣服准备走了，他嫌汗的味道，带的衣服在关系好的宿舍里放着。

见吴磊要走了，挑衅的人调笑着开口：“刘昊然上过你没？你们俩应该早就睡了吧。他最近不在，你是不是寂寞难耐无聊死了。”

总算有反应了，吴磊反问：“怎么，你羡慕了？”  
他靠在卫生间隔间的门板上，怜悯道：“自己没有，羡慕别人有，晚上挺浪费卫生纸的吧？当心点，手可别磨破皮了。”

见吴磊终于回击了，卫生间里响起笑声，“哎，球踢得烂没关系。其他方面别憋着，缺新片儿问我要，我这儿多着。”  
吴磊也笑着转身要走，恼羞成怒的人诅咒起了刘昊然，“我看你那相好的也挺痴心妄想的，不在重点班待着好好学他的习，跑出去凑什么热闹，人家什么学校什么专业，一年报名几千只要二十个，他算什么东西白日做梦，别明天就灰溜溜跑回来了。”

当时吴磊正在等刘昊然三试的电话，三试极关键，成绩出得比他预估晚，心里焦急万分，一听这话，火气究竟是上来了。  
别的他可以装没听见，不在乎，无所谓，只有这件事不行。

抬腿把人一脚揣进了隔间，干脆利落地摁在地上揍了一顿，被拉开以后，看到水龙头上接着根水管，开了水拎起另一头拨开人群，捏着坐在地上的人下颚往进灌水。  
“你倒是有爸妈教，看来教得也不怎么样，一张臭嘴还要别人替你洗。”

刘昊然听到这里忍不住开口，“我有种感觉，你好像一瞬间回归了自己的暴戾本色。”  
吴磊行云流水的揍人动作已经在他脑海里连成了极富动态的画面。  
吴磊向窗外望了一眼，他们的手还牵在一起，袖口下是刘昊然送的手链，“他活该。”

车开进工大侧门，快到了。刘昊然凑近吴磊耳边咬耳朵，“不过说真的，真寂寞难耐了？”  
吴磊看了一眼刘昊然，“一会儿上去，你自行感受。”

付过钱后，刘昊然下车说道：“司机应该倒找我们钱，我看他一路听得津津有味，差点闯红灯。”  
吴磊拉着刘昊然向楼上跑。  
春日午后，老式居民楼里安静极了。只有匆匆上楼的脚步声和此起彼伏的呼吸。

一口气跑上顶楼，门开了又关上，两个人急不可耐地吻在了一起，东西扔了满地。  
吴磊被抵在门板上亲，张嘴松了齿关放刘昊然的舌头进来。裤扣解开，衣服勉勉强强挂在身上。一边脱一边向后退，直到倒在了床上。

楼宇之间离得近，刘昊然挣扎着爬起拉了一边的窗帘。回头看到衣冠不整的吴磊躺在自己床上，一半在暗影里，一半在阳光下，胸口起伏看着自己。  
他心里一动，单膝跪上床，又回到情潮四起的漩涡中，放纵着卷入，沉沦。  
草草扩张后被吴磊引着顶了进去。

大概真是太久不见，做得又狠又久，事后吴磊起身去洗澡，刘昊然坐在床上事后烟没有一根，听着水声又动了心思，跟进去把人压在墙上弄了一次才消停。

彻底放松下来后，入睡变得极为简单。  
从浴室出来，话没说几句，刘昊然侧躺在床上睡着了。吴磊坐在床边看了一会儿他沉睡的脸，用指节刮了他的鼻梁，刘昊然的嘴唇被浴室的水汽浸润得很软。  
拉着给刘昊然身上盖了被子，手上的春秋被绵软而轻薄，吴磊捡起地上的衣服到客厅坐下。

安教授的家就在大学里面，是学校较早建的一批职工家属院，附近住的也大都是老教师，四周一向静谧。夏天楼下的树郁郁葱葱长起，几乎和五楼齐高，阳光只能从缝隙里钻出。刘昊然站在卧室窗边手一伸，就能碰到比他巴掌还大的绿叶子。  
每一层门对门住两家，几年前对面搬走以后，当时价格不高，安教授一起买了下来。里面打通成一套，立马宽敞了许多。刘昊然来住，祖孙两人各有卧室书房也有自己的卫生间。屋里书卷气极浓，实木家具件件经久耐用，用了几十年，木头的色泽反而变得更深更有味道。

刘昊然把自己送的画从出租屋又搬来了老房子，挂在墙上。吴磊斜斜地靠在沙发上，腿搭上茶几，阳光透过阳台的窗和客厅推拉门的玻璃，落在了自己的小腿上。

刘昊然睡了一个多小时醒来，闭眼摸索，发现身边没人。睁开眼睛叫了一声吴磊的名字，吴磊的声音从客厅里传来。

从衣柜里翻了条睡裤套上，刘昊然走到客厅坐在吴磊身旁，抱过他。  
“唉，我们家孩子现在长大了，有心事了，也不跟我说。”  
“我哪有。”吴磊反驳。  
“没有吗？”刘昊然反问，“最好不要让我发现你在骗我。”说完拍拍吴磊的后脑勺。  
“没有就是没有。”吴磊很坚定，心里却讶异于刘昊然的敏感。

自打开学，安教授还没回过学校，待处理的事不少，刘昊然考完试的当天她先走了。第二天刘昊然睡醒了一个人回来的。  
吴磊陪刘昊然住了一个晚上，两个人关了灯躺在床上说了很多很多话，直到先后困得失去了意识。

现在才有空回想过去的二十天发生了什么，吴磊问刘昊然有没有遇到什么特别的事，刘昊然说面试的老师里有国内知名的导演，见到真人交谈过，无论如何，不虚此行。  
“他问我为什么想拍电影，这是一个很正常，又很难回答好的问题。”  
“你怎么说？”  
“因为不想遗忘。”刘昊然老老实实地答，“想要尽全力留住记忆里的东西。但人又太擅长忘记。只好借助外力。方式有两种，一种是写下来，一种是影像记录。”  
他喜欢后一种，所以他来到这里。  
四试连考三天，最后一天的舞台表演结束后，老师们也是最后一次和留下来的考生交谈。  
刘昊然因为热和兴奋，出了很多汗，额头亮闪闪的。  
老师问，现在结束了出去最想干什么？  
“想快点见到喜欢的人，告诉他，我们还是做到了。”

“我们还是做到了。”  
是那晚他们陷进睡眠之前所说的最后一句话，刘昊然攥着吴磊的手。

休息了一个周末，崭新的一周开始时，刘昊然也背着书包上学去了。  
三月的上旬刚刚结束。

他从未如此长时间缺席过学校里的课程，到了班以后同学见到人都觉得很新鲜，围着他跟他说话。  
人散去以后，刘昊然站到自己课桌跟前，才知道什么叫窒息，白花花的试卷们被好心的同学叠起来塞了整整一抽屉。  
“这是什么？这又是什么？”刘昊然崩溃。

前桌骚哒哒地转过身来，“欢迎回到现实世界，艺术少年。后天开始每个下午晚自习都要模考一门喔。”  
“什么？以前不是隔一周正儿八经摸一次吗？”刘昊然睁大了自己的内双，难得不是很淡定。  
“那个也要继续摸啦，现在是不满足于周周摸，开始天天摸了。”  
“……行，可以。”  
好欲求不满的一个学校。

刘昊然回校以后遭遇的第一个大阵仗是全区联考。吴磊头回见刘昊然这么紧张，属实新鲜，扔了古诗背诵的小册子乐呵呵围着他转，“刘昊然，你也有今天，风水轮流转，你也怕了考试？”  
刘昊然盘腿坐在草坪上嘴里念念有词背东西，被吴磊一打岔，忘了。  
“我可是快两个月没系统学习了，这次考试真要完了……不是，下阕第一句到底是什么，你别捣乱。”  
最后的考试结果，刘昊然前所未有又意料之中地掉出了前一百。

导演系终试放榜和联考排名是同一天出来的。  
刘昊然和吴磊坐在桌前吃芋圆烧仙草和蜜红豆煮的糖水，正吐槽自己联考考得如何惨不忍睹时，手机响了一声。  
老师发来消息，“放榜了，查查。”

考试的时候天不怕地不怕，一路过关斩将留到了最后的刘昊然此时此刻终于怂了。  
“我不查，我不查，我不查，今天出成绩可不是个好兆头。”  
吴磊拉着他，态度坚决，眼神坚定，“查。”  
“……你来。”  
吴磊一位一位往框里输入刘昊然的信息，脑海里闪回了无数过往的画面，点击确定。  
网页跳出来前，抓紧了刘昊然的手。

“专业排名，1。”

刘昊然难以置信，从凳子上站起来，坐下，又站起来。  
“这怎么可能？……刷新一下看看是不是有bug……”  
“刷什么，就是第一，就是第一！”  
吴磊笑着抱住刘昊然，比自己考上还要开心一千倍，一万倍。他许下的愿望全都实现了，甚至比想象中还要好上许多。

“我们还是做到了。”

吴磊笑着笑着说嘴巴疼，以为乐极生悲，对着镜子一看原来是里面上火了。  
记得家里有药，刘昊然从抽屉里翻出，撕下一小块，黄色的薄薄一片，像隐形眼镜一样放在指尖。  
“过来。”

拉开吴磊的下嘴唇，里头果然有个白色的小点儿，真疼起来让人茶饭不思。  
“别动，别说话。”刘昊然将手上的药盖在吴磊正疼的位置，压好了，松开手，嘱咐道：“让它慢慢化了。”  
因为贴药离得格外近，刘昊然蹭了一下吴磊的鼻子问：“什么感觉？”  
吴磊感受了一下，“暂时不是很疼了，有点麻麻的。”

面对面站着，望向对方的时候，忍不住又傻笑起来。  
刘昊然记得，那天他们两个一直在笑，一直在笑，眼神碰在一处便不约而同地笑开了。  
那真是最好的时光了。之后的高考查分他不曾这么紧张，出了结果之后，也不曾如此狂喜。  
四月里，他已经提前体验过快乐的滋味了。

学校里班里很快知道刘昊然的合格证到手了，关系好的有天中午还一起在外面吃了顿饭，偷偷为他庆祝。  
“卧槽，昊然啊，那不是剩下的两个月，你跟着差不多学学就行了？反正你的分肯定够，百分之一万够。”  
“只要高考那天别拉肚子，梦校已经到手了。”  
有人打断，“偶尔拉一门也行，别门门拉。”  
刘昊然手一挥，“求你们了，还吃饭不吃饭了，别拉了，文明！”

大家在桌上还提前商量了考完试以后趁旅游旺季没到一起出去玩，一圈人关系好了一回，同甘共苦，有钱一起花，被学校凌虐的份谁也少不了。解放的日子近在眼前了，各奔东西之前，再携手与共一次。

五六月的一天，新闻说晚上会有什么星象奇观，周三的晚上，刘昊然带着吴磊在楼顶等。  
天台上搁着把躺椅，和吴磊挤在一把椅子里等星星。刘昊然照例学到了十二点半以后，他没有松懈，正全心全意地在文化课上反扑。

“城市里污染太严重了，看不到的……”吴磊困了，要回去睡觉。  
刘昊然按住，“再等等，万一呢，万一特别大特别亮呢？”

吴磊又躺了回来，压在刘昊然身上。  
刘昊然摸摸吴磊的头发，两个人仰望并不存在的星空，城市上空永远是闪着灯滑过的飞机最多，南来北往，生生不息。

“我都想好了，等我考完试，就把所有的注意力都放在你身上。我们来规划你这一年。去年的保送宣讲会，我虽然用不着，也蹭着听了。学校有哪些保送资格都给你记下了。如果你想学小语种，咱们就准备小语种，你现在的其他成绩也不拖后腿。厉害的学校都可以试试。年底我在北京等你来考试，考完很快就能知道结果。要是上了，你就提前半年开始放暑假了，留在北京等我放寒假一起回家吧。要是你不喜欢学语言，想艺考也可以，我肯定手把手倾囊相授。你来继续当我学弟最好了。”

“刘昊然，你今天话好多。”

“让我说完。我想很久了。不管怎么样时间都会过得很快，分开只是暂时的。几年以后毕业了，不管咱们在哪儿，如果还想当学生，可以一起出国读研，申请同一所大学，一起租房子买菜做饭，既然出去了，就顺便在外面注册结婚吧。我别无所求，只想和你过完剩下的所有时间……”

刘昊然絮絮叨叨说完，才发现吴磊趴在自己胸口闭着眼睛睡着了，唉了一声，拍拍吴磊的头顶。  
“今天好像真的很啰嗦……又被新闻骗了，哪有流星，早知道早点去睡了，浪费时间。”

吴磊在刘昊然的自言自语里轻轻睁开了眼睛，眼底没有一丝睡意。

考完试以后，刘昊然和关系好的朋友们一群人去玩了西北大环线，自己雇了车，想怎么走怎么走，想留几天留几天。  
一路从西宁出发，十几天以后又回到了西宁。

回来以后的第二天中午，刘昊然还没睡醒，成绩出来了。  
相比四月，他平静太多了。8号下午考完试，凭着多年的经验和对自己的了解他在心里已经有底了。  
结果和他想得差不多，安教授也在家，刘昊然从房间里出来，把电脑放在桌上。  
“我没戴眼镜……”老太太眯着眼睛，“有5开头吗？”  
“奶奶，您也太小看我了。”刘昊然扬了扬眉毛。  
“听你这语气……”奶奶耐着性子凑近了电脑屏幕，哟了一声，“不错，是个好成绩。”  
刘昊然没有谦虚，“是我的努力换来的。”

他转手把截图给吴磊发了过去，自己早就放假了，吴磊还要忙着学校的事，两个人仿佛掉了个儿。刘昊然变得游手好闲，老神在在，吴磊偶尔消失捉不到人。

过了几个小时，吴磊的电话打了过来，声音却不是他的。  
“请问是刘昊然学长吗？”  
“是我。”  
“能不能麻烦你来接一下吴磊，我们给他办欢送会，吃了饭又来了KTV，结果他喝多了。”

欢送，怎么欢，怎么送。

刘昊然心里似乎有答案，答案破土而出，可他还是希望自己想太多，误解了别人的意思。

赶到离学校不远的一家KTV，包间里没人在唱歌，关了声音，电视屏幕上只有MV画面在跳动。  
吴磊身上盖了件别人的外套向里睡在黑色的皮质沙发上，因为里面冷气太足，缩成一团。  
闭着眼睛，吸了吸鼻子。

刘昊然拿开了吴磊身上的衣服，拍拍他的胳膊，“还能听到我说话吗？我来了，咱们走吧，车还在外面等着。”  
吴磊应声摇摇晃晃地坐起来，“好，走，走……”  
“算了，还是我背你。”刘昊然叹了口气，让旁边的人搭把手，背起了吴磊，向外走去。

回到工大，下车以后，刘昊然背着吴磊走过绿树下，想起四月初的时候，他在卧室里趴窗户边，楼下雨打樱花落了一地，吴磊撑了把地铁口临时买来的透明伞从远处走来，本面无表情，刘昊然在楼上叫他，吴磊听见了抬起头冲他笑。

走着走着，刘昊然的领子全湿了，却不是汗。  
“哭什么？你可是从来不哭的人。”除了在床上。  
“……对不起，刘昊然对不起。”  
“为什么是对不起。”  
“因为没有选你，选了跟他们走。”  
吴磊从刘昊然背上滑下来，趔趄了一下，站住了。  
刘昊然站着，没有回头，没有说话，呼吸了几次，向后伸了只手，拉着吴磊上楼。

家里没人。  
两人一左一右坐在沙发上，刘昊然歪头看着窗外，看玻璃门上的黄蓝碎花贴纸。只是不转头看吴磊。

“我不明白，为什么一定要走。是你告诉我，人在外面是无根的浮萍，一定要回家的。也是你告诉我，他们异床异梦，关系早就破裂到无可挽回。为什么一个家里一定要是女人和小孩作出牺牲和迁就……”  
吴磊抹了把脸，“外公去世以后，我妈精神状态一直很差，总说自己再也不想在这儿待了，这个城市没有留给她一点好的回忆。她发现自己开始迫切地需要家庭，需要丈夫和孩子。他们一直在商量，最后决定我和我妈去找我爸。他们答应我，说想再试一次，修复……”

“你信吗？”刘昊然冷冷地问，“他们在说谎。”

“我从小约等于没有家，他们说，我就信。不然他们走了，你也走了，我怎么办。”

刘昊然不再说话了。  
半晌，吴磊坐了过来，从身后抱住他。

“你那么喜欢我，现在却要离开我。”  
“这太残忍了，我不能接受。我总以为自己什么都熬过去了。”  
“你真的不怕我从此恨了你？”  
“不对。你说过的，恨比算了好。”  
“要不然我以后还是忘了你吧，记恨你倒是顺了你的意。”

夏日午后漫长，他们在沙发上沉默着对坐了很久。  
吴磊起身反锁了门，解开自己的衣服。  
“最后一次。”

地上扔了块睡午觉的蚕丝凉被，刘昊然掐着吴磊的腰，最后一次进入他的身体。  
他以前觉得分手炮可笑无比，现在却只想记住眼前的一切，记住为自己而湿润的眼眶，记住吴磊的喘息，记住他因高潮皱起的眉毛和泛起潮红的身体。

记住他。

吴磊穿好衣服走了，拉开门下了一层楼梯，刘昊然才追到门口。  
“吴磊。”他叫住他。  
吴磊停下脚步，没有回头。  
“你从这里走出去，海阔天高，今后前程远大。你很好，会遇到很多很多喜欢你的人。但是没有人比我更爱你，以前不会有，以后也不会。”

“我知道。”  
吴磊听完，继续一级一级走下去，直到刘昊然再也看不见他的身影，楼梯环绕，只有脚步声。  
最后一楼的铁门打开又关上，连脚步声也止于此。

三四天以后，刘昊然的父母来了。孩子成绩出来了，志愿也早就尘埃落定，彼此胸中怄的气也消得差不多了。  
奶奶做了一大桌子菜，刘昊然在厨房里帮忙。  
见他兴致不高，问：“怎么还不高兴？不想跟他们和好，还是不想回家？”  
“不是，没有，我高兴。”

一家三代人坐在一起吃饭是很久远的事了，刘昊然的父亲在桌上开了瓶酒，给他也倒了一杯。  
刘昊然当时没有喝，一顿午饭吃完将近三点，送完父母上楼，看到桌上的残羹剩饭，端起杯子一饮而尽。  
白酒度数高，也辣，一杯让他昏了头。他带着酒劲埋头收拾了桌子，一屁股坐在沙发上，靠在奶奶肩头。  
老房子里明晃晃的，空调一刻不停歇。

刘昊然看着墙上挂的钟表，时针指向3的时候，吴磊的航班起飞了。

“奶奶，我喜欢的人今天离开我了。他不要我了。”刘昊然鼻音很重，满是委屈，被酒呛得红了眼睛。  
“是吗。”安教授翻过一页书，视线并未离开，“看来是有缘无分，忘了吧。”

“舍不得。”  
片晌之后，刘昊然答道。


	5. 盛夏之死（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 留夏×吴恙

12.

自从进入大学以后，留夏的性格变了不少。  
人照样是好相处的，但话少，冷淡。  
跟他打招呼，拜托他帮忙的，都一一回应，尽己所能。只是之后便没有任何后续，在外从不交浅言深。

进校的第一次亮相是开学典礼上作为新生代表发言。  
那个夏天结束的时候，留夏已经长过了一米八五，整个人高高瘦瘦白白净净，头发不长，穿了件学校统一发的白t，腕上带了块黑色的表，除此以外别无花样。从位置上起来走到台上的几步路，引来无数注目。

留夏是当年毫无争议的双料第一，尤其文化课成绩，是几届以来最高的。  
开学典礼上的新生代表发言各个学院年年轮换，今年到了他们学院，这事儿自然也落到了他身上。

高中时候参加了不少活动，一页稿子记得很轻松，等他用三五分钟发言完坐下来时，打开手机已有几个好友申请进入眼帘，留夏不禁感叹现代通讯的可怖。

这才只是一个开始。  
果然上了大学一切都变得不一样，艺术院校除了怪咖遍地走，男男女女更是猛如虎。

开学没几个礼拜，时不时，留夏从外面上完课回来，宿舍门口蹲着不知道从哪里翻进来的女孩儿，范儿是典型的大飒蜜，嚼着糖说我看上你了你跟我搞对象吧，要么是我姐妹说导演系今年有个帅的，我来看看，真还行，帅哥交个朋友。

留夏的表情波澜不惊，笑了笑，绕过人摸出钥匙开门，舍友跟在后边进去以后又替他把门关上。

过了段时间大家品出来甭管甜的还是辣的，总之他对女人是不太感兴趣的。这在他们学校很正常，而且对另外一些人来说再好不过了，男生之间互串宿舍交个朋友打个游戏揩个油岂不是更方便了，有人就喜欢他表面随和实际上骨子里拽了吧唧的样儿，很是穷追不舍了一阵子，几年念念不忘。

后来发现留夏除了跟同宿舍的朝夕相处有点感情，门关上以后有说有笑的，在外对谁其实都一样，没什么性别上的差别对待。

如果还有一个地方能让他原地解放天性，便是和从前的高中同学碰在一起的时候。  
高考完，他们之中的大部分来了北京读书，一个去了上海，两个成绩出来以后再三衡量还是出了国。  
虽然学校和学校之间离得远了，但同一个城市里逢周末小长假聚一聚还是经常的。

留夏备受大家恩宠，是饭桌上主要被攻击的对象。  
十来人的大包间，高未喝了两杯指着桌子对面的留夏问：“你，就你，别看别人，看我。你小子打光棍有瘾啊？看看大家，别说带家属了，家属都换过两轮了，你怎么还是一个人？”

留夏端起喝了口茶清清口腔，“你管我。”

“我管你？我当然管你！你说你大二都快念完了，也没给大家带个对象来见见，每次到点儿了看见你一个人轻飘飘地推门进来了我都嫌烦。”

留夏左看右看，好像确实，大家上了大学陆陆续续都有了女朋友，没有的也是因为暂且分手了。几年间，只有他，从始至终，孑然一身。

“做处男真的有瘾吗，你就不想，不想……吗？”说话的人摆出一个“你懂我意思吧”的表情。

“我……”

留夏话未出口，其他人接上了，“别笑人家了，恐怕我们这些人里，第一个不是处男的就是他了。”

留夏抬眼看了看说话的姜荀。

“过去这么久了，说说没关系吧留夏。”  
留夏无所谓地摇头。

其他人仿佛炸开了锅，纷纷对他的隐秘情史开始刨根问底，有多早，什么时候的事，跟谁，我们认识吗，你可太不够义气了。

留夏摸了摸脖子，又摸摸鼻子，“……十八的时候。”

“十八的时候是什么时候，难不成是上了大学一进校，动作够快的呀。”

“不，我说的十八的时候，就是当天……生日当天，当晚。”

在座的方才回过神来，这禽兽那时候还在上高中，果然是跑得够快的。接下来他们最感兴趣的话题呼之欲出，“和谁？”

留夏不接话，只笑着摇头不回答了。

“你们是真瞎，还是装瞎？”姜荀痛心地问，“还能跟谁？你们才毕业多久，都忘了他以前身边那个姓吴的小孩了吗？过生日的时候他也在……”见大多数人脸上迷茫，又形容，“混世魔王小学弟，长得特漂亮，男孩子一双眼睛会勾人一样，那天咱们都走了，不就剩下他了。”

有人想起来了，念叨了句小学弟啊，问道：“那他现在人在哪儿？留夏搞异地恋啊？”

“分了。咱们高考完他也跟着家里出国了，现在估计移民了吧。”

被点破秘密的留夏低头喝了口酒，又吃了口菜，好像众人的惊呼和恍然大悟与他无关。

“我就说……他俩当时确实，哪里怪怪的，但又说不上来，毕竟咱们有事没事都勾勾搭搭的，从没见他俩拉个小手，合着是氛围怪啊，光眉目传情了，狗男男。”高未幡然醒悟，脑海里仅剩的关于吴恙的记忆被唤起，现在回想，确实不简单。  
“那你又是怎么知道的？留夏光告诉你一个了？”

“不是。”姜荀摇头。  
他本想说，留夏生日那天他渴得要命左右等不来冰水打算自己起身去拿，却在虚掩的门缝里看见留夏和吴恙正在厨房里接吻，留夏的手已经伸进了吴恙的衣服。他惊得发不出声来，满心慌张地坐了回去，却不能说服自己是花了眼。发现端倪以后再留心观察，慢慢什么都看明白了，恋人之间的亲密藏不住，还有眼神中溢于言表的喜爱。  
他挑着说了个别的，反正也不是只见过一次，“有次放学我去上洗手间了，走得晚，在学校外面撞见了。”

高未转问留夏：“那……就算你们俩好过，也是多久之前的事儿了，上了大学天涯何处无芳草，你们学校多少长得好看的准明星，就没再找了？”

“没有，不感兴趣了。”

留夏说的是实话，他是既失去了兴趣，又失去了性趣。  
吴恙人走了就算了，顺便带走了他所有的恋爱热情和肉体性欲。其实不止学校，还有出去工作的时候，接触到的好皮相多如牛毛，好看的又喜欢他的也不少，但是他却很难再去心动了。  
他的心放在肚子里，稳稳当当，为另一人魂不守舍的事也只在十七岁发生过一次。石子投进大湖里尚且还能有一丝涟漪，到他这里了，却仅剩不为所动四个字。  
“真他妈离谱。”

但这世上有很多人离了爱情是可以继续活的，还能活得更专注，活得更好。

留夏所有的时间和精力都放在学业上，他喜欢的事让他痴迷，足以吸引他全部的注意力。

每一次作业不论大小，完成得一丝不苟，他知道自己家没有一个人在这个行当里有资源，将来能为他铺路搭人脉。他想出人头地，只能靠自己。  
于是留夏和他们的小团队不停地参加各种各样有价值的比赛和电影节，带着剧本去创投会，放了假剧组跟组，上了大学的两个春节都没回家，只为有更多的时间和机遇。  
付出换来了结果，留夏渐渐在小圈子里有一点名气，老师愿意给他介绍更好的资源，他的师哥师姐说他小小年纪身上灵气逼人后生可畏。

一顿饭吃到最后，大家七嘴八舌给他分析了一通，最后留夏一拍桌子，给自己下了定论，“我觉得我属于暂时性、精神性上的ED。”

高未的小女朋友悄悄问他：“什么是ED呀？”  
“ED呀，全称Erectile dysfunction，中文意思是勃起功能障碍，学名阳痿，俗称不行。”高未翻着白眼恨铁不成钢，恨留夏因为一个分了手的EX变ED答道。

那天本来是打算吃顿午饭，人来不齐，开始得晚，七拖八拖基本成了下午饭，大家又喝了点酒，出来以后在饭店门口分开，各回各的地盘去了。  
当年偷了亲爹茅台的感性哥们儿听了一整场陈年旧八卦，临走又搂着留夏呜呜，“没关系，不要伤心了，他不跟你好了那是他没眼光，我们留夏以后可是要做大导演的人，他就后悔去吧……”  
留夏连说好几个“我不伤心我真不伤心”才把人劝住，旁人帮忙塞进出租车里终于送走了。

姜荀估摸着留夏这几年大概有一肚子话憋着没地方说，今天既然他起了头，自然留了下来，让留夏再多说说。  
留夏朝远去的出租车招了招手，回身见姜荀还在，说道：“走吧，走走吧。”

吃饭的地方离留夏的学校不远，两个人散着步走了过去，又在门口的超市买了几罐啤酒，天色将晚，坐在了初夏的操场上。

姜荀说吴恙走之前，他还见过吴恙一次。喜欢的老师要调职了，走之前他去学校里看望。  
从语文组办公室里出来，正好遇到吴恙拿着个牛皮纸档案袋从楼层另一头的教务处办公室里走出。吴恙的班主任也在身边，出门以后亲切嘱咐道：“别遗憾，各人有各人要走的路，大家本就不一样。到外面了自己也要注意，注意身体，注意安全。这个机会不容易，和家里人好好在一起相处，以后上个好大学，记得告诉老师。”  
吴恙笑着点头，告别老师以后，转身看到了姜荀。

两个人打了招呼以后，突然不知道聊什么好了，沉默着走下两层楼梯，姜荀问：“留夏怎么办？”  
“留夏，他会有很好的未来。”吴恙笑着答道。

“我是说你们两个……别看我，我都知道了。现在都什么年头了，科技多发达，也不用出个国就分手吧，整这么俗，何必呢，还让人伤心一场。”

吴恙的话像已经备好多时了，只要别人问，他便可以对答如流。  
“俗的不是出国就分手，而是没有什么感情会经得起远距离的慢性消磨。刚开始如胶似漆每天都要联系，联系好几次，恨不得睡觉也要听着对方的呼吸。后来改成两三天一次，一周一次，一月一次，两个人生活的差别越来越大，不理解的地方也越来越多，会吵架，彼此毫无安全感可言。我敢肯定，我一定会折磨他。”

上楼的老师中断了对话，停下来问过好以后，吴恙缓了一口气，“比起最后折磨够了，耗尽了，再说分手，不如结束在这里，干干脆脆的。再说……我还骗了他这么长时间，留夏非常讨厌别人骗他，我自己也觉得挺难原谅的。”  
“你为什么会对你们的感情这么没信心？”  
“因为我就是这种感情的见证者。我们到底是普通人，奇迹发生一次够了，不能总发生在我们身上。”

吴恙还说他在校门口的光荣榜上看到了姜荀的名字，考得真好。  
“比留夏还差了一点点。”  
“他努力过，应得的。”

说完话，姜荀和吴恙在校门口分开，一向南走，一往北去，他看着吴恙的身影消失在长街尽头，最后一次回头打量待了六年、度过全部中学时光的学校，绿植的藤蔓爬满围墙，墙头盛开着无名的花。几张四尺飘金的红宣于校门口的高处张贴，老校长黑色的毛笔字苍劲有力，书写着当年夏天他们的荣光，有自己名字，有留夏的名字。只是明天夏天不会有吴恙的名字了。

带着热度的夏风拂过时，校园里正上语文课的班级传来集体朗读的声音，“……念去去，千里烟波，暮霭沉沉楚天阔……”  
姜荀转身离去，嘴里轻声跟着念：“此去经年，应是良辰好景虚设。便纵有千种风情，更与何人说。”  
他眼里有泪，想想自己大好男儿，竟然要为别人的爱情哭一哭，又笑了。

留夏一直没有说话，默然听着，像是隔着两年的时光又触摸了一次吴恙的脸。

他倒在草坪上，凝视暗下来的天空。

许久才说：“我是真的喜欢他。遇见过他，又怎么可能像喜欢他一样再去喜欢别人。”

“我就是……不甘心，要是有别的方法能留下他，多好。”

“按照咱们的经验、见过的，父母有一方在外的，迟早会把孩子带出去的。吴恙到底还是小孩，平时放任他自由，可家里一旦做了什么重大决定，也只能服从。不然怎么办，也要闹得家里鸡飞狗跳吗？他们家经得起他再折腾吗？”姜荀劝解道。

“我后来一直在回忆，见最后一面的时候，他坐在奶奶家的沙发上说我走了，他妈妈也要走，他怎么办，我却什么反应也没给他。每次回想起来，都后悔得要命，我不该来北京，如果能留下他，我愿意再读一年，和他一起高考，只要上了大学，一切都会不一样的。”

姜荀推了一把留夏，“你他妈疯了，喝多了说什么傻话，你觉得你的话逻辑上通吗？你知道为了能躺在这块草坪上自己付出多少努力，再来一年？还能再考进来一次吗？人吴恙都说了，奇迹发生在普通人身上一次就够了。你能算得到一年里会发生多少意想不到的事吗？”

留夏小臂掩着眼睛，“我知道，我都明白。只是晚上睡不着的时候总要想想，一次次的想，想一万种破局的方法。”

“……唉。”姜荀也躺下，“放过自己吧，你这样下去会疯的。”

留夏倒是笑了，“也还好，搞艺术的总是疯的，不正常才是我们的正常。”

气氛松动了，留夏摸了根草叼着，突然疑惑：“有没有什么研究表明……人这辈子高潮次数是固定的，总数一定，谁先用完谁以后就没了。”

“一天脑子里也不知道装什么东西……”姜荀吐槽完，又说：“也不是没有可能……能量守恒定律……怎么，你的用完了？”

“我正琢磨呢，今天竟然说我当处男有瘾，万一我就是提前透支了。以前精力太好了，我现在熬完大夜回去以后，要一觉睡到下午才爬得起来，剪片子剪到半夜也会适度放下了，白天继续，怕猝死。这要放高三那会儿……”

高三那会儿，从出租屋搬出来以后，回到工大，留夏跟吴恙不能再像以前一样夜夜作伴，一周仅有的两个晚上变得格外珍贵，放学回来前半夜全在床上消磨了，沉迷于对方的身体，胡天胡地不知收敛。后半夜吴恙睡着了，留夏从床上爬起来还能咬牙继续学。  
奶奶在的时候，留夏找不到借口出去，晚上必须要回家，只好早上早出门一个小时，摸到吴恙的床上去。名义上是叫吴恙起床。  
吴恙睡得迷迷糊糊的，正是好欺负的时候，又软又黏人，亲他哪里他都会哼。闻到留夏须后水的味道，吴恙搂住他的脖子，在耳边说“东西在床头柜里，进来”，被子下面什么也没穿，赤条条的。最后外面天光大亮，人一点一点被操醒。

留夏想他这辈子都不会有如此精力旺盛又为非作歹的岁月了。  
世上只有他们两个人共享了这份记忆，再转述给别人也是只言片语，不会有人知道他们是如何从一个六月走到另一个六月的。

“真好啊，是兄弟就要分享性生活，那我讲讲我的……”姜荀说。

“我可不听。”留夏翻身背对着人，揪小草，“你们都有，我现在没有，我不听。”

姜荀拍了一把留夏的背，“你才是真孙子。”  
留夏猛地坐了起来，“我就说我最讨厌喝啤酒了……”  
在不明所以的目光里，留夏从地上爬起来，跑到操场边的蓝色垃圾桶旁一头扎进去开始吐。

“人菜瘾大，越菜越爱喝。”朋友点评。

大四的时候，留夏的毕业作品进度良好，别人尚且愁眉不展的时候，他第一个交了片子。

那年吴恙生日，其实他还有一个口头承诺的礼物。  
留夏当时还没被接回去，吴恙不要他买礼物，只要留夏答应将来写一个故事给他。  
“以你为主角吗？”  
“不，不是，只是希望你单纯地心里想着要为我写一个故事，是送给我的。但是千万不要写我，一次也不要。”  
“为什么？”  
“不为什么，我不喜欢。”

后来没能等到留夏为吴恙写一个或几个故事，他们分开了。

而留夏从来没停下为吴恙、也为自己写东西的手，不止如此，带着逆反的心理，他偏要写他，一定要在片子里添一个某处非常像吴恙的角色。吴恙的习惯、性格、容貌、经历被打散了出现在各个故事中。

“如果你不喜欢，要么你亲自来告诉我，要么我就会不停地写下去，拍下去，直到老，直到死，用尽所有的机会，让别人看到我眼中的你，让别人看到我们的故事，爱上你或者憎恨你。”

理所应当的，留夏在自己毕业作品的结尾打上“献给你，爱人”。  
之后每一个对他来说有意义的作品，他都要写上“献给你，爱人”。

因为这是我们共同创作出来的故事。  
只是有些遗憾，你以这样的方式参与，不能站在我的身旁，和我一同接受鲜花和掌声。

留夏在校的时候得过几个奖，很早签下了公司，是影视公司和电影节联合的新导演培养计划中最年轻的一员。  
他明显感受到合作伙伴们年龄的下沉，公司团队里占据重要位置的年轻人越来越多，他也是其一。

这四年里，他极少跟人出去胡吃海喝、四海之内皆兄弟，也没跑出去接过什么烂活儿挣快钱。他不缺。认识了几个关系不错的，起初是互相看得上对方的水平，搭伙建了组，团队协作多了，一来二去发现品性上也合得来，才成了朋友。

很奇妙，好像他从十八岁那年熬出来以后，一切都变得顺风顺水。有一天，在宿舍床上躺着，短信响了一声，进来不小一笔钱，两分钟以后收到父亲微信，问到账了没。  
留夏把电话打回去，问给这么多钱干什么。父亲说是生活费，他们问了别人家小孩每个月的标准，一次性给他多打了几个月的，他们学这个费钱又生活在北京。留夏说不缺钱，父亲说那就攒着，听说以后毕业作品也要自己花钱拍的，留夏从小要求高，什么都想做到尽善尽美，将来好好拍一个，别留遗憾，万一是最后一次。  
结果不到半年，在电影节创投会上他的剧本被看中，拿到了资金，之后也和电影公司签了七年长约。

比起同龄人，他的目标清晰明确，比起同校毕业即转行的同学，他又幸运，被赏识，被看重。

所以他没在任何采访中说过自己的辛苦，现下拥有的已经很好很好了，问起便是什么不缺，顺风顺水。

随着年龄增长，他发现自己的身上显现出越来越多父母的特征，他曾经暗暗告诫自己不要成为那样的人。他像父亲一样，年长后变得沉默，像母亲爱粉饰太平，从不肯开口向外人倾诉不易。  
他想这是基因的宿命，挣脱不得。

众人吃了一拨又一拨的散伙饭，规模从大团体的几十人到小范围的几人不等。  
留夏说要回去拍毕业照了，从剧组请了假，回到北京。  
关系好的几个最后一顿散伙饭快吃完了，留夏才来，来了就是买单的，到前台掏了钱包。他现在挣钱了，不算大钱，够覆盖日常的花销。

吃完饭，其他人没有尽兴说要去唱歌续摊，留夏皱皱眉，说不喜欢ktv不想去。  
最后少数服从多数，押着他去了。  
去了坐在角落里，也不唱歌，看看手机，有人和他干杯，来者不拒。

毕业的离别对于一些爱而不得的人来说总是感伤之上再加一层伤心，想着再见到喜欢的人难了，话也不由得多了起来。  
“留夏，干杯，以后前程似锦，别忘了我……们。”来人的本名大家都记不太清，只对他外表文文气气聚餐的时候一个人能喝一斤白的印象深刻，后来“一斤”就是他的名字了。

留夏举起玻璃杯碰了一下，说谢谢你也是。  
“以后你发达了，你会有比我们牛逼一百倍的制片，摄影，美术，灯光，后期……”一斤边说边指了一圈人，也指向了自己。

留夏起初还没听出什么来，以为人家在和他闲聊，说起工作，“那天远着呢，我们现在还是以学习的名义在大佬手底下打杂，忙起来什么都干，我个子高最多的就是顶摄影，肩抗手持。山里冷，别人都穿羽绒服，我几条拍下来出了一身汗，没拍好要被骂死了……”见对方情绪低沉，问：“怎么了？”

“你是真不懂还是装不懂？”一斤冲留夏喊完起身，挤到人堆里去狂欢，纵情高歌，喝酒游戏。

留夏耸了耸肩，无所谓地一手撑着下巴，在角落里继续看他的手机，谁要是起哄他唱歌要他玩不喜欢的游戏，他就说再烦一会儿不买单了。

差不多到点了，时候不早，几个女孩先走了，方便结伴打车，留夏送到门口告别之后去结了账。  
折返回去，推开包间门的瞬间心头再次涌上一种熟悉的感觉，里面冷冷清清，关了声音的电视，只有MV的画面在屏幕上跳动，头顶的射灯投下五颜六色迷幻的光。

一如吴恙离开的那天。

他说过他很讨厌KTV。

一斤喝了不少靠在沙发上，借着酒意说：“你们先走吧，我有话跟留夏说。”  
其他人见他们之前气氛就不对，收拾了东西，打了招呼先撤。

留夏走到沙发的正中间坐下，平视眼前的大荧幕，里面的人唱得声嘶力竭又动情，可惜被禁了声，显得画面有点可笑。

一斤半躺在沙发的折角处，不再酝酿，问道：“你明明知道我喜欢你，我喜欢你我乐意，我也没什么指望，可几年了，你就真的一点也不喜欢我？”

“喜欢这种事，喜欢就是喜欢，没有喜欢一点，喜欢两点的道理。我们没可能。”留夏说话时，仿佛跟记忆里的吴恙重叠在一起，他们说一模一样的话，拒绝起人来不留余地。

“果然还是不行……不过你留夏也没什么了不起的，谁没有过去，对吧，你还不是照样被别人甩。”

留夏转头看了一眼，收回视线。拿起桌上冰桶里的酒，仅剩的一点瓶底倒进个干净的杯子里，端起喝了一口，喉结滚动。

“之前，我去帮低年级的师妹拍片子，聊起来发现她跟你正好是高中校友，比你低一级，又复读了一年考进来的。我问她知不知道你，她说学校里没人不知道你。”

“说我什么了？”留夏又喝一口，喝得很慢。

“说你人在重点班谈恋爱谈得满城风雨，高三在外面和她们年级的男生同居，结果高考完了，人家也不跟你山无棱天地合了，踹了你，跟家里出国了。原来你也有这种过去，难不成现在还没从情伤里走出来？”

留夏听了以后一直在笑，还不小心呛了一口，搁下杯子，擦了擦嘴。

“你笑什么？”

“我笑……如果可以，我真想让他也听听这话，听听有多好笑，我们折腾了一遭，最后在别人嘴里，原来成了这样一个故事。”

“什么意思。”

“跟大家不一样的是，我家里根本不让我读电影。我父母都在金融行业，很会挣钱，望子成龙，我还上高中的时候就想着要为我将来的发展铺路。其实到现在，他们也没觉得我有出息，毕业以后会饿死也不一定。我当时想方设法偷着学，结果被发现了，好一番羞辱，逼得没办法了，跳湖以明志，最后被赶出了家门。”

一斤愕然。

“十七八，在城中村里租五百块一个月的房子，已经是条件不错的了。买了床单被罩碗筷，开始自己过日子。说是踹了我的那个人，从始至终陪着我，早上一起上学晚上一起回家，学习的时候，躺在我背后看书，作业写完了一起出去买宵夜。一个月三十天，巴不得跟我在那掉墙皮的破屋子里住二十八天，冬天暖气坏了也不回家，拿出相依为命的劲头，把我的家当家。”

“你还过过这种苦日子？”

“那根本算不上苦，十几岁的孩子身上带着卡出走，有吃有喝有的住，够梦幻了。最多的，实际上是怕，睡在陌生的屋子里躺在陌生的床上，每天睁眼就是前途未卜。城中村里不安全，三教九流，什么人都有。有外地来讨生活的，也有混混和抽大烟的。有一次，巷子头尾全被封了，来了很多警察抓人。一个人的时候，超过十一点有人敲门，下意识会去拿桌上的水果刀装在口袋里。他知道我心里恐惧，所以更要尽可能守着我。两个人作伴，总比一个人好。”

“他家里发生变故，一个人去世，改变了很多人的命运。要走是商议后共同的决定。如果换做是我，不会做得比他更好，我有什么好怪他的。他就这么默默陪着我，然后做自己的事情，语言考试，面试新学校，办新的签证。忍耐着，一直等到我的事情尘埃落定才摊牌。”

“我去过他家，上下加起来可能有四百平，常常只住他一个。我们谈恋爱时他才十六，偷偷跟我说原来有家的感觉是这样。父母向他承诺，一家团聚以后愿意修复他们的关系，重来一次……人对父母的爱和认可有种本能的渴望，即使他们变老，跟不上潮流，从以前时代的中流砥柱变成落后时代的人。我被很多人夸过，却最想听到爸妈一句做得不错。可惜到现在也没能实现。不知道他有没有得到想要的爱。”

“对于我这样的人来说，爱情没什么了不起的，向来不是生活的全部，没有它照样可以活得下去，不和谁爱得死去活来也无所谓……但如果一定要爱一个人，我不会爱上别人，只能一次又一次爱上他。我的爱不多，就这么点儿，全给他了。不会再爱别人了。”

留夏说完，脖子一仰，喝完了杯中所有的酒。  
两年以后，他又跟别人提起了吴恙，所有发生的事仿佛还在昨日，仍旧鲜活。

一斤认识了留夏四年，从来没见他说这么多话，四年加起来也比不上。一时愣住，那点半醉的酒意全醒了，臊眉耷眼地坐了起来，想想自己刚才揭人伤疤也挺没劲的。  
消化了半晌说，“你有他的照片吗，我想看看。”  
怕留夏不同意，又小心翼翼地问：“行吗？我真的想看。”

“有啊，多的是。”留夏手机解了锁，打开相册，扔了过去。  
他有一个相册专门放吴恙的照片，每次换新手机，第一件事是先把照片们同步过来。那年冬天，他唯一的娱乐活动是拍照，拍了很多吴恙。

一斤看着几千张照片，迟疑着拉到最上，点开了第一张。  
手机拍的，看背景应该是在大学的阶梯教室里，照片上的男孩正趴在书上睡觉，镜头拉得很近，好似一种隐秘的爱恋。男孩垂下的两排睫毛又长又密，连着三四张。

他往后快速地滑，终于看到男孩睁眼清醒时的样子了，直直盯着镜头。  
一斤呼吸一顿，好浓郁艳丽的长相，轮廓深刻仿佛混血，带着攻击性和一股子傲劲儿，一双眼睛摄人心魄，笑起来又露出小男孩的天真模样。十几岁的时候大部分人灰头土脸，有人却可以长成这个样子。

之后的背景渐渐转换到了留夏口中的出租屋，很多照片也变得大胆起来，有几张没穿衣服，好像事后，他靠在窗边出神。  
又孤独又谧静。

照片中间夹着个视频，一斤不知道该不该点开，犹豫了一下，点了播放。他连心跳都快了起来。

动态的男孩出现在手机屏幕上，坐在被子里读书，上身没穿衣服，胸口有一处新鲜的吻痕。  
留夏只有声音出镜，问：“吴恙，你在读什么？”  
叫吴恙的男孩拿开书，看着他说：“洛尔迦的诗选，原文。”  
“好看吗？”  
“顾不上，读得很吃力。”  
“念一段给我听听。”  
男孩不干，“你明明知道我西语差，想录下来以后取笑我，我不上当。”  
“读你最熟的一小段吧，我想听，求你了。”  
镜头晃了一下，是留夏去拉了吴恙的手。

“好吧。”

男孩读起了不甚熟练的西语，还没开口自己先笑了一下，低头的样子带着羞怯。

“Nadie comprendía el perfume  
de la oscura magnolia de tu vientre.  
（无人领会，你腹部黑暗玉兰的香味。）  
Nadie sabía que martirizabas  
un colibrí de amor entre los dientes.  
（无人知晓，你在唇舌间折磨爱情的蜂鸟。）  
Mil caballitos persas se dormían  
en la plaza con luna de tu frente,  
（一千匹波斯马沉睡，在你前额月色满盈的广场。）  
mientras que yo enlazaba cuatro noches  
tu cintura, enemiga de la nieve.  
（同时我连结起四个夜晚，你的腰身，白雪的敌人。）  
Entre yeso y jazmines, tu mirada  
era un pálido ramo de simientes.  
（在石膏和茉莉之间，你的视线是苍白的种子的枝杈。）  
Yo busqué, para darte, por mi pecho  
las letras de marfil que dicen siempre.  
（我找寻，为了给你，从我的胸腔里永恒诉说着的象牙词句。）  
Siempre, siempre: jardín de mi agonía,  
tu cuerpo fugitivo para siempre,  
la sangre de tus venas en mi boca,  
tu boca ya sin luz para mi muerte.  
（永远地，永远地：我苦痛的花园，  
你永恒逃亡的身躯，  
我口腔中你静脉的热血，  
你的口唇因我的死亡而失却光亮。）” *

“不翻译吗？”  
“词不达意。”  
“管杀不管埋。”  
“题目是《意外的爱》，还能说什么，每一字每一句不过都是我爱你。”

手机掉在被子上，屏幕一片漆黑，接下来发生什么可想而知。  
男孩胸口上的吻痕也许要再添几枚。

怪不得留夏与众不同，他拍的所有片子都跟别人不一样，怪不得他被早早选中，崭露头角。怪不得。  
原来有人十七岁的时候，已经有缪斯在身边了。与他同船渡，和他共枕眠。哪怕天各一方，不知归期，也将会陪着留夏走到更大的舞台，更远的地方，被更多人看见。

有些人注定要年少成名。

*洛尔迦诗选，翻译来自豆瓣Visin

13.

留夏从大学校门里走出，走向了广阔天地。

先在大导手下打杂学习，期间不间断地自己写本子、拍片，十分钟二十分钟的短片都有，之后执导了拼盘电影里的一个单元，四个故事里的一个，时长满打满算不到半个小时。

他也挺高兴，第一次进电影院的时候挑了个周内人少的晚上，看完了步行回家，路过便利店时买了一大袋零食，回去坐在客厅的地板上吃着打了一晚上游戏，就像从前考完试的当晚不学习不写作业一样。

等到27岁的时候，留夏终于扛下来第一部由自己独立指导的故事长片，光剧本准备了有两年，中间推倒重来一次，细细打磨。  
不夸张地说，活活脱了层皮。长了第一根白头发，几次崩溃，本来瘦的人，又瘦了十斤。杀青宴的时候趴在监制也是他老板身上想哭没哭出来，只能干嚎。  
中心思想大概是，我好累我真的好累我要累垮了，师父我还是太年轻了，这事儿太难了，我要放假。

好不容易进了院线，排片不多，票房不高，口碑不错。

他还是挺高兴，又自己买了张票偷着去看了一次。

父母对艺术的虚无缥缈总是持有怀疑，直到兑换成了实质性的成果，与有荣焉起来，在他们的城市里包了两场请亲戚同事朋友看，发来厚厚一沓票根给他炫耀。

他妈还打电话抱怨：“我跟你爸看了同期上的那几部电影，我们是觉得没一个比你的好，怎么现在只有两千多万票房啦，这些年的电影不是动不动就上亿吗？他们真没眼光。”  
母亲还说挂了电话要下个软件去给打他高分，留夏听了直笑。

留夏拿了一年的最佳新导演，全国巡回演出似的，后来已经疲了。  
得第一个的时候，那份惊喜倒是长久留在了心中。

他没想着自己能得，那天连正装都懒得穿，一觉睡到下午，红毯也没去，晚到了直接进内场，溜到贴着自己名字的座位上。  
天气热，他故意把西装外套落在了车上，只剩里面黑色的衬衣，袖子倒是耐心地卷起来，卷得平平整整，戴着眼镜，坐在下面鼓了大半场的掌。

宣布最佳新导演之前，候选人的脸都在屏幕上，留夏收起了笑容，打算让自己看起来严肃一点。  
老板在旁边说：“你看你西装不穿领结不打，一会儿上去了怎么好意思。”  
“我有什么不好意思的，又不是演员，用不着穿成他们那样，再说我跟大导手把手教出来的嫡长子争，能争过吗？”

等真念了他的名字，他难以置信地从位置上站起来和周围的人拥抱。掌声如潮时，摄影机齐齐对准时，无数的视线投来，才觉察出一种衣不蔽体的裸奔感。  
走上台的几步路，留夏想，以后一定要好好穿衣服。

特制的奖杯拿在手上，留夏不能免俗，从头至尾感谢了一遍，从最爱的奶奶开始到父母，再到学校里培养了他的师长和22岁时拍板签下他的老板，也谢谢剧组全体同仁的付出。

他吞咽了一下，最后说，我知道你能看见，我的第一个奖是我们两个人共同得来的，我们还是做到了。

留夏退后一步弯腰鞠躬，走下台后终于绷不住笑，低下头，扶了扶额。

这是他第二次在网络上走红。

第一次是还上大学的时候，有天下午他要出去，洗完澡头发随便吹吹上了地铁，地铁上人不多不少，偏偏一个座位也没有，留夏靠在两节车厢相连的地方，低头看手机。他穿得很简单，白色的宽松圆领T，袖子推到手肘，黑色的工装裤，戴眼镜，双肩包挎在一边，仅此。  
被人拍了下来，照片发到网上。  
网友见多了腻的，那段时间格外吃他这款，一通猛扒，最后也只知道他是电影学院导演系的大三学生。  
有零星的其它声音，最后也因为本人在网上的一片空白不了了之。

第二次人比戏红，是因为颁奖典礼上短短几句发言，盘靓条顺还得了奖。  
闲人永远比忙人多，这回得到了一些家庭信息，家境殷实，也知道学生时代的成绩很不错。找到他的社交账号，主页点开一看，寥寥几张照片，文字内容很少，感情状况赫然显示——丧偶。

互联网的浪冲多了，无人当真，留夏也在记者后来问起时笑着说，很久以前注册的时候瞎填的，玩笑话罢了。  
网上转发笑了上万条，说留夏也是个有故事的男同学，谁没年轻气盛过，他却从来没想着改。

没有开灯的晚上，电脑屏幕亮着搁在桌上，盯着网页，倒是莫名记起了一句“同心而离居，忧伤以终老”。

留夏过了29岁，父母开始着急，朋友连小孙子都有了。话里话外提醒他，你又不是明星，好歹女朋友找一个谈着，结不结婚的另说。

留夏一琢磨，眼前有大军压境之势，打算今年冬天找个活儿干不回家过年了。

有一天朋友约着去喝下午茶，商场一楼大都是奢侈品门店。  
前面走着一对刚从里面出来的情侣，男的女的搂着一口一个老公老婆，手上提着浅蓝色的纸袋。

鬼使神差的，留夏也走进一家，一进去，店员敏感地嗅到了冤大头光临的味道，手速很快地给他倒了杯香槟，等酒喝完了，他也掏了卡买下一对婚戒。  
从店里出来，清醒了。  
想到上一次失了智，是十一年前。他本来在楼下等奶奶，鬼迷心窍，进去给吴恙买了根手链。

只是不知道这回手里的戒指，有没有一天能戴在吴恙手上。

买都买了，木已成舟，他戴上其中一枚，挡桃花的效果奇佳，竟然生出种心无挂碍的感觉来，仿佛真成了已婚男士，安详走入婚姻的坟墓。

几个月后，吴恙出现了。  
事与愿违，不是戴上戒指的人，倒成了第一个摘下他戒指的人。

夏日闷热，入行几年了，留夏也渐渐习惯了在盛大的场合里穿戴整齐，做出衣冠楚楚的样子来。  
走出宴会厅，侍者替他打开了通往露台的门。  
留夏站在露台上，面对着茫茫夜色，一时不知该作何表情。  
本来只是互相给个面子，捧个场，大老板办上流社会的慈善晚宴为眼疾儿童化缘，寄了邀请函，自己欣然赴约花些钱表一份爱心，哪里想到能他乡遇故知。

他该欣喜吗，一把拉住吴恙的手说死鬼十年了你可算是知道回来了，还是该愤怒，质问一句你想走就走想出现就出现当哥们儿是什么人了？抑或是，吴恙根本不是为了他才来到这里，制造了一出偶遇，先别忙着自作多情。  
最后，他发现自己还来不及消化眼前的一切，很多东西的滋味只有日后才能咀嚼回味。

继而心中只剩疑惑，吴恙婚否，育否，有男女朋友否？

吴恙出现在身后时，留夏正低头用左手挡风给自己点烟。  
瞥见他手上的戒指，毫不客气地拽过留夏的手放在眼前端详。

“什么时候结的，定下日子了吗，到时候记得通知我。”  
“通知你干什么，来抢婚？”  
吴恙眼睛看着留夏，手上一点点摘了他的戒指。  
“我不想看见这个。”

留夏见吴恙西装袖口里还藏着他当年送的手链，一抬手露了出来，他以牙还牙，也负气给吴恙拽了下来。手链细细的，接口处脆弱，他力气都没使上。

吴恙瞪大了眼睛。

“你这人……怎么这样？”  
“我怎么样，我本来就这样。”  
留夏拎起链子在吴恙眼前晃了晃。  
吴恙去抓，留夏仿佛早料到了，退后一步，没抓到。

“你要就拿去，反正也是你买的。我不要了。”  
吴恙身子一转，拿出生气的样子来，两个人中间隔着半米的距离，各朝一边，谁也不睬谁。

门外的侍者主动给他们搬进来两把椅子，退出去的时候又把门带上了。  
留夏趁着这个功夫想了想，好像自打认识吴恙以来，自己还没真的惹过吴恙生气，也没对他说过重话，今天一连两次，大有赢回一成的意思。

留夏大大方方坐下，拉了一把旁边生气不说话的吴恙，“坐啊。”  
吴恙坐下。

既然赢了，那自己大度一点，主动一下吧。

“好了，还给你，拿去门店人家知道怎么弄，小问题。”  
留夏把东西放回吴恙手心里。  
吴恙攥起拳握住。

“丧偶的已婚男人好当吗？”吴恙问。  
留夏笑道：“你这不是什么都知道。”  
“我知道的多了去了……不过丧偶不好听。”  
“怎么改，改成离异你意下如何？”  
“也行。”  
“好，尊重当事人的意见，一会儿回去改。”

“奶奶身体还好吗？”  
“挺好的，身子骨很硬朗，还能骂得动我。”  
“那就好。”

短暂的沉默。  
过去这么多年，理应是憋了一肚子话，要问要说，现下却无从谈起。

“你为什么会在这儿？”留夏挑了自己最感兴趣的问。  
“你刚才拍下的两样东西，都是我的私人藏品，与其让别人买走，不如跟了你。”  
这倒是留夏没想到的，挑了一下眉毛，表示恍然大悟，“也好，肥水不流外人田。”

“我爸去世以后，我算是接手了他的产业，做不来的、不感兴趣的转让了股权，留下了我最喜欢的画廊，开在左岸。去年开始我们筹备进入国内的艺术市场，这不，慢慢开始活动，四处拜山头了。”  
“去世了……？”留夏表情变得凝重。

吴恙在空中挥挥手，好像要赶走突变的氛围，“好几年前的事了，我大学刚毕业的时候吧。挺突然的，睡梦中就过去了。他当了一辈子假洋鬼子，遗嘱里还是写要回到家乡。我们把他的骨灰带回来，让他入土为安。我一次没哭，从山上下来，我妈说，他们夫妻一场，虽然最后分道扬镳了，但还是伤心的。亲儿子对生死这么冷淡，她倒是没想到。”

“还是离了。”

“离了。”吴恙交叠双腿坐着，抚摸在上的膝盖，“去了一年头上，发现日子过不下去。认清现实，找律师来，分割财产，和平分手。签完字的那天晚上，我陪着我妈在城里吃了顿饭，结束以后，挺晚了，她很失态地坐在街边哭，我没法安慰。她不是在哭什么具体的东西，她在哭她这一辈子，我只好坐着等她哭完。”

留夏的心剧烈地疼起来。他以为吴恙走了，是去追寻更好的幸福，去适合他的环境里学习，享受自由和人文的浪漫，和父母修复破碎的家庭关系，一家人努力创造出第二次幸福。结果也许不尽如人意，但他没想到竟会如此惨烈，不过几年，物是人非。

“发现了吗，当初都是谎言。”

吴恙向后枕在椅背上，叹了口气，“我知道，你看得透，说的都是对的。留夏，世界就是个巨大的谎言，大家互相欺骗，想要过得更好一点，最后自食其果。”

留夏握住吴恙放在膝盖上的手，“那你也知道吧，我没有怪过你。”

吴恙从椅子上直起上半身，抽出手调笑着戳戳留夏的胸口，“没有吗？我看你火气大得很，本事和脾气都见长啊导演。”

留夏不好意思，低着头压下吴恙的手。

“好没劲啊，一上来说的都是这些，好像我很惨的样子，不是的，死生聚散都是常理，其余日子过得蛮好。”吴恙坐回椅子里，靠下去。

“时间宽裕的话，讲讲吧，吴老板。”

吴恙抬手看了眼表，“从哪里讲起好呢……高中毕业以后，我申了英国的大学，不想浪费读过的书和学过的语言，多适合读个世界文学与比较文学。学校不错，还给了奖。结果念了半学期受不了了，课程不是很喜欢，天气也差，我去的那半年尤其差，我没太阳还能活吗，必须不能，任谁劝我说春天很美夏天更美都没用。期末考试都等不到，退了学连夜卷着铺盖卷从伦敦跑回了巴黎。”

留夏没想到吴恙身上还有这一出，乐出声来，“你倒是不傻，考了期末再跑路岂不是亏了。”

“谁说不是呢。我后来总结了一下，发现自己对于文学这东西，最多的是喜欢阅读文本，自己也能写写最好了。但是理论性的东西让我痛苦。”

“巴黎的冬天有好一些吗？”

“……也没有，但至少我跑回去以后可以蒙头大睡了，睡够了，起来想想新的学校，琢磨新的专业，秋天该去哪里报道。之后折腾到了加州，在LA重新开始。”

“这下阳光倒是充裕了，改学什么了？”

吴恙没有直接回答，反而问：“你知道你对我影响不小吧，我有很多时候人在困境里，不得其解的时候，常常会想如果是你，你会怎么做。”

“这点上，我们倒是很默契，过去的很长时间里，我感觉你就在我身旁，你会突然从后面探头来跟我说话，告诉我，这么做不对或者我的坚持都是对的。”留夏答。

“我也学了电影，专业一半偏理论，一半时间学制作。”吴恙说得很认真，“接下来几年过得很开心，不光因为看球方便，斯台普斯中心跑得勤，晒了很多加州的太阳，还因为很喜欢自己学的东西。本来打算继续读下去的，起码硕士毕业了。结果被家里的事搅得一团乱，毕业了又回去了。”

“原来是同行了，想不到。”留夏惊讶、惊喜，又想世界果然太大了，过去有几年，他们明明做着一样的事，却一次也没能在这个坐标系里发生交集。

“反正这两年过去以后，一切稳定了，我还是要回去继续读书的。说来也好笑，当年，最讨厌上学的是我，现在离不开学校的也是我，心心念念想着回去。”

“我毕业的时候，倒是没有一点舍不得，头也不回地走了。”留夏说。

“这就是我们身上奇妙的地方，我们看起来好不一样，有时候又像一个人。”

留夏想到吴恙毕业时最多23岁，还那么年轻，无法想象他要如何处理家人的身后事。  
“留下来的摊子不能不管，喜欢的事想继续做，毕业以后怎么办。”

“作为新浪潮的发源地，不愁不能继续工作，回去以后进了一位导演的独立电影工作室，我们做实验电影。这个过程很有意思，北美和欧洲的两种体系在身上碰撞。大学几年下来什么位置都会做了，能拍能演能剪，灯光录音也会了。可法国人思想先行，最爱跟你谈哲学，电影里两个人坐着什么不干，也要絮絮叨叨聊天，聊康德，聊黑格尔，聊萨特。就像我们两个一样，坐在这里，没头没尾地说话，连杯酒都没有。”

留夏深有同感，点头，转身对门外的侍者打了个响指示意托盘上的酒。

“画廊怎么办？”

“开始的前几年，我一点也不通画廊、艺术品公司要怎么运营，先找专业人士代为管理，再说还有我妈在，我不忙，一点点学着做。日常不工作了就待在画廊。”

留夏很好奇画廊的运作。

“策展做展，和知名的艺术家合作，拿到他们作品的代理权，负责展出和以合适的价格找到藏家。同时也要发掘没成名的年轻艺术家，也不是所有人都爱看经典大作，引入新鲜的血液也是有必要的。考验眼光的时候到了，提前买下他们的作品，可能会买到一堆废纸，也说不定大赚一笔。必要的时候，还要长期资助他们。”

吴恙仿佛故意的，压低了声音，在留夏耳边说，“有的对胃口了，难免也会资助到床上去。”  
离得近了，嘴唇一张一合，碰到了留夏的耳廓。

留夏面上带笑，抿了一下嘴唇。没有告诉过任何人的是，有一段很短的时光，也是他曾经最严重的时候，只要想到离自己而去的吴恙会和别人牵手、耳鬓厮磨、上床、做爱，进入别人的身体或者被进入，他都能趴在洗手池边难受得干呕起来，再抬头时镜子里眼睛也红了。

过后想起，他自己也觉得夸张。如今听见吴恙亲口说了，倒没什么感觉了。

吴恙见留夏没什么反应，站了起来，推了一把他的肩膀，“骗你的，别真信。”

“我看起来像是信了吗？”留夏仰头问。

“陌生人碰我时我会觉得恶心，我一度怀疑是你在国内请了什么高人给我作了法，搞得我大概约了五百次失败的会。最后安慰自己命里有时终须有。”

“又怨上我了？

“不然呢？”

“你有五百次，我难道没有六百次？”留夏翘着腿忿忿。

失败五百次的人装作没听见，“下半年画廊开幕的时候，多来买几幅作品，就当补偿补偿我。会给你算贵点的。”

“无奸不商。”

吴恙笑了一下，扣上西装进去了，晚宴将近尾声，大多数拍品找到了新主人，其中有他的私人收藏，也有他主动拿出的画廊藏品。所有收益之后都会捐给家庭困难的小孩做眼睛上的手术，也值得。

等吴恙再回到内场，坐到主桌，说自己遇见老朋友叙旧去了，这种场合各人有各人的社交，其他人也没细问。  
晚宴主人冯总盛情邀请他之后再去顶楼的酒廊坐坐，给他介绍一点国内艺术圈子里的人认识。顶层今天他们包下来了，做after party的场地。  
吴恙不好拒绝，说先回房间休息，之后上来。

回了房间，吴恙想喝口热水让胃里舒服一下，水还没烧开，电话又响，怕他跑了似的。  
打开冷水扑了把脸，拣起搭在沙发上的外套，出去按了通往顶楼的电梯。

电梯门打开穿过一段幽暗的走廊，爵士乐的陪伴下里面热闹又不喧哗，三三两两端杯酒轻松站着，聊天低语。全无晚宴上的正襟危坐。

沿落地窗的一圈沙发已经坐了人，区域划分，明显和外面隔开了。

吴恙过去坐下，抱歉地笑笑，“回房间休息了会儿。”

桌上的人他不是全认识，除了和他晚宴上同桌的人，还有留夏。  
留夏坐在他对角线的位置正端起威士忌杯放到嘴边，脱了外套只穿着衬衣，看起来也像是十分疲惫的模样，见他来了，抬抬杯子，算是打了招呼。他本来已经到了停车场准备走了，心里一动，又返回来。

冯总见他们认识，想起他们是同乡，搓了搓手开心道：“承蒙各位关照，今晚的活动办得成功，不但筹款顺利，还超出了预期，我们也借此机会认识了吴老板这样出手大方的海归青年才俊。”  
吴恙摇头，笑着说：“不敢当，我就是二世祖，运气好继承了家业拿出来挥霍。做点善事应该的。”  
“太谦虚了，过度谦虚可就是骄傲了，小吴。”

这么快成了“小吴”吴恙倒是没想到。

“咱们今天是文艺界的聚会了，有知名的导演，有当红的演员，画家，各位老板和大艺术家赏光，是冯某人的荣幸。”冯总把他们挨个捧了一遍，说完自己先一饮而尽。

“您慢点喝，这才刚刚开始。”身旁的影星替冯总顺了顺背，冯总也大着胆子握住了人家的纤纤玉手。

其他人举起面前的杯子，当作回敬，喝上一口。

吴恙浅浅抿了一点，放下。

有人注意到了，问：“小吴总不喝酒？”  
吴恙看着坐在对面近几年风头正起的石姓画家，画不如其人，其貌不扬，肚子像全是喝酒喝起来的。  
说到未来国内市场的规划，对方也是他的目标之一。他们总要和一些本土的艺术家合作，不能全靠外来的欧洲作品。今天倒是送上门来，送到眼前了。冯总也不是空口胡诌。

“喝，喝得很少，喝完容易不舒服。”

石画家点头。

酒过三巡，氤氲的氛围将五分酒意蒸腾成七分，高雅做作褪去不少，不管杯子里装的是什么，全然成了熟悉的畅快痛饮。

留夏出去上了趟卫生间，回来自然而然在吴恙身边坐下，他看着吴恙像不太舒服的样子。桌上冰桶一直持续供应，酒也烈。吴恙推诿了一些，躲掉了一些，也无法避免喝进胃里一些。

石画家红着一张圆脸，往吴恙面前的杯子里添满一整杯苏格兰威士忌，话都快说不清了，“吴老板跟别人喝，怎么不能跟我喝。”

“他不舒服。”留夏拨开了桌上的杯子。

“这样，吴老板也是生意人，生意人无利不起早不贪黑。你把这杯喝了，我的所有作品，你的画廊，两年的全部、独家代理。在座的各位作证。”

吴恙低头不语盯着眼前的杯子，下一句估计就是不喝看不起他石某人。

“别真喝，石老师就是好酒，看你不喝，和你开玩笑呢。”留夏说，把到嘴边的“欺负”换成了“开玩笑”。

“不开玩笑，法治社会，签约，白纸黑字。”石画家大着舌头。

吴恙抬起头来，笑着说：“五年，石老师。我前天刚从外面飞回来的，十几个小时，落地就工作，加起来没睡一个完整觉，没吃一顿饱饭，这杯我喝了，我要五年，您看值吗？”

“五年就五年，喝。”

吴恙端起一饮而尽，他的胃里瞬间翻滚灼烧起来，留夏拦都拦不及。不着痕迹地捂了一下，留夏看见了。

等他借口出去上洗手间，穿过曲折的走廊，慢下了脚步，靠着墙喘息。  
留夏从身后追来，紧张地问：“没事吧？”

“没事，我上大学以后很能喝，我们经常喝到早上，又去上课。今天赶巧不是很舒服。”吴恙捂着肚子咬牙，“他给我等着，接下来的五年，一毛钱都别想挣了，过年题字都别想。”

留夏本来还在皱眉，忍不住笑了。

手掌覆上吴恙捂着胃的手，试着把人拉进怀里。

“你要不要跟我回家？”  
“有热热的东西吃吗，饿了。”  
“有。”

14.

留夏带着吴恙回了自己的公寓。

吴恙在车上枕着他的腿缩起来假寐，上车前还问会不会有狗仔在地库偷拍。  
留夏给人拉开了后排车门，让吴恙清醒一下，别人吹捧了一句知名导演他怎么还当真了。

门打开，一只小狗扭着屁股跑了过来。金毛还是幼犬的时候并不英俊威武，毛乎乎的一团，眼睛圆圆黑黑下垂着，四条腿短短胖胖，看着笨笨的，不太高兴的样子。垂着两只耳朵，前脚搭上留夏的膝盖叫他。

留夏一手把小狗捞了起来，冲脑门亲了一口，“爸爸回来晚了。”

“一个男人，住单身公寓，再养只狗，以父子相称，你现在真有老光棍的架势了。”吴恙脱鞋的时候吐槽。

“我一年三分之二的时间在外面，用不着太大的房子，交通方便地段好才是最重要的。”

吴恙食指挠挠小狗的下巴，“它呢，以后怎么办？”

“长得特别快，之后跟我去片场，散养，比圈在家里自由不知道多少倍，是不是？”留夏晃晃怀里的小东西，招呼吴恙，“跟我来厨房。”

厨房是开放式的，和餐厅连在一起。  
留夏从冰箱上层拿出蘑菇汤，揭开保鲜盒的盖子倒进锅里，开小火加热，时不时拿勺子搅一搅。

“喝汤好，别的东西我也吃不进去。”吴恙站在旁边说。  
热汽上来以后香味也出来了，吴恙请教，“这个怎么做的？教我。”  
“很简单，锅底放油，口蘑洗干擦干以后下去煎，菌类会出水，等它出了水再加额外的水进去煮，喜欢吃别的配料再放，我昨天片了一点内酯豆腐进去。出锅前撒少少的一点盐。快手汤。”  
“噢。”吴恙点头。

小狗现在不怕生人了，绕着留夏和吴恙的腿走来走去，大着胆子去抓吴恙。  
吴恙蹲下试探着伸手，被舔了手心以后，一下抱了起来，“叔叔摸摸小肚子。”  
在吴恙的怀里，被摸了肚肚的小狗舒服地四脚朝天。

汤快好了，冰箱里没什么主食，留夏切了两片厚厚的生吐司。

他们两个以前就爱吃各种香香软软的面包，一起住的时候，常常晚自习结束了去给第二天早上买吃的，一来二去跟店老板熟了，留了电话。老板说要什么提前预留，让他们别再面对着空空的橱窗撅着嘴失望了。  
买回来的面包往往等不到第二天，宵夜时刻，你一口我一口，等回过神来，吃完了。早上只好悻悻地去吃食堂。

昨天留夏买了一整条生吐司回来，刚做出来不久，因为闻着太香，什么不夹撕着吃了半个，口感又软又韧。

“不要烤，我想吃软的。”吴恙坐在餐桌旁和狗玩，抽空抬起头来说。  
“那怎么办，你又想吃热的。”留夏端着手里的吐司问，一手撑在料理台上。  
“保鲜袋包着，微波炉热上十秒钟够了，也不会干。”

留夏应了一声，按吴恙说的热了面包，从锅里盛出碗汤。转眼的功夫，吴恙追着狗跑到客厅去了。  
餐具放上桌，留夏叫吴恙可以来吃了。

拿起勺子时，吴恙感叹：“没想到这么多年过去了，还能吃到你做的饭。”  
“我也想不到。”

第一口喝下去的时候，吴恙又捂了一下肚子。  
“还不舒服？”  
“这下可能是太舒服了。”

汤鲜而香浓，面包柔软，吴恙手撕着吃了一片，一片泡进了汤里。  
汤汤水水热烘烘的，吃得他胃里很舒服，身上也不再一阵一阵发冷了。

“我觉得……”留夏措辞，“要不还是找人多帮帮你，你妈好歹以前也是这行的，快点把这边的事处理好，等项目落地了，想去哪儿读书去哪儿读书吧。”  
吴恙放下勺子，又端起杯子喝了口水，“不喜欢我现在的奸商形象？”  
“不是，你不管什么样子，总是有魅力的，再说人哪能一成不变，十七八和二十七八，必然是不一样的。”  
纸醉金迷觥筹交错的场合里，和人你来我往的吴老板，醉意浮上眼睛，靠在沙发里的小吴总，身上自有成熟以后带来的性感。

“你放心，我肯定会走的。吃完东西就该走了。”  
小狗下巴搁在留夏的臂弯，静静看对面的吴恙，一人一狗对视以后，吴恙伸手隔着餐桌把狗抱过来顺毛。

留夏微不可闻地叹了口气，“觉得你不太开心。”  
“是吗？”  
“只有脸上笑着。”  
“人哪能生活在真空里，你也不可能像以前一样，别人要揍我的时候挡在我前面，我被老师罚出去了，替我写作业。我长大了，要负起我的责任。你替代不了，没人能替代。我也要奔三啦，留夏。”

说到“奔三”两个字，吴恙笑的很明显，好像这在他们之间是个很不可思议的词。  
确实不可思议，上一次两人面对面坐着，一个十八，一个十七，蓝白的校服短袖穿在身上，偷着给头发染不明显的颜色，课桌下互发消息，谈不可告人的恋爱，蹦蹦跳跳，青春无敌。

有一点幸运的是，美人到底是美人，不过是随着时间流逝，各坐在桌两旁，换了种衣冠禽兽的美法。

桌面上手机的震动中断了他们的谈话，留夏不忙着接，看着屏幕说：“大人的烦恼这不就来了。”

要说他们这一行自由是真，不用朝九晚五踩线打卡，不分工作日和周末，工作多少要么看胆子大小怕不怕饿死，要么看家底厚不厚。另一面是，对方想几点打来聊工作几点电话响，反正也不能说我下班了。连想塞关系户的都能理直气壮半夜来电。

留夏拉开厨房旁边的推拉门走了出去，站在阳台上。远离了室内的凉爽，被外头闷热的夏夜迎面一击，才发现自己回来以后衣服也没来得及换。  
阳台的角落里有个不锈钢的小盒子，是他的烟灰缸，下面压着个打火机。  
自从养小狗以后，再也没在房间里抽过烟。

隔着玻璃门回望了一眼，留夏看见吴恙把狗放到桌子上，这下他们一样高了，平视着对方，小狗又舔了吴恙的脸。  
终于出现在一个画面里，他们果然长得很像，留夏吐出烟雾满足地想。  
一样无辜，一样毛绒绒的。

电话讲了一会儿，最后以留夏的“要不你把我开了，我没有什么别的权力，但如果用谁不用谁都做不了主，谁爱拍谁拍”挂断。

再回来，拉开门的动作小了很多，轻手轻脚走到餐桌旁坐下，吴恙枕着胳膊趴在桌子上睡着了。  
想起他在after party上说的飞机落地开始工作两天没睡一个好觉，话不假，人累坏了。

餐桌上方的灯光打在吴恙的后颈，洁白的衬衫领口之上是一段光滑的皮肤和后脑勺短短的头发。留夏看了一会儿，压下了想吻他的欲望。

拉起吴恙的上半身，把他的脑袋拨向自己的肩膀，吴恙整个人软塌塌地靠了过来，留夏膝弯一揽，轻松抱了起来。  
不沉，没有发生尴尬的事。

穿过走廊，用胳膊肘顶开卧室门，弯腰将人放到床上，留夏松了一口气，还是有点分量的。

没有斗胆脱人衣服，怕醒来了吴恙说自己轻薄了他，买画不止，再冠上个又老又轻佻的名头。最重要的是，别弄醒他，让他再留得久一些。  
往吴恙腰上盖了块薄被子，留夏去换衣服洗澡了。

从浴室出来，发现吴恙还是像从前一样睡觉，睡梦中感知到身处陌生的地方，紧挨着床边，弓着身。

留夏上了床靠在另一边，舍不得睡，又无事可做，脑子里清醒无比。只好掏出手机检查起了邮箱，简短回复了几封工作上的，比较重要的做了记号白天醒来处理，又删除了好几年份的垃圾邮件。

最后手机一扔，干嘛不多看几眼这个睡着的人呢。

听说人老了的一大特征是爱回忆过去，他有时候也挺烦自己总爱想过往发生的事，生理年龄随着时间流逝增长，心理却永远停留在了二十出头，近几年好几次，别人问他哪一年出生的多大了，他的反应先是一愣，脑子里白上几秒才能答上来，答得磕磕绊绊。  
可再一想，他不就是因为自己的不愿意遗忘才得到了许多机会。他的导师当年看中他，也是因为二试的时候对他印象深刻。高瘦英气的男孩坐在桌子对面，波澜不惊地说“选择电影，是因为不想遗忘”。

于是留夏释然了，他任由自己想十七岁的秋天，他和吴恙，床上睡在自己身边的这个人，他们之间发生的一切。  
他问吴恙你要不要跟我回家，吴恙坐在长椅上睁开眼睛注视自己，很是打量了一阵。

不说话，也不动作。  
他站着，让吴恙审视。  
最后吴恙站起来说了一个“好”字，跟自己走了。

让他们在一起的，与其说是吴恙那天晚上跑来宿舍，在床上跟留夏说你还是喜欢我吧，因为我太喜欢你了，不如说是当初的一句要不要跟我回家，定了乾坤。他曾经自身难保，也认真地想要以单薄的力量给吴恙一个家，让他跟他走。

情之所至，留夏想抚摸一下吴恙，他偏着头思考，从哪里下手比较好。  
摸摸他的头发，还是摸摸他的脸，要么摸摸手比较安全？

吴恙翻了个身向里躺着，腰上的被子掉下了床。  
留夏还没来得及起身去捡，吴恙睁开了眼，和留夏的目光碰在了一起，眼神朗清。

两个人一个躺着，一个半靠在床上，留夏的目光自上而下投来，颇有居高临下的意味。

互相不说话，对视良久。

留夏伸手摸了吴恙的嘴唇，指腹擦过，描摹了他的唇形。  
薄薄的唇，说出的话，发出的声音，曾在深夜里交谈过，接过无数个吻，也安抚过自己的身体。

吴恙张嘴咬住了留夏的指尖，咬得很用力，比家里牙没长全的小狗咬人疼得多。  
留夏没有动，没有急着拿开。他甚至有些沉迷于吴恙带给他的痛感。心里觉得舒爽。

接着，吴恙含了两根进去，食指和中指，模拟着口交吞吐的动作，舌尖从根部扫到顶端，舔湿了他的手指，连缝隙也不放过。

吴恙的脸上没有一点讨好的意味，也不曾浮现性欲的羞耻。  
直白又坦荡。

真勾人。

留夏迅速硬了起来，压抑着胸口的起伏，玩弄吴恙柔软又灵活的舌头，吴恙配合着卷绕他的手指，翻搅得口腔里水声连连。  
吴恙很轻地哼了一声，上手按住留夏裤子里鼓鼓囊囊的东西。

留夏抽出手指，抬起吴恙的下巴，问：“做吗？”  
“做。”

当然要做，还要做到尽情尽兴，酣畅淋漓。

吴恙解开衬衣寥寥无几的扣子，留夏从下到上帮了两颗的忙，又脱了吴恙的裤子。  
房间里只剩由缓变急的喘息，连布料之间的摩擦都听得清楚。  
满月夜，不开灯的房间仅拉了一层白纱，什么都看得清。

剥光了衣服扔下床，阔别已久的身体裸露在眼前。  
男孩变成了男人，青涩不再，咬下的每一口似乎都能流淌出甜美的汁液，肩背变宽，臂膀的线条更加紧实流畅，唯一不变的恐怕就是吴恙的腰身仍旧纤细，上面覆着一层薄肌。

留夏曾肖想过，吴恙出去以后会不会放纵了自己，像别的年轻人一样，在身上打洞穿孔，扎大大小小的文身，全是要纪念的东西。他吻遍了他全身，也只在后腰找到一株小小的植物，素色的。

十九岁的夏天吴恙在南法度假，去过一家小小的个人酒庄。庄主指着瓶身上的酒标说白色洋兰是妻子出生那天的生日花，这一批酒全是为她而酿。吴恙好奇，查了自己和留夏的，网上版本众多，共同点是两个人的花都不很好看。最后选了雪花莲还未完全盛开时的样子，经由纹身师一通美化，永远留在了他的后腰，作为他一字头最后的纪念。纪念生命中再也不会有的夏天。

月光下的皮肤，每一处都在吸引着人吻下去，舔一舔，咬上一口再好不过。  
喜爱之情最盛的时候，需要一点痛感做出口才能排解，让人不至于溺死其中。

留夏在床头柜一团乱的抽屉里翻东西，表面镇定，实则慌乱。  
吴恙在他身下发情，肆意抚摸他的身体，肋骨、后腰到屁股，勃起的阴茎蹭他，腿缠着他，够到哪里亲哪里，嘴里嘟囔抱怨：“有还是没有，别找了……”  
“不要屁股了？”  
“要……但是更想要你。”

话音刚落，留夏翻到了一管，塑封没拆，崭新的，水蜜桃味儿，还有一个礼拜过期，拿出来的时候连带着其他东西掉落在地上，他顾不得。

润滑剂挤在手上一搓像水一样化开，粘稠，油润，打开吴恙的双腿，留夏送入刚才被舔舐过的手指，立即感觉到了吴恙身体的本能排斥和情不自禁的吮吸。

吴恙微张着嘴，感受被进入的过程，不自觉地抓住床单。  
是痛的，也是爽的，终归都是身上这个人带给他的。他是他全部的青春。

他们曾在破旧的出租屋里交付了彼此的第一次。  
做了很多前戏，亲了很多次，还是痛得他掉下眼泪来，之后又因为留夏的天赋异禀体验到性的快感，抱着留夏胡言乱语，说这辈子只想跟他一个人做，说自己只给他一个人操，爱他，甚至也说恨他。

留夏闭着眼睛也能找到吴恙的点在哪里，他带着更多的润滑液进入，扩张，甬道里变得湿滑，进出不再受阻，软热的肠肉紧紧裹着他的手指，他反复碾压揉按，时轻时重，然后俯身隔岸观火，看着吴恙被击溃，加快手上的速度，将他送上高潮的云端。  
前面一次没碰，精液射在两个人的小腹之间，吴恙情难自抑地低声呻吟，半天缓不过来。

“喜欢吗？”吴恙的手指穿过留夏的头发问。  
留夏伏在下面，亲了他的小腹作为回应，舌尖舔去一点精液。

凑近吴恙的脸要亲他时，吴恙躲了一下，偏过头。  
“转过来。”留夏的口吻不容推拒。

吴恙转过脸，对视几秒后，压下留夏的后脑勺，嘴唇碰在一起，身上颤抖了一下。  
久别重逢后的第一个吻，持续了很久，唇舌纠缠直到吴恙又一次硬了。

“再用手指就滚下去，不会做了求求我，我也可以上你。”吴恙推开留夏的胸膛。

口气倒是不小，留夏笑了一声，直起身，拿过丢在一边的润滑剂挤出来更多，淋在完全勃起的性器上，再次分开吴恙的双腿，将人锲在身下，两根硬邦邦的东西碰在一起，拢到手心里撸了两把。  
“一会儿我会好好求求你的，让你教教我。”

吴恙突然脸红，垂着眼不敢直视留夏。

顶入穴口短暂停顿了一下，留夏长驱直入地进入吴恙的身体，全部进去以后，皮肉碰到一起，啪的一声。

“喜欢吗？”换留夏问。  
“你动一动更好。”吴恙答。

留夏报复性地一边操一边问，装得很虚心，我这样做对吗，这样可以吗，舒服吗。  
吴恙自顾不暇，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地答着，抓着留夏的手套弄自己前面，前后的快感一起涌上来，头昏脑涨，湿汗淋漓。

撩起吴恙的额发，留夏低下身抵着吴恙的额头，抽插变得小幅而缓慢。  
“喜欢我吗？”留夏问。  
吴恙眨了几次迷蒙的眼睛，没有回答，身体被顶得一起一伏，用亲吻堵住了问题的出口。

之后没人再说话了，不再调笑，做得越来越疯。  
像末日到来，朝不保夕。失去理智一样沉沦在快感里，换各种姿势，一次又一次射精。

身上太黏湿，吴恙撑着留夏的胸口从他身上起来，阴茎从后穴滑落出去，本想去浴室里洗一下，又在里面做起来。  
留夏把人压在洗漱台上，吴恙背贴着镜子，汲取了一点凉意，短暂清醒一秒钟，试图推开人，“不要了……”留夏不说话，折起他的腿，含住吴恙的乳头，握住吴恙贴在小腹上的性器。  
又被拽入快感的深渊。

抱起吴恙的时候没有立刻放下他，抵在墙上操了一会儿，两手托着吴恙的屁股分开臀瓣，阴茎顶入时正好撞在点上，留夏小臂上青筋凸起，吴恙探手下去抚摸他青色的血管，身体兴奋，绞得更紧。

虚脱一般被放到床上，房间里味道太浓，吴恙赤身裸体地爬起来，让窗户开了条缝，吹进晨风一缕。

盛夏时节五点一过，外头天光大亮，显出一种沉沉的蓝，还未日出，最远处天空和建筑的交界上镶了道金边。

城市里的飞鸟率先苏醒，飞过窗外时的第一声鸟鸣，终于让纵欲的人冷静了下来，清醒了。

吴恙侧躺在床上，捞起地上的衬衣盖在自己的腰胯间，留夏的手搭在他肋侧的凹陷处，隔着衣服捏了一把。

房间里每一分钟都在变得更亮。  
“天亮了，我要走了。”  
“去哪儿？”  
“之前你说得对，我现在确实不是很快乐。该考虑是不是要重拾以前的勇气，不喜欢的事，不做了。”

奉承别人，被别人奉承，都很讨厌。也怕太年轻处事不周，丢了家里的脸，瞻前顾后凡事小心翼翼。心里总是不由得算计眼前的人或东西的价值。讨价还价之后，成就感褪去，只剩下厌恶。明明之前大多数时候，吴恙是喜欢自己的。

“我怎么办。”  
“你继续过的你的生活。”  
“然后呢。”  
“我会在离你比较远的地方观察着你，监督你是不是变平庸变麻木了。”  
“如果我和别人相亲，结婚，生子，你也不在乎？”  
“在乎。我会和你做一样的事，找一个不爱自己的人，生活在一起，体验同样的痛苦。”

留夏翻身平躺，闭上了眼睛。

真是疯子。  
宁愿这样，也不想再试一次吗。

“骗你的。你出现了，我没法再欺骗自己。同样的错我不会再犯第二次了。我会不停地想见你，找到你，纠缠你。”留夏说。

“没有必要。你就那么肯定这十年里我没变吗，肯定我身上你喜欢的部分没有全部消失？我当然变了，现在只剩这张脸能让你找到以前的回忆。”  
“你说了不算。”  
“算的。”

留夏心里明白，结束在此处是最好的。  
十年之后再遇见，成了大人，彼此心平气和地交谈过，良夜温存，天亮后各奔东西，从此了无牵挂，该是至好的结局。

留夏知道，自己不过是装作常人的样子过过日子，分别得够久，他们已经长成了两个精神病。

自此他将一次次闯入吴恙的生活，利用旧情，和他上床，接吻。如果吴恙躲起来，别无他法，知道能被看见，只好伤害自己，胁迫吴恙出现。  
他们的生活再次止步不前，像陷入一滩烂泥当中。痛苦循环，不停发生各种意外，会有更多无法抑制的伤痛涌出来。

可他偏偏不愿意就此放手。

吴恙坐起身开始穿衣服，勉强扣上皱巴巴的衬衣，日光打在他的大腿上。

留夏窝在一边，仍旧闭着眼睛。

捡起地上黑色的丝绒盒子，吴恙打开看了眼，是对戒的另一枚，笑了一下，又合上，放回抽屉里。

绕到床的另一边，轻拍留夏袒裸在外的光滑背脊，吴恙说：“我走了，谢谢款待。”

“不送。”

“留夏，不要再守着过去了，不要再拍那些东西了，放手，向前看。”

吴恙说完起身拉开门走了出去。  
玄关处还挂着他当年送的油画，一扇窗户，窗外是一大片海。陪着留夏几经辗转，四处为家。

未到早高峰，车子行驶在宽阔的马路上，畅通无阻。经过一处十字停了下来，等待红灯的五十秒过去。

吴恙看见车前突然冒出了三五成群穿着校服的高中生，嬉闹着跑过斑马线，书包在背上一颠一颠的。装酷的男生走起路来大步流星，手上还要运着球，弹在地上，蹦了老高。眼看还剩三秒了，抱起就跑。

吴恙本来是笑着的，靠在车子后排，目光随着身影们从右向左移动。司机说了句这么早上课哇，他还应了一声真是辛苦。

驶出很远以后，吴恙拿过外套盖在脸上，突然无声泪流，一颗连着一颗，滑进发丝的缝隙。

明明他才是守着过去不放的那个人，可夏天不会再来一次了。

永永远远。

**人在世间，爱欲之中，独生独死，独去独来。**  
**当行至趣，苦乐之地，身自当之，无有代者。**  
**窈窈冥冥，别离久长。道路不同，会见无期。**

THE END.

*《无量寿经》


	6. 盛夏之死（下）’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 刘昊然×吴磊

12.

自从进入大学以后，刘昊然的性格变了不少。  
人照样是好相处的，但话少，冷淡。  
跟他打招呼，拜托他帮忙的，都一一回应，尽己所能。只是之后便没有任何后续，在外从不交浅言深。

进校的第一次亮相是开学典礼上作为新生代表发言。  
那个夏天结束的时候，刘昊然已经长过了一米八五，整个人高高瘦瘦白白净净，头发不长，穿了件学校统一发的白t，腕上带了块黑色的表，除此以外别无花样。从位置上起来走到台上的几步路，引来无数注目。

刘昊然是当年毫无争议的双料第一，尤其文化课成绩，是几届以来最高的。  
开学典礼上的新生代表发言各个学院年年轮换，今年到了他们学院，这事儿自然也落到了他身上。

高中时候参加了不少活动，一页稿子记得很轻松，等他用三五分钟发言完坐下来时，打开手机已有几个好友申请进入眼帘，刘昊然不禁感叹现代通讯的可怖。

这才只是一个开始。  
果然上了大学一切都变得不一样，艺术院校除了怪咖遍地走，男男女女更是猛如虎。

开学没几个礼拜，时不时，刘昊然从外面上完课回来，宿舍门口蹲着不知道从哪里翻进来的女孩儿，范儿是典型的大飒蜜，嚼着糖说我看上你了你跟我搞对象吧，要么是我姐妹说导演系今年有个帅的，我来看看，真还行，帅哥交个朋友。

刘昊然的表情波澜不惊，笑了笑，绕过人摸出钥匙开门，舍友跟在后边进去以后又替他把门关上。

过了段时间大家品出来甭管甜的还是辣的，总之他对女人是不太感兴趣的。这在他们学校很正常，而且对另外一些人来说再好不过了，男生之间互串宿舍交个朋友打个游戏揩个油岂不是更方便了，有人就喜欢他表面随和实际上骨子里拽了吧唧的样儿，很是穷追不舍了一阵子，几年念念不忘。

后来发现刘昊然除了跟同宿舍的朝夕相处有点感情，门关上以后有说有笑的，在外对谁其实都一样，没什么性别上的差别对待。

如果还有一个地方能让他原地解放天性，便是和从前的高中同学碰在一起的时候。  
高考完，他们之中的大部分来了北京读书，一个去了上海，两个成绩出来以后再三衡量还是出了国。  
虽然学校和学校之间离得远了，但同一个城市里逢周末小长假聚一聚还是经常的。

刘昊然备受大家恩宠，是饭桌上主要被攻击的对象。  
十来人的大包间，高未喝了两杯指着桌子对面的刘昊然问：“你，就你，别看别人，看我。你小子打光棍有瘾啊？看看大家，别说带家属了，家属都换过两轮了，你怎么还是一个人？”

刘昊然端起喝了口茶清清口腔，“你管我。”

“我管你？我当然管你！你说你大二都快念完了，也没给大家带个对象来见见，每次到点儿了看见你一个人轻飘飘地推门进来了我都嫌烦。”

刘昊然左看右看，好像确实，大家上了大学陆陆续续都有了女朋友，没有的也是因为暂且分手了。几年间，只有他，从始至终，孑然一身。

“做处男真的有瘾吗，你就不想，不想……吗？”说话的人摆出一个“你懂我意思吧”的表情。

“我……”

刘昊然话未出口，其他人接上了，“别笑人家了，恐怕我们这些人里，第一个不是处男的就是他了。”

刘昊然抬眼看了看说话的姜荀。

“过去这么久了，说说没关系吧昊然。”  
刘昊然无所谓地摇头。

其他人仿佛炸开了锅，纷纷对他的隐秘情史开始刨根问底，有多早，什么时候的事，跟谁，我们认识吗，你可太不够义气了。

刘昊然摸了摸脖子，又摸摸鼻子，“……十八的时候。”

“十八的时候是什么时候，难不成是上了大学一进校，动作够快的呀。”

“不，我说的十八的时候，就是当天……生日当天，当晚。”

在座的方才回过神来，这禽兽那时候还在上高中，果然是跑得够快的。接下来他们最感兴趣的话题呼之欲出，“和谁？”

刘昊然不接话，只笑着摇头不回答了。

“你们是真瞎，还是装瞎？”姜荀痛心地问，“还能跟谁？你们才毕业多久，都忘了他以前身边那个姓吴的小孩了吗？过生日的时候他也在……”见大多数人脸上迷茫，又形容，“混世魔王小学弟，长得特漂亮，男孩子一双眼睛会勾人一样，那天咱们都走了，不就剩下他了。”

有人想起来了，念叨了句小学弟啊，问道：“那他现在人在哪儿？刘昊然搞异地恋啊？”

“分了。咱们高考完他也跟着家里出国了，现在估计移民了吧。”

被点破秘密的刘昊然低头喝了口酒，又吃了口菜，好像众人的惊呼和恍然大悟与他无关。

“我就说……他俩当时确实，哪里怪怪的，但又说不上来，毕竟咱们有事没事都勾勾搭搭的，从没见他俩拉个小手，合着是氛围怪啊，光眉目传情了，狗男男。”高未幡然醒悟，脑海里仅剩的关于吴磊的记忆被唤起，现在回想，确实不简单。  
“那你又是怎么知道的？刘昊然光告诉你一个了？”

“不是。”姜荀摇头。  
他本想说，刘昊然生日那天他渴得要命左右等不来冰水打算自己起身去拿，却在虚掩的门缝里看见刘昊然和吴磊正在厨房里接吻，刘昊然的手已经伸进了吴磊的衣服。他惊得发不出声来，满心慌张地坐了回去，却不能说服自己是花了眼。发现端倪以后再留心观察，慢慢什么都看明白了，恋人之间的亲密藏不住，还有眼神中溢于言表的喜爱。  
他挑着说了个别的，反正也不是只见过一次，“有次放学我去上洗手间了，走得晚，在学校外面撞见了。”

高未转问刘昊然：“那……就算你们俩好过，也是多久之前的事儿了，上了大学天涯何处无芳草，你们学校多少长得好看的准明星，就没再找了？”

“没有，不感兴趣了。”

刘昊然说的是实话，他是既失去了兴趣，又失去了性趣。  
吴磊人走了就算了，顺便带走了他所有的恋爱热情和肉体性欲。其实不止学校，还有出去工作的时候，接触到的好皮相多如牛毛，好看的又喜欢他的也不少，但是他却很难再去心动了。  
他的心放在肚子里，稳稳当当，为另一人魂不守舍的事也只在十七岁发生过一次。石子投进大湖里尚且还能有一丝涟漪，到他这里了，却仅剩不为所动四个字。  
“真他妈离谱。”

但这世上有很多人离了爱情是可以继续活的，还能活得更专注，活得更好。

刘昊然所有的时间和精力都放在学业上，他喜欢的事让他痴迷，足以吸引他全部的注意力。

每一次作业不论大小，完成得一丝不苟，他知道自己家没有一个人在这个行当里有资源，将来能为他铺路搭人脉。他想出人头地，只能靠自己。  
于是刘昊然和他们的小团队不停地参加各种各样有价值的比赛和电影节，带着剧本去创投会，放了假剧组跟组，上了大学的两个春节都没回家，只为有更多的时间和机遇。  
付出换来了结果，刘昊然渐渐在小圈子里有一点名气，老师愿意给他介绍更好的资源，他的师哥师姐说他小小年纪身上灵气逼人后生可畏。

一顿饭吃到最后，大家七嘴八舌给他分析了一通，最后刘昊然一拍桌子，给自己下了定论，“我觉得我属于暂时性、精神性上的ED。”

高未的小女朋友悄悄问他：“什么是ED呀？”  
“ED呀，全称Erectile dysfunction，中文意思是勃起功能障碍，学名阳痿，俗称不行。”高未翻着白眼恨铁不成钢，恨刘昊然因为一个分了手的EX变ED答道。

那天本来是打算吃顿午饭，人来不齐，开始得晚，七拖八拖基本成了下午饭，大家又喝了点酒，出来以后在饭店门口分开，各回各的地盘去了。  
当年偷了亲爹茅台的感性哥们儿听了一整场陈年旧八卦，临走又搂着刘昊然呜呜，“没关系，不要伤心了，他不跟你好了那是他没眼光，我们昊然以后可是要做大导演的人，他就后悔去吧……”  
刘昊然连说好几个“我不伤心我真不伤心”才把人劝住，旁人帮忙塞进出租车里终于送走了。

姜荀估摸着刘昊然这几年大概有一肚子话憋着没地方说，今天既然他起了头，自然留了下来，让刘昊然再多说说。  
刘昊然朝远去的出租车招了招手，回身见姜荀还在，说道：“走吧，走走吧。”

吃饭的地方离刘昊然的学校不远，两个人散着步走了过去，又在门口的超市买了几罐啤酒，天色将晚，坐在了初夏的操场上。

姜荀说吴磊走之前，他还见过吴磊一次。喜欢的老师要调职了，走之前他去学校里看望。  
从语文组办公室里出来，正好遇到吴磊拿着个牛皮纸档案袋从楼层另一头的教务处办公室里走出。吴磊的班主任也在身边，出门以后亲切嘱咐道：“别遗憾，各人有各人要走的路，大家本就不一样。到外面了自己也要注意，注意身体，注意安全。这个机会不容易，和家里人好好在一起相处，以后上个好大学，记得告诉老师。”  
吴磊笑着点头，告别老师以后，转身看到了姜荀。

两个人打了招呼以后，突然不知道聊什么好了，沉默着走下两层楼梯，姜荀问：“刘昊然怎么办？”  
“刘昊然，他会有很好的未来。”吴磊笑着答道。

“我是说你们两个……别看我，我都知道了。现在都什么年头了，科技多发达，也不用出个国就分手吧，整这么俗，何必呢，还让人伤心一场。”

吴磊的话像已经备好多时了，只要别人问，他便可以对答如流。  
“俗的不是出国就分手，而是没有什么感情会经得起远距离的慢性消磨。刚开始如胶似漆每天都要联系，联系好几次，恨不得睡觉也要听着对方的呼吸。后来改成两三天一次，一周一次，一月一次，两个人生活的差别越来越大，不理解的地方也越来越多，会吵架，彼此毫无安全感可言。我敢肯定，我一定会折磨他。”

上楼的老师中断了对话，停下来问过好以后，吴磊缓了一口气，“比起最后折磨够了，耗尽了，再说分手，不如结束在这里，干干脆脆的。再说……我还骗了他这么长时间，刘昊然非常讨厌别人骗他，我自己也觉得挺难原谅的。”  
“你为什么会对你们的感情这么没信心？”  
“因为我就是这种感情的见证者。我们到底是普通人，奇迹发生一次够了，不能总发生在我们身上。”

吴磊还说他在校门口的光荣榜上看到了姜荀的名字，考得真好。  
“比刘昊然还差了一点点。”  
“他努力过，应得的。”

说完话，姜荀和吴磊在校门口分开，一向南走，一往北去，他看着吴磊的身影消失在长街尽头，最后一次回头打量待了六年、度过全部中学时光的学校，绿植的藤蔓爬满围墙，墙头盛开着无名的花。几张四尺飘金的红宣于校门口的高处张贴，老校长黑色的毛笔字苍劲有力，书写着当年夏天他们的荣光，有自己名字，有刘昊然的名字。只是明天夏天不会有吴磊的名字了。

带着热度的夏风拂过时，校园里正上语文课的班级传来集体朗读的声音，“……念去去，千里烟波，暮霭沉沉楚天阔……”  
姜荀转身离去，嘴里轻声跟着念：“此去经年，应是良辰好景虚设。便纵有千种风情，更与何人说。”  
他眼里有泪，想想自己大好男儿，竟然要为别人的爱情哭一哭，又笑了。

刘昊然一直没有说话，默然听着，像是隔着两年的时光又触摸了一次吴磊的脸。

他倒在草坪上，凝视暗下来的天空。

许久才说：“我是真的喜欢他。遇见过他，又怎么可能像喜欢他一样再去喜欢别人。”

“我就是……不甘心，要是有别的方法能留下他，多好。”

“按照咱们的经验、见过的，父母有一方在外的，迟早会把孩子带出去的。吴磊到底还是小孩，平时放任他自由，可家里一旦做了什么重大决定，也只能服从。不然怎么办，也要闹得家里鸡飞狗跳吗？他们家经得起他再折腾吗？”姜荀劝解道。

“我后来一直在回忆，见最后一面的时候，他坐在奶奶家的沙发上说我走了，他妈妈也要走，他怎么办，我却什么反应也没给他。每次回想起来，都后悔得要命，我不该来北京，如果能留下他，我愿意再读一年，和他一起高考，只要上了大学，一切都会不一样的。”

姜荀推了一把刘昊然，“你他妈疯了，喝多了说什么傻话，你觉得你的话逻辑上通吗？你知道为了能躺在这块草坪上自己付出多少努力，再来一年？还能再考进来一次吗？人吴磊都说了，奇迹发生在普通人身上一次就够了。你能算得到一年里会发生多少意想不到的事吗？”

刘昊然小臂掩着眼睛，“我知道，我都明白。只是晚上睡不着的时候总要想想，一次次的想，想一万种破局的方法。”

“……唉。”姜荀也躺下，“放过自己吧，你这样下去会疯的。”

刘昊然倒是笑了，“也还好，搞艺术的总是疯的，不正常才是我们的正常。”

气氛松动了，刘昊然摸了根草叼着，突然疑惑：“有没有什么研究表明……人这辈子高潮次数是固定的，总数一定，谁先用完谁以后就没了。”

“一天脑子里也不知道装什么东西……”姜荀吐槽完，又说：“也不是没有可能……能量守恒定律……怎么，你的用完了？”

“我正琢磨呢，今天竟然说我当处男有瘾，万一我就是提前透支了。以前精力太好了，我现在熬完大夜回去以后，要一觉睡到下午才爬得起来，剪片子剪到半夜也会适度放下了，白天继续，怕猝死。这要放高三那会儿……”

高三那会儿，从出租屋搬出来以后，回到工大，刘昊然跟吴磊不能再像以前一样夜夜作伴，一周仅有的两个晚上变得格外珍贵，放学回来前半夜全在床上消磨了，沉迷于对方的身体，胡天胡地不知收敛。后半夜吴磊睡着了，刘昊然从床上爬起来还能咬牙继续学。  
奶奶在的时候，刘昊然找不到借口出去，晚上必须要回家，只好早上早出门一个小时，摸到吴磊的床上去。名义上是叫吴磊起床。  
吴磊睡得迷迷糊糊的，正是好欺负的时候，又软又黏人，亲他哪里他都会哼。闻到刘昊然须后水的味道，吴磊搂住他的脖子，在耳边说“东西在床头柜里，进来”，被子下面什么也没穿，赤条条的。最后外面天光大亮，人一点一点被操醒。

刘昊然想他这辈子都不会有如此精力旺盛又为非作歹的岁月了。  
世上只有他们两个人共享了这份记忆，再转述给别人也是只言片语，不会有人知道他们是如何从一个六月走到另一个六月的。

“真好啊，是兄弟就要分享性生活，那我讲讲我的……”姜荀说。

“我可不听。”刘昊然翻身背对着人，揪小草，“你们都有，我现在没有，我不听。”

姜荀拍了一把刘昊然的背，“你才是真孙子。”  
刘昊然猛地坐了起来，“我就说我最讨厌喝啤酒了……”  
在不明所以的目光里，刘昊然从地上爬起来，跑到操场边的蓝色垃圾桶旁一头扎进去开始吐。

“人菜瘾大，越菜越爱喝。”朋友点评。

大四的时候，刘昊然的毕业作品进度良好，别人尚且愁眉不展的时候，他第一个交了片子。

那年吴磊生日，其实他还有一个口头承诺的礼物。  
刘昊然当时还没被接回去，吴磊不要他买礼物，只要刘昊然答应将来写一个故事给他。  
“以你为主角吗？”  
“不，不是，只是希望你单纯地心里想着要为我写一个故事，是送给我的。但是千万不要写我，一次也不要。”  
“为什么？”  
“不为什么，我不喜欢。”

后来没能等到刘昊然为吴磊写一个或几个故事，他们分开了。

而刘昊然从来没停下为吴磊、也为自己写东西的手，不止如此，带着逆反的心理，他偏要写他，一定要在片子里添一个某处非常像吴磊的角色。吴磊的习惯、性格、容貌、经历被打散了出现在各个故事中。

“如果你不喜欢，要么你亲自来告诉我，要么我就会不停地写下去，拍下去，直到老，直到死，用尽所有的机会，让别人看到我眼中的你，让别人看到我们的故事，爱上你或者憎恨你。”

理所应当的，刘昊然在自己毕业作品的结尾打上“献给你，爱人”。  
之后每一个对他来说有意义的作品，他都要写上“献给你，爱人”。

因为这是我们共同创作出来的故事。  
只是有些遗憾，你以这样的方式参与，不能站在我的身旁，和我一同接受鲜花和掌声。

刘昊然在校的时候得过几个奖，很早签下了公司，是影视公司和电影节联合的新导演培养计划中最年轻的一员。  
他明显感受到合作伙伴们年龄的下沉，公司团队里占据重要位置的年轻人越来越多，他也是其一。

这四年里，他极少跟人出去胡吃海喝、四海之内皆兄弟，也没跑出去接过什么烂活儿挣快钱。他不缺。认识了几个关系不错的，起初是互相看得上对方的水平，搭伙建了组，团队协作多了，一来二去发现品性上也合得来，才成了朋友。

很奇妙，好像他从十八岁那年熬出来以后，一切都变得顺风顺水。有一天，在宿舍床上躺着，短信响了一声，进来不小一笔钱，两分钟以后收到父亲微信，问到账了没。  
刘昊然把电话打回去，问给这么多钱干什么。父亲说是生活费，他们问了别人家小孩每个月的标准，一次性给他多打了几个月的，他们学这个费钱又生活在北京。刘昊然说不缺钱，父亲说那就攒着，听说以后毕业作品也要自己花钱拍的，刘昊然从小要求高，什么都想做到尽善尽美，将来好好拍一个，别留遗憾，万一是最后一次。  
结果不到半年，在电影节创投会上他的剧本被看中，拿到了资金，之后也和电影公司签了七年长约。

比起同龄人，他的目标清晰明确，比起同校毕业即转行的同学，他又幸运，被赏识，被看重。

所以他没在任何采访中说过自己的辛苦，现下拥有的已经很好很好了，问起便是什么不缺，顺风顺水。

随着年龄增长，他发现自己的身上显现出越来越多父母的特征，他曾经暗暗告诫自己不要成为那样的人。他像父亲一样，年长后变得沉默，像母亲爱粉饰太平，从不肯开口向外人倾诉不易。  
他想这是基因的宿命，挣脱不得。

众人吃了一拨又一拨的散伙饭，规模从大团体的几十人到小范围的几人不等。  
刘昊然说要回去拍毕业照了，从剧组请了假，回到北京。  
关系好的几个最后一顿散伙饭快吃完了，刘昊然才来，来了就是买单的，到前台掏了钱包。他现在挣钱了，不算大钱，够覆盖日常的花销。

吃完饭，其他人没有尽兴说要去唱歌续摊，刘昊然皱皱眉，说不喜欢ktv不想去。  
最后少数服从多数，押着他去了。  
去了坐在角落里，也不唱歌，看看手机，有人和他干杯，来者不拒。

毕业的离别对于一些爱而不得的人来说总是感伤之上再加一层伤心，想着再见到喜欢的人难了，话也不由得多了起来。  
“昊然，干杯，以后前程似锦，别忘了我……们。”来人的本名大家都记不太清，只对他外表文文气气聚餐的时候一个人能喝一斤白的印象深刻，后来“一斤”就是他的名字了。

刘昊然举起玻璃杯碰了一下，说谢谢你也是。  
“以后你发达了，你会有比我们牛逼一百倍的制片，摄影，美术，灯光，后期……”一斤边说边指了一圈人，也指向了自己。

刘昊然起初还没听出什么来，以为人家在和他闲聊，说起工作，“那天远着呢，我们现在还是以学习的名义在大佬手底下打杂，忙起来什么都干，我个子高最多的就是顶摄影，肩抗手持。山里冷，别人都穿羽绒服，我几条拍下来出了一身汗，没拍好要被骂死了……”见对方情绪低沉，问：“怎么了？”

“你是真不懂还是装不懂？”一斤冲刘昊然喊完起身，挤到人堆里去狂欢，纵情高歌，喝酒游戏。

刘昊然耸了耸肩，无所谓地一手撑着下巴，在角落里继续看他的手机，谁要是起哄他唱歌要他玩不喜欢的游戏，他就说再烦一会儿不买单了。

差不多到点了，时候不早，几个女孩先走了，方便结伴打车，刘昊然送到门口告别之后去结了账。  
折返回去，推开包间门的瞬间心头再次涌上一种熟悉的感觉，里面冷冷清清，关了声音的电视，只有MV的画面在屏幕上跳动，头顶的射灯投下五颜六色迷幻的光。

一如吴磊离开的那天。

他说过他很讨厌KTV。

一斤喝了不少靠在沙发上，借着酒意说：“你们先走吧，我有话跟刘昊然说。”  
其他人见他们之前气氛就不对，收拾了东西，打了招呼先撤。

刘昊然走到沙发的正中间坐下，平视眼前的大荧幕，里面的人唱得声嘶力竭又动情，可惜被禁了声，显得画面有点可笑。

一斤半躺在沙发的折角处，不再酝酿，问道：“你明明知道我喜欢你，我喜欢你我乐意，我也没什么指望，可几年了，你就真的一点也不喜欢我？”

“喜欢这种事，喜欢就是喜欢，没有喜欢一点，喜欢两点的道理。我们没可能。”刘昊然说话时，仿佛跟记忆里的吴磊重叠在一起，他们说一模一样的话，拒绝起人来不留余地。

“果然还是不行……不过你刘昊然也没什么了不起的，谁没有过去，对吧，你还不是照样被别人甩。”

刘昊然转头看了一眼，收回视线。拿起桌上冰桶里的酒，仅剩的一点瓶底倒进个干净的杯子里，端起喝了一口，喉结滚动。

“之前，我去帮低年级的师妹拍片子，聊起来发现她跟你正好是高中校友，比你低一级，又复读了一年考进来的。我问她知不知道你，她说学校里没人不知道你。”

“说我什么了？”刘昊然又喝一口，喝得很慢。

“说你人在重点班谈恋爱谈得满城风雨，高三在外面和她们年级的男生同居，结果高考完了，人家也不跟你山无棱天地合了，踹了你，跟家里出国了。原来你也有这种过去，难不成现在还没从情伤里走出来？”

刘昊然听了以后一直在笑，还不小心呛了一口，搁下杯子，擦了擦嘴。

“你笑什么？”

“我笑……如果可以，我真想让他也听听这话，听听有多好笑，我们折腾了一遭，最后在别人嘴里，原来成了这样一个故事。”

“什么意思。”

“跟大家不一样的是，我家里根本不让我读电影。我父母都在金融行业，很会挣钱，望子成龙，我还上高中的时候就想着要为我将来的发展铺路。其实到现在，他们也没觉得我有出息，毕业以后会饿死也不一定。我当时想方设法偷着学，结果被发现了，好一番羞辱，逼得没办法了，跳湖以明志，最后被赶出了家门。”

一斤愕然。

“十七八，在城中村里租五百块一个月的房子，已经是条件不错的了。买了床单被罩碗筷，开始自己过日子。说是踹了我的那个人，从始至终陪着我，早上一起上学晚上一起回家，学习的时候，躺在我背后看书，作业写完了一起出去买宵夜。一个月三十天，巴不得跟我在那掉墙皮的破屋子里住二十八天，冬天暖气坏了也不回家，拿出相依为命的劲头，把我的家当家。”

“你还过过这种苦日子？”

“那根本算不上苦，十几岁的孩子身上带着卡出走，有吃有喝有的住，够梦幻了。最多的，实际上是怕，睡在陌生的屋子里躺在陌生的床上，每天睁眼就是前途未卜。城中村里不安全，三教九流，什么人都有。有外地来讨生活的，也有混混和抽大烟的。有一次，巷子头尾全被封了，来了很多警察抓人。一个人的时候，超过十一点有人敲门，下意识会去拿桌上的水果刀装在口袋里。他知道我心里恐惧，所以更要尽可能守着我。两个人作伴，总比一个人好。”

“他家里发生变故，一个人去世，改变了很多人的命运。要走是商议后共同的决定。如果换做是我，不会做得比他更好，我有什么好怪他的。他就这么默默陪着我，然后做自己的事情，语言考试，面试新学校，办新的签证。忍耐着，一直等到我的事情尘埃落定才摊牌。”

“我去过他家，上下加起来可能有四百平，常常只住他一个。我们谈恋爱时他才十六，偷偷跟我说原来有家的感觉是这样。父母向他承诺，一家团聚以后愿意修复他们的关系，重来一次……人对父母的爱和认可有种本能的渴望，即使他们变老，跟不上潮流，从以前时代的中流砥柱变成落后时代的人。我被很多人夸过，却最想听到爸妈一句做得不错。可惜到现在也没能实现。不知道他有没有得到想要的爱。”

“对于我这样的人来说，爱情没什么了不起的，向来不是生活的全部，没有它照样可以活得下去，不和谁爱得死去活来也无所谓……但如果一定要爱一个人，我不会爱上别人，只能一次又一次爱上他。我的爱不多，就这么点儿，全给他了。不会再爱别人了。”

刘昊然说完，脖子一仰，喝完了杯中所有的酒。  
两年以后，他又跟别人提起了吴磊，所有发生的事仿佛还在昨日，仍旧鲜活。

一斤认识了刘昊然四年，从来没见他说这么多话，四年加起来也比不上。一时愣住，那点半醉的酒意全醒了，臊眉耷眼地坐了起来，想想自己刚才揭人伤疤也挺没劲的。  
消化了半晌说，“你有他的照片吗，我想看看。”  
怕刘昊然不同意，又小心翼翼地问：“行吗？我真的想看。”

“有啊，多的是。”刘昊然手机解了锁，打开相册，扔了过去。  
他有一个相册专门放吴磊的照片，每次换新手机，第一件事是先把照片们同步过来。那年冬天，他唯一的娱乐活动是拍照，拍了很多吴磊。

一斤看着几千张照片，迟疑着拉到最上，点开了第一张。  
手机拍的，看背景应该是在大学的阶梯教室里，照片上的男孩正趴在书上睡觉，镜头拉得很近，好似一种隐秘的爱恋。男孩垂下的两排睫毛又长又密，连着三四张。

他往后快速地滑，终于看到男孩睁眼清醒时的样子了，直直盯着镜头。  
一斤呼吸一顿，好浓郁艳丽的长相，轮廓深刻仿佛混血，带着攻击性和一股子傲劲儿，一双眼睛摄人心魄，笑起来又露出小男孩的模样。十几岁的时候大部分人灰头土脸的，有人却可以长成这个样子。

之后的背景渐渐转换到了刘昊然口中的出租屋，很多照片也变得大胆起来，有几张没穿衣服，好像事后，他靠在窗边出神。  
又孤独又谧静。

照片中间夹着个视频，一斤不知道该不该点开，犹豫了一下，点了播放。他连心跳都快了起来。

动态的男孩出现在手机屏幕上，坐在被子里读书，上身没穿衣服，胸口有一处新鲜的吻痕。  
刘昊然只有声音出镜，问：“吴磊，你在读什么？”  
叫吴磊的男孩拿开书，看着他说：“洛尔迦的诗选，原文。”  
“好看吗？”  
“顾不上，读得很吃力。”  
“念一段给我听听。”  
男孩不干，“你明明知道我西语差，想录下来以后取笑我，我不上当。”  
“读你最熟的一小段吧，我想听，求你了。”  
镜头晃了一下，是刘昊然去拉了吴磊的手。

“好吧。”

男孩读起了不甚熟练的西语，还没开口自己先笑了一下，低头的样子带着羞怯。

“Nadie comprendía el perfume  
de la oscura magnolia de tu vientre.  
（无人领会，你腹部黑暗玉兰的香味。）  
Nadie sabía que martirizabas  
un colibrí de amor entre los dientes.  
（无人知晓，你在唇舌间折磨爱情的蜂鸟。）  
Mil caballitos persas se dormían  
en la plaza con luna de tu frente,  
（一千匹波斯马沉睡，在你前额月色满盈的广场。）  
mientras que yo enlazaba cuatro noches  
tu cintura, enemiga de la nieve.  
（同时我连结起四个夜晚，你的腰身，白雪的敌人。）  
Entre yeso y jazmines, tu mirada  
era un pálido ramo de simientes.  
（在石膏和茉莉之间，你的视线是苍白的种子的枝杈。）  
Yo busqué, para darte, por mi pecho  
las letras de marfil que dicen siempre.  
（我找寻，为了给你，从我的胸腔里永恒诉说着的象牙词句。）  
Siempre, siempre: jardín de mi agonía,  
tu cuerpo fugitivo para siempre,  
la sangre de tus venas en mi boca,  
tu boca ya sin luz para mi muerte.  
（永远地，永远地：我苦痛的花园，  
你永恒逃亡的身躯，  
我口腔中你静脉的热血，  
你的口唇因我的死亡而失却光亮。）” *

“不翻译吗？”  
“词不达意。”  
“管杀不管埋。”  
“题目是《意外的爱》，还能说什么，每一字每一句不过都是我爱你。”

手机掉在被子上，屏幕一片漆黑，接下来发生什么可想而知。  
男孩胸口上的吻痕也许要再添几枚。

怪不得刘昊然与众不同，他拍的所有片子都跟别人不一样，怪不得他被早早选中，崭露头角。怪不得。  
原来有人十七岁的时候，已经有缪斯在身边了。与他同船渡，和他共枕眠。哪怕天各一方，不知归期，也将会陪着刘昊然走到更大的舞台，更远的地方，被更多人看见。

有些人注定要年少成名。

*洛尔迦诗选，翻译来自豆瓣Visin

13.

刘昊然从大学校门里走出，走向了广阔天地。

先在大导手下打杂学习，期间不间断地自己写本子、拍片，十分钟二十分钟的短片都有，之后执导了拼盘电影里的一个单元，四个故事里的一个，时长满打满算不到半个小时。

他也挺高兴，第一次进电影院的时候挑了个周内人少的晚上，看完了步行回家，路过便利店时买了一大袋零食，回去坐在客厅的地板上吃着打了一晚上游戏，就像从前考完试的当晚不学习不写作业一样。

等到27岁的时候，刘昊然终于扛下来第一部由自己独立指导的故事长片，光剧本准备了有两年，中间推倒重来一次，细细打磨。  
不夸张地说，活活脱了层皮。长了第一根白头发，几次崩溃，本来瘦的人，又瘦了十斤。杀青宴的时候趴在监制也是他老板身上想哭没哭出来，只能干嚎。  
中心思想大概是，我好累我真的好累我要累垮了，师父我还是太年轻了，这事儿太难了，我要放假。

好不容易进了院线，排片不多，票房不高，口碑不错。

他还是挺高兴，又自己买了张票偷着去看了一次。

父母对艺术的虚无缥缈总是持有怀疑，直到兑换成了实质性的成果，与有荣焉起来，在他们的城市里包了两场请亲戚同事朋友看，发来厚厚一沓票根给他炫耀。

他妈还打电话抱怨：“我跟你爸看了同期上的那几部电影，我们是觉得没一个比你的好，怎么现在只有两千多万票房啦，这些年的电影不是动不动就上亿吗？他们真没眼光。”  
母亲还说挂了电话要下个软件去给打他高分，刘昊然听了直笑。

刘昊然拿了一年的最佳新导演，全国巡回演出似的，后来已经疲了。  
得第一个的时候，那份惊喜倒是长久留在了心中。

他没想着自己能得，那天连正装都懒得穿，一觉睡到下午，红毯也没去，晚到了直接进内场，溜到贴着自己名字的座位上。  
天气热，他故意把西装外套落在了车上，只剩里面黑色的衬衣，袖子倒是耐心地卷起来，卷得平平整整，戴着眼镜，坐在下面鼓了大半场的掌。

宣布最佳新导演之前，候选人的脸都在屏幕上，刘昊然收起了笑容，打算让自己看起来严肃一点。  
老板在旁边说：“你看你西装不穿领结不打，一会儿上去了怎么好意思。”  
“我有什么不好意思的，又不是演员，用不着穿成他们那样，再说我跟大导手把手教出来的嫡长子争，能争过吗？”

等真念了他的名字，他难以置信地从位置上站起来和周围的人拥抱。掌声如潮时，摄影机齐齐对准时，无数的视线投来，才觉察出一种衣不蔽体的裸奔感。  
走上台的几步路，刘昊然想，以后一定要好好穿衣服。

特制的奖杯拿在手上，刘昊然不能免俗，从头至尾感谢了一遍，从最爱的奶奶开始到父母，再到学校里培养了他的师长和22岁时拍板签下他的老板，也谢谢剧组全体同仁的付出。

他吞咽了一下，最后说，我知道你能看见，我的第一个奖是我们两个人共同得来的，我们还是做到了。

刘昊然退后一步弯腰鞠躬，走下台后终于绷不住笑，低下头，扶了扶额。

这是他第二次在网络上走红。

第一次是还上大学的时候，有天下午他要出去，洗完澡头发随便吹吹上了地铁，地铁上人不多不少，偏偏一个座位也没有，刘昊然靠在两节车厢相连的地方，低头看手机。他穿得很简单，白色的宽松圆领T，袖子推到手肘，黑色的工装裤，戴眼镜，双肩包挎在一边，仅此。  
被人拍了下来，照片发到网上。  
网友见多了腻的，那段时间格外吃他这款，一通猛扒，最后也只知道他是电影学院导演系的大三学生。  
有零星的其它声音，最后也因为本人在网上的一片空白不了了之。

第二次人比戏红，是因为颁奖典礼上短短几句发言，盘靓条顺还得了奖。  
闲人永远比忙人多，这回得到了一些家庭信息，家境殷实，也知道学生时代的成绩很不错。找到他的社交账号，主页点开一看，寥寥几张照片，文字内容很少，感情状况赫然显示——丧偶。

互联网的浪冲多了，无人当真，刘昊然也在记者后来问起时笑着说，很久以前注册的时候瞎填的，玩笑话罢了。  
网上转发笑了上万条，说刘昊然也是个有故事的男同学，谁没年轻气盛过，他却从来没想着改。

没有开灯的晚上，电脑屏幕亮着搁在桌上，盯着网页，倒是莫名记起了一句“同心而离居，忧伤以终老”。

刘昊然过了29岁，父母开始着急，朋友连小孙子都有了。话里话外提醒他，你又不是明星，好歹女朋友找一个谈着，结不结婚的另说。

刘昊然一琢磨，眼前有大军压境之势，打算今年冬天找个活儿干不回家过年了。

有一天朋友约着去喝下午茶，商场一楼大都是奢侈品门店。  
前面走着一对刚从里面出来的情侣，男的女的搂着一口一个老公老婆，手上提着浅蓝色的纸袋。

鬼使神差的，刘昊然也走进一家，一进去，店员敏感地嗅到了冤大头光临的味道，手速很快地给他倒了杯香槟，等酒喝完了，他也掏了卡买下一对婚戒。  
从店里出来，清醒了。  
想到上一次失了智，是十一年前。他本来在楼下等奶奶，鬼迷心窍，进去给吴磊买了根手链。

只是不知道这回手里的戒指，有没有一天能戴在吴磊手上。

买都买了，木已成舟，他戴上其中一枚，挡桃花的效果奇佳，竟然生出种心无挂碍的感觉来，仿佛真成了已婚男士，安详走入婚姻的坟墓。

几个月后，吴磊出现了。  
事与愿违，不是戴上戒指的人，倒成了第一个摘下他戒指的人。

夏日闷热，入行几年了，刘昊然也渐渐习惯了在盛大的场合里穿戴整齐，做出衣冠楚楚的样子来。  
走出宴会厅，侍者替他打开了通往露台的门。  
刘昊然站在露台上，面对着茫茫夜色，一时不知该作何表情。  
本来只是互相给个面子，捧个场，大老板办上流社会的慈善晚宴为眼疾儿童化缘，寄了邀请函，自己欣然赴约花些钱表一份爱心，哪里想到能他乡遇故知。

他该欣喜吗，一把拉住吴磊的手说死鬼十年了你可算是知道回来了，还是该愤怒，质问一句你想走就走想出现就出现当哥们儿是什么人了？抑或是，吴磊根本不是为了他才来到这里，制造了一出偶遇，先别忙着自作多情。  
最后，他发现自己还来不及消化眼前的一切，很多东西的滋味只有日后才能咀嚼回味。

继而心中只剩疑惑，吴磊婚否，育否，有男女朋友否？

吴磊出现在身后时，刘昊然正低头用左手挡风给自己点烟。  
瞥见他手上的戒指，毫不客气地拽过刘昊然的手放在眼前端详。

“什么时候结的，定下日子了吗，到时候记得通知我。”  
“通知你干什么，来抢婚？”  
吴磊眼睛看着刘昊然，手上一点点摘了他的戒指。  
“我不想看见这个。”

刘昊然见吴磊西装袖口里还藏着他当年送的手链，一抬手露了出来，他以牙还牙，也负气给吴磊拽了下来。手链细细的，接口处脆弱，他力气都没使上。

吴磊瞪大了眼睛。

“你这人……怎么这样？”  
“我怎么样，我本来就这样。”  
刘昊然拎起链子在吴磊眼前晃了晃。  
吴磊去抓，刘昊然仿佛早料到了，退后一步，没抓到。

“你要就拿去，反正也是你买的。我不要了。”  
吴磊身子一转，拿出生气的样子来，两个人中间隔着半米的距离，各朝一边，谁也不睬谁。

门外的侍者主动给他们搬进来两把椅子，退出去的时候又把门带上了。  
刘昊然趁着这个功夫想了想，好像自打认识吴磊以来，自己还没真的惹过吴磊生气，也没对他说过重话，今天一连两次，大有赢回一成的意思。

刘昊然大大方方坐下，拉了一把旁边生气不说话的吴磊，“坐啊。”  
吴磊坐下。

既然赢了，那自己大度一点，主动一下吧。

“好了，还给你，拿去门店人家知道怎么弄，小问题。”  
刘昊然把东西放回吴磊手心里。  
吴磊攥起拳握住。

“丧偶的已婚男人好当吗？”吴磊问。  
刘昊然笑道：“你这不是什么都知道。”  
“我知道的多了去了……不过丧偶不好听。”  
“怎么改，改成离异你意下如何？”  
“也行。”  
“好，尊重当事人的意见，一会儿回去改。”

“奶奶身体还好吗？”  
“挺好的，身子骨很硬朗，还能骂得动我。”  
“那就好。”

短暂的沉默。  
过去这么多年，理应是憋了一肚子话，要问要说，现下却无从谈起。

“你为什么会在这儿？”刘昊然挑了自己最感兴趣的问。  
“你刚才拍下的两样东西，都是我的私人藏品，与其让别人买走，不如跟了你。”  
这倒是刘昊然没想到的，挑了一下眉毛，表示恍然大悟，“也好，肥水不流外人田。”

“我爸去世以后，我算是接手了他的产业，做不来的、不感兴趣的转让了股权，留下了我最喜欢的画廊，开在左岸。去年开始我们筹备进入国内的艺术市场，这不，慢慢开始活动，四处拜山头了。”  
“去世了……？”刘昊然表情变得凝重。

吴磊在空中挥挥手，好像要赶走突变的氛围，“好几年前的事了，我大学刚毕业的时候吧。挺突然的，睡梦中就过去了。他当了一辈子假洋鬼子，遗嘱里还是写要回到家乡。我们把他的骨灰带回来，让他入土为安。我一次没哭，从山上下来，我妈说，他们夫妻一场，虽然最后分道扬镳了，但还是伤心的。亲儿子对生死这么冷淡，她倒是没想到。”

“还是离了。”

“离了。”吴磊交叠双腿坐着，抚摸在上的膝盖，“去了一年头上，发现日子过不下去。认清现实，找律师来，分割财产，和平分手。签完字的那天晚上，我陪着我妈在城里吃了顿饭，结束以后，挺晚了，她很失态地坐在街边哭，我没法安慰。她不是在哭什么具体的东西，她在哭她这一辈子，我只好坐着等她哭完。”

刘昊然的心剧烈地疼起来。他以为吴磊走了，是去追寻更好的幸福，去适合他的环境里学习，享受自由和人文的浪漫，和父母修复破碎的家庭关系，一家人努力创造出第二次幸福。结果也许不尽如人意，但他没想到竟会如此惨烈，不过几年，物是人非。

“发现了吗，当初都是谎言。”

吴磊向后枕在椅背上，叹了口气，“我知道，你看得透，说的都是对的。刘昊然，世界就是个巨大的谎言，大家互相欺骗，想要过得更好一点，最后自食其果。”

刘昊然握住吴磊放在膝盖上的手，“那你也知道吧，我没有怪过你。”

吴磊从椅子上直起上半身，抽出手调笑着戳戳刘昊然的胸口，“没有吗？我看你火气大得很，本事和脾气都见长啊导演。”

刘昊然不好意思，低着头压下吴磊的手。

“好没劲啊，一上来说的都是这些，好像我很惨的样子，不是的，死生聚散都是常理，其余日子过得蛮好。”吴磊坐回椅子里，靠下去。

“时间宽裕的话，讲讲吧，吴老板。”

吴磊抬手看了眼表，“从哪里讲起好呢……高中毕业以后，我申了英国的大学，不想浪费读过的书和学过的语言，多适合读个世界文学与比较文学。学校不错，还给了奖。结果念了半学期受不了了，课程不是很喜欢，天气也差，我去的那半年尤其差，我没太阳还能活吗，必须不能，任谁劝我说春天很美夏天更美都没用。期末考试都等不到，退了学连夜卷着铺盖卷从伦敦跑回了巴黎。”

刘昊然没想到吴磊身上还有这一出，乐出声来，“你倒是不傻，考了期末再跑路岂不是亏了。”

“谁说不是呢。我后来总结了一下，发现自己对于文学这东西，最多的是喜欢阅读文本，自己也能写写最好了。但是理论性的东西让我痛苦。”

“巴黎的冬天有好一些吗？”

“……也没有，但至少我跑回去以后可以蒙头大睡了，睡够了，起来想想新的学校，琢磨新的专业，秋天该去哪里报道。之后折腾到了加州，在LA重新开始。”

“这下阳光倒是充裕了，改学什么了？”

吴磊没有直接回答，反而问：“你知道你对我影响不小吧，我有很多时候人在困境里，不得其解的时候，常常会想如果是你，你会怎么做。”

“这点上，我们倒是很默契，过去的很长时间里，我感觉你就在我身旁，你会突然从后面探头来跟我说话，告诉我，这么做不对或者我的坚持都是对的。”刘昊然答。

“我也学了电影，专业一半偏理论，一半时间学制作。”吴磊说得很认真，“接下来几年过得很开心，不光因为看球方便，斯台普斯中心跑得勤，晒了很多加州的太阳，还因为很喜欢自己学的东西。本来打算继续读下去的，起码硕士毕业了。结果被家里的事搅得一团乱，毕业了又回去了。”

“原来是同行了，想不到。”刘昊然惊讶、惊喜，又想世界果然太大了，过去有几年，他们明明做着一样的事，却一次也没能在这个坐标系里发生交集。

“反正这两年过去以后，一切稳定了，我还是要回去继续读书的。说来也好笑，当年，最讨厌上学的是我，现在离不开学校的也是我，心心念念想着回去。”

“我毕业的时候，倒是没有一点舍不得，头也不回地走了。”刘昊然说。

“这就是我们身上奇妙的地方，我们看起来好不一样，有时候又像一个人。”

刘昊然想到吴磊毕业时最多23岁，还那么年轻，无法想象他要如何处理家人的身后事。  
“留下来的摊子不能不管，喜欢的事想继续做，毕业以后怎么办。”

“作为新浪潮的发源地，不愁不能继续工作，回去以后进了一位导演的独立电影工作室，我们做实验电影。这个过程很有意思，北美和欧洲的两种体系在身上碰撞。大学几年下来什么位置都会做了，能拍能演能剪，灯光录音也会了。可法国人思想先行，最爱跟你谈哲学，电影里两个人坐着什么不干，也要絮絮叨叨聊天，聊康德，聊黑格尔，聊萨特。就像我们两个一样，坐在这里，没头没尾地说话，连杯酒都没有。”

刘昊然深有同感，点头，转身对门外的侍者打了个响指示意托盘上的酒。

“画廊怎么办？”

“开始的前几年，我一点也不通画廊、艺术品公司要怎么运营，先找专业人士代为管理，再说还有我妈在，我不忙，一点点学着做。日常不工作了就待在画廊。”

刘昊然很好奇画廊的运作。

“策展做展，和知名的艺术家合作，拿到他们作品的代理权，负责展出和以合适的价格找到藏家。同时也要发掘没成名的年轻艺术家，也不是所有人都爱看经典大作，引入新鲜的血液也是有必要的。考验眼光的时候到了，提前买下他们的作品，可能会买到一堆废纸，也说不定大赚一笔。必要的时候，还要长期资助他们。”

吴磊仿佛故意的，压低了声音，在刘昊然耳边说，“有的对胃口了，难免也会资助到床上去。”  
离得近了，嘴唇一张一合，碰到了刘昊然的耳廓。

刘昊然面上带笑，抿了一下嘴唇。没有告诉过任何人的是，有一段很短的时光，也是他曾经最严重的时候，只要想到离自己而去的吴磊会和别人牵手、耳鬓厮磨、上床、做爱，进入别人的身体或者被进入，他都能趴在洗手池边难受得干呕起来，再抬头时镜子里眼睛也红了。

过后想起，他自己也觉得夸张。如今听见吴磊亲口说了，倒没什么感觉了。

吴磊见刘昊然没什么反应，站了起来，推了一把他的肩膀，“骗你的，别真信。”

“我看起来像是信了吗？”刘昊然仰头问。

“陌生人碰我时我会觉得恶心，我一度怀疑是你在国内请了什么高人给我作了法，搞得我大概约了五百次失败的会。最后安慰自己命里有时终须有。”

“又怨上我了？

“不然呢？”

“你有五百次，我难道没有六百次？”刘昊然翘着腿忿忿。

失败五百次的人装作没听见，“下半年画廊开幕的时候，多来买几幅作品，就当补偿补偿我。会给你算贵点的。”

“无奸不商。”

吴磊笑了一下，扣上西装进去了，晚宴将近尾声，大多数拍品找到了新主人，其中有他的私人收藏，也有他主动拿出的画廊藏品。所有收益之后都会捐给家庭困难的小孩做眼睛上的手术，也值得。

等吴磊再回到内场，坐到主桌，说自己遇见老朋友叙旧去了，这种场合各人有各人的社交，其他人也没细问。  
晚宴主人冯总盛情邀请他之后再去顶楼的酒廊坐坐，给他介绍一点国内艺术圈子里的人认识。顶层今天他们包下来了，做after party的场地。  
吴磊不好拒绝，说先回房间休息，之后上来。

回了房间，吴磊想喝口热水让胃里舒服一下，水还没烧开，电话又响，怕他跑了似的。  
打开冷水扑了把脸，拣起搭在沙发上的外套，出去按了通往顶楼的电梯。

电梯门打开穿过一段幽暗的走廊，爵士乐的陪伴下里面热闹又不喧哗，三三两两端杯酒轻松站着，聊天低语。全无晚宴上的正襟危坐。

沿落地窗的一圈沙发已经坐了人，区域划分，明显和外面隔开了。

吴磊过去坐下，抱歉地笑笑，“回房间休息了会儿。”

桌上的人他不是全认识，除了和他晚宴上同桌的人，还有刘昊然。  
刘昊然坐在他对角线的位置正端起威士忌杯放到嘴边，脱了外套只穿着衬衣，看起来也像是十分疲惫的模样，见他来了，抬抬杯子，算是打了招呼。他本来已经到了停车场准备走了，心里一动，又返回来。

冯总见他们认识，想起他们是同乡，搓了搓手开心道：“承蒙各位关照，今晚的活动办得成功，不但筹款顺利，还超出了预期，我们也借此机会认识了吴老板这样出手大方的海归青年才俊。”  
吴磊摇头，笑着说：“不敢当，我就是二世祖，运气好继承了家业拿出来挥霍。做点善事应该的。”  
“太谦虚了，过度谦虚可就是骄傲了，小吴。”

这么快成了“小吴”吴磊倒是没想到。

“咱们今天是文艺界的聚会了，有知名的导演，有当红的演员，画家，各位老板和大艺术家赏光，是冯某人的荣幸。”冯总把他们挨个捧了一遍，说完自己先一饮而尽。

“您慢点喝，这才刚刚开始。”身旁的影星替冯总顺了顺背，冯总也大着胆子握住了人家的纤纤玉手。

其他人举起面前的杯子，当作回敬，喝上一口。

吴磊浅浅抿了一点，放下。

有人注意到了，问：“小吴总不喝酒？”  
吴磊看着坐在对面近几年风头正起的石姓画家，画不如其人，其貌不扬，肚子像全是喝酒喝起来的。  
说到未来国内市场的规划，对方也是他的目标之一。他们总要和一些本土的艺术家合作，不能全靠外来的欧洲作品。今天倒是送上门来，送到眼前了。冯总也不是空口胡诌。

“喝，喝得很少，喝完容易不舒服。”

石画家点头。

酒过三巡，氤氲的氛围将五分酒意蒸腾成七分，高雅做作褪去不少，不管杯子里装的是什么，全然成了熟悉的畅快痛饮。

刘昊然出去上了趟卫生间，回来自然而然在吴磊身边坐下，他看着吴磊像不太舒服的样子。桌上冰桶一直持续供应，酒也烈。吴磊推诿了一些，躲掉了一些，也无法避免喝进胃里一些。

石画家红着一张圆脸，往吴磊面前的杯子里添满一整杯苏格兰威士忌，话都快说不清了，“吴老板跟别人喝，怎么不能跟我喝。”

“他不舒服。”刘昊然拨开了桌上的杯子。

“这样，吴老板也是生意人，生意人无利不起早不贪黑。你把这杯喝了，我的所有作品，你的画廊，两年的全部、独家代理。在座的各位作证。”

吴磊低头不语盯着眼前的杯子，下一句估计就是不喝看不起他石某人。

“别真喝，石老师就是好酒，看你不喝，和你开玩笑呢。”刘昊然说，把到嘴边的“欺负”换成了“开玩笑”。

“不开玩笑，法治社会，签约，白纸黑字。”石画家大着舌头。

吴磊抬起头来，笑着说：“五年，石老师。我前天刚从外面飞回来的，十几个小时，落地就工作，加起来没睡一个完整觉，没吃一顿饱饭，这杯我喝了，我要五年，您看值吗？”

“五年就五年，喝。”

吴磊端起一饮而尽，他的胃里瞬间翻滚灼烧起来，刘昊然拦都拦不及。不着痕迹地捂了一下，刘昊然看见了。

等他借口出去上洗手间，穿过曲折的走廊，慢下了脚步，靠着墙喘息。  
刘昊然从身后追来，紧张地问：“没事吧？”

“没事，我上大学以后很能喝，我们经常喝到早上，又去上课。今天赶巧不是很舒服。”吴磊捂着肚子咬牙，“他给我等着，接下来的五年，一毛钱都别想挣了，过年题字都别想。”

刘昊然本来还在皱眉，忍不住笑了。

手掌覆上吴磊捂着胃的手，试着把人拉进怀里。

“你要不要跟我回家？”  
“有热热的东西吃吗，饿了。”  
“有。”

14.

刘昊然带着吴磊回了自己的公寓。

吴磊在车上枕着他的腿缩起来假寐，上车前还问会不会有狗仔在地库偷拍。  
刘昊然给人拉开了后排车门，让吴磊清醒一下，别人吹捧了一句知名导演他怎么还当真了。

门打开，一只小狗扭着屁股跑了过来。金毛还是幼犬的时候并不英俊威武，毛乎乎的一团，眼睛圆圆黑黑下垂着，四条腿短短胖胖，看着笨笨的，不太高兴的样子。垂着两只耳朵，前脚搭上刘昊然的膝盖叫他。

刘昊然一手把小狗捞了起来，冲脑门亲了一口，“爸爸回来晚了。”

“一个男人，住单身公寓，再养只狗，以父子相称，你现在真有老光棍的架势了。”吴磊脱鞋的时候吐槽。

“我一年三分之二的时间在外面，用不着太大的房子，交通方便地段好才是最重要的。”

吴磊食指挠挠小狗的下巴，“它呢，以后怎么办？”

“长得特别快，之后跟我去片场，散养，比圈在家里自由不知道多少倍，是不是？”刘昊然晃晃怀里的小东西，招呼吴磊，“跟我来厨房。”

厨房是开放式的，和餐厅连在一起。  
刘昊然从冰箱上层拿出蘑菇汤，揭开保鲜盒的盖子倒进锅里，开小火加热，时不时拿勺子搅一搅。

“喝汤好，别的东西我也吃不进去。”吴磊站在旁边说。  
热汽上来以后香味也出来了，吴磊请教，“这个怎么做的？教我。”  
“很简单，锅底放油，口蘑洗干擦干以后下去煎，菌类会出水，等它出了水再加额外的水进去煮，喜欢吃别的配料再放，我昨天片了一点内酯豆腐进去。出锅前撒少少的一点盐。快手汤。”  
“噢。”吴磊点头。

小狗现在不怕生人了，绕着刘昊然和吴磊的腿走来走去，大着胆子去抓吴磊。  
吴磊蹲下试探着伸手，被舔了手心以后，一下抱了起来，“叔叔摸摸小肚子。”  
在吴磊的怀里，被摸了肚肚的小狗舒服地四脚朝天。

汤快好了，冰箱里没什么主食，刘昊然切了两片厚厚的生吐司。

他们两个以前就爱吃各种香香软软的面包，一起住的时候，常常晚自习结束了去给第二天早上买吃的，一来二去跟店老板熟了，留了电话。老板说要什么提前预留，让他们别再面对着空空的橱窗撅着嘴失望了。  
买回来的面包往往等不到第二天，宵夜时刻，你一口我一口，等回过神来，吃完了。早上只好悻悻地去吃食堂。

昨天刘昊然买了一整条生吐司回来，刚做出来不久，因为闻着太香，什么不夹撕着吃了半个，口感又软又韧。

“不要烤，我想吃软的。”吴磊坐在餐桌旁和狗玩，抽空抬起头来说。  
“那怎么办，你又想吃热的。”刘昊然端着手里的吐司问，一手撑在料理台上。  
“保鲜袋包着，微波炉热上十秒钟够了，也不会干。”

刘昊然应了一声，按吴磊说的热了面包，从锅里盛出碗汤。转眼的功夫，吴磊追着狗跑到客厅去了。  
餐具放上桌，刘昊然叫吴磊可以来吃了。

拿起勺子时，吴磊感叹：“没想到这么多年过去了，还能吃到你做的饭。”  
“我也想不到。”

第一口喝下去的时候，吴磊又捂了一下肚子。  
“还不舒服？”  
“这下可能是太舒服了。”

汤鲜而香浓，面包柔软，吴磊手撕着吃了一片，一片泡进了汤里。  
汤汤水水热烘烘的，吃得他胃里很舒服，身上也不再一阵一阵发冷了。

“我觉得……”刘昊然措辞，“要不还是找人多帮帮你，你妈好歹以前也是这行的，快点把这边的事处理好，等项目落地了，想去哪儿读书去哪儿读书吧。”  
吴磊放下勺子，又端起杯子喝了口水，“不喜欢我现在的奸商形象？”  
“不是，你不管什么样子，总是有魅力的，再说人哪能一成不变，十七八和二十七八，必然是不一样的。”  
纸醉金迷觥筹交错的场合里，和人你来我往的吴老板，醉意浮上眼睛，靠在沙发里的小吴总，身上自有成熟以后带来的性感。

“你放心，我肯定会走的。吃完东西就该走了。”  
小狗下巴搁在刘昊然的臂弯，静静看对面的吴磊，一人一狗对视以后，吴磊伸手隔着餐桌把狗抱过来顺毛。

刘昊然微不可闻地叹了口气，“觉得你不太开心。”  
“是吗？”  
“只有脸上笑着。”  
“人哪能生活在真空里，你也不可能像以前一样，别人要揍我的时候挡在我前面，我被老师罚出去了，替我写作业。我长大了，要负起我的责任。你替代不了，没人能替代。我也要奔三啦，刘昊然。”

说到“奔三”两个字，吴磊笑的很明显，好像这在他们之间是个很不可思议的词。  
确实不可思议，上一次两人面对面坐着，一个十八，一个十七，蓝白的校服短袖穿在身上，偷着给头发染不明显的颜色，课桌下互发消息，谈不可告人的恋爱，蹦蹦跳跳，青春无敌。

有一点幸运的是，美人到底是美人，不过是随着时间流逝，各坐在桌两旁，换了种衣冠禽兽的美法。

桌面上手机的震动中断了他们的谈话，刘昊然不忙着接，看着屏幕说：“大人的烦恼这不就来了。”

要说他们这一行自由是真，不用朝九晚五踩线打卡，不分工作日和周末，工作多少要么看胆子大小怕不怕饿死，要么看家底厚不厚。另一面是，对方想几点打来聊工作几点电话响，反正也不能说我下班了。连想塞关系户的都能理直气壮半夜来电。

刘昊然拉开厨房旁边的推拉门走了出去，站在阳台上。远离了室内的凉爽，被外头闷热的夏夜迎面一击，才发现自己回来以后衣服也没来得及换。  
阳台的角落里有个不锈钢的小盒子，是他的烟灰缸，下面压着个打火机。  
自从养小狗以后，再也没在房间里抽过烟。

隔着玻璃门回望了一眼，刘昊然看见吴磊把狗放到桌子上，这下他们一样高了，平视着对方，小狗又舔了吴磊的脸。  
终于出现在一个画面里，他们果然长得很像，刘昊然吐出烟雾满足地想。  
一样无辜，一样毛绒绒的。

电话讲了一会儿，最后以刘昊然的“要不你把我开了，我没有什么别的权力，但如果用谁不用谁都做不了主，谁爱拍谁拍”挂断。

再回来，拉开门的动作小了很多，轻手轻脚走到餐桌旁坐下，吴磊枕着胳膊趴在桌子上睡着了。  
想起他在after party上说的飞机落地开始工作两天没睡一个好觉，话不假，人累坏了。

餐桌上方的灯光打在吴磊的后颈，洁白的衬衫领口之上是一段光滑的皮肤和后脑勺短短的头发。刘昊然看了一会儿，压下了想吻他的欲望。

拉起吴磊的上半身，把他的脑袋拨向自己的肩膀，吴磊整个人软塌塌地靠了过来，刘昊然膝弯一揽，轻松抱了起来。  
不沉，没有发生尴尬的事。

穿过走廊，用胳膊肘顶开卧室门，弯腰将人放到床上，刘昊然松了一口气，还是有点分量的。

没有斗胆脱人衣服，怕醒来了吴磊说自己轻薄了他，买画不止，再冠上个又老又轻佻的名头。最重要的是，别弄醒他，让他再留得久一些。  
往吴磊腰上盖了块薄被子，刘昊然去换衣服洗澡了。

从浴室出来，发现吴磊还是像从前一样睡觉，睡梦中感知到身处陌生的地方，紧挨着床边，弓着身。

刘昊然上了床靠在另一边，舍不得睡，又无事可做，脑子里清醒无比。只好掏出手机检查起了邮箱，简短回复了几封工作上的，比较重要的做了记号白天醒来处理，又删除了好几年份的垃圾邮件。

最后手机一扔，干嘛不多看几眼这个睡着的人呢。

听说人老了的一大特征是爱回忆过去，他有时候也挺烦自己总爱想过往发生的事，生理年龄随着时间流逝增长，心理却永远停留在了二十出头，近几年好几次，别人问他哪一年出生的多大了，他的反应先是一愣，脑子里白上几秒才能答上来，答得磕磕绊绊。  
可再一想，他不就是因为自己的不愿意遗忘才得到了许多机会。他的导师当年看中他，也是因为二试的时候对他印象深刻。高瘦英气的男孩坐在桌子对面，波澜不惊地说“选择电影，是因为不想遗忘”。

于是刘昊然释然了，他任由自己想十七岁的秋天，他和吴磊，床上睡在自己身边的这个人，他们之间发生的一切。  
他问吴磊你要不要跟我回家，吴磊坐在长椅上睁开眼睛注视自己，很是打量了一阵。

不说话，也不动作。  
他站着，让吴磊审视。  
最后吴磊站起来说了一个“好”字，跟自己走了。

让他们在一起的，与其说是吴磊那天晚上跑来宿舍，在床上跟刘昊然说你还是喜欢我吧，因为我太喜欢你了，不如说是当初的一句要不要跟我回家，定了乾坤。他曾经自身难保，也认真地想要以单薄的力量给吴磊一个家，让他跟他走。

情之所至，刘昊然想抚摸一下吴磊，他偏着头思考，从哪里下手比较好。  
摸摸他的头发，还是摸摸他的脸，要么摸摸手比较安全？

吴磊翻了个身向里躺着，腰上的被子掉下了床。  
刘昊然还没来得及起身去捡，吴磊睁开了眼，和刘昊然的目光碰在了一起，眼神朗清。

两个人一个躺着，一个半靠在床上，刘昊然的目光自上而下投来，颇有居高临下的意味。

互相不说话，对视良久。

刘昊然伸手摸了吴磊的嘴唇，指腹擦过，描摹了他的唇形。  
薄薄的唇，说出的话，发出的声音，曾在深夜里交谈过，接过无数个吻，也安抚过自己的身体。

吴磊张嘴咬住了刘昊然的指尖，咬得很用力，比家里牙没长全的小狗咬人疼得多。  
刘昊然没有动，没有急着拿开。他甚至有些沉迷于吴磊带给他的痛感。心里觉得舒爽。

接着，吴磊含了两根进去，食指和中指，模拟着口交吞吐的动作，舌尖从根部扫到顶端，舔湿了他的手指，连缝隙也不放过。

吴磊的脸上没有一点讨好的意味，也不曾浮现性欲的羞耻。  
直白又坦荡。

真勾人。

刘昊然迅速硬了起来，压抑着胸口的起伏，玩弄吴磊柔软又灵活的舌头，吴磊配合着卷绕他的手指，翻搅得口腔里水声连连。  
吴磊很轻地哼了一声，上手按住刘昊然裤子里鼓鼓囊囊的东西。

刘昊然抽出手指，抬起吴磊的下巴，问：“做吗？”  
“做。”

当然要做，还要做到尽情尽兴，酣畅淋漓。

吴磊解开衬衣寥寥无几的扣子，刘昊然从下到上帮了两颗的忙，又脱了吴磊的裤子。  
房间里只剩由缓变急的喘息，连布料之间的摩擦都听得清楚。  
满月夜，不开灯的房间仅拉了一层白纱，什么都看得清。

剥光了衣服扔下床，阔别已久的身体裸露在眼前。  
男孩变成了男人，青涩不再，咬下的每一口似乎都能流淌出甜美的汁液，肩背变宽，臂膀的线条更加紧实流畅，唯一不变的恐怕就是吴磊的腰身仍旧纤细，上面覆着一层薄肌。

刘昊然曾肖想过，吴磊出去以后会不会放纵了自己，像别的年轻人一样，在身上打洞穿孔，扎大大小小的文身，全是要纪念的东西。他吻遍了他全身，也只在后腰找到一株小小的植物，素色的。

十九岁的夏天吴磊在南法度假，去过一家小小的个人酒庄。庄主指着瓶身上的酒标说白色洋兰是妻子出生那天的生日花，这一批酒全是为她而酿。吴磊好奇，查了自己和刘昊然的，网上版本众多，共同点是两个人的花都不很好看。最后选了雪花莲还未完全盛开时的样子，经由纹身师一通美化，永远留在了他的后腰，作为他一字头最后的纪念。纪念生命中再也不会有的夏天。

月光下的皮肤，每一处都在吸引着人吻下去，舔一舔，咬上一口再好不过。  
喜爱之情最盛的时候，需要一点痛感做出口才能排解，让人不至于溺死其中。

刘昊然在床头柜一团乱的抽屉里翻东西，表面镇定，实则慌乱。  
吴磊在他身下发情，肆意抚摸他的身体，肋骨、后腰到屁股，勃起的阴茎蹭他，腿缠着他，够到哪里亲哪里，嘴里嘟囔抱怨：“有还是没有，别找了……”  
“不要屁股了？”  
“要……但是更想要你。”

话音刚落，刘昊然翻到了一管，塑封没拆，崭新的，水蜜桃味儿，还有一个礼拜过期，拿出来的时候连带着其他东西掉落在地上，他顾不得。

润滑剂挤在手上一搓像水一样化开，粘稠，油润，打开吴磊的双腿，刘昊然送入刚才被舔舐过的手指，立即感觉到了吴磊身体的本能排斥和情不自禁的吮吸。

吴磊微张着嘴，感受被进入的过程，不自觉地抓住床单。  
是痛的，也是爽的，终归都是身上这个人带给他的。他是他全部的青春。

他们曾在破旧的出租屋里交付了彼此的第一次。  
做了很多前戏，亲了很多次，还是痛得他掉下眼泪来，之后又因为刘昊然的天赋异禀体验到性的快感，抱着刘昊然胡言乱语，说这辈子只想跟他一个人做，说自己只给他一个人操，爱他，甚至也说恨他。

刘昊然闭着眼睛也能找到吴磊的点在哪里，他带着更多的润滑液进入，扩张，甬道里变得湿滑，进出不再受阻，软热的肠肉紧紧裹着他的手指，他反复碾压揉按，时轻时重，然后俯身隔岸观火，看着吴磊被击溃，加快手上的速度，将他送上高潮的云端。  
前面一次没碰，精液射在两个人的小腹之间，吴磊情难自抑地低声呻吟，半天缓不过来。

“喜欢吗？”吴磊的手指穿过刘昊然的头发问。  
刘昊然伏在下面，亲了他的小腹作为回应，舌尖舔去一点精液。

凑近吴磊的脸要亲他时，吴磊躲了一下，偏过头。  
“转过来。”刘昊然的口吻不容推拒。

吴磊转过脸，对视几秒后，压下刘昊然的后脑勺，嘴唇碰在一起，身上颤抖了一下。  
久别重逢后的第一个吻，持续了很久，唇舌纠缠直到吴磊又一次硬了。

“再用手指就滚下去，不会做了求求我，我也可以上你。”吴磊推开刘昊然的胸膛。

口气倒是不小，刘昊然笑了一声，直起身，拿过丢在一边的润滑剂挤出来更多，淋在完全勃起的性器上，再次分开吴磊的双腿，将人锲在身下，两根硬邦邦的东西碰在一起，拢到手心里撸了两把。  
“一会儿我会好好求求你的，让你教教我。”

吴磊突然脸红，垂着眼不敢直视刘昊然。

顶入穴口短暂停顿了一下，刘昊然长驱直入地进入吴磊的身体，全部进去以后，皮肉碰到一起，啪的一声。

“喜欢吗？”换刘昊然问。  
“你动一动更好。”吴磊答。

刘昊然报复性地一边操一边问，装得很虚心，我这样做对吗，这样可以吗，舒服吗。  
吴磊自顾不暇，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地答着，抓着刘昊然的手套弄自己前面，前后的快感一起涌上来，头昏脑涨，湿汗淋漓。

撩起吴磊的额发，刘昊然低下身抵着吴磊的额头，抽插变得小幅而缓慢。  
“喜欢我吗？”刘昊然问。  
吴磊眨了几次迷蒙的眼睛，没有回答，身体被顶得一起一伏，用亲吻堵住了问题的出口。

之后没人再说话了，不再调笑，做得越来越疯。  
像末日到来，朝不保夕。失去理智一样沉沦在快感里，换各种姿势，一次又一次射精。

身上太黏湿，吴磊撑着刘昊然的胸口从他身上起来，阴茎从后穴滑落出去，本想去浴室里洗一下，又在里面做起来。  
刘昊然把人压在洗漱台上，吴磊背贴着镜子，汲取了一点凉意，短暂清醒一秒钟，试图推开人，“不要了……”刘昊然不说话，折起他的腿，含住吴磊的乳头，握住吴磊贴在小腹上的性器。  
又被拽入快感的深渊。

抱起吴磊的时候没有立刻放下他，抵在墙上操了一会儿，两手托着吴磊的屁股分开臀瓣，阴茎顶入时正好撞在点上，刘昊然小臂上青筋凸起，吴磊探手下去抚摸他青色的血管，身体兴奋，绞得更紧。

虚脱一般被放到床上，房间里味道太浓，吴磊赤身裸体地爬起来，让窗户开了条缝，吹进晨风一缕。

盛夏时节五点一过，外头天光大亮，显出一种沉沉的蓝，还未日出，最远处天空和建筑的交界上镶了道金边。

城市里的飞鸟率先苏醒，飞过窗外时的第一声鸟鸣，终于让纵欲的人冷静了下来，清醒了。

吴磊侧躺在床上，捞起地上的衬衣盖在自己的腰胯间，刘昊然的手搭在他肋侧的凹陷处，隔着衣服捏了一把。

房间里每一分钟都在变得更亮。  
“天亮了，我要走了。”  
“去哪儿？”  
“之前你说得对，我现在确实不是很快乐。该考虑是不是要重拾以前的勇气，不喜欢的事，不做了。”

奉承别人，被别人奉承，都很讨厌。也怕太年轻处事不周，丢了家里的脸，瞻前顾后凡事小心翼翼。心里总是不由得算计眼前的人或东西的价值。讨价还价之后，成就感褪去，只剩下厌恶。明明之前大多数时候，吴磊是喜欢自己的。

“我怎么办。”  
“你继续过的你的生活。”  
“然后呢。”  
“我会在离你比较远的地方观察着你，监督你是不是变平庸变麻木了。”  
“如果我和别人相亲，结婚，生子，你也不在乎？”  
“在乎。我会和你做一样的事，找一个不爱自己的人，生活在一起，体验同样的痛苦。”

刘昊然翻身平躺，闭上了眼睛。

真是疯子。  
宁愿这样，也不想再试一次吗。

“骗你的。你出现了，我没法再欺骗自己。同样的错我不会再犯第二次了。我会不停地想见你，找到你，纠缠你。”刘昊然说。

“没有必要。你就那么肯定这十年里我没变吗，肯定我身上你喜欢的部分没有全部消失？我当然变了，现在只剩这张脸能让你找到以前的回忆。”  
“你说了不算。”  
“算的。”

刘昊然心里明白，结束在此处是最好的。  
十年之后再遇见，成了大人，彼此心平气和地交谈过，良夜温存，天亮后各奔东西，从此了无牵挂，该是至好的结局。

刘昊然知道，自己不过是装作常人的样子过过日子，分别得够久，他们已经长成了两个精神病。

自此他将一次次闯入吴磊的生活，利用旧情，和他上床，接吻。如果吴磊躲起来，别无他法，知道能被看见，只好伤害自己，胁迫吴磊出现。  
他们的生活再次止步不前，像陷入一滩烂泥当中。痛苦循环，不停发生各种意外，会有更多无法抑制的伤痛涌出来。

可他偏偏不愿意就此放手。

吴磊坐起身开始穿衣服，勉强扣上皱巴巴的衬衣，日光打在他的大腿上。

刘昊然窝在一边，仍旧闭着眼睛。

捡起地上黑色的丝绒盒子，吴磊打开看了眼，是对戒的另一枚，笑了一下，又合上，放回抽屉里。

绕到床的另一边，轻拍刘昊然袒裸在外的光滑背脊，吴磊说：“我走了，谢谢款待。”

“不送。”

“刘昊然，不要再守着过去了，不要再拍那些东西了，放手，向前看。”

吴磊说完起身拉开门走了出去。  
玄关处还挂着他当年送的油画，一扇窗户，窗外是一大片海。陪着刘昊然几经辗转，四处为家。

未到早高峰，车子行驶在宽阔的马路上，畅通无阻。经过一处十字停了下来，等待红灯的五十秒过去。

吴磊看见车前突然冒出了三五成群穿着校服的高中生，嬉闹着跑过斑马线，书包在背上一颠一颠的。装酷的男生走起路来大步流星，手上还要运着球，弹在地上，蹦了老高。眼看还剩三秒了，抱起就跑。

吴磊本来是笑着的，靠在车子后排，目光随着身影们从右向左移动。司机说了句这么早上课哇，他还应了一声真是辛苦。

驶出很远以后，吴磊拿过外套盖在脸上，突然无声泪流，一颗连着一颗，滑进发丝的缝隙。

明明他才是守着过去不放的那个人，可夏天不会再来一次了。

永永远远。

**人在世间，爱欲之中，独生独死，独去独来。**  
**当行至趣，苦乐之地，身自当之，无有代者。**  
**窈窈冥冥，别离久长。道路不同，会见无期。**

THE END.

*《无量寿经》


End file.
